In His Destiny
by DisneyRBD
Summary: Sequel to "In His Soul". It has been 20 years since Chris changed the future and Wyatt turned good, but new problems arise for the Charmed Progeny including for the children of Piper Halliwell and the Angel of Life. Things will never be the same...again.
1. Prologue

**In His Destiny**

**Summary**: Sequel to "In His Soul". It has almost been 20years since Chris changed the future and Wyatt turned good, but new problems arise for the Charmed Progeny including for the children of Piper Halliwell.

**Prologue**

**October 31****st****, 2008: Halliwell Manor**

The full moon was setting outside in the autumn weather of San Francisco and a cry was heard inside the Halliwell Manor. But it was a good cry –it was the sound of a newborn baby crying. "Oh Piper, you have a beautiful baby girl." Phoebe gushed as she and Paige wiped all the blood off the newborn before wrapping around a blanket on her and gave her to Piper. "You have finally got your daughter."

Piper had tears in her eyes as she held the baby in her arms. The mother of three now gasped when her child opened a pair of brown eyes. Piper looked up at Leo and grinned, "We have a daughter." Leo smiled back and leaned in to kiss the top of his daughter's head then to his wife's lips. The sound of the front door shut caused the baby to cry once more.

"That's probably our men with the kids." Paige said and grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Let's go sis before the boys run up in here."

Phoebe and Paige walked downstairs and choked on her their laughter seeing their husbands on the couch, looking tired and miserable as their father-in-law, Victor sat down on the floor with his ten month old granddaughter Alexandra, four month twins Pandora and Patricia, two year old Henry Junior, five year old Wyatt, and two and half year old Christopher. Alexandra was in her Cupid costume, matching the colors of red and pink like her father, Henry Junior was in a batman costume, and Wyatt and Chris were dressed like cowboys.

"Well?" Victor asked. He and his son in laws walked around the neighborhood for two hours to trick or treat with the kids but when Phoebe called him and told him that the delivery may take a while, Henry and Victor took their cars and drove to Victor's neighborhood to get more candy. But now he was impatient, wondering how his daughter is doing

Phoebe smiled, "It's a baby girl!"

"Oh!" Victor smiled and laughed turning to his oldest grandsons. "Do you hear that boys? You got a new sister."

"Can we see her?" Wyatt asked, wanting to see the new baby.

"Of course you can, kid. Go!" Paige said.

Wyatt and Chris dropped their candy bags and orbed to their parents' bedroom, and found their mother, sitting up on the bed with their dad by her side, while she holds a small bundle in her arms. The boys never have seen their mother look so tired and sweaty before. "Hi guys, so you want to say hi to your baby sister?" Piper asked.

Wyatt and Chris walked to their mom's side of the bed and stared at their sleeping sister. "What's her name?" Wyatt asked.

"Mellie," Chris blurted out and the parents stared at their son in shock.

"How do you know that, Chris?" Leo asked his son.

But the two and half year old just shrugged, "I don't know. Her name just came up in my head and it said Mellie."

At the sound of that nickname, a pair of dark brown eyes opened. Those eyes stared at her brother's jaded eyes.

"So her name is Mellie?" Wyatt asked, confused.

Piper chuckled, "No. Her name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell."

Leo looked at his sons staring at their new sibling but his happy expression quickly changed when he stared down at Piper and saw her famous worried look. Leo did not need to have magical powers to know what his wife is thinking. It is the same thing she and her sisters were worried about when Chris was born. "Do you boys want to continue trick or treating?"

"No." Both boys said neither of them taking their eyes offs their new sister.

Piper chuckled, "She will still be here and besides, Melinda needs her rest and so do I."

"How about all three of us will go downstairs with your uncles, cousins, and your grandpa? I want to see how much candy you boys got." Leo said.

"Okay." Both said in union and grabbed their dad's hand as they all disappeared in blue and white orbs.

Piper shook her head. Tonight was the only night she would allow her sons doing their magic and she did not have the energy to lecture them about orbing. Carefully, Piper got off the bed and put Melinda in her crib, putting the charmed blanket over her small form. She could not believe that she finally has a daughter. Phoebe and Paige came in the room with a tray of cookies and tea. The sisters sat between their oldest sisters on the bed as they drank their tea. "Looks like that daughter you saw in the future did come true." Phoebe reminded her when she, Piper, and Prue accidently went to the future and Piper saw Melinda.

"That was the one thing that did come true," Piper mumbled sadly.

Phoebe sensed distress from her older sister and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We can't tell them." Piper blurted out.

"Uh, tell who what?" Paige asked.

"We can't tell our children about the future –the other future. Chris said Melinda's nickname and we didn't decide on any baby names because we didn't know the gender of the baby." Piper explained. "Leo and I didn't really think that we would have Melinda or not. When Chris said that name, all I could remember was that teenage girl from the other Chris's memories. The girl who hunted and killed demons, hated Leo, and dated Caleb. Chris should have never known that name. I don't want any of our children to remember that future –if they do remember it."

"So you want us to lie to them instead?" Phoebe said.

"You're not really lying technically. Wyatt and Chris have such a great relationship right now and you saw when I made that spell three years ago, the good Wyatt does not even know what Chris did for him. Chris died for him." Piper reminded them. Paige shivered, remembering how the other Chris died in this same bedroom. "I don't want Wyatt feeling guilty or Chris feeling like the weight _**should**_ be on his shoulders. They're so young –they _were_ so young before. For goodness sakes, they were in their early 20's."

"Piper, are you sure about this? I mean, are you sure we should keep this a secret from all of them especially from Angelica and Caleb?" Phoebe questioned.

Piper nodded her head, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Yes, I'm positively sure. If one of them does remember, then Leo and I will tell them. I will tell Amanda and Charlie later but I hope that you two will keep it a secret from your children as well."

Both sisters looked at each other, knowing that this was a bad idea but it was to protect their children. Hopefully, they will see it that way especially Wyatt and Chris. "Alright, we will keep it a secret and so will Henry and Coop." Paige told Piper. "But if our kids start asking questions, then we will tell them Piper."

"But Piper are you really sure? If we do this, you know Chris will hate you for keeping this a secret." Phoebe said to her, remembering the other Chris and his angry expressions.

Piper nodded her head, "I can live with that."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I am finally updating the sequel to "In His Soul"! And soon, I will put photos on my profile to show you what the characters look now. Since Chris changed the future and everything else, somethings may or may have not changed like the ages of his cousins. **

**Anyways, please comment and let me know what you think about the story so far!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	2. The New World

**Chapter 1**

**August 25****th****, 2024: Underworld**

"I cannot believe you woke me up at five in the morning for _this_!" Melinda yelled at her younger cousin, Patricia as they both hid behind a boulder from fireball attacks from the demons. She stood up quickly, flew another potion at the demons, and hid behind the boulder once more, hearing a scream and an explosion sound. "You do realize that today is the first day of school, right?"

"Well, excuse me for listening to my instincts." Patricia yelled back, throwing another potion.

"At five in the morning?" Melinda screamed and saw a demon closing in close to her cousin. She flicked her left hand and blew him up. Both girls crawled to another and bigger boulder as more attacks came their way. "Why me? Why didn't Pandora go with you? You know your twin sister that lives in the same house as you?"

"She didn't want to go because she still needed to finish last minute summer work for her AP class." Patricia told her cousin. "That's what she gets for deciding to take that course. Can you freeze them for a moment so I can throw the damn potion at them? You're not the only one who wants to impress everyone at school."

"What, no please?"

"Melinda!"

She sighed as she flicked both her hands and stood up, seeing the lower level demons frozen in their place. Melinda watched as her cousin threw the potion and the demons screamed in pain before disappearing into dust. Melinda let out a frustrated sigh because she smelled like ash and dirt all over her body and there was dirt in her hair. She turned to her cousin, "Can we please go home now?"

Patricia rolled her eyes at her cousin but looked around the dark carve just to make sure that all the demons were gone. She sighed, "Fine." She grabbed her hand and blue and white orbs jingled out of the cavern.

They arrived back to Melinda's room in the Halliwell Manor. Melinda sighed of relief as she allowed herself fall on her bed. It was good to be home. "You are so lucky my brothers don't live here anymore, Patty. Otherwise, they would've killed you." She told her cousin and took off her shoes.

"Hey, you're not the only one with an older brother. If Henry Jr was still living with us, I couldn't even leave the house without him breathing down my neck." Patricia reminded her. "I think Wyatt influenced him to be overprotective with me and Pandora."

Melinda shook her head, smiling and stared at her clock, hanging on the wall. The red numbers saying it was six o'clock in the morning. "We've been demon hunting for an hour…just great. And now, it's time to get ready for school. So much for beauty sleep."

"Are you getting ride from Alex or your mom?"

"My mom. She has to go to the restaurant and check on the menus." She told her. "I'll see you later."

"See ya," Pat's voice echoed as she orbed away.

Melinda sighed, wishing she had more time sleep before her big day as a junior. But thanks to her older cousin, it would take a while to scrub off the smell of death and ash from the Underworld off her body. She grabbed her iPod and towel before going to the bathroom. She plugged her iPod in and let Joan Jett's music blast while she turned on the water and stripped off her clothes. She breathed happily, feeling the warm water on her body and takes away all the dirt and smell down to the drain.

After she was done taking a shower, Melinda put on dark boot cut jeans, cute sandals, and a silk turquoise top matching with her earrings. As she was drying her hair in the bathroom, she could hear her mom screaming downstairs, probably on the phone with one of her employees. Melinda shook her head, smiling knowing that it was going to be a matter of time that her mom will lose her temper and blow something up in the kitchen. As she descended down the stairs, she could smell her mom making her favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning, mom." Melinda said as she came inside the kitchen and sat on the stool.

Melinda and Piper were similar in many ways, not only the supernatural part. Melinda has her mother's long brown hair, brown eyes, great cheekbones, and curvy hips. But it drives the young Halliwell nuts when people always compare her to her mother. The teenager wants to prove to others that she is her own person, just like her Aunt Prue. But not only did Melinda inherit that independence, it was also the stubborn and short temper attitude that runs in Warren line.

"Morning honey, hungry?" Piper asked as she handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Starving. Is everything alright?" Melinda asked.

"Chew then speaks," Piper ordered. "And no, everything is not okay. One of my waiters can't make his shift because he doesn't feel well. But I know he is actually very well especially since I heard a woman in the background. Honestly, he is a grown man and should be honest. But then again, he shouldn't be acting childish for a man his age. Your brothers are younger than him and yet, they act more mature than him."

"Wyatt and Chris are mature?"

Piper rolled her eyes at her youngest, "So do you want to tell me why Patricia orbed you in and out of the house early in the morning?" She asked and saw her daughter's eyes glued to her food. "Did you go demon hunting? Melinda Prudence –"

"Mom, come on! Patricia begged me to go with her because of her stupid instincts on this demon and –"

"She gets that from her mother," Piper mumbled. "Your father and I need a warning next time, Melinda. You can't just leave the house and go –"

"Go the Underworld by yourself without consulting with anyone." Melinda mimicked and jumped down when her mother's hands were raised.

"Just finish your food, smart mouth." Piper smirked. "Were you two safe? Hurt?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, "We're fine but if I fall asleep in class on my first day then Patty better make a run for it."

* * *

Christopher Perry Halliwell hates hospitals.

He hates them more than he hates the Elders.

Ever since he could remember, he couldn't stand being still in a hospital while there are people who are sick and dying. But most of all, he hates being surrounded by death everywhere. Too many people die at hospitals. Chris taps his foot impatiently, waiting for his older brother to be done with his shift already. At times like these, he wonders why Wyatt wants to be a doctor when he can heal his way through intern years.

"Alright, I'm ready." A loud voice called out, walking in the waiting. Chris breathed a sigh of relief seeing his brother's golden hair in the room. "So what are we doing in this fine morning, little brother?"

"We?" Chris scoffed, "You called me late last night to give you a ride back home because you were going to take extra shifts. I'm glad you did because I know how tired you get and your magic is all messed up. You need sleep."

"Hey, I thought I was going to be the doctor in the family." Wyatt smirked.

"Ha-ha, Wyatt made a joke." Chris said as they finally got to his car and opened the door. "Mom called me about ten minutes ago."

"Oh no."

"Our dear cousin, Patricia, took our little sister down to the Underworld at five o' clock in the morning."

Wyatt's eyes widen in shock, "What?"

Chris nodded his head as he turned on the engine of his car and exit out of the hospital's parking lot. "Yep, Mom said she heard the sound of orbs in Melinda's room and she could smell the ash from her clothes in the laundry."

"What is wrong with those girls? They can't go down there whenever they want." Wyatt growled. "Where we ever that bad?"

"I think we were worse especially when we let Henry Jr tag along with us on those demon hunts. Mom and the aunts never forgave us going to the Underworld alone without one of them with us." Chris chuckled and sighed, "Those were the days."

Suddenly, a phone rang in the car and Wyatt grabbed the phone, realizing it was Henry Jr calling him. "Hey little cousin."

"_Hey Wyatt where you are right now?"_

"Chris is giving me a ride back to the apartment, why?"

"_Can you guys meet me at the café near Aunt Phoebe's work?"_ Henry asked.

"Uh, Henry wants to know if we can meet him at the café near Aunt Phoebe's work?" Wyatt said to his little brother.

"Did he say why?" Wyatt shook his head. "Uh, alright."

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Wyatt said and closed his phone.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "I don't know he didn't say. But now I'm worried."

Chris rolled his eyes and said, "You always are."

A few minutes later, the Halliwell brothers saw their cousin sitting outside of the café reading the newspaper. He was wearing dark clothing, looking all dark and gloomy but the sun shined on his light brown hair. But as the brothers walked closer to their only male cousin, they noticed there were dark bags under his eyes and he looked paler than usual. Henry looked up and smiled at his cousins, putting the newspaper away.

"Henry, you look like crap." Wyatt commented.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Well, I know I don't look like Brad Pitt at the moment Wy but I didn't call to talk about my looks. I need a favor –actually I need two favors."

"What kind of favor?"

Henry sighed sadly, "I can't make it to the family dinner tonight because of my innocent."

"Henry, come on!" Chris yelled at him. "My mom is going to kill you. Can't you just bring your innocent with you?"

"It's too dangerous. Her boyfriend is too dangerous and I need to be with her to protect her –magic or no magic." Henry said and Chris nodded his head, understanding him. Unlike his younger sisters and mom, Henry Jr doesn't have the whitelighter abilities in his blood and only has the basic witch power.

Wyatt sighed, "Fine but it's your funeral."

"Gee thanks."

"So what's your other favor?"

Henry took out his left hand and the brothers saw a bloody cloth wrapped the wounded hand. "I need you to heal it," He whispered. "Officer Wood and I found some thugs last night in an alley hurting someone. Lucky for us, they're in jail and the innocent only got a couple of bruises but as for me, I got hurt pretty badly."

Wyatt nodded his head as he unwrap the cloth and stared at the flesh wound and blood. He turned his around to see if there were any onlookers and put his hands over the wound. A couple of seconds later, Henry's hand was healed and there was no more blood. But that wasn't the only thing that changed, the color of his face finally returned as well. "You need to be more careful around your job." Wyatt said to him. "And you need to get more rest. This is what? Your third case in the past two months and you only graduated last year."

Henry shrugged, "Who cares? I'm helping innocents and punishing the guilty. I'll call if I can make it to the dinner if not, you know what to do, I have to go, and I have a date with the Chief."

"I thought he was married?" Chris questioned.

"He loves me more than his wife," Henry joked and put a couple of bills on the table. "Besides, I'm his favorite. See ya!"

Wyatt laughed as he watched his cousin leave to his truck. "So are you buying breakfast or am I?"

* * *

Melinda couldn't be happier when the fifth period bell rang, meaning the students had one class period left before leaving school. She never though she wanted her first day to be over so quickly. Sure, she likes school because she was good at it, the teachers like her but other times, school was boring, and a waste of time when she could be doing her Wiccan duties. After Algebra, Pandora and she walked to their American Literature and Melinda didn't mind if she had English last, it's her favorite subject.

Patricia groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Why did you have to tell your mom about this morning? My mom is giving me a migraine as we speak."

Melinda chuckled, "Some parents' text their children but your mom just has to scream."

"Not funny," Patricia growled as they stepped inside their classroom. However, both girls halted in their tracks when they spotted tall male figure writing on the front board. "Who is _he_?" Patricia whispered, amazed.

Melinda shrugged, "All I see is his back."

"That's a hot back." Patricia whispered back.

Melinda smile and shook her head at her cousin. Patricia was boy crazy but their younger cousin, Annabelle, was worse. Suddenly, Melinda's papers from her book bag ended up all over the floor and caused the Halliwell to groan. The handle of her book bag finally broke and she begged her mom to buy her a new one over the summer but that didn't happen thinking this book bag was useful. Quickly, Melinda and Patricia gathered all the papers on the ground and Melinda gasped picking her last piece of paper when another hand was top of hers.

Melinda lifted her head up and saw a pair of hazel eyes in front of her. She gasped slightly and stood up at the same time as he did and it gave her a good view of him. He was around 6'4 feet with short brown hair with a shaved haired beard on his chin. He looked around the same age as Wyatt but the beard made him look a lot older, more mature. But she knew he was young to be a teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mr. David Blake," He smiled at her as he handed back her papers. "And you are…?"

"Um, sorry I'm Melinda Halliwell and this is my cousin, Patricia Matthews-Mitchell." She introduced.

He nodded his head as a greeting and looked down at his paper on his clipboard. "Well, congratulations you two are the first students here which means, you can pick the seats."

"Great," Melinda mumbled, feeling flustered by her English's smile. The girls sat in the front but closer to the windows. "He is way too young to be a teacher."

"Maybe he skipped a grade or graduated early." Patricia guessed, staring at the teacher.

"Not every young guy is like your brother, Patty." Melinda scolded.

Mr. Blake glanced at the whispering girls and couldn't help but give out a small chuckle. He heard about the Halliwell family from other teachers and had been warned about the Halliwell girls that they are stranger than their brothers are. "Melinda, are you in any relation to Leo Wyatt?" He asked.

Melinda glanced away from her cousin and at her teacher, "Yes sir. He's my father. How do you know him?"

He shook his head, "I met him once a long time ago. He saved a friend of me and I heard he married a Halliwell sister. You look like her." He commented.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old."

Melinda laughed, "Alright. Thank you for your compliment Mr. Blake."

He nodded his head, "Your welcome."

Students began to fill in the classroom and Melinda turned her attention back to Patricia but couldn't stop that fluster feeling in her chest. Sure, David Black was attractive but for goodness sake, he's her teacher. But she also felt a sense of familiarity when she saw those hazel eyes, it was as if she knew him from somewhere but that didn't make sense especially since she never meets him before.

"Hello, my name is David Blake and I am twenty three years old. Yes, I know that's young to be a teacher but I skipped a few grades." He winked and chuckled, hearing the females giggle. "I am, however, different than any other teacher you may have. You can see me as your friend rather than your enemy and you can come to me for advice but I do not tolerant being talked back to you. I know all the tricks."

Melinda bit her lip from laughing and gasped, seeing a pair of hazel eyes turn to her. _"Maybe my first day isn't so bad after all."_ She thought.

* * *

**A/n: Check out the actors I chose to be the Charmed Progeny!**

**And don't forget to comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	3. The First Day

**Chapter 2**

After Chris paid for breakfast at the café, the Halliwell brothers went to their apartments. After Chris graduated from high school, he moved in with Wyatt and became roommates with the older male. It was easier because they lived with each other for so long and they were more powerful together if demons attack. Their apartment was close to college while Henry Jr's apartment was close to the police station.

Chris shook his head at laundry baskets on the couch, "Wy when are you going to do your half of the chores? If mom was here, she would kill you."

Wyatt shrugged, "I haven't had the time." He said and went through the mail and played the voice mail.

_"Hey Wy, Hey Chris." _Both boys lifted their heads up, hearing their best friend's voice. _"I don't know if your mom told you this but I'm going to pick your sister up from school and then, she's coming to my place for another lesson. And does one of you mind orbing us to the dinner? It will be better than using my car. Alright, thanks."_

Chris shook his head as he grabbed a water bottle and sat down on the couch. "I can't believe Mel still trains with her."

"I still can't believe she lives across from us." Wyatt commented.

"You love it."

"Angie's been our neighbor our entire lives and even now, she is still our neighbor and doesn't even know when to knock. She just shows up whenever she wants to." Wyatt complained. "Doesn't that girl get the hint?"

"She complains to us about us orbing in and out of her apartment." Chris pointed out. "Besides, it's not like she's going to live over there forever and we're not going to be roommates forever either."

"Good because I think twenty years living with you is good enough for me." Wyatt said before going to his own bedroom.

Chris shook his head; he knew his brother liked Angie's unannounced visits. He and the rest of the Halliwell family get used to it mostly because they see the Angel of Life as part of their family just like they do with Caleb, the half-manticore baby they saved many years ago. It was a strange family but they were functional at times. While Caleb considered to Wyatt's best friend, Angelica is Chris's best friend despite the fact that she is older than he is by one year. In high school and in Magic School, she was the one person that he would rather hang out with and be honest with.

But in both schools, people would say that in the future, she would date one of the Halliwell brothers. But that will never happen because it would ruin their friendship with her.

But after all, these years being friends with the Angel of Life, Chris still does not know why he has a hard gut feeling of disappointment and betrayal when he sees her with another man.

* * *

"Finally, school is over and why does it have to be so damn hot?" Patricia groaned as she wiped off sweat from her forehead. She put all of her textbooks in her locker and was glad that the only AP class she is taking was Art because unlike her twin sister, she did not want to bring books home and study.

Melinda shook her head at her cousin before grabbing her AP US History book and closing her locker. Lucky for the Halliwell cousins, all of their lockers were right next to each other so they got a chance to see each other in between periods rather than at break or at lunch. "It's still summer, Patty and why are you complaining? I thought you like the hot weather?"

"I do but when I'm at the beach or at a pool. That's way more relaxing than being at school." Patricia told her as they walked in the halls to the front door of the school. "I still can't believe that Mr. Blake is only twenty three years old and Wyatt is only a year younger than him. Aren't the teachers worried about Mr. Blake being involved with the female students?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, "You, my dear cousin, need to stop watching those "Lifetime" movies. Besides, he does not seem that bad of a guy. Sure, he is young but maybe they hired compared to us because he remembers what life was like in high school. _And_ there was nothing evil about him."

"How can you tell? You know that our moms had a hard time believing who was demonic or who wasn't."

Melinda nodded her head, agreeing. Everyone in their family knows the tragic love story of Phoebe and Cole. When she was younger, she and her cousins were confused on why there were pictures of the human side of Belthazor, Cole, and his dislikes and likes. They did not understand how that could be helpful especially since they vanquished him a long time ago. That was when Phoebe explained to her nieces, daughters, and nephews of her first love and tragedy. Since then, the girls became careful of the men they befriended.

"That's true but Mr. Blake is not Cole." Melinda said. "Besides, demons work in high places like being lawyers they don't have human emotions, meaning they can't have the patience in teaching hormonal teenagers all day." Melinda sighed happily, as they stepped outside and a cool breeze came all around them. Then, she spotted a black truck in the teacher parking lot. "I have to go; Angie's giving me a kickboxing lesson today so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. But your mom tries to blow me up and kill me; I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." Patricia threatened.

Melinda shook her head laughing and walked to the black track. As she was walking closer to the car, Melinda caught a glimpse of dark brown hair in a ponytail under a hat and a naked leg over the wheel. She saw the Angel of Life sleeping with her reggae music playing on the radio. She shook her head once again and slammed the passenger door hard when she sat down. Angelica jumped up hearing the noise over her music and heard laughter inside her car.

"Oh you are so funny, Halliwell." Angie scolded at her best friend's baby sister. She put her leg back under the wheel and turned on the engine of her truck, "So how was your first day of school, kid?"

Melinda turned her head, seeing David walking to his own car and when he turned his own head, he waved and smiled at the young witch. Melinda did the same gesture and smile. "It was interesting," she said to her.

* * *

**Underworld**

In a dark carven down in the Underworld, a cloaked demon walked around a round table with a crystal ball in the middle. But nothing was appearing in the ball. He pulled his hood down, revealing his pale face, and shimmered in another demon. He turned his head, staring at the demon that was now kneeling down. "Did you get it?" he demanded.

"Yes, my lord. It was not easy to find. Apparently it was in a mundane library." The demon said to his leader. "What do you intend to do with the book?"

The high-level demon smirked at his minion and waved his hand at the crystal ball as a moving image appeared. The demon got his answered watching Melinda Halliwell and Angelica Black, standing in an apartment wearing their sport bras and shorts, covered in sweat and drinking their cold water bottles. The girls laughed at something and the minion smiled, seeing how beautiful the women are. His master smiled wider, while holding the book. The Halliwell line has no idea what he has plotted from them.

* * *

"Ow," Melinda moaned as she fell hard on her back again for the third time. Angelica was teaching her how to block an attack that involves with an athame but so far, Melinda will always fall on her back when she tries to get the athame away from her. The young Halliwell only trained with Angelica for a few months since the beginning of summer since her Aunt Phoebe was always busy with her column and book stuff. "Okay, I give."

Angie sighed, "Mel you can't give up after only three attempts. You need to try harder and not use your powers as your advantage. The demons will see that and will try to use it against you."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But if we keep doing this, I won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning." Melinda told her as she took another gulp of cold water down her throat. "Now that school is starting, I guess our training hours are going to be cut down huh?"

Angie laughed at the young witch as she also drank some water, "Yeah lucky you. I am just glad that I can finally schedule my classes in the morning and no longer at night. I could never catch up with my work having those night classes."

"How's your job going?"

Angie sighed sadly, as she sat down on the stool near her kitchen. "It's going." After she graduated from high school, Paige offered to get her a summer job at South Bay Social Services where she worked at before meeting her sisters. It was a great job and now, she has been working as an assistant for the past four years but she wished she could actually work on a case rather than write about it. "I just don't understand why Mr. Cowan let me help out more. I am more than capable of doing a case on my own."

"You just have to show him how good you are at your job."

"Oh he knows. He just still thinks of me as this teenager who came to him over the summer." Angie said and sighed, "Maybe I could ask Paige to put in another good word for me. She knows Mr. Cowan. She uses to work for him."

The front door opened and entered in Wyatt with a gloomy face in his sweats. "Angie, I need help."

"Oh boy. Wyatt, did you set you the kitchen on fire again?" Angie asked.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her. "No. I cannot find my assignment on my laptop for English and I cannot remember where I put it. Chris won't help me so will you…?"

Melinda choked on her laughter, knowing her brother will only send her a death glare. Wyatt's death glares were similar to their mom's and boy they are not pretty. Angie rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Alright I'll help you. Mel, in the meantime, you can stretch."

"Gee thanks Master." Melinda said as the front door shut behind her and Wyatt.

Melinda began picking gathering the sharp weapons that were on the floor that Angie's roommate owns and allowed her to borrow them for today's session. Lucky for Angie, her roommate, Irina, is a Gypsy descent and she believes in the supernatural. If Annabelle is never around to help Wyatt and Chris with their demons, they go to black haired beauty to get a premonition. Melinda froze in her squat position feeling another presence in the house and she knows it is not one of her brothers because she would have heard the orbs. Not moving her body, she conjured her athame in her hand and quickly, turned her body around and lifted her hand –"Hey!"

Melinda's eyes widened, "Caleb!" In front of the teenager stood a tall, dark haired figure with dark black eyes. He wore dark clothing that matches his black leather jacket. "What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"I'm not answering that unless that athame is gone from hand." He said to her, still grasping on her wrist, and the athame close to his right eye.

Melinda scoffed as the athame disappeared from her and Caleb released his hold on her. "What are you doing here, Caleb? You scared me half to death thinking you were a demon." She told him.

"Technically, I am half demon." Caleb reminded her as he grabbed an apple and sat down on the couch. He stared at the pile of daggers on the floor. "Were you and Angie training again?"

"Of course. But you didn't answer my repeated question."

"I just came here to give Angie the good news of that kid that was kidnapped by demons a couple of weeks ago. He's alive and unharmed." Caleb said to her. "And here's a surprise, the kid's a witch –fifth generation in fact."

"And no one saw you take the kid away?" Melinda asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nope."

A comfortable silence filled the room and Caleb noticed how tired his best friend's baby sister looked. She wore black sweats and a blue sports bra underneath a dark blue top. Her hair pulled up into a ponytail with a few stubborn hair strands out of it and he desperately wanted to put the strands out of her face for her. Caleb shook his head, having no idea where that came from and blaming for the lack of sleep he had from living a double life in the Charmed life and demonic life.

"Are you going to the family dinner tonight?" Melinda asked him a few seconds later.

"Uh, no sorry I can't. I'm going to try and catch a few winks back at my place before going to the Underworld again for another darn meeting." He told her.

Melinda raised an eyebrow at the half demon, "Is it just me or is it just strange that demons actually have meetings?"

Caleb shook his head, "Trust me you have no idea what demons do to strategized their attack plans on witches."

"I rather not know thanks." Melinda said and noticed that the half demon was staring at her like he would be staring at a fantastic painting. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh, um sorry I did not mean to…um, do you need any more help training?" Caleb asked.

"Um, actually yeah. You spend more time in the Underworld than the rest of us so you know how demons fight right?"

"Yep and the way Angie is training you, you might have a chance. That is if you can control your temper."

"Do you want me to blow you up?"

"Nope." Caleb said and stood up, walking to the center of the living room and taking his leather jacket. "Your temper is your weakness, Mellie and every demon knows that a Halliwell's temper is their weakness. Now, I know that there are other weaknesses that demons can catch up on, seeing through your mom and aunts' history together as Charmed Ones but they can use that anger to backfire on _you_."

"So you're going to teach me on mediate or something instead?"

"Nope. I'm just going to show how easily you can be defeated if you let your angry get the best of you."

"That's it?"

Caleb nodded his head, "Yeah. Come on, Mellie show me what you got."

They circled one another like lions getting ready to battle for the prey. Caleb watched her hands hung at her sides, getting ready to use them magic or not. But he knew that if he was any other demon she would blow him up quickly and then, distracted him. But he was not like any other demon. He was not dense when it came to the Halliwell sisters especially to their off spring. Melinda narrowed her eyes at Caleb before she struck at him, her leg shot out and she kicked high at his face. But he moved just inches away from his head.

"Is that it? Oh come on Mellie I know Angie is a better teacher."

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"Well, it's waiting for that kick Mellie."

Melinda did not hesitate to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at him and Caleb blocked each strike that came his way, the blows reverberating through his forearms. She was good, he gave her that but she was not a match for him. He grabbed her wrist at the next strike coming toward him and twisted her arm behind her back. Melinda let out a frustrated groaned as she felt her arm in a tight grip. Not giving up, she stepped on Caleb's foot and used her other leg to kick him across the face. Then, she managed to throw in a few hard punches at his stomach before flipping him over her shoulder.

"Was that good for you as it was for me?" Melinda asked, her face hovering Caleb's face as she sat on his chest.

"Oh yeah, it was great." Caleb moaned, his stomach hurting and wishing he did not eat breakfast twenty minutes ago. "I'm just glad you didn't blow me up."

"Like I would ever blow you up, Caleb. You're one of the good guys."

"Yeah I'll quote you on that in the future if you threaten me. Now, get off me."

"Nope not until you say please."

"Mel –"

"No –_AH_!" Melinda shrieked as Caleb flipped her over to the ground and he was now hovering over her. He had a victorious grin on his lips while she had a scowl. "Not fair."

"Element of surprise, Mel. Never remove your eyes off the enemy even if you did win."

"Alright Mel now we can –whoa!" Angie yelled as she came inside her apartment and found Caleb over Melinda. "Caleb, I love you but if you don't get off of Mel in five seconds, I will get Wyatt and he will beat you to a pulp if he sees you like this over his baby sister."

Immediately, Caleb stood on his own feet with a light red on his cheeks. "I was just doing your job." He said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I will never be in that position with Melinda."

Caleb raised his eyebrow, "Now that is something I would love to see."

Melinda scolded at him and kicked Caleb behind his legs, causing him to fall backwards.

"Now that fun-time is over. We have to get ready for your mom's dinner." Angie said to Melinda.

Melinda moaned, "Oh joy."

* * *

**A/N: Comment, please!**


	4. The Demon Plan

**Chapter 3**

**Halliwell Manor**

"They went to the Underworld that early in the morning?" Phoebe questioned her eldest sister as she, Paige help set up the table while their husbands, and Phoebe's youngest daughter, Adrianna, was watching television. And Alexandra and Annabelle were in the kitchen. "What in the world possessed those girls to do that?"

"Apparently it involved with Patricia's instincts." Paige mumbled angrily. "Honestly was I that bad when I found out being a witch?"

"Yes," Both sisters said at the same time.

Not caring how immature it is and how old she is now, Paige stuck her tongue out at her older sisters. "No one asked you. Ugh, but seriously why didn't Patty tell me about this before leaving for school? I had to find out from _my_ sister about _my_ daughter's actions before going to one of my charges."

"She's a teenager girl," Phoebe said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We all know what it was like to be a teenager.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Piper said, shivering at her high school life. "I'm just happy that Melinda is not like me in high school. No braces, no glasses, no social torture."

"What about no braces and no glasses?" Melinda asked as she, Angie, and her brothers came through the kitchen door. The men were dressed in dark jeans and a nice clean shirt while Melinda changed back into her school clothes, and Angelica wearing tights with leather boots and a long blouse.

"Oh we were just reminiscing the high school days." Paige said.

"Yeah, _my_ high school days." Piper corrected. "So how was your first day of school?"

Melinda shrugged, "It was the same like any other day but we have a new English teacher."

"Oh yeah, Pat told me about the hunky new teacher."

"Hunky teacher? Really Paige?" Piper questioned her sister.

Paige just shrugged, "What? My daughter's words not mine. But isn't he too young to teach? I mean, he's a year older than Wyatt."

"He's twenty three?" Wyatt asked and instantly, did not like this teacher. He didn't have to meet the guy to like him or not. But it sounds irresponsible for a guy that young to be teaching in a room of juniors especially if it involves his sister and cousin. They're only juniors in high school, only a year away from being legal to the rest of the world. He did not like this one bit.

Melinda rolled her eyes, knowing what is going through her older brother's mind. "Wyatt, he may be young but he's different and kind and smart. And he's not demonic. Patty already went through that theory earlier today."

"I wasn't going to ask if he was demon. That's Chris's job."

Chris rolled his eyes, not bothering to say anything about that comment. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"In ten minutes!" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Mom, Henry Jr won't be able to make it to dinner –work stuff." Wyatt explained to her.

Piper just shook her head, "That boy needs to take a break from his job. For goodness sake, he's going nineteen in three months and yet, unlike the kids his age he's working nonstop. He has enough time to become a great cop."

"Well, that's my son a workaholic." Paige commented. "He's just like Henry, not stopping from others."

"Who said it was like Henry? You were like that once upon a time." Phoebe smiled.

Chris shook his head, smiling at the women and asked, "Do you need any help, mom?"

Piper smiled at her little Peanut. Ever since he was a young boy, he would be her little helper in the kitchen always asking eager questions about the food and the recipes. She knew he would be a fine cook in the future and she was right. Now, at the age of twenty he's helping her at the restaurant with the food and business stuff. Piper knew that her restaurant would be in good hands in the future with her son and hopefully, her daughter who is also an excellent chief like her mom and brother.

"No, I think us girls got everything. How about you and your brother get everyone at the table? Angie would help with the drinks?" Piper asked.

"Yeah sure."

Chris smiled seeing his uncles and dad screaming at the television, while the football game is playing. But his smile widen when he saw the youngest Halliwell in a corner reading the _Book of Shadows_ on her lap. "Hey Andy," Chris said as he sat next to her in the corner.

Adrianna is the youngest daughter of Phoebe and Coop and had more of her mom's physical traits like her long brown hair and cheekbones. "What are you reading this time in the book?"

"Just the spells. I want to memorize them just in case a demon attacks at the blue." She told him.

"Ah I see just as long as you don't use them for personal gain."

"I would never do that. It's Annabelle you should worry about when it comes to spells." Andy told him. Last year, Annabelle used the truth spell to find out if Alex's boyfriend was cheating on her sister or not. The boyfriend wasn't cheating on her but he didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was half witch and half cupid. When the spell was over, Alex immediately broke it off with him. But the middle child had a severe punishment using a spell that only causes heartache.

Suddenly there was a crash inside the kitchen and someone screamed, "Demon!" At that moment, a couple of demons shimmered in the living room. Chris pulls Andy off her seat and sets her aside to Henry and Leo. "Andy, take the book and take dad and Uncle Henry to the attic now!" Chris ordered. Andy nodded her head as she grabbed both of her mortal uncles' hands and faded into a shape heart. Chris moved his hand, causing a demon be thrown to the wall while the others began throwing their energy balls.

"We don't have time to kill the males of this wretched family. Find the girl!" A demon screamed, probably the leader of the pack of low-level demons. The demons nodded their heads and shimmered away.

"What girl are they talking about?" Coop asked, looking worried.

Blue and white orbs appeared next to the men, it was the Matthew-Mitchell twins with Melinda, Alex, and Annabelle. "Where's Andy?" Alex asked.

"She's up in the attic with my dad and Henry." Chris reassured her. "Did you just leave the demons with our moms and Angie?"

"My mom told us to." Pandora told him. "But…weren't there more demons?"

"Okay!" Piper's voice screamed as she and her sisters and Angie came out of the kitchen.

"Where are the rest of the demons?" Angie asked.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"I got to vanquish two demons and then, after the girls orbed out they left." Piper explained to them.

"I don't like this one bit." Paige said. "Patty, Pan I want you two to go to the attic with the others just in case." The girls nodded their heads and orbed away. "Why did the demons come here and attack us and then just leave?"

"It's a trap," Chris said. "One of the demons, I assume is the leader, says they only came for a girl. But which girl? They know we don't keep track of all the women in this family."

"Chris, behind you!" Angie screamed as she pushed him and she to the ground as an energy ball came hurling towards the wall.

The demons shimmered in the area with their energy balls ready in their hands. Melinda used her freezing power but saw that it only affected the lower demons and not the other demon with dark curly hair. "Oh that's not good." Melinda said as she backed away from the demons. The leader threw an energy ball at her but she did a backflip as the energy ball hit another wall.

"Everyone duck." Wyatt ordered and they did as Wyatt brought his hands up and a strong energy wave came out, causing all the demons to scream and turn into ash.

But the leader wasn't part of the destruction. Instead, he shimmered away when he saw the Twice Blessed child raised his hands and stood behind Melinda. But she sensed his demonic presence behind her; she conjured her athame in her hand, and turned her body half way around to plunge it through his heart. She watched, in horror, as he grasped the cool metal in his hand. _"He reacted in time,"_ Melinda thought amazed and frightened at the same time. Melinda had no time to react when he took her weapon out of her hand and slapped her across the face, causing the young witch to flew across the room.

"Mel!" Chris yelled enraged at the demon who hit her.

Melinda groaned, still lying on the ground as she touched her bruised lip. What can of a demon does he think he is? No one gets away from hitting a girl –especially a Halliwell. "Hey ugly!" the leader turned around and saw Piper with her hands wide open. She flicked her hands at him, only revealing a big wound on his shoulder as she blasted him. "No one touches my daughter like that." Piper threatened.

The demon smirked at the oldest Charmed One and noticed that all of his demons already vanquished and he was the only one left stranded. His eyes turned on the powerful beings in front of him then at Melinda, still lying on the ground, staring him with full hatred. He bowed down at her, "Until we meet again, witch." And shimmered away.

"That bastard!" Piper yelled and ran over to her daughter, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I will be once I vanquish his demonic ass!"

"Whoa there!" Wyatt said as he caught his sister from falling back to the ground. He put his hand over her lips, a bright light came, and when it was over, the bruised lip was gone. "You are not vanquishing anyone by yourself. Chris and I will go with you."

"_No one_ is going to the Underworld tonight." Piper said once everyone from the attic came down the stairs. "We are going to have a nice, normal family dinner and there will be _**no**_ demon or Underworld talk during it. Do you understand me?"

"But mom –"

_"Melinda Prudence Halliwell!"_

Melinda cringed at the sound of her full name coming from her mother's lips. "Yes ma'am. No talk about demons."

"Good now who wants to help me get the food from the kitchen?" Piper asked, smiling.

* * *

**Underworld**

"The plan failed, sire." The curly haired leader said to his master. "All of my men are dead. Thanks to the Charmed Progeny."

"I was expecting that would happen. The daughter isn't as strong as her brothers but she can be used as our advantage."

"Advantage for what?"

"I need her blood in order to resurrected some old friends of mine." He told him. "I'm sure after twenty years; they will like to take revenge on the Charmed Ones."

"Who are they?"

"Twin demons –my friend. And they know a thing or two about the meaning of pain."

* * *

Melinda sighed sadly at her desk, trying to pay attention to her AP US History teacher's lecture. She didn't know what possessed her to take this class. Pandora begged her to take this class, saying it will be so much fun if they were in the same class and it would be like "old times" in their freshman year. The Halliwell daughter figured it would be easy and fun, quoted by her other peers, but they were wrong. She loved to read but having to read facts that she knew weren't true drove her insane. And it's only been a couple of days since school started.

Melinda stretched her arms behind her as her eyes looked everywhere in the room, not looking at the teacher. Then, her eyes stopped on the sight of her cousin, gazing at the person's head in front of her. Only she wasn't gazing, she was in trance, which means she, and Patricia are having a twin telepathic conservation right now. "Miss. Halliwell!" Melinda jumped at the voice in front of her and saw Mr. Swanson staring at her annoyingly. "Is my lecture interrupting your stretching?"

"No sir."

"Good. Pay attention and I want to see handwritten notes before you leave my class today." He told her strictly.

"Yes sir." Melinda mumbled and noticed that Mr. Swanson was walking towards Pandora's row and she was still talking with her sister. "Damn it," Melinda grumbled as she flicked her hands in the air and freeze everyone in the room. She got out of her seat and walked over to her dazed cousin, and pinched her shoulder.

"Ow! Mel what the hell was that for?" Pandora cried and noticed that their teacher was a good five seats away from her. "Why did you freeze the whole class? Are you crazy?"

"I'm crazy enough to take this darn class." Melinda snapped at her. "What were you and Patty talking about?"

"Nothing really. I was just making sure she was alright."

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked, worried that something happened to her cousin.

"Pat has been getting these strange dreams about the Underworld and it probably means the demons are up to something." Pandora explained to her.

"What's new?"

"No, it's…when I went in her head; I saw these gruesome images of blood and fire. I think the demons are planning something too dangerous but you know that Pat and I are not psychics, that's Annabelle's job." Pandora said to her. "Look let's talk about this at lunch because we can't stay like this."

"How about till the bell rings?"

"Mel!"

"I hate you for making me take this darn class." Melinda whined as she went back to her seat and flicked her hands once more and the people in the room began moving again.

"Miss. Matthews-Mitchell, can you please tell me how the First Powhatan War ended?" Mr. Swanson asked as he walked to her.

"Um, the marriage of Pocahontas and John Rolfe ended the war in 1614." Pandora told him and she knew he was surprised because he thought she was not paying attention.

After Melinda showed Mr. Swanson her notes and she and Pandora walked outside to eat lunch, they saw their cousins already waiting for them at the shaded spot, that's farther away from wandering eyes and ears. "So why are we all here?" Annabelle asked as she took a bite from her apple. "I know my dear sister wants to get back to the senior world with her douche bag of a boyfriend."

"Shut up," Alex snapped at her younger sister. "Is it so bad to want to hang out with my friends at school when I get to see all of you every single day especially at demon hunting? And stopped saying that Jason is a douche, he's a nice guy."

"He's a jerk who thinks he owns the school." Annabelle muffled.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her younger cousin, "Pan why are we all here?"

"The demons are planning something bad," Patricia answered and all the attention was now on her. "I keep having these strange dreams and I can't help but feel…it's far worse than we ever faced before. I mean those demons that attacked the Manor a couple of days –don't you think it is weird that they have not attacked us yet? And Chris said they were after one girl in this family."

"What does that have to do with your dream though?" Alex asked her.

"Whatever those bastards are planning it has to do something us –_one_ of us." Patricia corrected. "We have to find out what it is. We have to act now."

"You are forgetting about the males in our family, Patty." Alex reminded her. "Wyatt will kill us then heal us so our moms can kill us. We are not going down to the Underworld alone."

"But we're not going alone. The five of us are stronger together without our brothers. Those demons don't stand a chance." Pandora said this time, knowing what her twin was going to say the same thing. "We need to figure out what they are planning."

"Then let Caleb do it! He's the spy, not us. We can't risk our lives for this."

"Alex, come on. What's wrong with you? If we don't act now, then it will be too late." Annabelle said. "Why are you being such a nuisance?"

"If something happens to you girls, then Wyatt, Chris, and Henry Jr will blame _**me**_. I'm the oldest out of all of you and it's natural that they will blame me because I hang out with you guys more. I shouldn't let you guys do this. It's too dangerous." Alex said to all of them. "It's my job to watch over you."

"Come on, Alex this will be our onetime thing…for now." Melinda smiled at her overprotective cousin. "It's better if we are prepared for this demon attack or whatever they are planning."

Alex sighed as her sisters and cousins stared at her with pleading eyes. The same pleading eyes that always work on their dads when they were younger to stay up late or buy something. Alex groaned, "Why do I have feeling that I am going to regret this?"

"Yes! We can go straight to the Manor after school."

"And let me guess, don't tell anyone." Annabelle said.

"Yep."

"We are so dead," Alex groaned as she took a sip of her milk. "If the demons don't kill us, then our moms will."

* * *

**A/N: I've been thinking of changing Phoebe's daughter's last names because I just realizes that Coop doesn't really have a last name because he is Cupid. I know I made up a last name in "In His Soul" but I think I will just stick with all of Phoebe's daughter with the last name Halliwell. So sorry if that's going to be confusing. And sorry if that sparring chapter was short and went a little fast, I didn't want Caleb and Melinda to get too close...yet :D**

**Anyways, please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	5. Demon Ambush

**Chapter 4**

**Underworld**

Melinda scanned the cavern she and her cousin were in as they quietly walked around with potions and daggers ready in their pockets. It was strange that a demon hasn't randomly attacked them yet for days and that message the demon gave her wasn't an exact goodbye, scared her. But if a demon was quiet for a couple of days, maybe Patricia was right the demons are planning something. Annabelle quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her aside when voices were heard.

"Why are we waiting for? I don't understand why we don't attack the children at once." A demon yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Because together they are more powerful. If you want to get killed, that's fine by me." Melinda noticed that it was the same curly haired demon that hit her couple of days ago. "When they are alone however, they are at their most vulnerable. Not all of them possess the same powers. For example, the half whitelighter's son."

"Oh no they don't." The twins said in union. Henry Jr may be their older brother but they are not going to allow some demon to hurt him. "What should we do?"

"Well, well the Charmed Progeny." A nasal voice taunted behind them. Before the girls could react, a strong energy wave sent the girls flying backwards, passing the other demons, to the carven wall. The demons stared at the fallen bodies on the ground and laughed, thinking how weak the girls are.

But they were wrong.

A noise was made, a human coughing. Alexandra groaned as she rolled over lying on her back and painfully, pulled herself up. She felt a warm wetness at the side of her head and realized she was bleeding. But she wasn't concerned about her small wound. Annabelle lay next to her but when Alex tried to wake her, nothing happened, she was knocked unconscious really bad. Luckily, the twins and Melinda weren't. "Ouch, my back." Melinda groaned, standing up.

"I never thought that the Charmed Ones' children were so weak." The dark haired demon laughed, "I was expecting a good fight. Boy, was I wrong? What a shame."

"Oh you want a fight?" Melinda flicked her hands at two demons standing behind him and blew them up. "You got it."

The twins then threw the potions at them and watched as a couple of demons screamed as the flames consumed them. Quickly, Pandora went to heal Annabelle while Melinda freezes the fireballs, energy balls were coming at her, and Patricia way and Alexandra deflected them. Annabelle coughed a lot once her wound had healed and saw her cousins were deflecting every demon power at them. "Anna, give me your hand." Melinda said and as Annabelle grabbed her cousin's hand, she gasped as her eyes closed shut.

_The demon walked out of the shadows with his dirty blonde hair and demon leather attire. But he was not alone. Another demon stood next to him, only wearing a dark cloak hiding whatever is on his face. The cloaked demon pulled a girl to the ground, a brunette, but could not see her face. Her hands and feet chained like a slave. The demon smirked, "And they say revenge isn't sweet."_

"Annabelle? Annabelle?" Melinda's voice echoed and Annabelle saw her cousin's face looking at her with worried. "What did you see?"

Before she could answer, Alex yelled, "We have to get out of here now!" as she kept on deflecting the energy balls at her.

"Not yet, we need answers!" Patricia yelled back.

At the corner of her eye, Pandora noticed something dark orbed in the cavern. Her eyes widen at the person and shouted, "Darklighter!" Alex turned her head and saw the crossbow pointed at her, quickly using her levitation power, she jumped high in the air as the arrow missed her and hit another low-level demon. Alex jumped back down on the ground and attempted to kick that darklighter's ass but she was blocked by other demons.

"Pat, Alex is right. It's too dangerous right now." Melinda yelled as she kept on blowing up more demons as she noticed that the leader was standing in the corner with an evil smile on his face. She wanted to rip that smile off his lips. "We don't have enough potions anymore and this is getting out of hand!"

"But we –"

"Pat, there's a darklighter here!" Alex screamed and froze seeing the darklighter pointing his crossbow at someone's back. "Pandora, behind you!" she shouted.

Melinda whirled her head around seeing the arrow go straight to her half-whitelighter cousin and without thinking, she ran to her and spun her around, causing the poison arrow to hit Melinda in the back. Alex watched in horror as her younger cousin fell on her knees, gasping at the pain, and her eyes rolled back up in her head as she fell on her side. _**"Mel!"**_ she cried. Unfortunately, more demons shimmered in on the ambush and for the first time, in a long time, Alex did not know what to do. All of her cousins and sister ran to the fallen Melinda and Alex did the same thing. "We have to go _**now**_."

"We have to get the arrow out first." Annabelle cried.

Alex nodded her head, "Pat, Pandora stands back." She ordered and counted to three quietly before pulling the arrow out and hearing Melinda's anguish cries. Alex then threw the blooded arrow away from them and before the demons could attack them, they all disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"Damn it!" One of them yelled.

"Actually, we got what we needed." The dark haired leader smiled, grabbing the darklighter's arrow and seeing little drops of Melinda's blood on the ground.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

Melinda moaned in pain as she felt her body fell on something hard. Even though, she is not half-whitelighter or half-Elder like her older brothers, the arrow made a big impact on her. It was painful to bare. She opened her eyes, seeing a blurry vision of the attic. She really hates demons. She could feel herself losing conscious as the voices in the room echoed around her.

"What is taking so long?" Annabelle cried as she watched the twins put both of their hands over Melinda's back, the golden light still shining.

"This isn't like any arrow." Pandora said, trying to stay calm and pushing the tears back. "It takes time."

"What the hell?" The girls turned their heads, seeing Wyatt and Chris standing at the door. "Chris and I have been sensing you girls for the past two hours and now –what happened?"

"Darklighter" Melinda moaned and coughing a little bit of blood.

Chris was about to say something but stared at his sister's condition then at Alex's blood wound on her head. The twins and Annabelle was the only people that were not injured. "Please tell me you girls didn't go down to the Underworld." Chris pleaded, hoping that the darklighter orbed to the Manor and attacked them. But he was wrong when the girls did not look at him in the eye.

"Why? What in the world possess you five to go down to the Underworld by yourselves?" Wyatt asked as he healed Alex. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"Don't blame her, Wyatt. Blame me." Patricia said.

Finally, all of the blood disappeared from Melinda's wound and she gasped in a lung of full air. She gasped when all of her cousins hugged her and felt now she could not breathe. "I want to feel my body parts again you know?" she moaned.

"So who's going to tell us what in the hell happened?" Wyatt asked and the girls turned their heads at Patricia, who then groaned knowing Wyatt will yell at her later. So she told him about her dreams and her plan when they got to the Underworld but then how it backfired by the demon ambush. "Patricia Tamora Matthew-Mitchell! What in the hell were you thinking endangering everyone?" Wyatt yelled.

Pat cringed at the sound of her full name and hid behind Alex for support. Melinda rolled her eyes at her brother's outburst. "Wy, calm down. You are acting like mom and to be honest, we only need _one _Piper Halliwell who screams the full name system. And do not blame Pat okay? She was just…listening to her instincts."

"Oh? And these are the same instincts that caused you to go demon hunting at five in the morning on your first day of school?" Wyatt reminded her.

Melinda groaned, "Wyatt, seriously? We can take care of ourselves and I do not think we need to prove it to you, Chris, or Henry Jr and especially to our parents. That is not fair and you know what? Stop being such a drama king."

Chris cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the tension in the attic. He sat down on the couch next to Annabelle and Alex and patted her shoulder lightly. "Did you find anything though?"

"All we know is that are going to attack our family from the weakest link to the strongest link. They are going to start of our brother." Pandora said. "Those monsters are planning something else though and I get the feeling it doesn't have to do with our brother. Chris, you mentioned that they needed a girl from this feeling. But they didn't mention anything about that."

"All we do know is that we need to stop them before they hurt anyone else." Patricia said.

Wyatt sighed sadly, knowing his cousin was right. They need to do something before the demons could. But what? He knows they cannot force Henry Jr to be under watch 24/7 it will drive the half mortal insane. But what is the outcome of destroying every single one of the Charmed Progeny? What is the real reason they want them dead so badly? And who is the girl that they need so badly?

"I'll ask Caleb if he can find us anything that will be helpful once he gets out of class. In the meantime, I do not want _any of you_ to go to the Underworld without me or Chris got it?"

The girls nodded their heads at the oldest child but Patricia could not help but feel that her dream and her instincts were only the beginning.

* * *

After taking a nice and warm shower, Melinda changed into her pajamas before turning into her studies. Her mom was working at the restaurant and her dad still in Magic School, grading more papers, which means she is alone in the big house. But Melinda didn't mind she gotten used to it when Wyatt and Chris still lived in the house and they were always gone because of their "normal" activities and magical activities that had to do with demon hunting or Magic School. Melinda closed her math book and tried to massage her temple, feeling a big headache coming. Even though, her wounds healed thanks to the twins, her head still hurts from hitting that cavern wall.

Melinda jumped off her chair hearing a clattering noise downstairs. It was eight o'clock right now, meaning her mom should be leaving the restaurant now and her dad should not be home right now. And she knew that her brothers had their food and magical recipes at their apartment, so who is downstairs? Walking carefully down the stairs, Melinda conjured her athame in her hands and walked slowly to the kitchen, seeing the refrigerator door light. Demon or not, she will hurt this person that broke into her house. She threw the athame and gasped when the person caught it in his hand. But groaned seeing that it was Caleb that caught it. She hated the fact that he had superhuman reflexes as part of his demonic powers.

"That could've killed me, woman." Caleb yelled as he handed her back her athame. "What were you thinking?"

"How should I have known that it was you breaking in the house?" Melinda asked as she turned on the lights. She saw that Caleb was dressed in all black clothing, looking like an actual demon. "What are you doing here anyways, Caleb? Don't you have your own food in your apartment?"

Caleb shrugged, "I forgot to go grocery shopping. Oh by the way, nice pj's"

Melinda looked down at her Victoria's secret blue strip shorts and blue top. She felt heat rose in her chest and cleared her throat. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

"A sandwich sounds perfect." Caleb grinned as he sat on the stool. His smile widens seeing Melinda bringing out baloney and his favorite chips. She knows him excessively well. "So a little birdie told me that you and your cousins went to the Underworld early today?"

"Let me guess, that birdie is Wyatt."

Caleb chuckled, "Yeah. The second my class ended, he literally screamed at me about why I wasn't in the Underworld when you girls got attacked by demons."

Melinda cringed and gave him an apologetic smile. "Wyatt shouldn't be yelling at you. I'm sorry."

Caleb just shrugged, "I don't mind. I know how your brother's overprotective mind works. But I don't blame him."

"Ugh! Please don't give me a lecture." Melinda begged as she handed him his sandwich and sat across from him. "I don't have the energy to listen to another one. I'd be surprised if my mom hasn't heard about my little adventure today."

Caleb laughed as he ate his sandwich. It was really good. But then again, he should not be surprised. Melinda learned her cooking skills from Chris and her mom. "No, I won't give you the famous Wyatt Halliwell lecture tonight. But Mel, you cannot blame for the guy for worrying about you and your cousins. I know I'm worried to death if I can't fight alongside with you guys in the Underworld."

"Aw, you care."

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Of course I care. How can I not? This family saved my life and allowed to be normal…well; normal is not the right word to use. But you know what I mean."

Melinda grinned at him and handed him some milk while she poured herself some too. She sat there while he ate his sandwich and was glad Caleb was her friend. Ever since she could remember, she always identifies Caleb as Wyatt's best friend but never thought of him as her friend. But that all changed when she was ten years old and he, a fifteen year old, saved her from bullies at Magic School, taunting her for not being able to teleport like her cousin. Until this day, she does not like the fact that she cannot go anywhere without asking one of her family members expects for Henry Jr he understands her pain. The half manticore always been there for her and proved himself to be a great friend.

But she always wondered, "Caleb how do you manage to live a double life?" she asked.

Caleb stared at her in confusion once he was done with his sandwich. "You're asking me this after how many years?"

"Well, it's just…I don't know. I mean, you weren't always a spy and no one asked you to be one." Melinda explained. "It's been what? Five? Six years since you decided to live this life?"

Caleb sighed. "Mel I know no one asked me to do it but it was my choice. After all these years, I do not really remember why I became a spy for the Charmed Ones. But a part of me feels responsible because I am a half demon and should know what's going down there and not feel so useless when demons attack randomly." He explained to her.

"But you were never useless Caleb."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah I know. But hey, at least I am getting respect down there. I am no longer this half bastard. I am just…to them –they think I am betraying you. And I know that I will never do that."

"But you didn't really answer my question." Melinda said. "How do you do it?"

"I guess I don't put my demonic life mixed with the life that I have here. It is hard at times especially when I am out on dates, at school, or at work but I just put everything into a category. When I have to be someone at the time they want to be, then I'll be that person." Caleb explained. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"So you're you whenever you hang out with Wyatt, Angie, and Chris? And the Caleb that I know my entire life –is someone who is funny, smart, idiotic at times, but sensitive."

"Yep."

"But then you change into a cruel monster in the Underworld." Caleb nodded sadly. "See I don't believe that. I think you are still the "human" Caleb in the Underworld but you just do not show it. You do not show the human emotions down there. There is no bad side of you. I don't believe that."

"Everyone has their bad side, Mel. Heck, everyone has an evil side. It is just part of human nature. And since I'm half demon –"

"No, since you're half demon it doesn't mean you have to be cruel. It doesn't mean you have to be monstrous like Cole." Melinda interrupted and notices Caleb cringe at that name. "Sorry I know you don't like to be compared to him. But even if you are living a double life, you can't force yourself to be someone you're not."

Caleb moved aside and stared at Melinda –really stare at her and smiled, "You're not the same little girl I thought you were, Mellie. Congrats, now I think of you as an adult –a woman. But do not tell Wyatt or Chris I said that. They will kick my ass."

Melinda giggled at that thought of her brothers hurting Caleb. But she knew they would probably wrestle him or something –she hoped. "By the way, did you find anything about what the demons are planning?"

Caleb shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah. I have not told Wyatt or Chris yet. But there's another meeting or something in about ten minutes."

"Caleb, what did you find out?"

His dark eyes stared at her brown ones. "Those demons planned the ambush, Mellie. They knew that _you_ would come –but not your cousins."

"Are you saying that I'm the girl those demons were talking about before?"

Caleb nodded his head. "They need your blood to bring someone back. I'm not sure yet who but that's what the next meeting is about."

Caleb jumped when he felt Melinda's hand on top of his and stared at her warming but worried smile. "Just watch yourself, okay Caleb?"

The half demon smiled at the young beauty and stood up from his seat. He leaned in, kissed her tenderly on the top of her forehead, and mumbled as he pulled away. "Always." And shimmered out of the house.

Melinda shook her head and scoffed, "And you leave me here with the mess."

* * *

**Underworld **

Caleb hated being in the Underworld. When he was old enough, his human father, Derek, allowed him to go demon hunting with the Halliwell brothers and Angie. But then, Caleb decided to make his own decisions and turn into a spy for the Charmed Ones. Of course, no one liked it at first because of the risk of exposure would do to Caleb if demons find out. But after all these years, no one knew. Of course, the demons knew he was a half manticore but they respected him, believing he is the next Belthazor. But Caleb told himself every day he would not follow that same path as he did.

"Hey, what's going on?" Caleb asked blending in with the crowd of demons in a small cavern as they all circled in on something. Then, he saw black smoke rise from whatever was in the middle and Caleb felt a shiver go through his body as a demon spoke in Latin, holding a darklighter's arrow with Melinda's blood attached to it.

When the black smoke disappeared, in its place were two naked men –two demons. They were blonde haired demons expect one of them has burned scars on the side of his face. They were twin demons. "Welcome, Lukas and Agues. It's almost been twenty years since you were vanquished."

The one with the scarred face smirked. "We have a debt to take care of with the Charmed Ones."

_"Oh no,"_ Caleb thought and quickly, walked behind getting away from the other demons and shimmered away. If only he stayed longer, he would have heard that they were after a certain half-whitelighter that destroyed them twenty years ago.

* * *

**A/N: So What do you think? Please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	6. They're Back

**Chapter 5**

Melinda yawned as she lay on the grass outside of her school with the sun shining so brightly. It feels so nice to feel the warmth on her skin. It was yet another hot day at school and she wore her shorts, sandals, and ROXY black top with her long hair in a braided ponytail. She stayed after school to do extra credit but wished she had not because that meant she had to wait for her mom to pick her up. The twins were with Paige, learning more whitelighter responsibility, Annabelle and Alex were at their mom's work, and her brothers were either at work or in class. This is one of the days she wished she could orb or get her own car.

"Miss. Halliwell?" She sat up and saw Mr. Blake smiling at her. "May I ask what you are doing lying on the grass in the sun? After school hours?"

"Um, I'm just waiting for my ride." She chuckled nervously.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Melinda smiled at her young teacher, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think that's appropriate."

David chuckled at her honesty and sat down next to her. "Then I guess I have to wait. It's not safe to be alone."

"I can take care of myself," Melinda said, too harsh than attended to. It has only been two days and she was still mad at Wyatt. Why does every man think she cannot take care of herself? She is just as powerful as her mother is and as strong as her Aunt Phoebe.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't think it is right for a student to be sitting alone in an empty campus on a Friday afternoon." Mr. Blake told her.

Melinda sighed, "I'm sorry. I am acting like a feminist around men lately. My older brothers think I need more protection and it's…they don't get it."

"You want to prove yourself that you are not a weakling."

Melinda nodded, "Exactly. It's just why do men want to be superior over women?"

"Why are women such feminists?"

"Touché." Melinda mumbled.

David laughed suddenly and Melinda felt like she was missing a joke or something. Then, he lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. "Now, I can understand why you must rest here. It's quite comfortable." He said. "And can easily get a tan here."

Melinda giggled, "Yep it beats going to the beach. Just stay here a half-hour after school and boom! You get your tan."

David chuckled once more and fluttered his hazel eyes opened and stared at Melinda's face. "Melinda, I understand what it's like to prove to others what you are capable of but in the end someone gets hurt. So whatever you are trying to prove to your brothers, don't get hurt in the process."

Melinda nodded her head, remembering the darklighter and the pain she went through as her cousins were healing her wound. "I won't. I promise." Just then, she noticed Caleb's black Jeep outside and confused on why he was here on campus grounds. "Um, I have to go but thank you for that talk, Mr. Blake."

"Melinda," she turned her head at her teacher, leaving the passenger door half way opened and feeling the engine on her seat. "All powers are within you, you can do anything and everything."

"Swami Vivekananda said that." Melinda said and Mr. Blake's eyes widen in surprise. Melinda just shrugged, "Didn't anyone tell you? I'm a big fan on inspirational quotes."

"I bet it runs in the family." He smiled and said, ""Have a good weekend, Melinda."

"You too." She said and closed the door. She turned her attention to Caleb as his car exit out of school property. "Where's my mom?"

"She's at the restaurant but then she has to go to the club. So she will be home later tonight. Apparently, your mom knows my class schedule better than my own dad and that's not comfortable thought." Caleb told her. "So that's the young hunky English teacher that Paige was talking about?"

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Yeah and so? Are you jealous?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes at her and quickly, messed her braided hair up with his free hand like he use to do to her when they were younger. "Any guy that goes into a five feet radius near you, I will be furious not jealous. There is a difference." Caleb shook his head, laughing. "I've been hanging out with Wyatt too much."

"I could've told you that. Did you find out who the demons resurrected using my blood?" she asked.

Caleb sighed sadly as he turned a corner, "Yeah these two demons –twin demons that are supposedly to be very powerful. They are going after your mom and aunts for revenge."

"What demon isn't? How powerful are we talking?"

Caleb shrugged, "I don't know yet. I asked Chris to meet me at the Manor to find more about them."

"So you're taking me demon hunting?"

"Nice try, Mellie. I rather have demons kill me than your brothers." Caleb commented and they finally arrived outside of the Manor. "You _can_ help with the vanquishing potion though."

"Of course," Melinda mumbled as she got out of the car and waved hello to Amanda and Charlie Black.

The couple was sitting outside drinking their ice tea, enjoying the sunny day. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Black. How is everything going? How's Jamie?" Their older son and Angelica's older brother, James aka Jamie, was a few years older than Wyatt and got married to his high sweetheart, Olivia, after college and they have a four year old son.

"He's doing great and he couldn't stop sending us pictures of our grandson at the beach." Amanda laughed. "Is everything okay? We saw Chris's car here a little while ago and he looked upset."

Melinda shrugged, "Who knows? You know Chris. See ya!" She yelled as she stepped inside the house and dropped her school bag on the couch. "Chris? Chris?" Melinda yelled as she and Caleb stepped inside the house.

"In the kitchen!" Chris yelled and found him, making a vanquishing potion already while looking at the _Book of Shadows_. "Did Caleb catch you up?"

"Yep. So who are these guys?"

Chris turned the book to Melinda and she saw a page of two blonde haired men, very good looking, but one of them had scars across his face. It almost looked like third degree burn scars. Lukas was the one with the horrid scars and Agues was the handsome demon. "They're demons of pain, both of them torture their victims differently but the similar thing is death. Not much is written about them including how they vanquished them. They're powerful demons and I doubt a couple of vanquishing potions will do the trick." Chris said.

"Did you ask the aunts?" Caleb said.

"No, Aunt Phoebe is doing an interview and Aunt Paige is with a newbie whitelighter." Chris told him and stared at the drawing of the twin demons. There was something strangely familiar about those two demons but they were vanquished by his mom and aunts months before he was born. He shook his head to get that thought out of his head.

"Chris, maybe you should take Melinda with you."

"What?"

"Look, Chris I will go with you guys in the cavern but you know that the second the demons appear, I have to go. And you need backup with you." Caleb explained, feeling guilty that he will not help his friends as much as he wants to. "Melinda's powers will help you."

"Come on, Chris. These demons are brought back because of me and we all need to know why the demons needed _my_ blood." Melinda said.

Chris groaned, defeated. "Wyatt's going to kill me. Fine but you are going to follow my exact orders, okay Mel?"

"Okay, okay." Melinda smiled, happy that at least one of her brothers is taking her to demon hunting. She has never been demon hunting with just one family relative though. It was always her, Alex, and her brothers because they all have active powers. But Wyatt barely allows her and Alex to do anything besides freeze the demons or astraI projection or deflect the powers that the demons have. "I think I can make the potions stronger just in case. But do you think this will work? These demons want vengeance. How do we know we won't fall into another trap?"

"We won't."

* * *

**Underworld**

When Chris orbed down to the Underworld with Melinda by his side an uneasy feeling set in his gut. It was a different feeling he had whenever he goes demon hunting. This feeling…was dangerous –a warning to him somehow. But he didn't understand it. He just knew that he has to be extra careful around Agues and Lukas. Chris turned a corner and noticed there were no demons sighted. That was not a good thing. "Stay close to me, Mel." Chris whispered.

"Well, well the mighty Christopher Perry." A voice taunted and Melinda turned around, her hands ready to blow something up. But saw no one behind her. "It's been a long time since I last saw you, Christopher. Your hair is shorter."

"Come out of the shadows, you coward!" Chris yelled.

"How does he know you?" Melinda whispered to her brother.

"I have no idea." Chris whispered back as he pulled Melinda behind him, his hands ready to attack if anyone harms his sister.

"I'm hurt, Christopher." A blonde came out of the shadows; it was Agues with a huge smirk on his scar free face. "We had so…much fun together, including with your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" Chris question, obviously confused. The girls he dated in the past never knew of his magical life and he always kept it that way. So what is this demon talking about? Who is he talking about? "I think you are confusing me for someone else, pal."

"Aren't you Christopher Perry?"

"_Who is the guy?"_ Chris thought. _"How does he know me?"_

Suddenly, Chris whirled around feeling Melinda's hand disappeared and saw Lukas holding a dagger near Melinda's neck. Melinda groaned disgustedly feeling the demon's breathe against her ear and neck. She wanted to vomit on his feet. Chris reached his hand out to Lukas ready to use his telekinesis but he reached his other hand out to Agues, threatening to kill him as well if he makes a motion for his brother to kill Melinda. For now, Chris is stuck in the middle, not sure what to do.

"Let her go. What do you want from me?" Chris asked, bending his knees ready to attack if must.

"Vengeance, of course. You and your family murdered us." Lukas snarled.

Chris stared at the scarred twin in confusion and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Abruptly, Chris felt his entire body shake in extreme pain as his knees gave out and fell on the ground as he let out an agony scream. Images from his childhood being bullied at Magic school and in middle school came playing like a slideshow in his mind. Chris wanted the memories and the pain to stop. Melinda watched wide eye as the demon Agues, put his hand on Chris's forehead from behind and watched as her older brother fall to the ground withering in pain. _"Is this why they are called demons of pain?"_ Melinda thought and wished for him to stop hurting her brother by whatever he is doing.

Chris panted for air once Agues released his hand from his skin and the young half witch felt like he had been running for days and couldn't breathe. What has this demon done to him? What did _**he**_ do to them? "Let my sister go and you can have me. I don't know what I did to you before but let her go." Chris told him.

Lukas and Agues laughed at the tone of Chris's tone and never thought that this could be the same Christopher Perry that vanquished them twenty years ago. It seems impossible because this Chris wasn't putting up much of a fight. This Chris seems to be a weakling. Deciding that their laughter was a distraction, Melinda stepped on Lukas's foot and elbowed him in the ribs; grab his hand with the dagger in it, and flipping him over her head. Quickly, Melinda took her vial of the potion out of her pocket and threw it on the fallen demon. But she watched as the smoke disappeared, there was still a body. Her brown eyes widen, how could this be? She made the potion stronger than it was twenty years ago.

"The potion didn't work?" Chris questioned as he watched the scene in front of him.

Lukas stood up, smiling that he was still alive. Then, he punched Melinda across the face causing her to fall on the ground with a cut on her cheek.

_"_How dare_** you**?" _Chris roared, ready to kill Lukas but a strong force pushed straightforward to the hard wall. Melinda screamed her brother's name as she watched the front of his body hit the wall and slowly fell to the ground. Chris coughed and moaned as he felt something dripping down his face and his vision blurred.

"_You're born a leader, Chris. __**Never**__ forget that."_ A voice he recognized was Jamie's but didn't understand where that came from. He never heard Jamie say anything that inspirational before to him.

Slowly, Chris stood up on his own two feet, blood slowly dripped from the side of his face and a bloody nose. Lukas stared at the position Chris was standing on, even if his back was faced towards them, the demon knew it was the position of a breed fighter. This was the fight he and his brother were looking for. Lukas then grabbed Melinda by the hair and she cried out, trying to get out of his grasp. Her freezing power made little effect on him but it was not helpful. He pulled her head down to look up at him so hard, she almost cried out in pain but instead of making any noise, she spit at him.

"Filthy witch," Lukas growled as he punched her again across the face.

"Don't you dare _**touch**_ her," Chris said as he turned his body around to face the demons. Melinda lifted her head up from the ground and gasped, seeing true anger in Chris's eyes and he looked like a different person. A person that she did not knew at all.

"Oh yes? And what are you going to do about it, boy?"

Melinda watched as Chris's jaded eyes suddenly turned pure white as snow and lifted both of his hands out at Lukas as electricity shocks him. Lukas screamed as Chris lifted the demon up in the air still electrifying him. Melinda's eyes widen as she watched her brother used electrokinesis Chris does not use that power that much unless it was necessary and for some reason, he never liked it. It was as if he was afraid of it. But right now, she knew that his power was great and powerful like the Elders but she did not think her brother was this powerful. And it frightened her.

"NO!" Agues cried as he lifted his hand to Chris's head but before he could touch him, a force pushed the half witch away. "You witch!"

Melinda got off her brother and gasped once more, seeing the white eyes on her brother's face. "Chris, snap out of it. We have to get out of here now!"

"Not until I kill them." Chris whispered with hatred.

Melinda narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Chris this isn't _you_. You know that neither of us can heal!"

It was if Melinda's words awakened him because his expression softened and stared at her. That was when he took notice of her state, she had cuts and bruises on her face and dirt all over her clothes and Chris knew he was in a bad state as well because he could feel the warm wetness on his face. Chris turned his head to the twin demons and glared, "We aren't done here." He took Melinda's hand and disappeared in blue and white orbs.

Lukas groaned in pain as he stood up on his own two feet. It felt as though he was on fire when Chris attacked him. "You let him get away!"

"Actually, I got him right where I wanted him," Agues smirked. "We're in position."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient! Please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	7. A Mother's Wrath

**Chapter 6**

**Halliwell Manor**

"What were you two thinking?" Piper yelled at her two children. She came home surprised to find all of her children and Caleb up in the attic as Wyatt healed Melinda. Piper's eyes widen, seeing blood all over Chris's head. And she did not have to be psychic to know that they were in the Underworld. "You could've been killed, for goodness sakes!"

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Gosh mom you think?"

Piper turned to her daughter and pointed a finger at her, glaring. "Don't use that tone with me, young lady."

"Piper, please don't blame Melinda." Caleb said to her as Melinda moved behind him. The half demon could not help but roll his eyes at her, her mother was not that scary. "I suggested that she should go with Chris just in case he needed back up."

"And why didn't you be his back up?" Piper asked putting her hands on her hips showing her anger and disappointment.

Caleb groaned he was wrong. Piper Halliwell is scary. "Piper you know I can't blow my cover. And I am not using it as an excuse. Just don't blame Chris or Mel, okay? I'm sorry."

"But we did find something," Melinda said. "The demons know Chris."

Piper stared at her daughter, confused and opened her mouth but Wyatt beat her to the punch. "What do you mean?"

"These demons said they knew me and that it was my fault that they were vanquished. And they mentioned my girlfriend being involved with it." Chris told his mother. Chris flinched away from Wyatt's touch but soon relaxed, realizing he was only going to heal him. Those demons obviously made a good impression on him and Chris hated that. When Wyatt finished healing him, the half witch lay on the couch still feeling dizzy.

Piper paled but cleared her throat, "These demons were called…Agues and Lukas?"

"Yeah, and they are very powerful." Melinda said to her mother. She was not surprised that her mom knew the demons' names. The sisters always know a demon's name because of their power and what affect it did to them in the past. "But you should have seen Chris down there."

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"He used electrokinesis! Chris, you were amazing although I was scared there for a moment because of the way you acted towards those demons and your eyes –"

"What happened with his eyes?" Piper interrupted, looking at Chris.

"They changed to pure white." Melinda finished.

"White eyes and electrokinesis," Piper whispered as her mind went down to memory lane.

"_**A-AAAHHH!"**__ Chris's body twitches up and down and side to side in agony on the table. His hands and legs tied to the table like a prisoner ready for execution. _

"_He's one of __**them**__. He's dangerous." _

"_**NOOO!"**__ Chris's screams echoed in the white room. The machine to the wire tied to Chris's body broke down as it lost control of its power. Chris's eyes turned pure white like the colors of the clouds as he absorbed the electricity from the machine. _

_"What's going on with your eyes?" Paige asked._

_"It's part of my powers. Whenever I feel like I want blow up and kill, my eyes change first…almost like a warning." _

"Mom, are you okay?" Chris asked, sitting up straight and looked at his mother with worried. "Mom, I didn't lose control of my power if that's what you are worried about. But I did lose control of my emotions for a moment down there but Melinda helped me snap out of it and –Mom, can you hear me?"

Piper shook her head and smiled sadly at her youngest son. "Yes, Peanut I can hear you. Sorry I was just remembering something. But is everything else all right? Did anything else go wrong down there?"

Chris shook his head. "Mom, how do those demons know me?"

Piper felt her heart skip a beat as Chris's jaded eyes looked at her with questions and curiosity. "They don't know you, Peanut. They know _of _you." She corrected but felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She knew she should not be lying but Piper felt that it was right at least until she could get her head all cleared up.

"That makes sense," Caleb commented.

"And what about the girlfriend part?"

"Maybe he thinks Angie is your girlfriend."

Chris frowned, "Why does everyone think we are dating?"

"But Mom the vanquishing potion didn't work on them. I made the potion even stronger than before so why didn't it work?"

"_We had the Angel of Life and your two brothers by our side."_ Piper wanted to say but kept her mouth shut.

"Let's not focus on the potion. Right now, let us focus on warning everyone else about the demons and make sure that these demons won't ruin our lives." Piper said. "I know how these demons work, they will want to wish you pain and trust me, you don't want to experience it."

"I think I've already have." Chris murmured. "Mom, if you don't mind it's dark out and I want to sleep. Hey Wyatt, can you take me home before going back to work? I still feel weak."

"Yeah sure." Wyatt said and kissed his mother and sister on the cheek goodbye before orbing out with his younger brother.

"I'm still mad at you, mister." Piper pointed to Caleb.

Caleb raised his hands with surprised. "Seriously, Piper? Come on!"

"You decided to take on the double life." Piper smirked at her son's best friend before walking to the kitchen.

Melinda smiled and stood up, "I'm going to start with my homework before dinner. Caleb, are you staying?"

He shrugged, "Yeah why not? But you're my shield if your mom tries to blow me up."

"You have super human reflexes." Melinda pointed.

"Not super enough. Remember Wyatt's eighteenth birthday?" Caleb reminded and grimaced at the memory as which Melinda just laughed.

* * *

**Wyatt and Chris's Apartment:**

Chris groaned happily, seeing his bed and fell on his stomach on it. But he could feel his brother's presence still in the room and could feel Wyatt's eyes burning his back. "What, Wy?" Chris muffled, not wanting to turn his body around to face him. He wanted sleep. He needed it after what happened in the Underworld.

"How could you be stupid, Chris? You went to the Underworld alone!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris groaned as he flipped his body over, lying on his back. "I didn't go alone."

"No, of course not. Instead you brought our sixteen year old sister to face the demons of pain!" Wyatt continued to scream. "She's our _baby_ sister, Chris. What were you thinking?"

"I could not wait for those demons to attack Henry Jr. or anyone else for that matter. What did you want me to do, Wy? Do nothing?"

Wyatt sighed sadly, "No of course not. But Chris, you known that you always need someone with you going down there and that someone is always me or Angie."

"You were both busy with work. Besides, today was my day off and I was bored."

Wyatt groaned angrily, "Gosh Chris why did you act so stupid? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother. "Wyatt, my head hurts and I want to sleep. So I'm not going to ask you twice, get out!"

"No Chris not until you get –"

Chris sat straight up from his bed and waved his arm, causing his bedroom door to open. _"Get…out," _He said, clenching his teeth together like his mother does whenever she begins to lose her temper. Wyatt stared at his brother wide eye but made no comment as he left and closed the door behind him. "Thank God." Chris moaned as he lay back down on his back. However, a few minutes later the front door opened, closed, and heard Angie screaming his brother and his name.

Chris groaned, not wanting to get up and hoped whatever problem Angie is having, Wyatt will help. But that was not the case. His bedroom door opened and Chris fluttered his eyes open, ready to yell at Angie. But when he did open his mouth, nothing came out. Angie stood in front of his door with her long dark hair in waves, past her shoulders and wearing a black, strapless dress that hangs easily to her knees. It clings to her every curve before flaring out. In the middle, below her breasts are small crystals glistening with the light coming from the living. Chris could not help but stare, Angie seemed to have an aura radiating with power in that dress.

"Chris? Chris, are you okay?" Angie asked.

"Um…yeah I just lost my…what are you doing here? Where did you come back from?"

"I just got back from your mom's club and my date was…it wasn't right." Angie told him as she sat on the edge of his bed. "As for me being in here, my roommate has her boyfriend over and I do not want to hear anything. So, Wy orbed out of the apartment did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing bad –"

"Chris, don't forget who you are talking to." Angie warned.

Chris sighed, "Melinda and I went to the Underworld to vanquish the demons that were resurrected using Melinda's blood. They are demons of pain, Agues and Lukas. We tried to vanquish them with the same potion my mom and aunts used but it did not work! Then, these demons kept saying that I killed them twenty years ago and…"

"And then what, Chris?"

"I used my power –the electrokinesis on one of them and he was withering in pain. Angie, I lost myself there for a moment because when he hit Melinda, something in me snapped. I know I get angry when demons hurt anyone in my family but this time, it was different. I was infuriated and revengeful." Chris explained and looked at his best friend. "I have no idea where that emotion came from."

"Did you kill the demon?"

Chris shook his head, closing his eyes. "No but I wanted to. I _desperately_ wanted to."

"_We have to get out of here!" Melinda cried._

"_Not until I kill them." Chris whispered with hatred. _

_Melinda stared at him with horror and wide eyed, _"_Chris, this isn't you!"_

"What's wrong with me?" Chris groaned, putting his hands over his face.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Chris." Angie said as she pulled his hands away and met his beautiful jaded eyes. Of all the things, Angie likes about Chris her favorite thing is his eyes. They were magical green. "You just lost yourself there. I know you are afraid of your power but you cannot live in fear because of it. You have to embrace it."

"You know for a moment you sounded like my dad." Chris chuckled. "So you're staying over?"

"Is that okay?"

Chris rolled his eyes and stepped out of bed. He went to his drawers and handed Angie his boxers and a large t-shirt. "You've slept over for how long?" He asked and Angie smiled at her best friend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going in his bathroom to change.

Chris shook his head and jumped back on his bed. When they were younger, Angie would come over and sleepover at the Halliwell house but she had to share a room with Melinda. Then, when its dark out and Chris's parents are asleep, Angie would sneak over to Wyatt and Chris's room and sleep in the same bed as Chris. He did not understand why at first, he just thought because Melinda snore or something. But as they grew older, Angie told him because she feels comfortable around him and it helps her go to sleep faster. Today, Chris did not mind her sleeping over but it gets annoying when the twins make comments about them becoming a couple. He and Angie are best friends and always will be. He does not want anything to change that.

Finally, Angie came out of his bathroom and Chris felt his throat go dry seeing his best friend in his boxers and shirt. Even without the eyeliner and lip-gloss, Angie still looks enchanting. He was glad that she was not those girls that always wear raccoon makeup or worry about the appearances. Angie is not like that. But Chris breathed a sigh of relief seeing her wearing a sports bra under his shirt. He was acting and feeling like a pervert at the moment and he did not like it.

"It's still early do you want to watch a movie?" Angie asked.

"Which one?"

Angie stepped out to the living room and her eyes wandered over the stack of movies that the Halliwell brothers collected over the years. "How about…"_The Invisible"_?"

"What's that one about again?" Chris yelled from his room.

"It's about a teenage boy –"

"Let me guess, he is in high school and trying to make his dream girl notice." Chris interrupted and laughed when Angie tried to throw a water bottle at him. Luckily, she missed.

"Shut up. It is about a teenage boy that gets randomly attack for false accusations and it leaves him in limbo –invisible to the living and also near death. But he learns that the only person that can help him is his attacker." Angie read to him. "So are we watching this? We're watching it."  
"Of course, it's not like my opinion matters." Chris said.

"Oh stop being a baby, Chrissie. Stay here, I'm getting the popcorn."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, Angie."

Angie turned her head before stepping out of the door and grinned, "Good because I need my best friend tonight."

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**

"Piper, I'm home!" Leo yelled as he came through the portal from Magic School. Before he could walk upstairs, he heard voices downstairs and saw Caleb and Melinda with books and papers on the table. It looks like Caleb was helping his daughter with homework. Leo smiled at the sight and decided to go to his bedroom.

"Piper?" Leo questioned as he saw his wife sitting on their bed, looking over their kids' childhood album. He noticed that she was crying. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Chris and Melinda went to the Underworld this afternoon and…."

"And what? I just saw Melinda she looks fine. Did something happen to Chris?"

Piper shook her head as she wiped off the dry tears on her cheek. "They're fine now. But before, I found Melinda with a cut and dirt on her face and Chris's head bleeding down to his chin. They went after the demons that were resurrected and…"

"And what, Piper?"

"It's Agues and Lukas. They're back, Leo." Piper whispered. "Chris asked me questions about them especially one that they told him: they want revenge Leo on us, our sons, and Angie. What are we going to do?"

"We should tell them –"

"NO! It's too early, Leo." Piper yelled.

Leo took Piper's wife hands, trying to soothe her. "Piper, we promised on the night of Melinda's birth that we would tell them the truth."  
"But they have not specifically asked questions about the future. Please Leo; can't we just hold the truth just for a little longer?" Piper begged.

Leo sighed at his wife's begging. He did not want to tell the truth either to any of his kids but he does not want Chris to hate him. The ex-whitelighter did not know if he could handle the anger and hatred in Chris's eyes one more time. Leo sighed sadly, "Alright Piper. We will not tell the truth…at least not yet. But we have to do it before Agues and Lukas could."

Piper nodded her head, "I can live with that." She said, repeating the same words she used many years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've been reading some reviews and I made a note "In His Soul" that I will make Melinda and Caleb and maybe the rest of the children of Charmed Ones as the main characters. But mostly, Melinda and Caleb. If you don't like Melinda or any of my OC characters that's fine, but please keep comments like "I hate this..." or "I don't like...". It's really rude and hurtful. Remember this is fanfiction and this is my story. **

**Thank you,**

**DisneyRBD**

**PS: Comment on this chapter!**


	8. Nightmares

**Chapter 7**

**Halliwell Manor**

Melinda could not concentrate. After Caleb left for his night class at the university, Melinda was left to continue the rest of her homework by herself. She sat at her desk in her bedroom and stared at the same page in her AP US History book. She could not concentrate on the new chapter of the Salem Witch Trials. Her mind was elsewhere like the Underworld. The way those twin demons spoke to her brother, it was as if they knew him before their death. But how could they know Chris when he was just a fetus in their mom's womb?

It didn't make any sense.

Melinda sighed and cringed at the illustration of a woman dragged by men to be hanged as fear was all over her face. Melinda knew the story –the true story of the Salem Witch Trials and her ancestor, Melinda Warren. The modern Melinda did not know what to do if she was in that woman's position. She knew that her ancestor could not use her powers because of her daughter and showing proof that witches do exist. Melinda sighed sadly, closed her book, and put it on top of her math book. But next to that, pile of school textbooks was the _Book of Shadows_ and Melinda stopped at the page of Agues and Lukas. She still did not understand how those demons were vanquished with the same potion she brewed only a few hours ago.

No longer in the mood to do homework and research on more demons, Melinda turned off her lamp and crawled into her warm bed. She was just glad tomorrow was Saturday, which means no school but sleeping in. A couple of seconds later, Melinda allowed her eyes to fall shut but as they dropped, blue and white orbs appeared in a dark corner of her room. The figure stepped out of the corner and went straight to the open book. His hands touched the page and nothing happened, showing he is a good magical person.

He flipped through the pages, hoping to help his new charge and finally found the page. But his body movements froze when he heard Melinda moaning and turn her body to the side. But a sigh of relief came from his lips, realizing she was still soundly asleep. The whitelighter moved away from the book and about to leave the room. But decided to pull more covers over Melinda's sleeping form, not wanting her to catch a cold with the air condition still on. He moved away a strand of her hair from her face and carefully, touched her smooth cheek. He orbed away with a smile on his face and hope tomorrow will be a better day for the young witch and her magical family.

* * *

**Underworld **

"He doesn't remember us," Agues commented as he and his brother sat down in their old cavern. Luckily, no one has touched it over the last two decades. "And he hasn't age too. I do not understand."

"He was conceived many years ago, brother." Lukas said. "That boy has new memories so that means the Twice Blessed Child does as well."

"What are you mumbling over there, Lukas?"

"Before I was vanquished, the Angel of Life and that Halliwell boy were a couple –no, they were soul mates. Which means they can feel whatever the other is feeling."

"How can you be so sure that they still are in this new future?"

"The time may have change but destiny doesn't. I know their weakness. Even if they are not a couple, I'm positive they can feel whatever the other is feeling." Lukas said to him, remembering Chris's face of being tortured. "It's only a matter of time, they'll learn the truth."

"What about the rest of those charmed bastards? What do we do with them?"

Lukas smirked and screamed, "Conrad!" A demon shimmered in the cave and bowed down to the upper level demon. "I want to know which Halliwell blood brought us back. We should thank them." Lukas smirked at his brother and Agues returned it, realizing his twin's plan.

Agues then asked, "What about the Twice Blessed child? He will kill us if he knew what we were planning."

"Then it's a good thing that the word 'distraction' was invented. Go!" Lukas screamed at the low-level demon. "Find out which Charmed child was it." The demon nodded his head and shimmered out. "And they say revenge isn't sweet."

* * *

_The cries of hundreds of people surrounded her. There was darkness and flames in the area and everything around her she could not see because of the flames. Blurs passing her by without a second glance or hesitation. She tried to get through the crowd but it seemed possible as the harder she walked, the farther she seemed to go. Suddenly, a force pushed her down on the ground and saw dead men and children lying on the dirt, all of their mouths open in shock. Blood stained the dirt. _

Angie awoke with a start as the blankets on her body quickly fell off. Her heart was racing quickly and sweat was dripping down her neck. She turned her head and saw Chris's vacant spot, but then smelled food coming from the kitchen of his apartment. It was a nightmare. She had a horrible nightmare. It wasn't real. But she couldn't help but feel weak and angry and sorrow because of the impact it made on her. Slowly, she got out of bed and walked out of the room to find Chris finished with eggs and toast.

"Did Wyatt leave for work?" She asked as she sat down on the stool.

"Nope, he's dead asleep. He had another long shift at the hospital." Chris told her as he handed her a plate. "Sleep well?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Chris looked at her and noticed she was sweating. He put the eggs, toast on two separate plates, and gave one to Angie. "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded her head as she took a bite of the fried egg. "What was it about?"

"I'm not sure. There was chaos in an area –outside and there was a fire in a building. People were becoming intimidated and I tried to through the crowd to find someone. But I do not know whom and suddenly, I am on the ground. Bodies of dead men and children all stained with blood." Angie explained to him and wiped a tear from her cheek. She did not know why she was crying but the impact of the dream did this to her.

"What do you think it means?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your calling." Chris suggested.

Angie scoffed at that idea. "I hope not."

She was eight years old when the Elders showed up on a family day with the Halliwell family. She was angry with Wyatt for teasing her about a boy she liked and then, suddenly a gust of wind blew him across the room. Angie did not know how or why it happened but she felt like her angry disappeared. But while her parents stared at her with happiness that their daughter received powers, the charmed sisters did not look surprise at all. It was as if they were expecting her powers. But when the Elders showed up, she was scared because whenever the Elders appear, it is never good news.

They explained to her that she is the Angel of Life, a protector of the magical world and at times, the human world. Her purpose is to save souls and remind each person their dreams or to save them from their own personal demons. She knew one of her abilities was to see the future of good vs. evil, but different from what Phoebe and Annabelle see. But the problem was, Angie never knew what she could be seeing because she could never remember it or it is all a blur.

Angie shook her head, "Anyways it doesn't matter. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Angie, you and I both know it can't be nothing." Chris said, giving her a look.

"I just don't want to think about it," she said and continued with her delicious breakfast Chris made her. "Can we drop it please?"

Chris sighed sadly, "Alright." But he knew it was not all right. In all honestly, he actually heard Angie screaming and whimpering a couple of minutes ago as he was making breakfast. He could not make out what she was saying and he could not wake her so he decided to let her wake up on her own. But it bothered the half witch that he could not help his best friend like the way she helped him last night.

After a couple of minutes of eating breakfast in comfortable silence, Chris looked up and stares at Angie's gloomy expression, obviously still thinking about the nightmare. He just wished he could make her nightmare go away from her mind. He grabbed both plates when they were finished and turned on the sink, letting the water wash all goo from the egg off the plate. He groaned silently, seeing her expression still has not change. So he has to change it one way or another.

"Chris!" Angie shrieked when she felt water splash against her face. She looked up and saw her best friend smiling at her, trying to hold his laughter. "What the hell? That was not funny."

"Ah, come on Angie. It was funny and you know it."

Angie scowled, "Jerk." And shrieked once more when she felt little drops of water splash once again at her face. "Oh you are going to pay." She warned and concentrated on the sink water, hearing the sounds of it. Suddenly, the water turned facing Chris. Chris's body flew across the kitchen as the sink water hit him with full force.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Chris yelled trying to breathe as the hard water splashed against him. "Mercy! You win!"

Meanwhile, the noise Angie and Chris were making woke the Twice Blessed Child up and he walked to his door, thinking they were trouble. But the only person who is in trouble was Chris. Wyatt shook his head as he leaned as his door for support, still feeling tired as Angie stopped the water from hitting Chris and turned off the sink.

Angie walks behind the counter and smirks at her best friend, "So what do you have to say to me, Christopher Perry?"

"Only this," Angie screamed as Chris tackled her down to the kitchen floor, trying to pin her down but he forgot that Phoebe and Amanda trained her well to fight against not only demons, but also mortal men.

She pushed and flipped Chris over her head, landing hard on his back and put her foot on his chest. But he grabbed her foot, flipping her on the floor once more and both adults struggled to contain the other. Wyatt rolled his eyes, watching the sight of his younger brother and best friend wrestle one another. Some things never change. Finally, Angie pinned Chris down, her hands gripping his wrists as if she was holding on to them with her dear life. Chris sighed miserably that he lost to Angie but gasped, seeing her face so close to his and yet, she does not even seem to notice. He could smell the scent of her body spray and lotion it was…vanilla.

Wyatt changed his position quickly, seeing how physically close Angie and Chris are. He felt a twig of jealously gripped his chest hard; he should not be feeling like this. Wyatt knew how he feels about Angie but could never admit it to her, to Chris, or to anyone because he did not know how they would react. When he was a teenager, he began to see Angie in a different light, at first he thought it was hormones and seeing Angie not only his friend and neighbor, but also a girl. But then, those feelings continued as they grew closer to college and he became jealous whenever she dated jerks or hangs out with Chris more.

Wyatt doesn't want to admit that he likes Angelica but he also does not want to admit that Chris does do. He sees the way Chris looks at her even if his little brother or Angie does not realize it. No matter what he does to do to get rid of these feelings for his childhood friend, it would not go away. And Wyatt desperately wants to because for some reason, he feels like if he tells Angie about his feelings she would go to Chris or confess that she likes Chris. Wyatt shook his head, not wanting to think about that and watched as Angie got off Chris, screaming that she was late for work. He closed the door, hoping to get a couple of hours of more sleep before his next shift.

"Angie, hold on!" Chris yelled as Angie grabbed her clothes and trying to find her shoes. He smiled, seeing her so distracted and in a hurry.

"Angie!"

_"What?" _Angie groaned at her best friend.

"You don't work on Saturdays," Chris pointed out. "You're working later but at my mom's restaurant, remember?"

"Oh." That all Angie could say. On the weekends, she helps Piper at her restaurant being a hostess or singing onstage as entertainment, earning money for college. Her family was not poor or anything, but she did not want her parents to waste so much money on her when they should be spending on themselves like going to a romantic vacation. "My bad."

Chris shook his head, chuckling. "How about you go and take a shower back at your place? I'll take you to work in two hours."

"You're only taking me because you also have to work." Angie pointed out.

"True."

Angie shook her head and gave Chris a quick peck of the cheek, running out of the door saying she will return his clothes later. Chris sighed, realizing they left a mess in the kitchen and he groaned, knowing he was going to have to clean it help by himself. As Chris cleaned the mess, he clutched his head hearing his sister's screams. She was crying out his name.

Chris froze, _"Melinda's in trouble."_ He thought and disappeared in blue and white orbs.

He found himself in Melinda's room and saw his baby sister, in her pajamas still in bed and looking at her hands in shock. "Mel, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Her brown eyes looked up at him and she whispered, "Nightmare."

Chris sighed sadly, as he sat next to her on her bed and let her head fall on his shoulder. Chris remembered when Melinda was younger, she would always go into her brothers' room, wanting one of them to search for monsters or stay with her until she goes back into sleep without any nightmares, and neither of them minded. Melinda is their baby sister and always be there to protect her. They would always comfort her.

"I saw something horrible." Melinda whispered.

Chris looked down and saw his sister's brown head. "What did you see?"

"There was this bad…I want to say demon but he looked almost normal and he was in attic in dark clothing. I don't know what happened next because I don't really remember but Henry Jr was on the ground, bleeding to death." Melinda explained, unsure as if she was trying to remember her dream. "And I remember looking at this dark person, feeling angry –like infuriated with him and I blew him up."

"And you're crying because you saw Henry Jr dead?"

"Yes –at least, I think so."

"You think so?"

"I…I don't really know. My emotions are…everywhere right now. It was as if I knew this person that killed me and it hurt me that he…betrayed me or something." Melinda tried to explain. She shook her head and looked up at her big brother. "Did I wake you from screaming?"

Chris hugged his sister with one arm, pulling her closer to him. "Nah, I was already awake making Angie some breakfast." Melinda raised her eyebrows at her brother and Chris rolled his eyes. "Keep your head out of the gutter, Mellie."

"What? Why are you making her breakfast in _your _apartment?"

"She slept over –not in the way you think! It is just like old times, all right. Nothing else happened." Chris said to her.

Melinda rolled her eyes at her brother _"How long will it take for him to realize his feelings for Angie are more than friendship?"_

Melinda looked down her hands once more and could not help but feel like the blood was still there always reminding her, what she had lost.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I have been trying to update this chapter for two weeks! But I think I've been having computer problems or the fanfiction website is...I'm not sure. But I have finally updated. Thank you all so much for your comments and I am really glad that everyone likes my story including my OC characters :) And I will try ****to update as soon as possible. I will be busy this week because of school but I will try to update on the weekend. Meanwhile, you can comment how awesome this chapter is! Or not how awesome it is...anyways, just give me an opinion on what you think and if you have recommendations for this story, please do not be afraid to put in anything you want in the story. I don't mind. **

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Comment please! **


	9. Mother and Daughter Moment

**Chapter 8**

**Halliwell Manor**

After Chris made sure that Melinda was all right and well, he orbed out of the house so Melinda can get ready for her Saturday afternoon at her mom's work. Some days, her mom allows her to work at the restaurant to earn some money or pointers on owning a place. She took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a black top , the clothing all waitress or waiters have to wear. "Come in!" Melinda yelled, hearing someone knock on her door.

Piper walked inside her teenager's room and saw her brushing her long brown hair in front of the mirror. Piper smiled, seeing her little girl turned into a beautiful woman in front of her eyes. And in two years, she will be going to a university and probably be moving out. But Piper did not like that feeling. She has gotten used to having more than two people in the Manor over the years and love taking care of her children as well as her nieces and nephew.

Melinda put the brush down and turned her head, seeing her mother. "Hey, mom. Give me five more minutes and I'll be ready to go to work."

"Did I hear Chris's voice earlier?"

"Uh yeah. I had a nightmare." Melinda said to her and Piper nodded her head, understanding. She remembered Melinda going to her brothers for help to keep the nightmares away. "It was nothing serious, mom. Don't worry."

"It's a mother's job to always worry about their kid." Piper told her. "What was it about?"

Melinda shrugged and gave her a sad smile. "I'm not sure. I was in the attic looking through the book and then, suddenly everything changed from me being on the floor and seeing a man in dark clothing stabs Henry Jr in the chest." She explained to her mom and did not notice how pale she was getting. "He wasn't a demon though, he looked almost…normal in a way –almost human. Anyways, I felt so angry with him and then, I blew him up. I felt betrayed by him and I have no idea why."

"_You're the Source of all -Evil." Melinda reminded him. "You're not supposed to feel guilty." _

_Melinda flicked her hands and blew him up. Immediately, his body scattered into black orbs and a few seconds later, they formed together again. But Wyatt lay on the floor with a huge wound on his chest, gasping for air while the pain rushed over on his body. _

"_You disgust me." Melinda said, sickened. _

"_I will never forgive you." Pat said with deadly, ghostly eyes. "Murderer. That's who you are." _

"_And for that, __**WE HATE YOU**__!" Melinda's voice echoed when they orbed away leaving a grief stricken Wyatt. _

"Mom? Mom? Are you okay?" Melinda's voice echoed, interrupting her mom's trip to memory lane.

"Yeah, sweetie I'm fine. I guess I am still a little bit tired. But I'm fine." Piper said to her and walked out of the door before saying, "I'll make you some breakfast."

"Thank you!" Melinda cried.

Piper stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the family picture of her and Leo with the kids hanging on the wall. _"Are Melinda's dreams her memories from the other future? How is that possible?"_ Piper thought. _"I have to ask Leo later because I'm starting to get worried if the same thing will happen to the rest of the kids."_

Meanwhile, Melinda put on black eyeliner underneath her eyes and then, decided to put on light lip-gloss in front of the mirror. Melinda sighed with content on how she looked for the day but before she could leave her room; her eyes caught the _Book of Shadows_. It was on the _"Angel of Life"_ page. But she knows that she did not leave it on that page last night. Was it one of her family members that did this? She knew that Grams would or her Aunt Prue will help her mom with demons problems but how could they defeat the demon twins with the Angel of life? Unless…

"No way, we are not using Angie as a weapon." Melinda said aloud, hoping the spirits of her family can hear her. She knew what would happen if they use Angie to fight the demons, other demons will fight her and destroy her or worse, keep her captive into doing whatever they want. Melinda shook her head and slammed the old book shut before heading downstairs.

Piper already finished making Melinda some fried egg and toast as she came down to the kitchen. "Thanks Mom." She said and began eating her breakfast.

Piper sat down on the stool with her cup of coffee and noticed how her daughter reminded her so much when she was her age. Besides the physical appearance, Melinda took the same interests as Piper like cooking and concentrating on her studies. But ever since she learned that Agues and Lukas appeared, Piper became worried that Melinda would become the girl she saw in Chris's memories. A furious, revengeful, neurotic demon hunter just like Chris was. And that dream she had –

"Mom, you're staring." Melinda muffled, interrupting her mother's thoughts.

"And you need to keep your mouth shut while chewing." Piper pointed out.

"Why do you always stare at me? It is understandable when dad does it because let us face it I am the only girl. But why do you have to stare at me like that?" Melinda said.

"I'm staring because my little girl is growing up into a beautiful young woman."

Melinda rolled her eyes but smile, "Cliché much?"

"I'm just glad that you are happy."

Melinda stared at her mom with confusion. "With what exactly?"

"With life –_your_ life. I would always worry that you can't manage separating your magical life from your social life."

"Mom, you still worry about stuff like that. But why wouldn't I be happy? I get to live in this awesome house, have wonderful yet magical parents, go to school, and kick demons' asses every day. It's a typical life for a Halliwell." Melinda smirked at her mom.

Piper chuckled, "That's for sure. I just…if you ever feel like you want to take a break from the magical world, just call me and we can have a mother and daughter day."

Melinda smiled at that thought, "Doing what?"

"What normal mothers and daughters do together: shopping, cooking, talking, and watching movies…whatever you want to do?"

She thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "Yeah, I'd like that Mom. It sounds great."

After breakfast was over, Piper drove in her jeep with Melinda in the passenger seat to work. Melinda smiled happily, staring at the beautiful weather outside. She loved days like this, it is sunny when it is not too hot and not too cold and you can feel the cool breeze. Melinda smiled at the other workers in the restaurant as she and her mom came through the back door and went to her office. Melinda put away her bag and saw there were a few customers for breakfast. Her mom's restaurant always gets booked during a late lunch or dinner.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms pulled Melinda up and away from the kitchen; door and she could not help but scream at the movements. "Christopher Perry, put your sister down this instant!" Piper yelled. Melinda bit her lip controlling her anger as her brother put her back down and tried not to blow up her older brother.

"Not funny, Chris!" Melinda yelled.

Chris, however, was laughing. "Ah, come on Mellie. It was a little bit funny."

Melinda glared at her brother and said, "I hate you."

"You _love_ me." Chris sighed happily, as he wrapped his arm around his baby sister and hugged her. "Besides, I am your favorite brother."

"If you keep surprising me like that, you won't be anymore." Melinda smiled playfully and went under his arm to go through the doors and found Angie up on stage with the rest of the band. "So how long are working today, Angie?"

"Hey. It depends on your mom today." Angie told her as she grabbed her guitar.

As long as Melinda could remember, Angelica would always sing as one of her hobbies. She would sing at plays, events for the aunts' jobs, at hospitals, and at gigs at the club. But she would never go forward in becoming a musician. Angie loves playing music, but she never likes the spotlight. Besides, it was just a hobby to her. "Chris told me that you had a nightmare today. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing. But you look like you had some nightmares of your own."

Angie sighed, "Yeah, and I can't get any sleep because of them."

Melinda sat down on the stage beside her. "What are they about?"

"I'm not quite sure because they always change so quickly like the images and the movements. It's hard to concentrate on them." Angie explained to her. "All I know is that it always involves blood, death, lost, and more death. Chris thinks it has something to do with my powers."

"Well, you are the Angel of Life." Melinda reminded her.

Angie rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. Anyways, I'm sure it's nothing." But she saw the Halliwell daughter staring at her as if she knew it was more than nothing was. "If I keep having these dreams, I'll go and talk to your dad." She promised.

Even though, Leo is a mortal now he works at Magic School as the headmaster, but it does not mean he knows less information about the magical folk or powers. He still helps the sisters and their legacy as if he was their own whitelighter.

"Mel, we need you in the back." Chris called out.

"Another day of getting paid. I love this job sometimes even if I am a waitress." Melinda commented.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Angie smiled.

* * *

**Wyatt and Chris's Apartment**

Wyatt shot straight up in his bed when he felt a small earthquake in the apartment. He turned his head and saw he only slept an extra two hours after Chris left for work. Wyatt rubbed his eyes and heard a small noise coming from the living room. He knew Angie and Chris were at work, Irina was in her apartment with her boyfriend, and his cousins were either sleeping at home or doing their magical duties. So who was in his apartment?

"Wyatt…you home?" a weak voice called out.

Wyatt knew that voice. He quickly got out of the bed and opened the door to find his best friend lying on the hard floor, groaning in pain. Caleb was clutching his stomach in pain as blood came out.

"Caleb, what the hell happened?" Wyatt yelled as he ran to him and put his hands over the wound.

"Sometimes I hate being half demon." Caleb said instead as the wound was clearing up. He groaned as he sat up straighter on the floor. "Let's just say that certain demons hate me."

"Do I want to know what you did down there?"

Caleb thought for a moment and gave him a sad smile, "Probably not. You know, knowing me."

Wyatt shook his head at his best friend and stood up once the wound healed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You do not like my company. Geez, Wy I thought we were best friends."

Wyatt gave him a disapproving glare and tried not to slap him at the head. "Don't be an idiot, Caleb. I meant, it's a Saturday morning meaning don't you have work or class?"

"Nope, boss man gave me the week off." Caleb grinned as he jumped on the couch and laid there. "What were you doing?"

"Sleeping."

Caleb raised his eyebrow at Wyatt and noticed something was off about his best friend. "Alright, Dr. Caleb's office is open. What's wrong, Wyatt?"

"Nothing's wrong." Wyatt grumbled.

"Don't lie to me, Wy. What's wrong?"

Wyatt sighed as he put his hands through his hair. "This morning, Angie and Chris were having a little…water fight from the sink and I caught them –they were so close together and I felt so –"

"Jealous?" Caleb interrupted and sighed. He knew about Wyatt's feelings towards Angie but the half demon wished that he could admit it to Angie. But then again, he also knows that Wyatt thinks she will like Chris instead of him. Caleb shook his head, he had no idea how those ideas get in Wyatt's head. "Wyatt, you need to get a girlfriend –or at least rebound girls to get your feelings for Angie to go away."

"Caleb, come on you know how hard it is to get a date –or at least, date a girl without magic getting in the way." Wyatt said to him. He was surprised how get through most of his relationships over the years from magic getting in the way. "And I'm not dating anyone until these twins' demons are gone. Did you get anything else about them?"

"_Nada_. No one really knows how they got vanquished because the potions that your mom and the aunts used, it couldn't have worked." Caleb said.

"What do you mean? Was there a spell they used?"

"More like an accomplice."

Wyatt stared at Caleb in shock, "What do you mean? Someone else helped them with the vanquish? Who?"

Caleb shrugged, "That's the problem no one knows who. Whoever helped your family was obviously powerful."

"But why didn't my mom mention this in the Book or to us at all?"

Once again, Caleb shrugged and said, "Maybe that person wanted to be in secrecy. Who knows why? But you need to ask your mom today if we can find that person. We may need him to destroy them."

"Why do I get the feeling that it might be harder to get the answer than finding the person?" Wyatt said more to himself than Caleb.

**A/N: My mother and daughter moment between Piper and Melinda was lame I know. I never had mother and daughter moments with my mom because she's always at work and I'm at my sports. But hopefully, all of you like it. Comment please! Again, thank you all for liking my OC characters :D**

**-DisneyRBD**


	10. Protector

**Chapter 9**

**Golden Gate Bridge:**

"Can you pass the sauce?" Angie muffled with food in her mouth.

Chris shook his head, smiling and threw her the bag of sauce. It was their lunch break and Angie wanted to go somewhere with a lot of wind from the hot weather. Chris crumbled his napkin after he finished with his tacos while Angie continued eating her burrito._ "She looks like a sweet girl, but she eats like a truck driver." _Chris thought, smiling. Now he knows all that training she did with Phoebe over the years kept her figure down. But one of the things Chris liked about Angie was that she did not care too much of her body physique. In her words, "curves are in" _**(A/N: I made that slogan up over a debate in school)**_

"I am so glad you decided to choose Mexican today, Chrissie." Angie said as she drank some of her beer.

Chris frowned, two more months and he will be able to drink legally. He learned the hard lesson that drinking illegally can cause parents to worry and give you worse punishments than before. "That's only because it was closet food place from work." Chris looked up, saw Angie looking at her cell once more, and shut it disappointedly. "What's wrong?"

"Do you get tired dating the same people?" Angie asked.

"Um, explain."

"I hate going out with the same douche bags over and over again. At first, they care but later on, they just care about selfish things like sex and money. I should just stop dating guys like that with their perfect abs and perfect hair." Angie grunted as she took a bite of her burrito. "Stupid men."

"Ok…ay. Maybe you find these jerk-offs or you attract them at the wrong places." Chris told her. "Angie, I thought you didn't want a boyfriend."  
"I don't but you may never know I can change my mind about the right guy."

"You won't find him over night."

"You're right but –"

"But no! Maybe the right guy is in front of you and you don't even realize it." Chris said to her.

Angie sighed, "Let's hope you're right. It would ease up the searching."

Chris laughed as Angie joined and then, suddenly blue and white orbs appeared in front of them. Chris groaned, seeing an Elder with the golden robes. "Hello Roland. Why are you here?" Chris asked, not bothering to stand up for the greater power.

"I am here to talk to the Angel of Life." Roland announced as he bowed his head to Angie, who had meat in her mouth. "It is of great importance."

Chris rolled his eyes, "It always is."

After she finished with her burrito, Angie stood up in front of the good-looking Elder. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to my best friend."

Roland nodded his head, agreeing with her. "The Elders and I have decided it is time for you to accept your –"

"Please don't tell me that they actually want me to be an angel like the Angel of Death or Destiny?" Angie interrupted.

Roland chuckled, "No, I was going to say that you have your first innocent. We have decided that this innocent is perfect for you to accept your birthright. Now, you need to be careful and not reveal who you are."

Angie rolled her eyes, "I have saved many innocents before with my abilities so please don't talk to me like I am an intern at a big, CEO company."

Chris muffled his laughter but stopped completely when Angie sent him a glare. "Well, who is my innocent?"

"I'm afraid you can't meet her just yet. We are worried about the demons that have been resurrected and believe they may use you –to bring more demons back from the Wasteland."

"But they used a Halliwell's blood." Chris reminded him.

Roland nodded his head, agreeing. "True but the Angel of Life is more powerful than any magical being. We will let you know when you can meet your innocent. Blessed be."

"Wh –Wait!" Angie called out but he already disappeared in blue and white orbs. "What the heck? The Angel of Life is supposed to help lead a person out of their horrible state and follow their dreams and whatever. What if my innocent is in trouble? Then what do I do? I don't know if it's a he or she!"

Chris chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Calm down, Angel. You and I both know that the Elders will not let that happen. Now come on, do not worry. Shoot, we have to go. Our lunch break is almost over."

Angie sighed, "Why do I have a bad feeling that those demons are going to ruin our lives? And this is just the beginning."

* * *

**Wyatt and Chris's apartment: **

After Caleb left the apartment, Wyatt took a shower and ate a full meal before locking his front door. He pressed the down button on the elevator and waited for the sound to come as he looked at his phone, wondering why his brother was not answering his text messages. Finally, the elevator doors opened and Wyatt looked up, only to see there was another person inside. It was a young female around Wyatt's age with long, light brown hair with highlights from the sun in a ponytail, and tan skin. She was dressed in jean shorts and a black sports bra top.

The woman stared at the gaping young man in front of her and smiled nervously at him. "Going down?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." Wyatt finally said as he stepped in and gladly saw that the first floor button already pressed. He looked around his surroundings and saw the woman holding keys in her hand. "Are you moving in?"

She looked up at the tall male and smiled, not realizing that Wyatt gasped on how beautiful her blue eyes were. She became more attractive up close. "Yeah, I just moved in the fifth floor. I'm Sofia Dawson."

Wyatt shook her hand, "Wyatt Halliwell. I'm sorry but have we met before?"

"Um, I don't think so." Sofia said, a little confused on how the conservation just went. She hoped he was not going to use a bad pick up line on her or anything.

"Right, sorry it's just when I saw your eyes I thought….um, never mind." Wyatt said, his cheeks turning red.

Sofia bit her lip from giggling. "Unless you work at the hospital then yes, we may have met."

"Do you work there as well?"

"No, my sister is a patient there and I've been visiting her for a couple of weeks now. And I decided to move out of my friend's dorm and stay on my own. Be more independent." Sofia told him. "So…you're a doctor?"

"A resident –I want to be a pediatrician."

"You like kids?"

"Yeah, I gotten used to being around kids since I'm the oldest of the family and my dad's a teacher." Wyatt explained to her.

"Really? I like kids too. I want to be a teacher." Sofia smiled shyly.

"I think that's great." Wyatt smiled back and both looked up as the elevator doors opened. "You know, I can help you with boxes."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Well, you aren't asking. I'm volunteering."

"Don't you have to go anywhere though?" Sofia asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "It can wait for a minute or two." He smiled.

* * *

**Piper's restaurant: **

Melinda sighed heavily as she sat down on the counter of the bar as she felt sweat drip down her back. It was already late in the afternoon and the hot weather was killing her. She was tired and starving for some fast food rather than food at her mom's work. Melinda took off her apron and put it on top of the counter as she gulped some ice-cold water down her throat. She was surprised that the weatherman was right about the hot weather today but she did not expect the place to be crowded so quickly around lunchtime. It was probably the heat.

"Wow, look at you go." Melinda smiled at Caleb as she finished her water and wiped off the water from the corner of her mouth. "I haven't seen you drink water like that since you were a kid."

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" she asked as he sat next to her on the stool.

He shrugged, "It's my day off and need to stay away from the Underworld for a while."

"Let me guess, you almost got killed?" Melinda teased.

Caleb grinned at her with his perfect white teeth showing. "You know me so well."

She rolled her eyes and gestured at the bartender to give two ice waters. "And I thought my family was on the demons' hit list."

"Ah, you still are." Caleb said. "I need a favor –"

"Mel, your brother and Angie got back from their break. You can go now but be back in forty five minutes." Piper told her.

Melinda nodded her head at her mom and turned her attention back at the half demon. "What was your favor?"

"Actually, never mind. How about I take you out to lunch?"

Melinda looked at him questionably. "Your favor was to me make you some lunch, wasn't it?" Caleb shrugged at her and she shook her head, laughing quietly. "What is wrong with men and food? I think it's the only steady relationship that they can keep."

"That's because it doesn't talk back. I'll meet you out the back."

Melinda grinned at him as she walked backwards to the kitchen doors, "It's a date."

Caleb stood there as his smile gotten smaller, hearing those last words and couldn't understand this strange feeling he had in his chest when Melinda smiled at him so happily. His day always brightened by her smiles. He thanked the bartender for the drinks before leaving the restaurant to his car. He drove in the back of the restaurant and waited in the sidewalk of the alley. He leaned against the car and – "Hello Caleb." The half demon jumped, seeing Amon, a full demon, standing a few feet away from him.

"What the hell, Amon? Don't surprise me like that." Caleb yelled. He looked around the parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing no witnesses. "What are you doing here in a Charmed One's work? Are you suicidal?"

"Those demons, Agues and Lukas, want a girl."

"You know they have places for girls like that."

Amon growled, "Not like that, you idiot! They are giving a reward for any demon if they can bring the Halliwell girl, whose blood was used to bring them back from the wasteland."

Caleb felt his throat tightened and his heart beating faster, "What kind of reward?"

Amon smirked, "I hear that it is greater than any demon imagined."

"So let me guess, you are to here to kidnap one of the Halliwell girls." Caleb said as he carefully took out a dagger from his back pocket. "Do you even know who it is?"

"No, but you know. We can both get the reward, Caleb! Imagine if we can get any power we wish. I know you want it. You no longer want to be bullied by the other demons, do you?" Amon smirked evilly. "We will be the first to capture a Halliwell without even having to fight one. I bet it is the Twice Blessed Child's sister –now, she _is_ a powerful beauty."

_"How does he know it's Melinda?"_ Caleb thought bitterly.

"She trusts you," Amon continued. "You can easily take her to their lair and we can get our reward quickly. It's the perfect plan."

"That does sound like a good plan, my friend. Who else knows about this little quest?" Caleb asked.

"A very few but they are strategizing who to attack first. What are we waiting for, Caleb? Get the Halliwell bitch and take her to the Underworld –drag her if you must. We can get there before anyone else. Or should I do it myself?" Amon questioned, wondering if the half demon is ready for this. He will betray the Charmed Ones but they will not know.

"Actually, I have a better idea."

Amon gasped as he felt something sharp pin against his stomach. He looked down and saw a dagger in it; he looked up at Caleb wide eye. What was the boy doing? Was he not…?

"Why? I thought –"

"You thought wrong." Caleb whispered sharply. "No one goes near the Halliwell family especially Melinda without messing with me."

Amon smirked at him and used an energy ball to push the half demon away from him. Caleb flew to the ground hard and groaned, feeling pain in his stomach. Wyatt may have healed him but there was still pain. Caleb jumped backwards, dodging an energy ball and bulldozed Amon to the ground. He pulled the dagger out as Amon screamed in pain and hit Caleb hard in the head with a piece of metal on the ground.

Caleb groaned and yelled, "That hurt!"

"I know you are one of us, Caleb. You just need to fight the human emotions and don't let it corrupt you like it did with Belthazor."

"I'm _**not**_ him. I will never be like him or one of you." Caleb whispered angrily as he threw the dagger at Amon's forehead.

A couple of second later, the demon turned into dust. Caleb watched as the windy breeze took the dust away into the air. Caleb shook his head in disgust; Amon thought he was one of them. A monstrous demon. Sometimes he thinks he is whenever he is undercover in the Underworld.

But he hated the most was that Amon mentioned Cole. He really hates that there are similarities with him and the dead half demon. He just hopes there will be differences as well. Caleb moaned, pressing his fingers against his forehead, feeling a headache coming from that hit in the head. His vision then blurred for a moment –

"_For the first time in my entire life, I don't feel like a monster. Don't get me wrong, my dad did a great job raising me but he was just a mortal raising a monster."_

"_You are not a monster." _

Caleb's eye vision then cleared and wondered what just happened. He felt like he was suck into a vision or something. Quickly, he positioned himself against his car, putting his arms across his chest, as he heard shoes clicking their way to him. Melinda walked straight to him, her hair now in a high ponytail and with her bag on her shoulder. "Waiting long, Mr. Davis?" She teased with a smile on her face.

Caleb shook his head and smiled at her, "Not all."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all of you for your wonderful comments I feel so happy! You have no idea. I hope those who like Caleb/Melinda like how Caleb is protective of Melinda and how good their relationship is so far. And for those who like Angie/Chris the same thing goes as well. **

**Sofia...she may or may not be Wyatt's love interest just yet. For now, she is just a mortal woman moving into her new apartment. **

**Thank you and please comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	11. Females Not Males

**Chapter 10**

**Phoebe and Coop's house: **

Phoebe sighed happily, seeing she was off next week from publicity and work and for now, she could just relax. But it was hard to relax when she has two teenagers and one close to being a pre-teen. She envied her Grams for raising her and her sisters; she did not know how she did it all those years. Heck, she does not even know how Piper does it! And she has two sons! Phoebe closed her planner and walked out of the bedroom she shared with Coop, and found all three of her daughters in the living room.

Alexandra was sitting on the kitchen table studying for her last ACT, Annabelle on the couch writing in her journal, and Adrianna watching a movie. Phoebe smiled, seeing her daughters doing their own thing and not fighting for once. She still did not forgive her eldest daughters going down to the Underworld without Wyatt or Chris but she understood why they did it. She remembered how reckless she was when she and her sisters received their powers. But it did not make her feel better that her daughters were doing the same thing.

The differences between her and her daughters are that they have been using their powers since they were babies. They should know what is wrong and what is right by now. Phoebe was just lucky that Adrianna could learn from her sisters' mistakes because she is still young. She felt hurt when she first gave birth to little Andy because she remembered that little girl from Chris's future, dying at the stake by witch hunters. Chris and Wyatt never told her who her children were but now she knows and it still hurts seeing that murder happen to her own children.

Adrianna turned her head away from the movie and saw her mom standing in the living room with a strange expression on her face that she has not seen before. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Adrianna asked her.

Phoebe smiled sadly at her youngest and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Andy." She was glad to use that nickname on her daughter because it reminded her of the late Andy many years ago.

"I don't have to be an empath to know something's bothering you," She reminded her and decided to pause the movie. "What's wrong?"

Both of her older sisters lifted their heads and turned their attention on her mother. Phoebe sighed, "I just…I want you girls to confide in me about whatever is bothering you and to tell me when you are going to go demon hunting even if Wyatt or Chris aren't with you. Alex, Anna you girls scared me half to death and you are lucky that Melinda and the twins defended you."

"Mom, it wasn't our idea though." Alex reminded her.

"I know that sweetie, but you still need to tell me so I don't have to call your Uncle Henry to send out a search and rescue team." Phoebe said.

Annabelle chuckled at her mom's sense of humor, "Mom we promise we will tell you next time but at least, we know what those demons are planning."

"What are they planning?" Andy asked.

"You are still young to know little miss." Phoebe pointed out.

"But that's not fair!" Andy whined.

"Sorry little sis." Alex smiled.

All of them laughed happily until Phoebe gasped seeing a shimmer in the room. She screamed, "Demons!" Alex looked behind her and deflected a fireball back at the demon. She immediately ran to her baby sister, using her body as a shield. Her mother and sister were using martial arts training against the demons. "Alex, get your sister out of here!" Phoebe yelled.

Before Alex could teleport her sister, a demon grabbed her hair from behind and pulled her away from Andy to the wall. She groaned in pain and could hear her sister cries. "Stay away from her!" She yelled as she ran to the demon, punching him in the face then at the chest. Abruptly, she felt something hard hit her head and her vision turned blurry then darkness.

Phoebe turned around when she vanquished a demon using the kitchen life and her eyes widen, seeing a demon holding Alexandra over his shoulder. He smirked at her before shimmering away. "Andy! Anna!" she cried, praying that her other daughters were not captured as well. She sighed happily, seeing Annabelle holding Adrianna in the corner. "Are you girls okay?"

"They took Alex," Annabelle said, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "Mom, what are we going to do?"

Phoebe sighed, looking around the messy living room. "Good question."

* * *

**Piper's restaurant: **

Angie smiled with content when she and the band finished with their last song for the day. Instead of doing dinner for the night, Piper arranged for another singer to come and take Angie's place for the night. As much as Angie loves to sing, it is sometimes hard for her to say no to agents because of her band. They are so great and yet, they cannot know about her magical life. She smiled, seeing Chris talk to little kids with their parents as he helped them order what to eat. The kids and parents were laughing as Chris described that the lobster might dance for them or the fish could sing like the Disney movie.

"Such a dork," Angie chuckled as she got off the stool and walked to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey Angie," Wyatt called out as he came to her. She smiled at her best friend but stood back, sensing something was different about her friend. "Is my mom around?"

"Yeah, she's in the office. Wyatt, you look different. Did something happen today?" She asked.

"Well, I met a girl –"

"Okay, forget I even asked."

Wyatt flushed red, "Not like that, Angelica! I met a girl, who is moving a floor above Chris and me. I helped her with her boxes, and we talked." Wyatt shrugged as he put his hands in jacket's pockets.

"Her name is Sofia and she seems…great and human."

Angie smiled genuinely at her best friend, "That's great, Wy. You need to get back in the dating game."

He rolled his eyes, "Angie, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Besides, a guy can always have many friends who are girls. I mean, look at you and me."

Angie rolled her eyes, "As much as I love your company, why are you here?"

"Caleb gave me some interesting information today. Apparently, the potion they used to kill the twin demons didn't work," Wyatt told her. "They had someone with them –someone who helped killed them."

"Are you saying your family didn't really vanquish Agues and Lukas?"

Wyatt looked around; this was not the place to talk about demons and witches. He pulled Angie aside in a corner of the restaurant and whispered, "They had helped. No one really knows whom. But he was powerful."

"How can you be so sure it was a he?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Angie now isn't the time to be a feminist."

Angie frowned and slapped his shoulder. "I wasn't being modest, Wyatt. We do not even know what the gender of this…being is or was. Do you honestly think your mom will tell you the truth?" She asked.

Wyatt thought about for a moment and sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that it's my mom and she knows not to keep secrets from us if it involves something magical and important as this."

"Angie –"Chris called out. He jumped up in surprise seeing Wyatt and Angie so close together in a corner. "Hey Wyatt, what's going on?"

"Um, I'll explain later. What's up?" Angie asked him.

"Mom got a call from Aunt Phoebe. Alex was captured."

"What? When?" Wyatt asked.

Chris shrugged, "A couple of minutes ago. Mom is calling Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry to make sure about their kids but have you seen Melinda? She's at her lunch break right now but she isn't answering her cell."

"She's with Caleb." Angie told him. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Let's see," Wyatt said as he pulled his cell out and dialed Caleb's number. But there was no answer instead it just went straight to voicemail. "Okay, now I'm officially worried."

"Before you two Halliwell brothers panic, let's go to your mom and find out what's going on." Angie said to them.

All of three of them walked in Piper's office with Paige and the twins inside. Wyatt ran to his baby cousins and hugged them. "Thank god you guys weren't kidnapped."

"Wyatt let go of my daughters before you suffocate them to death." Paige said, crossing her arms at her eldest nephew. "And as for your information, demons did try to kidnap my babies but they were after Pandora."

"Wait, there were only after Pandora and not both Pandora and Patricia?" Angie questioned. They sounded strange. For years, demons would kidnap the twins because they are stronger together.

"Hold on. Demons kidnapped Alex and tried to kidnap Pandora…."

"Oh no, what's going on in that head of yours Angie?" Chris asked.

"Don't you see it? Demons are kidnapping the older siblings."

"But Henry Jr is the eldest." Piper pointed out.

"But he's not a female and neither is Wyatt."

"Are you sure? Because Henry and I always wondered why Wyatt does his hair so perfectly and so neatly."

"Shut it," Wyatt warned his little brother.

"Boys don't start." Piper said.

"What about Mel? Where is she?" Pandora asked.

"I tried calling her cell but it went straight to voicemail. The same happened to Wyatt when he tried to call Caleb." Chris said.

"I don't like the sound of this," Paige commented as she and Piper looked at each other. Both sisters were thinking the same thing: are the twin demons behind this?

"Is now the time to panic?" Wyatt asked Angie.

* * *

**Underworld: **

Melinda groaned as she shook her head, feeling a huge headache coming, as she fluttered her eyes opened. All she could see was a faint of darkness with a few torches lined up on the cavern wall. She tried to stand up but then felt a strong weight on her wrists and groaned, realizing she is chained to the wall. She tried to think of the last thing she remembered: she and Caleb were at Subway until they heard a scream in an alley. Of course, the two followed the scream –"It was a damn ambush," Melinda cursed.

"Mel, is that you?" A soft voice called out.

"Alex?" Melinda's brown eyes widen, seeing her older cousin also chained up to a wall across from her. "What –how…what's going on?"

"You tell me. A bunch of demons attacked us at home and I ended up as the damsel in distress." She said to her. "How did you get here?"

"Ambush, Caleb and I heard a scream and instead of finding an innocent, we met up with some demons." She told her. "Oh my gosh, where's Caleb?"

"You don't need to worry about your friend, my dear." A chilling voice said in the darkness. She looked up and saw a cloaked figure walk in, she figured it had to be Lukas, the scarred demon. "We would never harm one of our kinds."

Melinda stared at him in confusion. Then, it all clicked for her. He thinks Caleb is one of them. "Then where is he? I know demons do not like half demons. Is he alive?"

"Like I said, do not worry about him." He said as he walked over to Alexandra and let his finger carefully touch her hair down to her smooth cheek. "You Halliwell women are always so beautiful…what's your secret?"

"Kicking demon's asses can keep the zits and wrinkles away," Alex commented angrily for letting him touch her hair. She hates it when people do that in general. "Why are we here? What do you want with us? Tell us."

Lukas chuckled at her authority tone, "My brother and I need to know which one of you ladies' blood resurrected us."

"Why do you care?" Alex asked.

"Because we want to give thanks. If it were not for one of you…we would not be here today. But then again, if it wasn't for your mothers then we wouldn't have been gone for so long." He mumbled.

"What makes you think history will not repeat itself?" Melinda threatened.

He walked over to Melinda and pulled her chin up, making sure she would stare at his burned scars. She did not look revolted, more like pity and anger. He smirked down at her, "That is what we intend to happen, my dear. You have no idea what we have planned for your brother."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, it's a cliffhanger! Ya I know I suck but you guys love me :) So what do you think is going to happen? What happened to Caleb? What are they going to do with Melinda and Alex? Will the family have enough time to save them? All in good time...comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	12. Only the Beginning

**Chapter 11**

**Underworld: **

"What makes you think history will not repeat itself?" Melinda threatened.

He walked over to Melinda and pulled her chin up, making sure she would stare at his burned scars. She did not look revolted, more like pity and anger. He smirked down at her, "That is what we intend to happen, my dear. You have no idea what we have planned for your brother."

Lukas touched Melinda's cheek, ignoring her hateful glares and shimmered away leaving a confused and angry Melinda and Alexandra.

"Which brother do you think he's talking about?" Alex asked.

"I'm hoping he's talking about Wyatt," Melinda said honestly, thinking about how Chris nearly murdered Lukas with his deadly power. "Have you tried calling for him?"

"I tried but I think they whitelighter proof this place." Alex said and moaned, "These chains are killing me. And I even tried to teleport but it won't work."

Melinda sighed, "Just great. We need to come up with a plan or something that can get us out of here before our entire family shows up."

"I think you said that a little too late, Mel. You know our family. The second I'm gone, my mom probably called the aunts and then, your mom talked to Angie and Chris at work." Alex reminded her as she rested her head against the hard wall. "Why are our lives so complicated?"

Melinda sighed, "We're Halliwell's. Our lives were born to be complicated."

* * *

**Halliwell Manor:**

"Aunt Phoebe, can you please stop moving around the attic like that? You're making this more nerve-racking than it is." Pandora told her aunt as she went through the book and her twin used the crystal over the map while Wyatt made the potions.

"I'm sorry but I do not like the situation here. Mel and Alex got kidnap and Caleb is nowhere to be found."

"You don't think they figured him out, do you?" Annabelle asked as she sat next to Chris on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Nah, those demons could never figure him out. It has been years. He's obviously making a plan of some sort to get those girls free." Chris said, but he knew those words were not as convincing as he wanted it to be.

"Well, they're clearly in the Underworld," Patricia said as she put the crystal and the map away. "How's the potion doing?"

"It's going but honestly what it's going to do to them?"

Phoebe stopped her pacing and turned to face her eldest nephew. "What is that supposed to mean, mister?"

Wyatt put the spoon down and stared at his aunt. "I know that you and our moms had an accomplice with you when you vanquished Agues and Lukas."

"You do?"

"Who is it?" He asked.

Phoebe sighed of a relief that Wyatt did not know who but felt guilty because Wyatt knew she could not handle keeping a secret from a family member for long. But she hid this secret for almost twenty years and she was lucky she did not blurt it out when they graduated from high school. But she promised Piper and yet, she and Paige told Piper that if the kids ask they would answer. However, the situation they were in was not a good time to tell the truth. "Wyatt, sweetie I –"

"Aunt Phoebe, whoever it was can help us vanquish these bastards once and for all."

She whimpered at him, "It's complicated."

"Aunt Phoebe comes on! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"It's a Halliwell trait. Get used to it."

"Alright, what's going on up here? What's with all the yelling?" Piper called out as she, Paige, and Angie walked up. "Well?"

"It's nothing," Wyatt mumbled.

"We don't have time for this so what's going on?" Piper asked again. "Don't make me ask for the third time."

"It's nothing Piper really." Phoebe confronted her but her eyes told her older sister another thing.

Piper noticed and decided to talk to her baby sister later. "Alright do we have a plan?"

"The usual one –Wyatt and I go to the lair be the distraction while Angie and the twins free Alex and Mel." Chris told her.

"Sounds good but we don't need any more Halliwell daughters as hostages. I think we three free Alexandra and Melinda while you three young ladies are up here just to be safe." Paige said.

"What?" All of them yelled.

"It's too dangerous."

"Oh no not again." Angie murmured, prepared to hear a long argument between the family members. She sat down on the couch next to Chris. She knows the Halliwell family long and knows when an argument is coming. She should get used to it but she cannot. It was like watching a reality TV show that was addicting.

"Mom, that's not fair!" Patricia yelled. "You need as many –"

"You girls were almost killed the last time demons confronted you. I don't plan on happening that again." Paige told her. "You need to stay here just in case demons attack Adrianna or your father."

"But they're safer at Magic School." Pandora said.

"Mom, I thought you wanted to take a break from demon hunting," Wyatt mentioned. "Maybe it's best for us to go instead of you and the aunts."

"Hey we are not that old!" Paige yelled.

"_Okay!"_ Angie yelled, clapping her hands from the sisters yelling at the young generation. "How about we go with Paige's idea but we three can go as well to find Caleb." She suggested. "That way everyone can go down to the Underworld."

"I don't like it," Phoebe said.

"Well I don't like the fact that we are wasting precious time arguing when Alex and Melinda need us. And I hate to say this, but maybe Caleb as well. We don't know what happened to him and he needs us." Angie said. "So are we ready to kick some demon asses' people?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Great speech, Angie."

Angie glared at her best friend, "Don't you dare start with me, Christopher."

* * *

**Underworld: **

"Can you sense him?" Annabelle asked her twin cousins as she and Angie walked in front of them, ready to attack any demon that stood in their way to finding Caleb. They are all worried that Caleb is trouble if the demons figured out that he is a spy for them rather than for the demons. She did not want to know what would happen to the half demon, which has been like another brother to her over the years.

Pandora sighed, "Nothing. There's too much evil down here that it's driving my sensing all over the place."

"Caleb is half demon," Patricia finished for her sister.

Angie quickly hushed the girls, hearing a male's voice. As they walked closer, they could hear a muffle cry, it was Caleb. Angie ran to the nearest corner and found a lair filled with silk and candles all around. It looked like a romantic evening on a third date. Her eyes widened seeing a young woman on top of Caleb. "You do not need to see this," Angie whispered as she tried to cover the girls' eyes.

"Wait!" Pandora whispered back as she blocked away from Angie's hands. "He's tied up. Angie, he can't move which means he's not doing this willingly."

"Come on, why don't you kiss me already?" The demon girl asked seductively.

"Look as attractive as you may be, you are not my type." Caleb told her.

"Ah," she said as her hands went down and up his chest. "Is there another? What does she have that I don't?"

"Dignity, respect." Caleb listed off, grunting as he tried to break the rope around his wrists. He does not believe hitting girls but this demon looked more human and it was bothersome. "Should I go on?"

"Please do, Caleb." The demon turned around and saw Angie standing in her lair, looking beautiful and strong with a vile of potions in her hands. The she demon admits she was beautiful but this could not be the girl that the half demon is talking about. "Now get off my friend or else I'll make you."

The she demon smirked, "Jealous?"

Angie scoffed, "Oh please. I've seen the girls Caleb hooked up with and trust me; they were more beautiful and had a lot more dignity than you." She showed off the potion in her fingers, "Last chance. No?"

"Wait!" the she demon cried when Angie lifted her arm up. "I can help you with anything you want."

"Anything?" Angie echoed and put her arm down at her waist. "Release Caleb then."

Quickly, the she demon took the rope off Caleb and backed away as he got up. "Nice rescue, girls. Never thought I would see the day when I become the damsel in distress." He said and then suddenly, he was in front of the she demon. He put his hands around her neck, lifting her up in the air. "Where is the girl?"

"I don't know," she chocked.

"I don't believe you," Caleb snarled as he tightens his grip. "Where is she? What do they want with her?"

The she demon put her hands on Caleb's arm, trying to make him loosen his grip but from the anger in his eyes, she could not dare ask him to do that. "She's with Agues and his brother. But I do not know what he would do to her. I swear."

"I think I do," Caleb murmured. "Thanks but we need your services anymore."

Before the she demon could get a word in, Caleb pulled her closer to his chest and he put his hands at both side of her head and then _CRACK_! Her dead body on the ground soon turned into dust. Angie raised her eyebrow at Caleb's tactics of murder and he noticed, "What? She annoyed me." He said innocently.

"Caleb, what happened to you? How did you get capture?" Pandora asked.

"It wasn't exactly a capture," Caleb sighed as he sat down on a boulder, stretching his arms and legs out. "There was an ambush and we got in the Underworld. Melinda was unconscious when one of the demons hit her. But I killed all of them. Not that I am happy to see four beautiful women but why are you here? It's too dangerous to be hanging around me right now."

"Demons kidnap Melinda and Alex," Annabelle told him. "I don't understand. If you killed all those demons down here, how come you didn't get out here with Melinda?"

Caleb sighed, "There's a reward to find a Charmed One's daughter whoever resurrected Agues and Lukas. After I killed those demons, Agues came and thought I came here for a reward since I brought Melinda or at least that is what he thinks. Before I could even do anything, that she demon showed up and tied me up, saying she's my reward."

"Do you know what they are going to do to them?" Angie asked.

Caleb sighed, "I'm not sure but if Melinda's blood brought him and his brother back, he might try to bring someone else back. But if they find out that Melinda is the donor and not Alex, there is going to be a war down here. Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"They're with our moms, why?" Patricia asked.

Caleb sighed, "They're going to be walking into a trap. And knowing your family, they're going to get Melinda or Alexandra killed."

* * *

"You shouldn't fight it," Lukas's voice called out as he walked inside the cavern and stared at Alex, who was trying to break the chains. "The more you pull, the more it hurts."

"I don't care," she grunted. "Let us go."

"I already told you why we can't do that."

Melinda grunted as she tried to move herself into a better sitting position. "My brothers aren't stupid, so whichever one you are after, he will come up with a brilliant plan."

"Yes that is true…however," Agues said as he came out the shadows with his handsome face revealing from the flames. "Your brother's plan always has someone getting hurt."

"If you touch Melinda, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Alex yelled.

Agues just waved his hand at her, "Brother we don't need her anymore. It's the Twice Blessed Brat's sister that we need."

Lukas nodded his head as he took the chains off the wall but instead of taking the chains off Alex's hands and feet, he put them together, forcing her to be dragged away. Alex kicked and screamed, hearing her cousin's cries in the echoes of the cavern. Melinda looked up at the smiling Agues and felt her stomach drop. What are they going to do to her?

As if he read her mind, Agues pulled a strand of Melinda's hair out of her face and pet it like it was something valuable to him. Melinda wanted to cringe far away from him and anyone else like him. "I'm going to kill you," he said, pretending to be sad. Suddenly, Melinda gasped as she felt something sharp go to her abdomen.

"Don't worry, my dear you won't die just yet." He pulled athame out of her and leaned over, whispering in her. "But I promise, this pain that you are feeling right now is _only_ the beginning."

**A/N: So what do you guys think? comment please**


	13. The Kiss of Poison

**Chapter 12**

**Underworld: **

Piper felt her adrenaline pumping loud as she vanquished another demon in front of her. It has been a while since she and her sisters have been in the Underworld –well, she and Phoebe. Paige is a teacher and advisor for future whitelighter and witches and as always comes down here to save their butts. She turned her head around, causing her long brown hair to whip around and watched as her sons vanquished their demons as well. Phoebe and Paige walked to her, content with their own vanquishes as well.

"Just like old times, huh?" Paige smiled.

"You're always down here though." Phoebe reminded.

Paige shrugged, "Yeah but it's not the same without my big sisters around. Is it a bad thing to say that I actually miss that?"

"Nope, I feel the same way." Piper confessed. "So Phoebe, are you going to tell me what happened between you and my son before?"

"Wyatt knows that we weren't alone in vanquishing Agues and Lukas," Phoebe whispered to her sisters. "Don't worry he doesn't know about Angie or…himself and Chris. Man, this time travelling thing is going to mess with my head for a long time."

"But how?" Piper asked amazed that her eldest son knows about this information. It may be small but she knows it will become huge eventually.

"Who cares how, Piper? We have to tell them before someone else does." Phoebe told her.

"Who else would know, Phoebe? It's only us three, our husbands, and dad."

Paige sighed, "Look now isn't the time or the place to talk about this. We have two daughters to save and possibly a hybrid. So can we move this episode later?"

"Aunt Paige can you sense them?" Wyatt called out before Piper could give her piece of her mind to her younger sister. "I think I can sense them."

Chris nodded his head as he rubbed off the dust off his shirt and pants. He needed new clothes. "That means we are close."

"Wait! I can sense Alex," Paige said concentrating hard on her eldest niece and then, turned to face Phoebe with a grim expression. "She's in trouble."

* * *

Melinda whimpered as she tried to pull her body but ended up landed on her butt once more. The athame that Agues struck her with made her feel weak and tired all of a sudden. She could feel the coldness of her blood spreading through her black top. Melinda wanted to cry out for help one more time, but could not because she was dehydrated and Agues and Lukas were in a corner speaking to one another in whispers like a bunch of teenage girls. She could feel her life slowly leaving her and could not believe how weak she was over a little stab wound. But knew it was not any stab wound.

Agues nodded his head at his brother and then, walked to Melinda who was trying to keep her eyes open. "Tired already, my dear? You should not fall asleep before the show. It's rude."

"You…You –"

"Now don't talk, my dear. We don't want you to ruin your state." Agues cackled. "We want you to live," He said as he pulled the same athame as before and cut a piece of her hair. "Something to remember you by, do you know why we needed your blood in the first place? You are the only Halliwell that does not have any whitelighter, Elder, or Cupid blood in their system. The boy, Henry –that is his name correct? He does not count because he only possesses the basic powers. But you…are different."

"Go…to hell," She managed to say in a hoarsely voice.

Agues laughed alongside with his brother. Lukas approached Melinda and bend down face to face. "I have heard those same words from your brother and do you want to know what I said to him? We're already in it," he whispered those last words.

Melinda watched as Agues put the athame and a lock of her hair on a rock table. They did not do anything else but continue talking. _"Probably strategizing their next move,"_ she thought painfully trying to move. _"Where is Alex? What did they do to her? Where's our family?"_

"Someone help….me…please," Melinda whimpered as she fell into the darkness.

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Pandora asked as they walked in the darkness with a few lite torches on the wall. Caleb shimmered with Angie and Annabelle and the twins followed only to be in another but different area of the Underworld.

"Pandora, where have you been for the past hour?" Caleb questioned as he continued to lead them.

"Do you know where you are taking us?" Pandora snapped.

Caleb sighed, "For the last time, yes! I cannot just shimmer in unannounced. It will ruin my cover if I am with you beautiful ladies."

"Flattery isn't taking you anywhere, Cal." Angie said.

"It can't hurt to try." He said.

"Let me go! Don't touch me you bastards!" Alex's cries echoed.

Angie and Caleb looked at each other with pale faces and did not think twice as they ran to the cries of their friend. They stopped in their tracks to find Alex pushed around like a ball as the demons laughed holding onto her, saying how beautiful she is and her curves. Angie concentrated on the ashes on the ground and blew them across to some of the demons' eyes and they cried out in pain.

"Torch!" Patricia yelled as it appeared in her hand and smacked the back of a head of a demon. "Alex!" the body of her cousin appeared in front of her in blue and white orbs. But it caused the teenagers to fall hard on the ground. "Man, you're heavy."

"And you suck at rescuing. Get these things off me." Alex whined as she waited for her cousin to orb the chains off her.

"What did you do?" Caleb yelled asking a demon, pulling him up in the air against a wall. His feet barely touching the ground. "What did you do to her? Tell me!"

"N-nothing, I swear. We were just pushing her around, that's all."

"Yeah, well no one pushes her around expect me and her cousins." Caleb threatened and then, cracked his neck like the demon before.

"What is it with you and cracking necks?" Angie asked.

Caleb shrugged, "It's the quickest death there is."

Angie rolled her eyes as she helped Alex and Patricia off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Can I kill those demons?" Alex asked, gritting her teeth.

"Not now, where's Melinda?" Caleb asked.

That caught Alex's attention, "About a couple of caves away but they have a trap set up for Wyatt or Chris."

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

"Alex!" Alex turned around and suddenly, felt a pair of arms around her neck and squeezing her hard into a hug. It was her mother. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Can't…breathe," she gasped at mother's strength.

Phoebe quickly let go of her daughter and check for any injuries, only to see a cut on her forehead and dirt on her clothes from the filthy ground of the Underworld. "Thank goodness you are alright. Where's Melinda?"

"Yes, where is my daughter?"

"Traitor," A voice seethed behind them. The demons that Angie tried to blind stood up from the ground and glared at them with hateful looks. "You are a traitor, Caleb."

Caleb stiffened but did not show any emotion on his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about, my friend."

"You will die," He snarled as he threw an energy ball towards him but Wyatt quickly blocked it by using his shield around his family and friends. But he did not know how long he could put up with it as more demons shimmered in.

"You still miss this?" Paige questioned her sisters, raising her eyebrow at the number of demons around them.

"It _was_ never a dull moment," Piper pointed out and flicked her hands.

* * *

Melinda eyes shot open as she felt something cold touch her head and realized it was a cloth. There was man sitting beside her, it was the Underworld's Healer in his robes. The old man saw that the girl awoken and smiled down at her, "How are you feeling, my dear?" He asked. When she tried to answer, her voice croaked and he gave her some water to drink. "I have bandaged your wound however I cannot stop the poison from spreading your body. Agues want you to live for a couple of days but I do not know if you can survive that long."

Melinda's blurry vision looked around and did not find any demons in the room. The healer noticed, "Agues and Lukas went to get some more things. They know that in your condition you cannot run away. Well, I must be off I have more demons to heal. Good luck my child."

Melinda looked down at her abdomen and saw that the healer did a poor job of bandaging her wound. Even though Leo was no longer a whitelighter or an Elder, he would find somehow to heal his children's' wounds and make them feel all better. She remembered when she scraped her knee from playing soccer outside in the street, and Leo would hug her and take her to the kitchen telling her stories of her mom and aunts' adventures in the past. While he would talk, she did not realize that he put some alcohol on her knee and then, a bandage around it. Melinda laughed quietly, remembering that she called her dad a guardian angel and that he would always be her angel forever.

"I see the healer did his job." Lukas's voice interrupted Melinda's trip down to memory. "Though he did a poorly job." She felt her arms fall down on the ground, still intact with the chains and Lukas dragged her like a doll on the ground. "We did more of your blood if we want to finish what we started. But don't worry; we have another plan for your brother."

"_Please don't come for me, Chris."_ Melinda thought hazily. _"I know they're after him because he almost killed them." _

"Hey ugly! Let go of my daughter." A memorable voice cried out.

"_Mom!" _Melinda wanted to cry out.

Lukas laughed, "The Charmed Ones have finally arrived! It has been a long time since we have last seen each other. Time has been good for you. And I see you brought your children with you…and the Angel of Life. Brother, look at our guests"

Piper looked down at the way Lukas was holding her daughter. He was gripping onto the chains that are wrapped around her wrists and she was on the floor with a poorly bandage on her. Melinda lifted her head and Piper gasped, her daughter's face was as white as a ghost and dripping with sweat. "Tr…ap," Melinda choked out.

Annabelle gasped at the condition her cousin was in and then, felt color vanishes from her when she felt like déjà vu. Only…. "And they say revenge isn't sweet," Agues smirked. Her vision came true. It was Melinda they were holding all along.

"Let her go," Chris demanded.

"Hello, Christopher it is a pleasure to meet you again."

"I would say the same thing if I didn't feel like gagging. What have you done to her?

"Just put a poison in her system with an athame we used." Agues said.

"_You need to find a way to reverse Gideon's magic." Leo said._

_"You want us to reverse an Elder's magic?" Paige questioned._

_"He stabbed Chris with an athame and I can't seem to heal him. He's losing a lot of blood and time."_

Phoebe shook her head at the memory and did not want the same thing that happened to the Other Chris to happen to her niece. But the state she was is almost identical to the Other Chris before he died.

"Let my sister go," Chris demanded once more.

Lukas smirked at Chris and instead of doing what he asked; he waved his hand causing Melinda's body to shimmer out of the cavern. Chris's eyes widen, meaning that those demons put her somewhere else in the Underworld in a horrid condition. That made him angry. Piper turned her attention to her youngest son and gasped, seeing electricity at the tip of Chris's fingers. "I have no idea what I have done to you but there is one thing you should know about me and my brother: _don't_ mess with our sister."

"Chris, wait! They said they had a plan for Melinda's brother but they never told us which one it was." Alex whispered and begged, "Don't fight him."

"Melinda is dying, what do you want me to do?"

"Caleb and I will find Melinda," Angie suggested. "The twins can do as well but we'll split up."

Piper nodded her head, liking that idea but she did not know how to prevent her boys from killing the demon twins. Alex said that he had plan for one of her sons and she knew it had to be Chris. As if reading her mind, Wyatt said, "Mom, let us fight them. They are no match for us."

"Annabelle, Alex I need you girls to go back to the Manor and find another way to kill them." Phoebe told her daughters. "Please don't argue with me. We don't have time."

Agues laughed, "That is exactly what your daughter doesn't have. The poison will soon play with her mind and in a few minutes, she will die."

"Not if I stop it," Caleb promised as he took Angie's hand and shimmered out. The twins following his lead. Annabelle took her sister's hand and teleported in a shape of a heart.

"Now, who should we kill first?" Lukas laughed, staring at the Charmed Ones and their sons.

"Funny, I just thought of the same thing," Wyatt said, cracking his knuckles.

Agues smirked, _"It has begun."_

* * *

**_A/N: SO what do you guys think? I updated early so that should give me some brownie point :) Comment_**

**_-DisneyRBD_**


	14. Mission: Bring Melinda Back

**Chapter 13**

**Underworld: **

Chris watched the twin demons take each of their footwork carefully as if they knew he was going to struck them any minute. But they do not know he has other powers or at least that is what he thinks. Lukas smirking at him outside but inside he was roaring with laughter because he can see in Chris's eyes, that the fighter and resistance leader is still in there. They may be not be the same person but this Chris has the same…dark personalities but are hidden deep somewhere in his conscious. Chris waved his arm, causing Lukas to fly across the room.

"Chris, we can't kill them." Wyatt reminded his brother as he put a shield over his family with him inside it.

"No but we can try."

"Boulder! Boulder!" Paige cried as she used her orbing telekinesis on the twin demons. But each time she tried, they would duck. "Damn it!"

Demons shimmered behind them and behind the demon twins, causing Wyatt to hold onto the shield a bit longer but it will be hard to fight at the same time. Phoebe threw the potions while Piper flicked her hands as many times as she could. But it will not be enough. It will not be enough time for Caleb and Angie and the twins to find Melinda. She could be anywhere in the huge Underworld, dying from the poison they have given her. But the thought of Melinda dying gave the sisters a stronger urge to fight and kill the demons. Nothing will stand in their way to save her.

Chris cursed when he noticed Agues got near his brother and shimmer away, letting their minions do their dirty work. "Wyatt, give me your hand!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt turned his head at his brother for a brief moment and yelled, "What for?"

"Both of our powers combined can kill all these demons," He told him. "Agues and Lukas are gone. The sooner we kill these demons, the sooner we can find them."

Wyatt nodded, "Good point. You better stand back!" He yelled to his mother and aunts.

Paige pulled her older sisters away from the men and watched as Chris and Wyatt combined their hands together as their free hands filled with a ball of electricity and power blast. Using their emotions as the key, both brothers screamed as they hit the demons with full force and a couple of seconds later, the demons turned into ashes. Wyatt feel on his knees, panting from amount of energy he wasted and turned his head, finding his younger brother smiling at him with a big grin on his pale and panting face.

Suddenly, as if he was having a premonition, Wyatt can see Chris with longer hair fighting with a blonde, curly hair man. Then, the two combined their hands and dark electricity shot out, killing Agues instantly.

Wyatt blinked a couple of times to make sure what he was seeing, but inside saw his brother's smiling face. "It worked," Wyatt smiled.

"Why do you doubt me?" Chris asked.

"The last time we combined our powers like that, we had a fire drill."

"That was in high school."

"It was during the homecoming assembly!"

"As much as I love the trip down to memory lane, we need to find your sister." Paige commented to her nephews.

"Where could they have taken her?" Piper said aloud.

"It's a big place and so many places to look. Can you sense her?" Phoebe asked. Both Wyatt and Chris shook their heads sadly. "Okay, let's get out of this cave and go somewhere else where it can be easier to sense my niece."

* * *

Angie grunted as she stabbed the last demon in front of her and watched as she turned into dust. The Angel of Life stared at her surroundings, only to find Caleb to finish with his demon but noticed his tongue hanging out. She shuddered at his half-manticore tongue. It always freaked her out since they were children. She was never going to get used to it. Angie rubbed the dirt off her pants, thinking of other places to look for Melinda but it was hard because she did not want to ruin Caleb's cover. He was already killing more and more demons.

"_He doesn't care,"_ Angie thought as she watched him put his tongue back in, causing another shiver down her spine. _"He never did care if his cover ever gets blown as long as everyone is safe."_

"I have an idea." Caleb spoke out.

"Should I be scared?"

"Not exactly –actually, I don't think you will like it."

Angie sighed, "It involves with demons, doesn't it?" Caleb nodded his head. "Please tell me I don't have to be part of this plan."

"It depends. How do you like demon clothing?"

"Caleb!"

The half demon chuckled at his friend's flustered face. The last time he had seen Angie in demon clothing; he took a photo of her and gave it to horny male teenagers in her building. When she founded out, man it took him a while to shower off the smell of dirt and flowers off his body. "I'm kiddin' Angie. Come on, trust me this demon helps both sides."

* * *

Melinda moaned on the dirty ground as she tried to stand up but the poison spreading through her body was weakening her more quickly than she expected. _"This is has to be what it feels like to be attacked by a darklighter's arrow," _She thought thinking of her cousins and brothers. How the pain and weakness continues in their bodies and slowly wishing they would die in that moment so they would not have to feel anymore.

Her eyes looked around her surroundings and saw herself in an abandoned cavern and that was a good thing for Melinda because she cannot fight anyone in her condition. "Wy –Wyatt…Wy –"Melinda coughed hard as she tried to pronounce her older brother's name. Small tears fell from her brown eyes as she tried to move her body even though she was still on the ground. She had to put effort into this –she cannot die without trying to stay alive.

That was when the young witch realized something: she wants to live. And she is petrified that she will not. _"Someone please come,"_ Melinda thought desperately.

* * *

"What can you see?" Caleb asked, his hands gripping the cool clay that held the waxing pool together. He lifted his eyes to stare at the half-naked Seer. She is a beauty he admitted to that but she was a mystery to him still after many years and he did not know if he could trust her or not.

"I see darkness in your soul."

Caleb rolled his eyes and snorted. "Be serious, Seer. I don't have much time."

The raven-haired lifted her eyes at the half demon and titled her head to side. "Give me one good reason why I should help you. And do not say that you will not kill me. You're not the first to have said that to me."

"I bet." Angie mumbled as she hid behind the wall, waiting for answers. She did not like to be near Seers mostly because they are evil and they live in the Underworld. But the Angel of life knew this Seer wants to be near Caleb because of his looks. But if they start making out, Angie is calling for Wyatt as her partner to find Melinda.

"Where is Melinda?" Caleb growled as his hand gripped the Seer's neck.

The Seer put her hand on top of his and pulled it away from her. "I see someone is very inpatient. Your witch friend's future is very hard to see for some reason unless destiny is interfering."

"What do you mean?"

"Her life is hanging by the balance of life and death," She said simply. "I cannot see what happens to her but I do know she needs someone to heal her very soon." The Seer waved her hand again at the waxing pool and noticed the half demon's expression. "You care about this witch, don't you Caleb?"

It surprised Angie that the Seer called him by his first name.

"She's my best friend's sister." Caleb said and realized he said those words without thinking.

The Seer noticed his eyes widening with fear. "Please do you forget who you are talking to? I may be the Seer but I do not have to tell every single demon that is a backstabber, a double agent, or what gender they really are. I have known for a while."

Caleb chuckled, "I thought so. But why are you helping me instead of warning other demons about my…reason for being a double agent?"

The Seer shrugged and stared at him. "You remind me of someone in my human life." She realized she was staring and that Caleb was smiling close to a smirk. "The witch is four levels above us and if you hurry, you may be able to save her."

"Thank you," Caleb smiled and took a couple of steps but stopped. He walked towards the Seer and kissed her on the cheek. "For everything."

The Seer touched her cheek watching the half demon walk away and she smiled. But her eyes stared at the waxing pool –"Caleb!" he turned around. "I have a warning for you. Control your anger." He stared at her confused. "Trust me on this, if you don't want to people thinking you are like Belthazor, you need to keep that temper of yours intact."

"His anger?" Angie mouthed confused and jumped when Caleb appeared in front of her with a satisfied grin on his lips for scaring her.

"Let's go. We have a witch to save."

* * *

"_You can do this. You can do this."_ Melinda repeated those words in her head as she caught another boulder to hold her balance. Her mom and aunts were in worse positions in the past and always made it out alive and they kept fighting. And that is what Melinda is doing. She could still feel her body tingling with weakness but Melinda needed to start walking or else she will be afraid that if she closed her eyes and sleep, she will never wake up.

Melinda reached her right hand out, trying to find the other boulder but her foot slipped on the dirt, causing her to fall on her back on the ground. "Ow. _That was a failure,"_ she moaned in pain and tried to get back on her feet but it was useless. _"I'll never get out of here. I can't even talk."_ She thought and her vision became too blurry that Melinda had to close her eyes. She is so tried to fight now.

Then, the darkness came and wrapped Melinda like a blanket taking away the pain she is feeling in her body. It feels so nice. It was like her mom holding her when she was younger while reading a book to her. But she could not explain it because it is…different feeling. Somewhere in the darkness, she heard someone calling for her. She struggled to listen, but it was too far away. Then, something warm was touching her and she could feel herself hearing the voice closer in her mind.

"_Stay with me, Melinda. Stay with me." _

"_I'm trying!"_ she wanted to cry out to a new voice she did not recognize.

But she knew she was fading away into the darkness, deeper and deeper to the blackness of her mind. Images of her family and friends flashed through her mind. None of them including her brothers would forgive her if she gave up. She had no control of her body. The harder she fought, the weaker she gets. Melinda wanted to scream or cry to the new voice so he can help her but it was no use.

"_Melinda?"_ It was Caleb's voice calling for her.

Suddenly, in the darkness of her mind, the young witch could see two people sitting on a bed but she could not see who they are. What is she seeing her mind?

"_The thought of not being with you –I can't breathe. And the closer I get to you, the worse it gets because my thoughts are revolving about where you are, who you're with, and are you safe? And it happens again the next day and the next day –it's turning into a routine that I can no longer stand. It's tormenting me."_

"_Fight, Melinda."_ The voice said coming back and bringing her away from the images. _"Fight it. Open your eyes."_

With all the energy she had left, Melinda focused on seeing something, anything that can bring her back to her family. Her eyes fluttered opened and saw a blurry vision of a pair of eyes in front of her. His lips were moving but what is he saying to her? That was it hit her, this stranger was saying her name. Melinda blinked a couple of times to see more clearly and saw that this stranger was wearing a mask.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Melinda questioned, clearing her throat. Now it just hurts to talk. "Because there is no way that Zorro is standing right next to me."

The stranger laughed and said, "Let's just say this Zorro has wings."

"Melinda!" Caleb's voice yelled somewhere in the Underworld.

Before Melinda could say anything else, this person –this stranger suddenly vanishes in blue and white orbs, leaving Melinda sitting on the ground confused. That was when she realized her wound is gone –he healed her! Caleb and Angie walked in from a corner and saw Melinda sitting up. Angie was the first to hug her and then, realized she was crushing her than hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder. His eyes then went down to see that the wound –where the athame struck her is gone. "What happened? Did someone heal you?"

Melinda nodded her head, "A whitelighter."

"Do you know who?"

"He covered his face and…it's nothing." She got up on the floor and smacked Caleb at the back of his head. "What the hell took you guys so long?" Melinda yelled looking at them.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "She's okay."

"No I am not okay! Do you have any idea what has been going through my idea this whole time? I was freaking out!" Melinda yelled. "I was scared."

Angie took the young witch in her arms, comforting her. Sometimes while going on these missions, no one ever seems to remember what age he or she is and Angie felt guilty that Melinda was scared and was close to death. "Come on let's get you back home and contact your mom and brothers. Who knows what's going through their minds?"

Melinda chuckled, "Angie you have known our family since birth."

Angie laughed along with her. "Of course. Let's go home."

"I like the sound of that."

**A/N: Hola! I just got back from Bogota last week but it took me a while to update because of the unpacking and trying to find the right notebook I wrote this chapter in. But I finally updated it! Why is the Seer being so nice to Caleb? Who is the mysterious whitelighter? Tell me what you guys think!**


	15. The Bodyguard

Chapter 14

**Halliwell Manor: **

"Can't breathe," Melinda choked out, trying to get away from her brother's death grip. After she returned back home with Caleb and Angie, all of her cousins were already finished with making potions but were so glad that Melinda is alright. But now it is time to face her brothers and her mom. "Wy, let go."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Wyatt, you're killing her."

Wyatt released his death grip on his baby sister and looked at her from head to toe and saw nothing was wrong. "Who healed you?" he asked.

Melinda shrugged, "I don't know, some whitelighter."

"You don't know who?"

"Well it wasn't like we could have a quick chat while having some tea, Wy." Melinda chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Caleb. She turned her head and noticed that Caleb was being quiet, which is strange because he can be very talkative.

"Well I am so happy you are alright, sweetie." Piper said. "We didn't find those bastards but we will be prepared."

"How?" Chris questioned. Everyone turned to look at him questionably. "Mom, those demons seem to know our strengths and weaknesses. And don't forget to mention they wanted to dry our baby sister like a bunch of vampires."

"Which reminds me: how did you defeat them? We used the same potion and attacked them with our powers but they won't die." Wyatt said and turned to face his Aunt Phoebe. "Who helped you?"

The sisters looked at each other with worried glances but the younger sisters looked at Piper. They have to tell them now because they almost lost Melinda and could have lost Alexandra. Who knows whom else they will lose because of these demons? "We don't really know what you are talking about." Piper said. "It's almost been twenty years and I don't exactly remember."

"Mom that's a bunch of –"He bit his tongue, noticing the glares from the sisters at him if he used that word. "All of you are keeping this from us. Why?" Wyatt said.

Paige sighed, "Wyatt let's not talk about this now. All of us are tired and we still have stuff to do including all of you because it's either homework or chores."

Pandora groaned, "But Mom it's a Saturday! Can't we just stay here for a while with Melinda? We just got her back."

"I have to work." Melinda said, realizing she was gone longer than a lunch break time limit.

Piper shook her head, "Don't worry about that. Chris and Angie are taking your shift."

Wyatt looked down at his cell and saw a familiar number. "I have to get to work. But whatever you guys are hiding, we have the right to know. We nearly lost two people in this family. Are you willing to take that chance again?" he shook his head and disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"Mom, can we please sleepover here? Pandora is right we just got our cousin back." Annabelle said.

Phoebe and Paige looked at their elder sister for permission. Piper sighed, "Yes it's fine. I will call Leo and let him know. I have to be at the club."

"Go ahead and pack your things." Paige said to her own daughters.

"I don't understand Mom," Melinda started once everyone left the room except for her, Piper, and Caleb. "Why can't you tell us who this person was that helped you? Agues and Lukas are probably the sickest demons I have ever met. They want revenge, Mom and they do anything to anybody to get it."

Piper looked at her daughter sadly. It seemed like only hours ago that she saw her only daughter in chains and dying. "I can't –not yet sweetie but soon." Piper said and finally left the house, feeling more guilty than she ever wanted in all her years.

Melinda sat on the couch, shaking her head and wondering what is going on with her mom and aunts. They never keep secrets about demons before. She turned her head and could not see Caleb's face because his head was down close to his knees. "Caleb, is everything alright?"

"I am so sorry, Mellie." He said in a choke sob. "If I didn't take you out to lunch –"

"No you are not blaming yourself Caleb!" She yelled as she pulled his upper body up to face her. "You may be a double agent but you can't keep punishing yourself for the kidnappings or the almost death experiences in this family. I am a Halliwell. It is almost like a curse but at the same time, a gift to fight against evil. I can never blame you."

"You should hate me for not protecting you!"

"I can never hate you. How can you think like that?"

Caleb shrugged, "I'm half demon."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it."

"Melinda?" Leo's voice yelled through the house and found his daughter talking with Caleb. He ran down the stairs to hug her. "Your mom just called me and told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"Dad, I'm fine." Melinda said, rolling her eyes. "No bruises, no cuts, everything is gone. I am in perfect health."

"I guess that is my cue to leave." Caleb said, standing up.

"We are not done talking." Melinda said, glaring at the half demon.

"Of course." Caleb said and shimmered out of the house.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Dad!"

* * *

**San Francisco Police Department: **

Henry Jr groaned at the pile of paperwork on his desk and sat down on his chair, wondering how many hours of sleep he will get tonight. He opened his first file but then noticed, his mom walk inside the office. Henry stood up from his seat and hugged his mother, ignoring the other younger cops. "Mom, what are you doing? Is everything alright?"

"Well, I made potions for you." Paige whispered and handed him a bag with potions inside them. "Agues and Lukas nearly killed Melinda and I do not want to find you in the Underworld the same way Caleb found her."

"But there's more to that isn't there?" He asked. "Mom what is it?"

Paige bit her lip and stared at her oldest child's curious eyes. "You would understand if I kept a secret from you and your sisters to protect you right?"

He sighed as he sat down and indicted Paige to do the same thing, "Mom that's…hard to respond to something like that. It depends what the secret is. Are you afraid that whatever this secret is it will ruin our relationship? Or are you afraid of something else?"

Paige nodded her head, "I'm a mom. I'm afraid of everything now that happens to my kids."

"Mom, if that secret –whatever it is, happens to blow up in our faces, I promise I will try to understand." Henry Jr said, putting his hand over hers. He looked at her eyes and said, "I will try. Don't worry too much."

"I would be more relaxed if you take the bag now, mister."

Henry chuckled at his mother's glare but took the bag and put it in his jacket pocket, reassuring her that he has them now.

"Junior!" Paige and Henry lifted their heads to see the Chief. "You're back to bodyguard duty. Hello Paige."

Paige nodded her head, smiling. "John. Be careful."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes, "Always am, mom."

"And if anything happens to my son, I will find you and –"

"Mom, come on!" Henry whined and kissed her on the cheek quickly. "I'll text you later."

Paige watched her oldest son and his boss walked away but no matter what Henry said to her, she couldn't help but feel worry and anxious. She hated those feelings because something always happens later.

"What is it this time?" Henry asked as he and Chief John walked on the sidewalk.

"Jennifer is in danger. It looks like her boyfriend decided to pay her a lovely visit and now, she is in her apartment with a piece of cold meat against her black eye." The Chief told him and he noticed Henry giving a disgusted glare. "We are close kid I can feel it. I need you to take her somewhere safe."

"What? Like my place?" Henry joked but the Chief was not smiling. "Chief comes on! My family comes over –my baby sisters come to my place more than I do! That is too dangerous."

"Unless you have another place to hide Jennifer from him, then I'm all ears. But until then, she is staying with you." He said and walked forward to his car leaving Henry standing in the sidewalk.

Henry groaned and took out a vile of the potion his mom made. How is he supposed to protect his innocent when he doesn't even know how to protect himself from the demons that are after his family?

* * *

**Three Days later….**

**San Francisco Hospital: **

Wyatt wanted to hit something.

No, he wanted to hit _someone_.

The Twice Blessed Child stood by his young patient while he watched the police question the mother outside of the room while he and the nurses did their work inside. But Wyatt could not concentrate. The young boy on the medical bed is lying with bruises and a black eye and he knows that this was no skateboarding accident. "It's always the dad or in this case, the stepfather." Wyatt said aloud.

One of the older nurses smiled sadly at the young man in front of her. "Unfortunately with this job we can't do anything except tell the police. Don't do anything drastic, Halliwell."

"He's just a kid." Wyatt mumbled and walked out of the room, glaring at the stepfather hand cuffed to the chair. He really wants to hit him. "Caleb, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, surprised to see his best friend at his job.

Caleb shrugged, "Can't a guy visit his best friend?"

"In the middle of the night? Everything okay?"

"I'm here to offer you some advice…" Caleb trailed off, sounding a bit off because it is always Wyatt giving him advice, not the other way around. "You need to back off the Agues and Lukas hunt, okay? I know you and Chris were down in the Underworld the other day and you are making demons angry."

"That sounds good to me."

"But not to me, Wy. Are you forgetting I am the double agent, not you? If I find something, you will be the first to know. But the more you fight against them, the harder it will be to get the answers." Caleb told him. "I just need you to keep it quiet that's all I want, okay?"

Wyatt nodded his head and then, smacked Caleb at the back of his head. "Where the hell were you?" Wyatt yelled, dragging him outside of the hospital. "Do you have any idea how sick and worried I have been for the past three days? Have you ever heard of a telephone? Or a computer?"

Caleb rubbed the back of his head and glared at his best friend. "What are you? My girlfriend? I already got the lecture from my dad, Wy. I do not need another one."

"I wasn't the only one that was worried, Caleb. Mellie told me what you said to her. Is it true? Do you really blame yourself for what happened to Alex and her?"

Caleb sighed and put his hands on the railing of the stairs. "You don't get it, Wy."

"Then make me understand, Caleb."

"I got to go. Us demons are having another damn meeting." Caleb said, changing the subject.

Wyatt put his hand on his shoulder, "You are not a demon. You are a half."

"Yeah I know."

"And don't use your cover as an excuse anymore, man or else I will beat the crap out of you." Wyatt threatened.

Caleb grinned, "I had more fighting experience than you, Wy. I'll see you soon."

Wyatt watched as his best friend walk away to his car and wanted to help him but how can he help Caleb when he will not let him? Suddenly, his cell began to vibrate in his pocket and saw his cousin's name on the screen. "Henry?"

"_Wy, I need help."_

Those words are never good. And from the sound of his cousin's tone, Wyatt got worried.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"_Are you at work?"_

"Yeah, my shift ends in ten minutes. Henry, what's going on?"

There was noise in the background but it was faint_. "I need a favor from you. Can you go over to the station and pick up a package for me? Then can you give it to my dad? And make sure that neither of you tell anyone including our moms."_

"Uh, yeah sure. But Henry what's going on?"

But he just hangs up on him. Wyatt was not sure if he heard the question or not. But this just made Wyatt worried even more about his cousin.

After his shift ended and he changed out of his scrubs, Wyatt drove over to the station and as usual, found the police officers at their desks either doing paperwork or answering phone calls. He went over to Henry's desk and found the package in the middle. But then, he noticed the bullet board on his side of photos of dead people, some notes, and maps. It was a bit disturbing for the eldest Halliwell because he is a doctor and does not like to see people in those positions.

Wyatt walked to the other side of the station and found his uncle, finishing conservation with a kid. "Hey Uncle Henry catch!" Wyatt called out and threw him the package. "Your son wanted you to have it. I guess you know what it is."

"Oh right thanks Wyatt." Henry Senior said.

"Is everything okay with Henry?"

Henry looked up at his nephew and sighed, he knew Wyatt wouldn't walk away that easily. "Your cousin right now is fine but he is doing something important."

"So important that we haven't heard from him in a couple of days?" Wyatt questioned.

"Wyatt, this is police business. Now, I stay out of the…magical stuff when it comes to that because Paige doesn't want me to get hurt. But right now, my son's job is to keep everyone in the city safe including our family." Henry explained to him. "I'm sure whatever Henry is doing, he is safe right now."

"Then can you explain to me why I have this gut feeling that he won't be?"

* * *

**Henry Junior's Apartment: **

Henry Mitchell Senior opened the door with his key and stepped inside his son's apartment to find everything clean except loads of clothes in baskets on the kitchen counter. And there is a punching bag in the middle of the living room but he was used to seeing that. Over the years, he allowed his son to have a punching bag in his room during his high school years because he knew what high school was like. Annoying and dramatic. Some clothes that definitely were not his. Henry Jr closed the bedroom door behind him and the dad noticed how tired his son looked.

"I got the package." He said to him. "How long do you have to keep this up?"

Henry took out his pocketknife and opened the package, "Hopefully not too long. Mom hasn't stopped calling my place and she's making Pandora and Patricia orb in here unannounced. There is a reason why I got my own place."

"You know your mother; she is just worried about you. And using your sisters is part of her devious plan to know what's going on in your life."

"Yeah well orbing in unexpected is not exactly a good idea especially since I am a cop." Henry said bitterly.

Henry Senior looked at his son's package and saw daggers, boxing tape, and other small weapons. He looked up at his son with worry and did not like what he is seeing. "Wyatt's also wondering what's going on."

"What did you tell him?"

"Basically that you are doing your cop work and should leave you be." Henry said and his son snorted out of amusement. "I know Wyatt is more overprotective over you like your mom but they want you to be safe."

"Dad, I may not have powerful abilities like Wyatt or Chris or Alexandra but I am doing my best right now to protect an innocent. I am proving myself right now." Henry said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, it's just…been a hard three days."

"I understand. Look, I have to go but…be careful okay. And call me when this all over so I can tell your mom the truth okay?"

Henry nodded his head and waited for his dad to leave the room, so he can put out the weapons on his living room table. His bedroom door opened and revealed a young woman around Henry Jr's age wearing sweats and a white top under her red sports bra. Her blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail.

"Was that your dad?"

Henry nodded his head and threw her the boxing tape. "Ready to show me what I've been teaching you?"

**a/n: I wanted to try something different and not show demons at every single chapter. They have normal lives with difficult jobs and Henry Jr's job is more difficult than any of his cousins. **

**So anyways, please comment!  
-DisneyRBD**


	16. Undercover Gone Wrong

**Chapter 15**

**Two Weeks Later…**

**San Francisco Hospital:**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mary." Wyatt smiled at the receptionist as he left the front doors of the hospital. As much as he is happy as he working in the hospital, Wyatt really misses his sleep. When he does not have work, he is working on demons, saving his charges, or helping his dad at Magic School. He and Chris were over achievers ever since they were kids but now, in his early adult years, he wants to go back to sleeping until noon.

Wyatt then stopped in his tracks could not believe what he is seeing. Henry Jr was talking to what it looks like a patient that has recently released in a hush whisper in a corner of the hospital, hiding himself from view. Wyatt put his bag in his car and quickly, got closer to the corner but unnoticed by the two men. He noticed that his cousin has not been shaving for a while and he looked extremely tired. What is going on with his cousin? He has not heard from him in two weeks.

"It's my fault that he's in the hospital," The stranger told Henry. "It's my fault. Oh God, I'm going to die."

"Hey listen to me! We just need one more deal and we are done." Henry said to him.

"Yeah but Sam I don't want to die."

Sam?

Wyatt turned his head when he saw they were no longer talking and noticed Henry giving him some bucks of money. Then his cousin pulled his hood on and walked away into the parking lot in an old station wagon car that was definitely not his. The stranger walked away with the money but that was when Wyatt noticed something else, the stranger looked like a drug addict. What is going on?

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled at the addict and grabbed his arm. "Who are you? And why are you talking to my cousin?"

"Your cousin? I don't know who you are talking about." He said.

"The guy who just gave you the money, he is my cousin. Why are you talking to Henry?"

"Henry? His name is Sam." The addict said confused and noticed the tag name of Wyatt's scrubs.

"Halliwell, what are you doing?" A doctor yelled, causing the drug addict to punch Wyatt across the face and ran away. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Halliwell Manor: **

Paige Matthews Mitchell was angry –no furious at her only son. It has been two weeks since she last saw him and Henry Jr has not been answering his house phone, his cell, his pager, and he orbed proof his apartment. Wyatt told her about the package a few days early and all her husband could say that it was work related. She missed her son. Was that a crime? Now, they are having a family barbecue at the Manor and everyone is here including Caleb and Angie except for Henry Jr.

"Paige if you keep frowning like that, I may have to hit you because it is bothering me." Piper admitted to her baby sister as they all started eating. Some of them were eating at the tables outside but others were eating in front of the television watching the latest dance reality show.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Henry, he has not called or texted or anything for the last two weeks." Paige said.

"Paige, I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation." Phoebe said.

"A reasonable explanation would be that he is dating someone and was not ready to let the family meet her." Paige announced and sighed, looking through her cell. "Do you know he left a voicemail on my cell and I didn't realize it? Listen."

"_Hey mom look I got your messages and Pandora and Patty's messages, including everyone else in the family but I need you to stop, okay? I am a big boy now and trying to live my life right now. Stop calling me." _

"That was it?" Phoebe asked. "That is unbelievable. Henry, what is going on with your son?"

Henry stopped laughing at a joke that Coop said and turned at Phoebe. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Nothing is going on, Phoebe. Look, he just wants some privacy in his life. Since demons haven't been attacking us for a while, I guess he wants to take that advantage right now."

"Henry, I have this worse feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen to him."

"I told your husband the same thing two weeks ago." Wyatt commented, overhearing their conservation. "But did he listen to me? No! But I did see Henry at the hospital for some reason and he was talking to someone."

"Do you know who?"

Wyatt shook his head, sadly. "I don't know the kid anymore."

Suddenly, the front door slammed inside and everyone turned their heads at the noise. Henry Jr walked past them and walked inside the kitchen. Immediately, the Charmed Ones walked in and Paige found her son, running his hands through the cabinets. "Henry Samuel Junior Matthews-Mitchells, what are you doing?" Paige yelled and noticed that he cringed by the sound of his full name but he still has not turned his back. "Today is family day and you know that."

"I thought it was at Aunt Phoebe's today," Henry confessed.

"Boy, turn around right now!"

Henry Jr hung his head backwards and turned around, finally facing the Charmed Ones. All three sisters gasp, seeing him because he looked completely different. Henry was wearing dark clothing with a leather jacket and hole jeans with a beard growing on his chin and a cut across his brow. "You happy now, mom?"

"What happened to you?"

"Police work." Henry said and turned around to grab something out of the cabinet.

"Where do you think you are going?" Paige asked.

"I have somewhere to be." He said and managed to get out of the kitchen but blue and white orbs appeared in front of him, blocking his way to the front door. Henry sighed out of frustration, "Wyatt get out of my way."

"No, sorry cuz but we have the right to know what's going on with you. You have been ignoring us for the past two weeks." Wyatt said to him. "And I just saw you this morning at the hospital giving some guy money."

Henry's eyes widen when Wyatt told him that information. "Dad, a little help here please?"

"Oh no dad is not bailing you out of this one." Paige said.

"What do you want me to tell you, mom? Huh? What will make you feel better?"

"The truth."

Henry Jr shut his eyes and rubbed his temple as if he was getting a headache and stared at all of his family members. It was worth this. It has to be. "Stay out of my life, okay? Just because I do not have powers like the rest of you does not mean you have to babysit me. I can take care of myself. I am a damn police officer; I do not need to show I can be with or without magic. Stay out of it." He growled.

But Wyatt did not move his stop and his cousin was turning red with anger. Suddenly, he grabbed Wyatt and flipping him over his shoulder, not waiting to hear Wyatt groan in pain. Instead, he ran outside of the room and got inside his car. Piper was ready to freeze his car but he already turned a corner.

"Okay, what was that about?" Piper asked as she closed the door behind her. "What did he take?"

"A few herbs," Phoebe told her.

"What is going on with him?"

"I honestly do not know."

* * *

When Henry Jr made it to his location, he stopped the car and waited a couple of seconds to see if there was anyone around. Then again, he was surrounded by abandon warehouses. When he did not see anybody, he lost control. Henry Jr screamed as he hit the wheel of the car and the ceiling, screaming out of frustration. Finally, after a couple of seconds of releasing his anger, he stepped out of his car walked inside into one of the abandon warehouses.

"Hello Sam," A man with tattoos all over his arms said with a group of men all over the place with their guns, counting their money, etc…"Or should I call Henry Samuel Junior Matthew-Mitchell?"

"_Damn it,"_ was all he could think about.

* * *

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Piper yelled as she walked to the front door, wondering who is ringing the doorbell nonstop. "Chief John, what are you doing here?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?" She asked, closing the door behind two other officers.

"John, what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Please tell me your son is here." John said, his eyes wandering the place.

"He left about two hours ago."

"Damn it," He cursed.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on. Your nephew right there," He pointed to Wyatt. "He just ruined your son's cover." Everyone looked at the Chief in confusion and in shock. "For about three months, Henry Jr has been in undercover, trying to nail a drug dealer by the name of Xander Rios. A couple of weeks ago, Junior has been protecting his girlfriend, Jennifer and she has been helping us get that bastard. Now an hour ago, your son called saying he is going to meet Xander. But we haven't heard from him since."

"Wait a second, you allowed my only son to do something as dangerous –"

"Junior made this decision –his and his only." The Chief interrupted Paige and looked at the rest of the family members. "We know that all of you have been trying to contact him for the last couple of weeks but Junior made his choice to not tell you. He made that choice to protect his family. Xander and his men are ruthful and dangerous and I have a feeling that they are doing something to Junior."

"What has he been doing then?" Angie could not help asked. "Who did he play as?"

The Chief sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Junior is nineteen –almost twenty years old and he fit the job because he is young and intelligent. Xander needed a man, who can do math like a college professor and has useful fighting abilities. But Junior took this job because not only did he want to nail that bastard, but because he was beating Jennifer."

Phoebe gasped, "He abused his own girlfriend?"

"Chief, Jennifer is at his apartment but she is hurt." One of the police officers informed.

"Damn it."

"Bring her here." Paige said, her social worker instincts kicking in. Not only did she help kids, but she also helped women in the past. "We can make her feel safe."

"I don't know."

"Chief, it might help. Maybe she knows where Junior is, if she gets to know the family. Come on, the girl is shaken up and she needs womanly –motherly attention right now."

About fifteen minutes later, a young woman with long blonde hair came walking inside the Halliwell manor. Pandora and Patricia instantly noticed that that she is wearing their clothing: Pandora's black top and Patricia's jeans. But the girls kept their mouths closed, not believing their own brother went through their closets. But also, because her visible black eye was fading but she had a cut across her cheek. She stared at each family member in the room and said in a shy tone, "Hello."

* * *

"I trusted you like a brother. You were family to me and you lied to me!" Xander screamed as his fists made contact with Henry Jr's face. "You lied to me about everything!"

Henry coughed a little bit and tried his best to figure out which one was Xander in front of him. He was seeing three. "Not everything. My middle name is Samuel, so technically it is my name." And Xander's response was another first colliding against his cheek. "And you know what? I do not like men who use women as a punching bag. That does not show me you are a man. You're just a coward."

"A coward? Do you know the demons I have faced in my life?"

Henry chuckled at that word, "Trust me; I know a thing or two about demons."

Right now, he is sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind his back with handcuffs and his feet tied together in duct tape. And now he is bleeding from his nose, his lip, and he thinks from his hair. This was not how he planned his afternoon.

"I know everything about you, Junior." Xander whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?"

"You have a loving and big family. You have a mother and father that show a history of helping people, most that are teenagers. You have two sisters –twins, Pandora and Patricia and I have to tell you something, they have a beauty to them –"

"You go near my baby sisters, I will kill you!" Henry screamed even though he knew that was the reaction Xander was hoping to get.

Xander smiled but ignored him, "And you have cousins. One of them, which helped us figured out you really are. You should thank Dr. Wyatt Halliwell."

He groaned, throwing his head back_. "I'm going to kill him. If I die, I'm going to haunt him."_

"But all the women in your family are so…beautiful and young."

"If you think I am being overprotective about my sisters, you should meet Wyatt and his brother." Henry said.

"Why are you wasting your time, Xander? Why not just kill the kid?" One of his goons said annoyed. As much as he loves the beatings, he always hated the kid because he always talked and talked. And never shuts up.

"You know what, you are right." Xander said and pulled his gun out and pointed it to Henry's forehead. "Any last words?"

"I will haunt you if you anywhere near my family." He promised.

"I won't hurt them…much."

"They don't know anything about my cover. I thought you said no matter what, you protect your family –alive or dead."

"I guess you are going to have to do it dead." and clicked his gun.

**a/n: I thought I should do something different in this chapter rather than have it all about being demons attacking them. Remember, they have normal lives! And Henry Junior is the perfect example because he is a young cop, who does not have whitelighter abilities or any powers that powerful. **

**Anyways, comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	17. Saving Henry Junior

**Chapter 16**

**Halliwell Manor: **

"Thank you," Jennifer smiled at Piper as she handed her some tea. After a sip of the tea, she said, "Henry spoke highly of all of you. I'm glad he wasn't overreacting."

"What did my son say to you?" Paige asked, curiously.

Jennifer chuckled, "That all of you are so kind, beautiful, and incredibly stubborn which makes sense because Henry is always so stubborn when he takes care of me. When I first met him, my first thought is this a dream? He actually saved my purse from a burglar and walked me home to my apartment just in case. That was before I realized he was cop, let alone an undercover cop."

"We didn't know he was in an undercover job either."

Jennifer smiled sadly at Wyatt. "Yeah, he didn't want you to be in trouble. He did not want anybody to get hurt but it became so hard for him for the past few weeks because… well, he missed you –all of you. I have watched him deleted messages, throw mail away, and make lies… it was so hard for him. You have no idea. But it was better to ignore all of you then see you as Xander's punching bag like I was."

"You like him," Phoebe pointed out. She did not need to use her empath powers to notice how Jennifer spoke so highly of her nephew.

Jennifer chuckled as she moved a strand of her hair away from her features, blushing a bit. "He's the type of guy that my brothers and my dad would like. Intelligent, strong, muscular, kind, and would not do anything to hurt me. But now I am scared that he is going to get hurt. I know Xander and he hates people who use him and betray him. I do not want Henry to get hurt because of me. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to him."

Angie grabbed Jennifer' hand and squeezed. "It is not your fault. Henry has Halliwell blood in him which means he will do anything to protect his family and friends in his own stubborn way."

Jennifer chuckled once more as she wiped a tear off her cheek and stared at each family member. "I am starting to notice that."

* * *

**Warehouse:**

Henry Junior cried out in pain as the bullet went through his shoulder as a warm wetness went through his clothes. His blurry eyes stared at Xander's smirking face. "I cannot kill you just yet. The fun has just begun."

Henry tried to speak but the sizzling pain in his shoulder was causing him to hiss in agony. As much as he hates to ask his family for help and putting them in danger, now would be a good time for his mom to orb him and his Aunt Piper to freeze these goons. But he cannot. Henry's blurry eyes could see Xander talking on the phone, probably making his latest deal with a client and if the police find the client and Xander, then the undercover job will be worth it. He just needs to hear the name. But Henry also wished he could apologize to his family for his rudeness and for ignoring them. He just does not know if there will be a time for that now.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and one of Xander's men looked at him confused as Henry's head fell down going into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor: The Attic:**

"Find anything?" Piper asked as she stepped inside the attic with Wyatt and Chris by her side.

"Nothing," Paige snarled angrily. "How is it that I cannot find my son on the map?"

"He probably did a spell to make sure you would not find him over the last few weeks." Chris suggested.

"Who's with Jennifer?" Paige asked, still whirling the crystal around on the map.

"She's with Andy and the twins. Alex, Annabelle, and Melinda are in Melinda's room, trying to narrow down places Henry could have gone." Piper explained.

"Where would most drug dealers go?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt shrugged, "Most of the time, medics would find addicts at abandon warehouses or in dark alleys. Caleb and Angie are out looking but there are a lot of warehouses in San Francisco, we don't know which one he can be in."

"Then we should use the _'To find a Lost Witch'_ Spell."

"And if we expose witchcraft?" Piper questioned.

"This is my son, Piper." Paige said, showing her sister the same emotion she once felt when Wyatt taken by the Cleaners.

"Wait!" Chris spoke up, causing all the sisters and his brother to look at him questionably. "What if Wyatt and I try sensing him? We're blood related."

"I already tried that." Paige said sadly.

"Then let us try." Chris begged. "I know Henry and he would rather die than have this family go through exposure again. Henry is somehow blocking himself. Come on, Wyatt is the Twice Blessed Child and I am half-Elder. I think we have an advantage here."

Paige looked at her nephews and knew that Chris is right but she was afraid of taking a chance that might make her lose her only son and the girls' brother. She nodded her head and watched as her nephews closed their eyes, concentrating. She just hoped that the plan would work. Wyatt opened his eyes sighing sadly. "I cannot sense him."

Chris's eyes stayed closed, "I almost got him."

Wyatt looked at his brother in shocked, "How?"

"Part Elder, remember?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes but waited, patiently.

"Found him." Chris announced as he reopened his eyes. "Mom, you have to come with us."

"Wait, what about me?" Paige asked.

"Aunt Paige, you have to stay here just in case the police have questions to ask you." Chris told her. "We may need my mom's freezing power. I have feeling that we may need it."

They disappeared into blue and white orbs and found themselves in a dark room with barley any light. Piper narrowed her eyes and realized that she and her sons were behind a bunch of boxes then she gasped, seeing a figure tied up in a chair, covered in blood. "Oh my gosh," Piper gasped and noticed a man turn his head at the noise. Immediately, Piper flicked her hands as the guard froze in spot.

"Henry?" Wyatt questioned and turned to stare at his cousin, only for his blue eyes to widen in astonishment. His cousin has blood, cuts, and bruises all over his body. Wyatt may be close to become a doctor, but this sight makes him want to throw up. He put his hands over Henry's body, not sure where to heal first but decided to go for the chest. "Henry, can you hear me?"

"He's unconscious," Chris notified.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Boys, watch language in front of the mother." Piper reminded them.

"I'm not unconscious you idiots." Henry said, lifting his head up a bit. "I fell asleep, there's a difference. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to buy drugs… what do you think?" Chris said, making sure there is nobody else that can hear them.

"You can't be here –Wyatt, stop it with the healing!" Henry yelled. "I need to know the latest name of Xander's client."

Wyatt stared at him in disbelief. "Why are you risking your life for this?"

"You may not understand my line of work, Wyatt but I am not going anywhere until this bastard rots in jail." Henry said in a menacing tone. "You have seen patients who have ended up worse than me –half of them maybe his victims. I am not going to let Jennifer or any of my sisters become those patients –those victims."

"Wait, he's threatening your sisters?" Chris asked.

"Where are there? Are they safe?" Henry gasped at the fright of pain as he felt Wyatt checking his gunshot wound.

"They're with Jennifer…and Jennifer is at the Manor with the rest of the police officers at my house." Piper finished and smacked him across the head. "You better stay alive so I can kick your ass if those friends of yours ruin my house."

"Right now, I rather not," Henry chuckled and winced in pain. "Okay, no more laughing. I need you guys to go back to the house and tell the Chief to check on my real cell. It is on and in my car –there is a GPS inside. You need him to track this place right now."

"But we cannot leave here like this. Henry, you are going to bleed out unless I can heal you." Wyatt said.

"You have already healed some of my wounds, Wy. I will not die –not yet. Besides, I cannot leave you two be alone with the Halliwell women." Henry smiled. "Go now before Aunt Piper's power runs out."

"We will come back." Chris promised and they disappeared into blue and white orbs.

Phoebe and Paige lifted their heads to see them come back to the attic and their eyes widen to see Wyatt's fingertips with blood in them. "I'm going to wash this off before I talk to the Chief." Wyatt said and left the room.

"Is he okay?" Paige asked.

"Honestly, no. they are beating him up. Once we tell the Chief about his phone, then we can go and heal him." Piper ordered. "We can heal him long enough so he will be fine in the hospital."

"Okay, but these guys are with guns aren't they? And they have my nephew as a hostage." Phoebe reminded. "You cannot just keep freezing the bullets as they keep coming, Piper."

"Then let's hope they don't use their guns."

"Yeah that's not motivating at all, sis." Paige said, glaring at her older sister.

Chris walked downstairs, hoping to avoid any of the police officers that come his way, and entered in his sister's room to find his cousins on the Ouija board. "Henry Jr is not dead. Why are you contacting with the spirit world?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"We just want some answers and we asked Aunt Prue to watch over him." Melinda smiled sadly. "Do you find him?"

Chris nodded his head as he sat down on the floor. "Yeah but he is not looking so good. Annabelle, do you get any premonitions on anything?"

"They don't come on free will, Chris."

"I know but try." He said, giving her his hand.

Annabelle sighed as she took Chris's hand and closed her eyes. "Nothing, I have nothing." She said and moved her hand away, only to touch the Ouija board.

_Henry Jr is fighting with someone until he knocks him down to the ground. Henry Jr whirled around with dried blood all over his face to see Xander with a gun in his hand. And that gun pointed at Henry Jr's forehead. _

Annabelle gasped as she got out of her latest vision and stared at Chris in shock, "He's going to die."

"What?"

"I saw Henry fighting that drug dealer and then, a gun was pointed at his forehead." She explained to him.

"Damn it. Keep trying to look for something else, I'm going back to the attic." Chris ordered and walked out of the room to see Wyatt coming back upstairs. "Are they leaving?"

Wyatt nodded his head, "Yeah but a few of them are staying to protect the girls. We should go to Henry Jr before it is too late."

Chris smiled and put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "You just took the words out of my mouth, brother."

* * *

**Warehouse: **

Henry cried out in pain as the knife went in contact of his thigh and felt his fingernails stab the skin of his palm. He glared at the smirk of Xander's best man and spit blood at the bottom of his shoes. That earned him a punch across the face. He watched as the man left the room, only to see one guard stay once again. How long have they been beating him up since his cousins left? Ten minutes? Thirty minutes? But did it really matter? At the corner of his eyes, he noticed blue and white orbs appear.

The guard turned his head, ready to pull his gun out but Piper flicked her hands out, causing the guard to freeze again. "Henry, look at you!" Piper exclaimed as she ran over to her nephew as Wyatt and Chris ran behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I think there is something in my throat," He moaned and coughed out more blood. "I think it's my throat."

"Damn it, they handcuffed him to the chair." Chris said and looked at Wyatt.

"Handcuffs!" Wyatt yelled as they appeared in his hands now.

Henry moaned happily, as he felt the pressure off his hands and tried to stand up but his legs were like jello and Chris quickly caught him. "Did you tell the Chief what I told you?" Henry asked as Wyatt went to heal his gunshot wound. Wyatt cursed silently when he noticed his thigh on his left leg, bleeding out.

"Yeah, they left ten minutes before we did." Piper told him.

"Okay good then they are not far away." Henry said, groaning again in pain. "I finally got the name so if they come in, freeze them."

"Yes, sir." Piper mocked and smiled, seeing her nephew chuckled lightly.

All of a sudden, Chris noticed that his mom's freezing power no longer worked as the guard pulled out his gun, and with a flick of Chris's arm, the guard hit the wall hard and fell down on the ground. Henry smiled at his cousin, "Nice." Then, they heard voices coming from the outside of the room and Wyatt pulled Henry to the side as the door opened. "This is not good." Henry whispered.

Xander came inside first with gun in his hand and noticed that his guard is down and his prisoner is gone. He called out his other men to go outside to make sure to find him because he could not have gone far with that injury on his leg. Piper grabbed Henrys Jr's hand when he began to walk but he gave her a pleading look. She has seen that look before, countless times on his mother when they were younger. It was the look that wants to prove something to someone. Reluctantly, she released her hold on his hand and watched as her only nephew walked –a little bit of limply as well, to Xander.

"Looking for me?" Henry Jr asked and smirked when Xander turned around.

Henry whirled around, using his non-injured leg to kick Xander's gun out of his hand. Xander threw the first punch but the half witch blocked and twisted Xander's arm then used his leg to break it. Xander cried out in pain, feeling his bones break. Henry turned around, hearing noises coming from outside. "I don't think that's the cops just yet." He said. "Get down!" He yelled as gunshots heard and bullets flying in the room. "Aunt Piper, now it is a good time to freeze!"

However, before she could do that, a man pulled Henry off the ground and began punching him in the face and then in the stomach. "Mom, stay here." Wyatt said as he and Chris ran out of their hiding spot and fought the other two guys that were heading their way. Chris waved his arm once more as one of the men ran to him and they hit their head hard against the wall. He turned around to see his brother and Henry fighting their own enemies without using any magic.

"Chris, you guys have to go now!" Henry yelled as he elbowed his enemy in the nose then flipped him over his shoulder.

"I am not leaving you here alone!" Chris yelled back.

Henry yelled angrily at Chris and turned around, only to see a gun pointed at his forehead. "Oh crap," He said.

"Whatever weapons you have drop them." Xander ordered as his aimed stayed on Henry Jr's head.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other but there was a smile on their faces. A secret hidden in those smiles and Xander did not like that. He was concentrated on the brothers that he lost focus on Henry Jr and yelled as he twisted his hand, causing him to drop the gun. But Xander is not done fighting just yet. Henry kicked the gun away as Xander bulldozed the young cop to the ground, even though it will not be a fair fight because he has one broken arm and Henry has an injured leg.

"Now is the time for you guys to leave before the cops show up!" Henry screamed as he continued to wrestle Xander. "Wyatt, go now before I make you!" He yelled and groaned as Xander punched him at the nose.

Xander managed to get away from Henry Jr, looking for another weapon to use and saw something shiny in the corner. He kicked the young cop at the chest and quickly, crawled the shiny glass bottle. However, even with his injured leg Henry Jr caught up with him but did not know what Xander was getting. It happened in slow motion all of a sudden, as Xander whirled around with the half glass bottle in his hand and smashed against Henry Jr's head.

"No!" Chris roared angrily, swings his arm once more, causing Xander's body to fly across the room.

Wyatt ran over to his fallen cousin and turned his body around to face him, only to see blood and broken little pieces of glass against the side of his head. "Henry, can you hear me? Stay with me, okay? Stay with me."

"Is he okay?" Chris asked.

"No, the glass is stuck to his skin. This does not look good." Wyatt said but more to himself.

"Boys we have to go now." Piper said to her sons as they heard the police sirens. She wished she did not have to leave her only nephew like this.

"Just give me a few more seconds to heal him, mom." Wyatt said.

But Chris put his hand on his older brother's shoulder, "Wyatt we have to go whether we want to or not."

Wyatt nodded his head, reluctantly. "We will see you soon, okay?" He whispered to his cousin and took his brother and mom's hand before disappearing into blue and white orbs.

* * *

**a/n: Comment please! **

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: There is a new CW Show called "The Secret Circle" it is like a teenage Charmed/Sabrina and it is really good so far! Watch it! Also because I choose Phoebe Tonkin as Andy Halliwell :)**


	18. Normal and Horrible

**Chapter 17**

**San Francisco Hospital: **

"So why can't we just heal him?"

Wyatt sighed, tiredly feeling his energy being wasted on explaining this once again to his cousin. "He is in surgery right now and once he is done, there will be doctors and nurses around him 24/7. We can't just pop in his room unannounced."

"But you are a doctor," Paige pointed out.

Wyatt sighed, "Trauma is not part of my career."

When Wyatt, Chris, and Piper returned to the Manor, they immediately told everyone including Caleb and Angie that Henry Jr is going to the hospital. They did not have enough time to explain because they were in different cars especially since they had to wait for the Chief to call them of the news. Now, Henry Jr has been in surgery for over two hours and the Halliwell family is becoming impatient. It has been an hour since they have received news and they are becoming restless. But who could blame them? For years, they have fought demons, warlocks, vampires, etc…and none of them has to be in the hospital for longer than ten minutes. And now they are sitting in the waiting room because on drug dealer that felt betrayed.

"We should have never allowed him to be a cop," Paige spoke up. "We should have not let him graduated too early."

"Come on, Paige. Henry always waited to help people ever since he was kid and he could have chosen a different profession a like a firefighter. And that job is just as dangerous as being a police officer." Her husband said to her. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not. I'm putting half the blame on you, mister."

"You are not helping the situation, sis!" Piper yelled.

Finally, a surgeon walked into the waiting with a bit of blood on his mask and Adrianna felt a little sick, knowing that it is her cousin's blood on the doctor. "Henry Jr is a fighter but he has lost a lot of blood. The glass that hit him has left some scarring on his skin but it will go away soon."

"So he's going to be okay?" Paige asked.

The surgeon sighed, "We are not sure. We do not know how much trauma his head has taken during those beatings he has received. But the other wounds he has received are minor and he will be fine. But like I said, he is a fighter and it is a miracle that he has managed to live through all of it including the surgery. Once he wakes up, we will run some tests on him just in case."

"Thank you," Leo said for the family as he took hold of Piper's hand.

"So when can we heal him?" Patricia asked with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**Underworld:**

"Why can't we just attack now, brother?" Lukas asked, aggravated. It has been weeks since they have last seen the Halliwell witches and he wants to get his revenge soon before they get vanquish…again. "They are at their most vulnerable now with that half mortal boy in the hospital."

"Patience, baby brother. We need more time for that potion to work." Agues spoke up as he looked through different vials of another demon's lair that is already dead. "Besides, once that works, we need to make many more."

"Whatever for?"

"I don't only want one Halliwell to remember something but all of them." Agues smirked. "We both know how it feels when a parent hides something so devious…that it makes us not want to trust them."

Lukas rolled his eyes, "As much as I care for you brother, please do not mention our parents. After all this time, it still wounds me to think about our mother as a liar."

"Of course, brother. But right now, pass that a bat's wing will you?"

* * *

**San Francisco Hospital: **

Paige sighed sadly, as she watched her unconscious son lying in a medical bed with bandages on his arm, his leg, and on his head. She has never seen him with so many bandages and wires attached to his body that it did not feel right that she could not do anything. Every ten minutes, the nurse would walk in and check on his status. The doctors say he would wake up soon but that has been over an hour.

"Hey sweetie," Phoebe said as she walked inside the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Paige and put the other cup on the counter. "You need this more than we do."

"Thanks," Paige smiled sadly, as she took a sip of the caffeine. "How are the girls doing?"

"What could be expected –they feel powerless and tired as much as we do." Phoebe told her, sitting down.

"I just don't understand how or why this happened. If my idiotic son was not blocking me, I could have healed him in seconds." Paige questioned.

"We fight demons, he fights criminals. We know another world that is dangerous and magical and Henry Jr's head has been in this other world instead." Phoebe told her. "He just wanted to protect all of us. Criminals, serial killers, psychopaths…warlocks, demons they are the same but so different. Can you really blame him for wanting to keep us out of it?"

"Yes! If he told us the truth, then I wouldn't have to worry so much." Paige groaned as she took another gulp of coffee. "Piper told me what happened and I am so proud of him. It's just…I rather have him chasing demons than serial killers."

Phoebe chuckled, "Yeah I know."

"Do you mind if the girls stay with you tonight? I know Henry left to look after his parolee but I don't think I'm leaving this hospital until that boy wakes up." Paige pointed out.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Phoebe said and took one last look of her nephew, before leaving the room and found the rest of the Halliwell family sitting and waiting. "Come on, it's time to go back home and do homework. Pandora, Patty you girls are sleeping over."

"How can I think about homework or school at a time like this? We can't just leave him, Aunt Phoebe." Pandora said.

"I know sweetie but your mom is staying for the night."

"So we're leaving too, huh?" Melinda asked, looking at her parents.

"Yeah but don't worry, girls. Paige is here and Wyatt took in another shift to stay here for the night." Piper said.

And on cue, Wyatt walked from a corner, wearing his blue scrubs and a file folder in hand. He bid his family goodnight and chuckled sadly when he noticed his Aunt Paige, sitting in a corner with the lamp on. "So how is he doing, Dr. Halliwell?" Paige joked.

"I looked through his file but I don't know if he will wake up tonight or tomorrow." Wyatt said as he ran his eyes over the clipboard one more time. "He is in better condition but like the surgeon said, we don't know how much trauma there is….even if I did heal him before. I'm sorry Aunt Paige."

But the older woman shook her head, "Don't be. Your cousin is going to wake up soon. He is a fighter like all of us and…he has to wake up or else I will kick his ass."

Paige continued to drink her coffee as she watched Wyatt check his mentor. It was not strange to see her nephew take care of her son, he always take care of his cousins with great care. But it was hard and strange to Paige when almost two decades ago, she watched evil Wyatt murdered Henry Jr in front of his own family. Back then, she did not realize it was her son that she watched her nephew murdered. So much has changed since they have changed the past and Paige just prayed that her son's life is going to be another change.

* * *

**Chris and Wyatt's Apartment**:

Chris woke in cold sweat in his bedroom and shivered but it was not from the air condition in the apartment. Chris pulled the covers over his body and walked inside to his bathroom, splashing water on his warm face. He turned his head to see it is four thirty in the morning in big numbers. He only had five hours of sleep since he came back from work, trying to distract himself from his cousin's condition.

"Chris?" He turned his head around to see Angie in her own pajamas with her long hair down.

"How did you get in here?"

Angie cocked her head to the side with a smile on her lips. "I have a key."

Chris chuckled, "Right. But what are you doing here?"

Angie shrugged as she sat at the edge of his bed. "I don't know. I was asleep and the next thing, I wake up with this…gut wrenching, horrible feeling in my chest and I knew it had something to do with you."

"A feeling huh?"

Angie laughed for a few seconds until her face became serious. Chris did not leave the bathroom and her eyes stared at his hands clutching the sides of the sink with all his strength as if he is afraid of falling. She stood up and put her hand on his forearm, staring at his jaded eyes. "Chris." And that is all she had to say.

"I don't know what is wrong with me or what is happening with me." He confessed to her.

"What are you talking about? Chris, we do not keep secrets like this from each other. Please tell me." She begged, frightened.

"I had this dream…you died in my arms," He said softly and stared at Angie's worried face. He allowed his grip on the sink slowly loosens. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy but you looked so sad and in so much pain."

"Was Jamie there too?" Angie asked softly.

Chris looked at her in shocked. "Did you have the same dream as me?"

"I thought it was a vision at first but then, each night becomes different as I keep seeing more…images I'm going to ask the Elders for help."

"The Elders?" Chris questioned.

"I know Chris but being the Angel of Life, I cannot tell what I am seeing when I go to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, everything seems to be a nightmare. And I am going crazy, mostly because I cannot get any sleep and see Death everywhere."

Chris nodded his head as he pulled Angie in his arms as she began to cry. Ever since they were children, Angie would see the Angel of Death and sometimes, she believed that her friends and family would die. But that was not the case. She is meant to see him, just like he is meant to see her. It did not settle well with Chris because he does not know if Death is after his best friend. And he hopes that will not happen until they are old.

"I saw myself in the woods…and about to die in front of demons," Angie cried as she put her arms on his back, her fingers barley reaching to his shoulders. She could feel Chris's heartbeat against her ear, it feels soothing for her, and it helps her relax a little bit more. "I'm scared Chris. I don't know what's happening to me."

"Everything is going to be alright, Angie." Chris whispered as he kissed the top of her head and inhaling her familiar scent. "We can talk to the Elders and demanded to know what is happening to us. But are you positive you want to talk to them?" Angie nodded her head, sniffing. "Okay."

"I am acting like a baby while you're cousin is lying in a hospital bed unconscious." Angie muffled in Chris's arms. "I am a horrible and selfish friend."

Chris pulled her out gently and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Even the Angel of Life deserves to be selfish once in a while, right?"

Angie smiled, "Yeah right."

Chris kissed the top of her head once more and pulled her back in his arms. "I promise that everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Chris."_ Angie thought but decided not to say anything else to ruin the mood. Right now, she needs her best friend and he needs her.

* * *

**San Francisco Hospital:**

Wyatt ran like he has never run before. He has never run so hard in his life before expect in lacrosse but that does not count because it was his high school sport and it was years ago. He went through different stations and finally, managed to squeeze into Henry Jr's room without being noticed.

"Is there a fire?" Paige asked, amused watching her nephew pant for air.

"Well, I heard that my only male cousin woke up today." Wyatt said.

"Almost –he woke up for about a minute then went back to sleep." Paige confirmed with him.

"So? It is progress and now would be a good idea to heal him." Wyatt said with a smile and he put his hands over Henry's chest while Paige does his head.

Henry Jr groaned and both healers took a step back, waiting to see the result and watched as her brown with a little bit of green eyes shot open. "Hey sweetie how do you feel?"

"Like an elephant just sat on my head. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Wyatt asked.

Henry groaned as he tried to sit up but he felt like his entire body is jello. "I remember… being beat up by Xander and his goons then killing him."

Wyatt nodded his head, "Then you got hit by a glass bottle."

"Great. Why am I in the hospital?"

"We couldn't heal all your wounds in time because the cops showed up. Then, the doctors were around you 24/7 it was getting crazy." Wyatt explained to him. "Do you feel any better now?"

"My head still hurts." Henry whined and for a moment, his vision went blurry for a moment but then came back. "Do you mind getting a doctor?"

"Hey!" Wyatt joked, sounding offended.

"You're studying to be a ped."

"You're a kid."

"I'm nineteen –almost twenty. Legally, I am an adult."

"Yeah well….you are still my baby cousin to me."

Henry Jr smirked, "Nice comeback Wy."

"Shut up," He grumbled as he left the room.

"Hey you okay?" Paige asked as she noticed her son rubbing his temples in pain.

"Mom I'm fine. Don't go overboard, It's just…a headache." He told her. "Can you please bring me some food?"

"Hospital or Aunt Piper's restaurant?"

Henry chuckled, "What do you think?"

Paige smiled and kissed the top of Henry's bandaged forehead before orbing to her car in the parking lot. The young cop stared at the bandages on his body and was happy that his family did heal most of the wounds but he was still in pain. It felt strange being in a hospital but it felt nice for some reason. He does not know why but maybe because he feels so exhausted. The young man can finally get away from that undercover job. Suddenly, Henry Jr gripped his head and could hear distorted voices come in his head.

_"I wonder what color I should dye my hair?"_

_"When is that game coming on?"_

_"Where is my dad? Why haven't the doctor told me anything yet?"_

_"I want my mama."_

_"Put more cloth in the wound and focus on the rhythm of the heart. Take my time."_

Henry Jr cried out in pain and could hear his heart monitor rising up to an increase rate. Nurses ran inside the room and tried to control the young cop and suddenly, the heart rate stopped, tuning into a flat line.

"Code Blue! He's going into cardiac arrest!" A nurse screamed.

* * *

**a/n: Huh? I wonder what is happening to Henry Jr...What do you think?**

**A) It is just a normal thing**

**B) something magical like getting his powers. **

**And what about Angie and Chris? Huh? :)**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	19. Drama of a Halliwell

**Chapter 18**

**San Francisco Hospital: **

Paige came back to the hospital with a content smile on her beautiful face, walking in the halls with Piper's best-cooked food from her restaurant. But she was also happy because she did not have to pay for the meal. Then, her smile vanished, noticing Wyatt sitting on the floor with his hands covering his face and knees close to his chest. "Wyatt, what's wrong? What is happening?" She asked.

Wyatt removed his hands from his face and stared at his Aunt Paige with a solemn expression. "He went into cardiac arrest."

"_What?_ I've been gone for fifteen minutes and my son nearly had a heart attack?" Paige questioned, not bothering to sit down.

Wyatt shook his head, "It wasn't a heart attack, Aunt Paige. Lack of oxygen to the brain causes loss of consciousness, which then results to abnormal breathing. They revived him and right now, checking on him but…I do not understand how he almost died. We healed him –healed him enough to not go to surgery or go back running tests anymore."

Paige's eyes widen, "He's going back to surgery?"

"What? No, Aunt Paige." Wyatt chuckled at his aunt's expression. "I doubt he will go back to surgery. Doctor Castillo," Wyatt said as he stood up quickly as the doctor stepped out of the room. "How is he?"

"Right now, we are a bit worried because the trauma to his head caused some problems." The doctor answered.

"What problems?" Paige asked.

"Well, he has a concussion. He has the symptoms: vomiting, sided vision, poor memory, and dizziness. We will have to keep him here for a couple days until we are positive that those symptoms are gone." The doctor said then added a small smile. "But it is amazing how quickly his chest and leg are no longer hurting him. But he needs peace and quiet for a while so can we keep the visiting to a minimum?"

"Whatever is necessary, can we see him?" Paige asked.

The doctor nodded his head, "Of course."

Paige and Wyatt stepped inside the room to see Henry Jr sipping water from a glass with a straw as a beautiful, blonde nurse changed his bandage. Paige winced, seeing blood from the old one come off his head. "I don't even know what happened to me. One minute, I remember talking to mom, the next I cannot breathe."

"You went into cardiac arrest and just be lucky that it was not your heart that was the problem. But you do have to stay in the hospital for a few more days." Wyatt informed him.

Henry Jr groaned, "I can handle a day or two but more than that? Come on! Can't you just bail me out of here? I will allow you and my mom to be my doctors at home."

Wyatt chuckled, knowing how desperate his cousin is right now. "Sorry cousin can't do."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes but then, winced as the booming pain in his head came back.

"_Wow with the bandage and dried blood, he is really handsome. Nurse Betty was right,"_ A female voice said.

Henry Jr looked around the room confused and then his eyes landed on the nurse finishing his new bandage on his head. The nurse looked up at him and blushed, seeing that her patient is staring at her with interest. "What's your name?" He asked. "I can't read your name tag."

"Lucy –Nurse Lucy," She corrected.

"Nurse Betty said I was handsome, huh?" He smirked.

"Henry! I am so sorry sweetie I guess his head must be more damaged than we thought." Paige said and watched as Lucy excused herself from the room. "What is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean? Your heard her call me handsome."

"No she didn't. We didn't hear anything."

Henry groaned as he laid his head on the pillow and grimaced at the lightening in the ceiling, "So mom, is that my food?" he smiled, seeing the bag in her hands.

* * *

**High School**:

Alexandra knew what expectations made in high school. She became a cheerleader and quit after her sophomore because as much as she liked the sport, she could not handle half of the girls' bitterness and rudeness to other people. Then, she became school class president and now, she is in the homecoming committee and in other clubs to have as much as a normal life as possible, including dating the captain of the football team. But Alexandra always wondered how she ended up doing so many things when half of it…she did not want. Half it is like coming from a teen movie.

"So you're not sitting with your cousins now?" Her two-year boyfriend, Jason, seethed.

"I'm sorry if it feels like I'm ignoring you. It is just been crazy lately with my cousin in the hospital and planning homecoming." Alex explained as she took his hand, smiling. "Forgive me?"

Jason smiled as he gave her a quick kiss, "I can never stay mad at you. Family's important right?"

Alex smiled back as she went back to her lunch but noticed that the smile Jason gave her was fake, it did not reach his eyes. They have been going out for two years and he should know how she is like, it is amazing how long she has been in this relationship when she knows that her cousins' relationships do not last long because of the family secret. But why is he faking it when he knows that she hates liars? She wished Adrianna would be in high school right now, so she can tell her what her boyfriend is feeling.

"So Alex, how's your druggie cousin doing?" Lauren asked with a smirk on her pale face.

"I don't know. He's still unconscious." She told her, trying to ignore the 'druggie' part.

"I heard he got overdosed trying to fit in," Lauren taunted once more and Jason laughed but tried covering it with a cough.

"You don't know anything about my cousin, Lauren. So how about we just drop this conservation, okay?" Alex demanded, her hand gripping the plastic fork with all her might. She really wants to hurt the plastic girl but she promised her family that she would not use her powers or fighting skills to take a mortal down unless necessary.

"Geez Alex. I was trying to make conservation." Lauren said, pretending to be innocent.

Alex noticed her cousins and sister's eyes looking at her, wondering what is going on and why people are looking at her. Now, the eldest cousin wished she had the twins' telepathic ability so they would know what is going on. Alex sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers, trying to control the headache she is forming right now.

"Don't you think he deserved it though?" Lauren taunted once more.

"That is it," Alex mumbled and pushed her chair back as she stood up, causing students' attention on their table. "What is your problem, Lauren? Huh? What did I ever do to you?"

Jason stood up from his seat, "Alex, calm down. You know how Lauren is…"

"Do you want to know why I have been giving you a hard time, _Alexandra_?" Alex grimaced at the tone of her voice using her full name. "You have the guy…even though; you won't give yourself to him."

Alex felt her face heat up, hearing laughter and whispering around. How did she…? Her dark eyes turned to her boyfriend, who is also looking red. "You're cheating on me." She said. "You're cheating on me…because I wouldn't have sex with you?"

"We've been going out for two years, Alex!" Jason yelled.

"So? I am not like those other girls you dated before. I thought you understood that."

"Yeah but I thought you might…change your mind." He said in a low voice. "And you know what? It is your fault that I am cheating. If you have given me what I wanted, none of this would happen."

"You…son of a –"Alex yelled and punched him at the jaw and smiled with content to see that he is bleeding. The teenager was about to continue until she felt a pair of arms pull her away. Alex then realized it was Annabelle pulling her away while the rest of their cousins stood in front of them. "Let go of me so I can kill them both!"

"Alex, calm down. Trust me, we will stand in line but you cannot get into a fight." Pandora reminded her. "It's your senior year plus, once you are done killing Jason and Lauren, your mom will kill you."

Alex thought for a moment. "It will be worth it."

"Bring it on," Lauren yelled.

Melinda turned around and pushed the cheerleader away from the path to her cousin, causing a bunch of students cheering and making other noises. "How about you stay away from her, slut?" Melinda said. "Everyone now knows that you screwed with my cousin's guy. You can have him now because I know that she does not want him back."

Melinda gasped, feeling the contact of skin across her face and realized that the cheerleader just slapped her. "No one calls me slut and gets away with it." Lauren seethed with anger and embarrassment.

"Mel, don't. Your mom is much scarier than our mom." Annabelle commented.

Melinda sighed as she put her fingers at the edge of her nose, breathing in and out. These people should know never get a Halliwell angry. "You're right. You are not worth it." She said and turned away, hoping to walk away from this horrific drama.

"All of you Halliwell women are nothing but weirdoes."

Alex laughed, "Give us something we haven't heard before."

"Maybe your cousin did deserve to get beaten up. Is it true that all the boys in that family die so quickly?" Lauren questioned.

"She did not just go there." Patty whispered to her cousins and sister.

"Oh boy." Annabelle sighed and watched as Melinda turned around and walked to Lauren, punching her across the face. "Oh boy!"

The girls quickly ran to their cousin before things could get worse but the football guys decided to grab them and put them away from the fight between Melinda and Lauren on the floor. Crowd of students circled the fight and the witches looked at each other, not sure what to do. At times like this, Melinda would use her freezing power but since she is occupied at the moment, they do not know what to do.

"I blame this on you." Annabelle said to Alex.

"Why is it my fault?"

"I told you that Jason is a douche bag and should have broken up with him years ago." She reminded her.

Pandora rolled her eyes, "Now is not the time to have this argument. We need to get Melinda out of there before the teachers come. This family does not need any high school drama after everything."

"Okay but how?" asked Patty.

Before the girls could pitch in ideas, they notice that the people in the room were not moving. "I am so glad that half the cheerleaders I know are not like her!" Melinda's voice screamed as she crawled through the crowd. "A little help here, people?"

"Do you want me to heal you?" Pandora asked, seeing a cut on Melinda's face.

"Yes, please. Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to be the last cat fight I will be in?" She commented and waited until the healing process done to feel her lips again. "Now, if you excuse me. I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh no, you don't." Alex said, grabbing her cousin's hand. "Turn on the water."

"What?"

"The water will trigger an alarm and if the alarm is triggered, everyone will be forced to go outside or in the hallways." Alex explained. "Do it."

Melinda sighed, "This is your idea, remember that?" Melinda rolled her eyes and with a flick of both her wrists, it started sprinkling water in the cafeteria. The freezing no longer worked as everyone started screaming and running outside.

The girls laughed, watching everyone run like there is a wild cat in the room and that Lauren is falling on the ground multiple times because the floor is slippery. "Now this is definitely worth it." Alex commented with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Chris and Wyatt's Apartment: Chris's bedroom**

Chris moaned in his sleep, as he twisted his head left to right, trying to escape from his latest nightmare.

"_Fly higher! Fly higher!" _

_Arrows flying straight to a man with angelic wings, that is holding a woman but the man could not get away. He stopped flying at once and then, he and the young woman starting falling and falling. _

_Jamie's dead body –_

_Angie's pale face resting on his arm –_

"_I love you." _

"_This isn't goodbye."_

"_I truly deeply love you." _

_More images fluttering at the fastest speed, none is making sense to him. He cannot recognize them yet they feel so familiar. _

Chris's eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He was about to get up but felt pressure on his chest and recognized dark hair on his chest. Angie's head laid on his chest and her arms around him protectively. Chris could not help but laugh at his best friend's clinginess. He remembered asking her as kids why she always had this death grip on him and she would answer, _"I don't want you to disappear." _

"Angie, wake up." Chris whispered.

She moaned, snuggling closer, "Five more minutes."

Chris chuckled as he kissed the top of her head before allowing himself to lay his head back down on his pillow. If anyone came in here, they would probably think that they are an intimate couple. _"Why am I thinking about that?"_ Chris wondered. They did not care after twenty years of friendship…so why care now. _"Why do I care?"_

It was almost lunchtime and the young witch did not remember the last time he slept until noon, probably since he was a kid without a care in the world. He has no classes, no work, and he knows that Angie does not either because they know each other's schedule for many years. Chris looked down at his chest and saw their hands are intertwined. Chris lifted their hands up, wondering how that happened. The more Chris stare at their hands, the more he notices how her hand fits his –they've held hands before as kids but right now, it feels different to him. He just cannot find the words to explain it.

"Angie, you need to wake up." Chris said to her, using their hand to hit her slightly on the cheek. "I'm hungry."

"Then go," She mumbled.

"I can't when you are squeezing me to death in my own bed." Chris smirked.

Angie opened her eyes and lifted her head to see her best friend's smiling face. "Shut up," She mumbled and turned her body over, so Chris could get up but he snorted, seeing her body half across his bed.

"Oh no, Angel it is almost noon and if you continue sleeping in, you will have trouble go to bed tonight." Chris said, grabbing her feet so he can pull her to him. Without another word, he grabbed Angie and put her over his shoulder. "Besides, you are helping me in the kitchen." Chris dropped on the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"I hate you."

"You _love _me."

Angie giggled as she got out of the couch, walking to the kitchen as she put her long hair into a high, messy bun. "You wish, mister. It's strange, I feel more…energize this morning."

"That's because you didn't talk to your sleep…for once." Chris commented, gathering the milk and bowls onto the kitchen counter. "You didn't have a single nightmare or vision. But I had another one."

"You did? What was it about?"

Chris did not dare look at her instead his focus was on the pots and ingredients. "I'm not sure what I saw. It happened so fast. I saw Jamie dead on the ground –I think I saw him falling with his wings. And….you said you loved me."

Angie stared at him, "Why wouldn't I say that?" But then, she noticed his cheeks turning red and he started to mix the powder with the eggs very quickly. "Chris?"

"Just forget it."

"Christopher," Angie said in a strict, motherly tone that she is familiar with from Piper Halliwell saying to her children. "Come on, Chris just tell me."

"I think you meant it….in another way." Chris said the flushing color still attached to his skin. "You know what? Just forget I said anything at all."

"But –"

"How many pancakes do you want?" He asked with a smile.

Angie scoffed, "Don't change the subject, Chris. That is not fair. I told you everything about my dreams, even if they are embarrassing. So what I said I loved you? And what do you mean in another way? What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned him.

"Just drop it, okay?"

"No."

Chris dropped what he was doing and stared at his best friend. For some reason, a shiver went through Angie because of the way he is looking at her. It is an unfamiliar glare in his eyes that she does not recognize. "Drop it." He demanded.

Angie scoffed once more as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my place and take a shower. Until I get back, you better have an honest answer for me, Christopher Perry." She said and slammed the door behind her with annoyance.

"Damn it," Chris sighed frustrated as he began to circle the pot with the mixture of the milk and powder. But those last words he remembered hearing before waking up is haunting him right now: _"….now and forever till death do us part." _

"Damn it."

* * *

**Angie and Irina's Apartment: **

Irina jumped from the couch, to see her roommate walking inside in her pajamas, mumbling something to herself. But she could hear the words 'annoyance' and 'Chris'. The gypsy sighed as she closed her psychology books on the table and turned her body to watch Angie walking back and forth to her room and to the bathroom. "What did Christopher do now?" She asked.

"After nearly twenty years of friendship, doesn't he know that I can tell when he is keeping something so important from me? And that I get really annoyed?" Angie yelled.

Irina smiled sadly at her friend, "Did you tell him this?"

Angie sighed, "No."

"I'm sure Chris knows that, Angie but maybe…maybe he is having a hard time explain it because he doesn't understand it." Irina said, even though she has no idea what the argument or the drama. She rather not knows but she does want to help her. "You know him better than anyone."

Angie sighed, "I do but…when I asked him what else he is not telling me…there was something about his tone and glare that –"

"That what?"

"I thought I was looking at an altered version of my best friend." Angie confessed. "I don't know maybe I am putting too much into it."

"Maybe but if you are seeing something wrong with Chris, you should confront him."

Angie sighed sadly, "Yeah I know. I am going to hit the shower. Are you going to be studying all day?"

"Yeah, got a huge test coming up this week." Irina told her.

"You'll do great. I don't think you ever gotten lower than an "A" since I've known you." Angie commented and stepped inside the bathroom.

Angie stripped off her pajamas and turned on the hot water in the shower. She instantly felt relax the moment the water hit her. She hit the wall hard with the palm of her hand, feeling livid about Chris. How did waking up nicely go so wrong? As Angie scrubbed herself with the soap, her eye caught the tattoo on her wrist, symbolizing who she is. Her fingers followed the trail and wondered why she became the Angel of Life.

Why is it her? Why can't it be someone else? She has so many questions but never enough answers from the Elders about her destiny. Even the Angel of Destiny does not even tell her. All of a sudden, Angie cried out in pain as pounding agony came back in her head:

_The cold wind blowing her long hair across her face as she found herself on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and below her, she noticed the destruction of the city. Everything destroyed and the skies filled with the color of grey. There is no light, no hope, just darkness and the cold. She turned around and saw Wyatt and Chris throwing punches at one another, fighting always fighting. Then, Wyatt snapped his fingers and appeared Excalibur in his hands. Chris blocked all his moves, using his reflexes and his abilities. _

"_Stop it!" Angie yelled, but the wind took her voice as they continued fighting until Wyatt stabbed his brother in the torso. "No!" She cried out and then, felt hard pain in her and looked down to see drops of blood falling down onto the ground. _

Angie gasped as the vision ended and the warm water continued to hit her. She has never had a vision like this…especially seeing people she knows. She just watched Wyatt and Chris fight each other…Wyatt killing Chris. "What's happening?" Angie whispered aloud, staring at the tattoo.

Everything is no longer what it seems.

**A/N: Angie's vision is very similiar to the one she had in "In His Soul" and I have a reason for why it is. But you are not going to find that out until much later into the story. But how do you like this chapter? Anything you would like to happen?**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	20. The Moment

**Chapter 19**

**Magic School:**

Wyatt sat in the library of the magical school, pretending to be absorbed into a book about dragons, but he was not really. It has been two hours since he orbed him and Henry Jr here from the hospital especially if the younger male, did not want to be the school much more than the hospital. Truth be told, Wyatt is glad that Henry Jr has a power but he is worried about the extent of it. Earlier today, somehow Wyatt got the release forms from the same nurse that does not budge from the flirting and pouting looks. And Wyatt knows it was not him especially when he came back to the room to see his cousin groaning in pain.

"Wyatt?" He looked up from his book to see his dad in front of him with his school robes. "He does have powers. He has the ability to read minds but also, to control them."

Wyatt did not miss the concern look on his dad's face. "Dad, please tell me he's not going to stay here."

Leo sighed, "Wyatt, your cousin's powers are much stronger and dangerous than you think. Of course, we know he will not use personal gain but he needs time to control them especially since he is a police officer at his young age."

"Aunt Paige is going to piss at you." Wyatt informed him and sighed. "But he's fine now right? I mean, the Elders healed him right?"

"Yes they healed him but he still has pain in his head but it's only natural." Leo reassured him. "We've got it all under control right now. But you should go home and get some rest."

"Nah, I have to get back to the hospital. I may not have work today but I need to catch up on the paperwork." Wyatt told him. "And oh yeah, you are going to be the one to tell Aunt Paige that her only son is staying here." And like that, he disappeared in blue and white orbs.

Leo shook his head, "Your aunt isn't as scary as your mom."

The ex-whitelighter stepped back inside his office to see his only nephew sitting down with his hands covering his face. He could tell by his posture that he did not want to be here especially around Elders. "The pain is still there." He heard him mumble.

"It will take a while for it to go away." One of them said. "Now concentrate."

"I am." He lifted his head and stare at Leo. "Uncle Leo, you need to go to Professor Picoult's classroom."

"Why?"

"Two particular attractive people are ready to go to third base and I'm not talking about baseball."

Leo chuckled nervously as his face pale for a moment. "Excuse me."

Henry Jr chuckled as his uncle left the room in a hurry and moan as more of peoples' thoughts clouded his own thoughts. "How long do you think it will take for me to have this under control?"

"Give it a week or two. You have enough time and concentration." An elder spoke. "Consider it an advantage against demons and criminals you fight against."

Henry Jr chuckled, "I guess there is a positive side of having this power. But is there a potion I can take so I don't have to hear my family's thoughts?"

A female Elder frowned, "I know you don't want to hear even your own parents' thoughts, Henry but you are given a gift and need to –"

"I can see your mouth moving but I am not hearing anything that is going to help me." He snapped and winced in pain. "I'm sorry it's just…it feels like a lifetime ago I graduated from school and here I am…having to listen to magical students' thoughts. I'm just afraid of what my sisters are thinking."

"But does it make sense why you have this ability? Your sisters have telepathic abilities."

"That only work on each other. But I do get your meaning. But seeing as you guys are here, you may want to intervene into Professor Anaya's classroom right now, someone is going to get burn badly."

The Elders vanished in blue and white orbs without another word and the young witch sighed of relief as he lowered himself into a comfortable position on the chair. "Finally, some peace and quiet." He mumbled to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Caleb's Apartment:**

Caleb knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to become a double agent. He knew there would be conflict, pain, death, and more pain. Right now, he is dealing with pain as he struggled to find the key to his place on his keychain. His hands are cover in blood and shaking uncontrollably. Half of it he is sure that belongs to him. At moments like these, he would call for Wyatt to heal him but now, is it not the appropriate time considering they have a family member who is in worse condition than him –or close to it. Caleb winced as he tried to move but knew it was bad idea.

"Caleb?"

"Not now," He whispered and turned his head. "Melinda, what are you doing here?"

"Mom went overboard with the cooking." She said, lifting a plastic bag of plastic plates inside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He snapped.

"No, you're not." She said and gasped, seeing his hands. "Caleb what happened to you?"

"Get me…inside first." Caleb said and allowed her to put his arm around her neck.

They walked inside the apartment and Melinda's eyes scanned around to see the leather couch, the clean kitchen, and plasma television. Everything looks the same the last time she came in here. Carefully, she put Caleb in his bedroom, surprised to see books on the floor and newspaper clippings on the walls.

"Where is the first aid kit?"

"Where else?"

Caleb groaned as he lifted his hand over his wound to see it get worse. He hates demons that use energy balls. It hurts worse than fireballs. Melinda came back and forced Caleb to take his shirt off with her cheeks reddening like an apple. She is still a teenager, even though she has seen him in swimming trunks.

"Why are you not calling Wyatt or Paige to heal you?" She asked

Caleb hissed at the contact of the alcohol on his wound. "They should worry about your cousin, not me."

"So? You're family." Melinda reminded him as she continues to clean the wound on his side. "Besides, he's fine except for the fact that he has to stay in Magic School for a while because he has telepathy and control people's minds." She bit her lip from laughing as Caleb kept fidgeting. "Why do you always get hurt?"

"It's part of the job description." He grinned but saw her glare. "It was like…proving what I am capable of to them over and over again. You see, demons have these tournaments to see who are the strongest. I figured it I join in, it could help narrow down the investigation about Agues and Lukas. As much as I hate getting into those fights, I do get stronger in the end."

"But you are strong, Caleb. You are probably the strongest and bravest person I know and you don't need to prove to anybody how strong you are."

Caleb chuckled, "Thanks Mellie."

She lifted her head, smiling. "No problem."

Caleb watched as one of her hands stayed on the bandage on his skin while the other is looking for the tape. He could see the color red slowly disappearing from her face and she is biting her lip. He titled his head to the side as she found the tape and put it on his bandage, her long brown hair pulled into a lazy side ponytail.

"Alright all done." She announced but jumped when Caleb grabbed her hands and realized he is staring at the small marks from earlier today. "I got into a fight at school."

Caleb's eyes widen in surprise. "What happened?"

Melinda shrugged as she gathered the mess she made. "Some girl in our school was taunting Alex and you know my cousin, she didn't want to get into a fight. And then we found out that Jason –you remember Alex's boyfriend right?" Caleb nodded. "He was cheating on her with that same girl."

"Ouch," Caleb winced thinking how hurt the half Cupid is feeling. He watched as Melinda came back from the bathroom and sat next to him on the large bed.

"Yep, and that bitch kept taunting not only her but to all of us and I…snapped at the last comment she made." Melinda told him.

"And what was that comment?"

"Something that has to do with the males in our family" She smiles sheepishly.

Caleb shook his head, not wanting to know what the girl said that made Melinda Halliwell to punch her. "So what is your punishment?"

"Starting tomorrow, I have two weeks of detention and Alex doesn't have to do it because she is on the homecoming committee and the principal loves her." Melinda rolled her eyes. "And I'm grounded for a month but my mom is allowing me to attend homecoming and maybe, have a party on my birthday."

"Isn't that in like six weeks? And your birthday is shortly after that?"

"I think my punishment is going to be a bit longer than I thought especially since I used my powers to turn on the water in the cafeteria."

Caleb could not hold it any longer and started laughing. "I think I am rubbing off on you, you little troublemaker."

Melinda rolled her eyes as she pushed her shoulders against his body. "Shut up."

Melinda gasped quietly as Caleb took hold of her left hand, using his own fingers to touch the small marks on her knuckles. Melinda felt a shiver go through her spine as his hand started to play with her fingers and then, somehow their hands intertwined together. She felt butterflies in her stomach or something else that is tingling in her body as Caleb continued to play with her marks with his finger.

Caleb stared at their joint hands and smiled, thinking how strange her hand fits his. He remembered thinking about that before back when he was fifteen and she was ten that one summer they spent in Magic School, all the other children would bully her about not being able to teleport like her cousins or brothers except for Henry Jr. Even though, he scared the students he still remembers how scared Melinda was to go to the same school her father works at. So every day, he would wait for her outside of her class to walk to her next class, holding hands and warning off any person that would bully her.

When she looked up, a small gasp escaped her lips. She had not realized how close their faces had gotten. His dark orbs peering into hers as he pulled their joint hands down but did not bother to let go. He leaned forward even closer and her mouth hung open a little bit at the surprise of his sudden closeness. Melinda could not tear her away from him and for a moment, they simply stared at each other, neither moving.

Then, Caleb's face moved closer and all she could was look at his eyes as if she was frozen like her victims when she uses her powers on them. His face hovered in front of her own, until his forehead came to a rest against hers. Her brown eyes fluttered shut as her heart beats wildly in her chest. Caleb's nose brushed lightly against her own and she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

All she had to do was lean forward just an inch more –

The sound of Melinda's phone ringing shattered the silence as well as the trace they were in. Her eyes shot open as they both instantaneously jerked away from one another. She released a breath she was holding as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was a text message from Angie.

"Um, who was that?" Caleb asked as he grabbed a random shirt from his chair and pulled it over his head, sure that his face is burning right now.

"That was a text from Angie. She's at my house for a lesson." She told him and looked down at her shoes, feeling embarrassed. "I should go. I'll see you this weekend."

Caleb whirled around, "Wait Mel!" He yelled as he ran after her only to have his door slam in front of him. He took a step closer, his hand on the knob only to have his head hit the wood.

"What just happened?"

Melinda stepped inside the elevator and as the doors closed, she caught her reflection on the glass to see her face all red and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"What just happened?" She asked aloud.

* * *

**The next day…**

**Chris and Wyatt's Apartment:**

Chris sighed as he pulled a clean brown shirt over his head, matching with his dark jeans and did not bother to comb his hair. He was thinking about getting another haircut but he never had the time and he is not going to ask his younger cousins to do his hair. People think that because there are women in his family that they are good with cutting hair –wrong! For two months, Wyatt did not get a haircut because it was long and he needed it to be length before he does. That was the last time Patricia ever does never to scissors.

Chris groaned, seeing he has no new messages on his phone, which means Angie is still mad at him for the other day. They never hide secrets from one another unless it is entirely a man problem that he needs to talk to his brother or if she has a female problem that she needs to talk to Irina. But other than that, it did not feel right to hide what he dreamt from her. But how could he tell Angie about the dream when he doesn't even understand it?

Chris groaned as another headache came back in his head and he gripped the desk to help him.

_He was on his knees holding a limp Angie in his arms, crying as he is surrounding by people around him. Her face pale as a ghost and blood on her clothing. "Let me heal you," He whispered hoarsely. "__**LET ME HEAL YOU**__!" He cried and buried his head at her neck. _

"Chris?" He opened his eyes and pushed himself away only to see Angie standing next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He confessed and moved to sit down at his bed and looked up at Angie's presence. Her being in his room, it felt like everything is okay again because she is not dead. She is alive right now and in his room. "I had a headache and…I was holding you in my arms –you were dead."

"Oh," She said softly as she sat on his chair.

"Yeah –oh" Chris sighed, not sure what is going on with him. "Do you think Agues and Lukas did something to me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"They knew my name but…it's like they already knew me –my weakness and my strengths all in one day." Chris explained to her, remembering his first encounter with the demons of pain. "No demon can possess that much information in one day. None of this is making sense anymore."

"I know how you feel."

Chris looked up at her and sighed, "Right I forgot about your visions as well. Angie I am sorry about the other day. I know we do not keep secrets from each other but I cannot explain to you what I am seeing because I am not sure what _I_ am seeing. I do not want to fight. I hate fighting with you."

Angie sighed as she walked forward and put her arms around his neck. "I hate fighting too. And I am sorry for being such a jerk and not coming back for your marvelous pancakes."

Chris chuckled, "You are forgiven." When Angie released her hold on him, he got up and stretched his hand out to her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To get answers." And they disappeared in the familiar orbs and found themselves on the Golden Gate Bridge. Chris let his hand go and lifted his head up, "We need to talk to you now!"

"It is of great importance!" Angie yelled. Chris raised an eyebrow at her for her choice of words but she just shrugged, "Elder talk."

Blue and white orbs appear in front of them, revealing a woman dressed in her Elder robes. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Something is going on with us," Chris said first. "We have been getting these strange dreams or visions and we don't know what it is."

"I do not know if it is of the future or not because…I am confused." Angie said.

"When did this start for you, Christopher?"

"Almost a month ago, when my sister and I confronted these demons that somehow resurrected back to life. I was hit badly in the head but I did not see anything, just heard a voice. But now, I am getting headaches and seeing things that do not make sense to me at all." Chris explained to her.

"And what were these demons' names?"

"Agues and Lukas."

"Demons of pain," The Elder said and thought for a moment. She remembered hearing Leo talk about them before –almost twenty years ago. "I will talk with the other Elders about this. In the meanwhile, Angelica we have found a charge for you personally."

Her face brightened at the good news, "Really?"

The Elder nodded her head, almost smiling. "Yes she is in need of your services…desperately. Her name is Lydia Marsden and she is going to show up at your work tomorrow."

"Wait, how did –never mind I do not want to know." Angie smiled. "But thank you for giving me this opportunity. But what problem does she have?"

"That is for you to find out. Bless be." The Elder said and vanished in blue and white orbs.

Angie screamed and began dancing out of pure joy. When she finished, she glance over at Chris who was now leaning against the post of the bridge. He had his arms folded across his chest, and he was watching her with a hint of amusement on his face. "But you had other innocents before." He pointed out.

"Yeah but they were yours or Wyatt's. This Lydia person is my first and only mine."

"Possessive much?" Chris joked and ignored the glare he received from his best friend. "Do you think we should tell Wyatt or our parents?"

"Um, neither. You know how overprotective our family is –me the Angel of Life, you the son of a Charmed One. And besides, we don't know that much and that is why we asked for help." Angie said to me, walking closer to him.

"I don't know," Chris said after much thought and lifted his head up to stare at the blue skies. "I just have this feeling that our parents or at least, mine will be more helpful."

Angie stared at Chris, wondering what is going on in that head of his. She has known the Halliwell family for so long that she does not need permission to stay over or check the _Book of Shadows_. And she knows Chris. When he has a feeling, it is 90% accurate. The other 10% leads them with consequences.

"Chris, if you want to then do it. I'm not holding you back."

"I know but a part of me also feels like…if I go to them, they will lie to me."

"Why would they do that?"

Chris shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Chris then frowned, not sure, where that anger in his tone came from. Sure, his parents lied to him before but just little things. Nothing that was important. "So you want to go demon hunting?"

Angie glared at him, "No."

Chris shrugged, "It was worth a try."

* * *

**Magic School: Leo's Office**

"Amelia, what are you doing here? This is a pleasant surprise." Leo said as he and Henry Jr looked at the Elder. "The other Elders already left."

"It is important if we speak in private, Leo." She said.

Henry Jr noticed the tone of her voice and stood up. "Well, I'm going to find a place to sleep in this school."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember the demons by the name Agues and Lukas?" She questioned.

"Yes," Leo said grimly.

"When your second son, Christopher, told me about them I thought they were vanquished years ago."

"They were but other demons managed to bring them back by using a powerful witch's blood –my daughter's blood." Leo told her as they sat down. "Amelia, what is going on?"

"Christopher and Angelica asked for help because they are receiving strange dreams that feel like premonitions to them. They are from the other future aren't they?" She asked. "What they are seeing is from that time."

"Do they know that?"

"No. But is it confusing the Angel of Life. She should not be seeing her other life –the life she already lived. Have you and Piper discuss this matter?"

"Yes we have but –"

"Leo, Agues and Lukas know your sons and Angelica twenty years ago. And one of them was the Source of Evil. If your children find out from them –""

"They won't."

The Elder sighed, "I understand how scared you must feel. But it is better to hear the truth from family than a demon."

"And this all started when?"

"Christopher told me when they first attacked. He was badly injured. Leo, this is an obstacle you have always feared, but you better them the truth before the younger children have the same problem." She warned gravely.

Leo nodded his head, "I understand Amelia."

She nodded her head sadly, "Bless be."

After she disappeared, Leo called for his sister-in-law and waited for her to appear in his office. "We have a problem."

"What is it? Did something happen to my son?" The half whitelighter asked.

"It concerns with all of our children. I think it's time the kids learn the truth."

Paige narrowed her eyes at her brother-in-law and did not like where this is going. "What are you talking about? What truth?"

He lifted his head and stared at her, looking completely serious. "It's time for our kids to learn about the other future."

* * *

**A/N: You wanted a Caleb and Melinda moment and here you go! I hope you guys liked it! Anyways, I will try and up****date as soon as I can but this is my first semester in college and finals are coming up so I will be busy. But I am writing in my notebook in my spare time when I cannot make it to the computer. **

**Anyways, comment please! **

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Hopefully, before New Year, there will be 200 reviews on this story...please?**


	21. Problems Arise

Chapter 20

**High School:**

"Hello? Earth to Melinda?" Annabelle yelled, waving her hand at her cousin.

Melinda turned her head, "Huh?"

Annabelle shook her head, amused at her cousin's lack of concentration today. "What is going on with you today, Mel? You weren't even paying attention at lunch and I have to admit, I am bit worried about you." She said to her older cousin as they sat on the grass, waiting for her mom's car to appear. "What's going on?"

"Something happened the other day when I went to Caleb's place." Melinda admitted and saw her cousin's eyes widen a little bit.

"What do you mean something happened?"

"We almost kissed." Melinda finally said and waited for Annabelle's reaction. It was just like hers yesterday, dazed and confused. "I don't know what happened. I'm bandaging his wound up and then, he's playing with my little marks from the fight –and his face was so close!"

"But you didn't kiss? So what happened?"

"Angie texted and then, I ran off the first chance I got. I don't know what would have happened if there was no interruption."

"Wow…you and Caleb?" Annabelle questioned.

"There is no me and Caleb! I think even he does not know what happened between us. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment." Melinda shrugged and put her hands over her face. "I'm so confused right now."

Annabelle stared at her cousin with sympathy but never did she think that Melinda and her brother's best friend would even come close to kissing. Sure, Caleb is hot and handsome enough to be a cover of a magazine but they have known him since birth. Plus, he is five years older than them. "Mel, how do you feel about Caleb?"

Melinda lifted her head up and sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I have always admired him because…he's Wyatt best friend and he always protected me. Never have I thought we would even…no, I am _not_ thinking about. What should I do?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well, you're half Cupid!"

Annabelle rolled her eyes at that constant reminder, "Honestly, go talk to him before the family dinner. If you don't, Andy will figure out what is going on because of her powers and then, Wyatt will figure out too. We don't need any more drama in this family right now."

Melinda sighed, feeling more relax and nodded her head. "You're right. Thanks."

"That's what family is for." Annabelle smiled and looked up to see her mom in her car at the front. "Have fun in detention, I still cannot believe Alex didn't get it."

"She's head of the homecoming committee. I think she is suffering far enough right now. Oh! Annabelle, do not tell anyone especially your mom." Melinda said.

"I won't."

"Annabelle!"

"I promise."

Melinda sighed happily and hugged her cousin goodbye before going back inside the campus. When she returned home yesterday, Melinda could not look at her brothers' eyes when they decided to have dinner with them because she knew if she did, the guilt would rush over her. But then again, why is she feeling guilty? It was not like she kissed Caleb. Even though, she wanted to.

Caleb is an attractive person. Always have been but she never thought of…

Melinda shook her head, hoping to concentrate on finding the classroom where she would be held in for two hours. Honestly, she has been in detention before it was always during lunch, not after school. She found the classroom and only saw one person inside.

Blue eyes turned her way and realized that the person sitting near the window is Cameron Welch. His dark hair is long and he is wearing all black with a leather jacket. Cameron considered being the stereotypical bad boy senior in school but he is a teacher's assistant in the AP class she shares with her cousin and so far, he is just quiet.

"Hey, Halliwell" She turned her head around. "Nice punch yesterday. I thought you broke Lauren's nose."

Melinda smiled, "I wished. Why are you here for?"

Cameron shrugged, "I'm always late to first period."

Melinda could not help but giggle. Typical thing to get detention for.

"Miss. Halliwell this is a surprise." Melinda turned her head around to see Mr. Blake stepping inside the room. "Now what brings you here?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Oh I heard about the fight. I just thought they were going to let you down easy." He smiled at her.

Melinda shrugged, "I'm a Halliwell, and nothing is ever easy for us."

Mr. Blake chuckled, "Yes I've heard about your brothers and cousin getting detention in their high school time."

"Yeah, image how my mom felt when her only daughter got detention…after school." Melinda smiled, realizing she just made a horrible joke. She wanted to hit herself.

Mr. Blake chuckled, knowing that Melinda is not comfortable being in this room. After all, she is the only female in the room. "Alright since there are only two of you here, you can just do your homework while listening to your music. I don't mind." He announced and sat down at the chair with the front desk. He lifted his head, watching as Melinda bit her lip and playing with the zipper nervously. "Is everything alright, Miss. Halliwell?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's just…I already did my homework." She smiled shyly, feeling like a nerd but in a good way.

"Then you can help me put this graded papers in alphabetic order by the periods and once you are done with that, there is a grade sheet." He stood up and walked to her, handing her a pile of his second period class. "I will also be grading papers from my third period but is it okay that I give them to you so you can put it in the paper."

"Yeah that's fine."

But as Mr. Blake, continued instructing her Melinda felt her breath hitch when she felt his hand against the middle of her back. But when she fidgeted in her seat, he removed his hand but she could feel him against her, his face above her head. But when he finally went back to his desk, Melinda released a breath she did not realize she was holding. What is happening to her? Sure, Mr. Blake is an attractive person, different than Caleb, but he is her teacher and a year older than her oldest brother.

Fifteen minutes later, Melinda was already half way done with the papers and she put the red pen down, needing a break. She lifted her head to see Mr. Blake reading another essay with quick interest. In every essay she has seen, she noticed that Mr. Blake would leave positive comments on improving better and given students a decent grade. So far, none was below a D+. He is a different teacher especially since he doesn't call any of his students by their first names.

"_I guess that's what makes him so interesting in a classroom, the way he speaks and how much he really does care about our opinions."_ Melinda thought.

"Something catches you interest, Miss. Halliwell?" Mr. Blake smiled without looking up.

Melinda blushed, realizing she has been staring at him longer than expected. "Nope, nothing at all." There was a knock on the door and Melinda turned her head to see Alex's head popped in. "Alex what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Mr. Blake but I need…Cameron." She said.

Melinda turned her head around to see the dark haired rebel's eyes widen of shock and curiosity. "Why do you need Mr. Welch?" Mr. Blake asked.

"Principal Glenson made a deal or something with him and now, he has to fulfill it or something. But can I take him with me?" Alex asked feeling a bit embarrassed of the situation she is in. "If that is alright with you?" She asked Cameron.

The rebel just shrugged and grabbed his bag, seeing that Mr. Blake nodded his head of approval and left the room, following the beauty in front of him. "I don't want to know," Melinda chuckled going back to grading papers and ignoring the feeling in her stomach, realizing it is just her and Mr. Blake alone in the classroom.

"How is life going on for you, Miss. Halliwell?" Mr. Blake asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"_Is he forcing himself to make small talk with me?"_ She thought, amazed yet confused.

Melinda shrugged with a small smile on her face, "It is going."

"And your cousin? How is he?"

Melinda bit her lip, she knew Henry Jr is physically fine but he is staying at Magic School for a while, using his new freedom for a while before going back to the real world. But she knows that he is not fine, staying at the school with a bunch of hormonal teenagers thinking of…what teenagers are supposed to think about. "He's out of the hospital now and my aunt can finally breath normally now. But I know my cousin and he will be begging to go back to work."

Mr. Blake chuckled, "Family-oriented?"

"More like overprotective." She grumbled. "How many students do you have by the way?"

"Well, let's see." He put the paper down on the desk and put his folded arms at his chest. "I have five periods with a class of thirty or more students…I have about one hundred and sixty four students. But I'm just lucky it's not more than that like most teachers."

"Well, you never know what will happen next semester. People like you."

"Really?" Mr. Blake grinned but Melinda did not notice.

"Well, yeah. You are different –in a good way. You actually help us with every assignment but also push us to do our best." Melinda explained with a small smile. "You believe in us and that's…cool and kind of you. And you reminded me more of a counselor than a teacher."

"I like to guide people."

Melinda giggled, "I have a family that does that. In fact, it should be more like a family business."

Suddenly, she noticed Mr. Blake lifted his head up as if someone is calling for him. She recognized that look on his face, the same look her brothers had whenever they feel a charge is in trouble. He lowered his head and gave her a small sad smile, "Excuse me for a moment, Melinda. I'll be right back." He told her and it looks like, run out of the room.

"Um, okay." She said and picked up the red pen in her hand but stopped when she realized that her teacher just called her by her first name.

* * *

**Magic School: Leo's Office**

"What do you mean we have to tell them the truth?" asked Piper, sitting in one of the chairs across from her husband's desk.

After Leo told Paige the Elder news, she went to get the sisters to come to Magic School. Leo did not want any of the children to overhear this conservation. "Piper, it's getting too dangerous to keep the past a secret. Amelia told me that Chris and Angie are remembering little things and because of those memories, it's confusing Angie on her task as the Angel of life."

"But I don't understand why they are remembering?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, they did die in the past. Maybe their souls were wandering around until they were born." Paige suggested and then, looked at Leo. "Is that even possible?"

Leo shrugged, "Angie and Chris both died in the Manor and Amanda was already a few months pregnant. And Piper you were just days. It's possible but then again, Angie is the Angel of life."

"And Chris is her soul mate," Phoebe finished. "Piper, this is a second warning to us and now that Henry Jr can read minds, it is going to be harder to keep this a secret."

"Piper, she's right." Leo said.

"No, not until we vanquish Lukas and Agues."

"But we are going to need the Halliwell brothers and Angel of life to help us. The longer we keep this a secret, the harder it will be to tell them, and maybe, the rest of our kids will remember too. Melinda remembered Henry Jr's death."

"Alright, then let's vanquish the demons."

"But we don't know where they are. Caleb is still tracking them down." Paige said.

Piper groaned, rubbing her forehead. "When did things get so complicated? Okay, once Caleb finds them, then we can vanquish them."

"What about their memories?" Leo asked.

Piper looked sadly at her husband, "I'm afraid if we tell them the truth, they will never be the same. Every memory they get, they will know it was from another life –a life we never told them."

"Oh honey," Phoebe said, hugging her older sister. "That is what we are all afraid of but we have to or else, we _will _lose them."

"To be honest, my biggest fear is the love triangle." Paige confessed.

Leo looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Hello? Wyatt, Chris, _and_ Angie! What if Wyatt remembers his time as the Source of all -Evil before we find Agues and Lukas?" Paige questioned. "What if Angie remembers how she died –in her past…future –oh you know what I mean! A sibling rivalry between Wyatt and Chris –that is going to be the next big battle especially if Chris remembers."

"I don't want to think about what will happen if Chris remembers first." Piper commented. "We've seen his important memories and how it affected –even when he had to relive it. I don't want to think about it."

"So what should we do for now?" asked Phoebe.

"We wait and hope Caleb finds them soon." Piper said.

* * *

**Matthew-Mitchells house**:

Pandora knew since she was a young girl that her parents help many good people especially those who are trying to be good again. Her mother helps future whitelighters and witches and her father is a parolee officer, looking after them like a dad or big brother. Over the years, she and her siblings watch their parents help others but this time it went beyond. Right now, they are helping another person by moving his stuff to their house expect it is not a kid, it's a teenager.

"Yo," The dark haired male announced with a small gesture of a wave. Pandora could not believe her dad is allowing Cameron to stay in their house –in her brother's old bedroom. She knew him from rumors at school and see him in the library or outside during lunch. But it made her nervous and anxious, knowing her dad's job. "I hope you don't mind me stay here…"

"No, no it's not a problem." Pandora quickly said, recovering from the shock. She blushed at her appearance, wearing sweat shorts and an old top. He can see all of her skin. "It's just…you took me by surprise. I didn't even know we were having a roommate. If I had known, I would have put up flyers around the neighborhood."

Cameron chuckled as he put down a box, "Yeah well it took me by surprise too. When your dad said I am staying with family, I thought he meant my grandparents or your brother's place. But I didn't think he trust me enough to stay in his house where his daughters live."

"I don't," Henry said coming through the front door with the last box. "I trust my daughters and wife to keep an eye on you. But if it is necessary, you can stay at my son's place. Right now, you are stuck with us. Pan, where's your mom and sister?"

"Patty went with mom to visit Henry Jr at Mag –the hospital with Uncle Leo." Pandora said, quickly correcting herself. "Dad, does mom know about this?"

Her dad's facial expression told all and the twin rolled her eyes. "I will tell her…once I find her before she comes home."

"Yeah right," She snorted. "I can see that conservation going smoothly."

"Hey! Okay, look I have to get back to work before I meet with your mom so Pandora you are helping Cameron with his stuff and tell him the house rules." Henry said. "I'll be back."

Cameron turned around and noticed that Pandora was already lifting one of his boxes up. "You don't have to."

"No, it's okay. It gives me a break from homework. Oh by the way, my cousins and a family friend are on their way here."

Cameron nodded his head and they said nothing else as they unpacked his stuff and put it in Henry Jr's old and empty room. The teenager spotted the family photo of the Halliwell line and his hands clutched at the frame, seeing their happy faces. When was the last time he took a photo with his family? "Don't you want to know why I am on your dad's list?"

Pandora lifted her head out of surprise that he is asking that question. "No. My sister and I respect what our dad does for people like…you and we don't pride into their lives. You will tell us when you are ready. In case you haven't notice, in this family we don't gossip with outsiders."

Cameron chuckled, "Your cousin –Alex, said the same thing to me."

"Oh right, you had detention. Alex told me about that."

"She spoke of me?"

"Don't sound too excited, it was nothing bad." Pandora joked. "So now that we are talking, I should probably warn you about the mornings in this house."

* * *

**Piper's restaurant: **

Chris lifted his eyes once more off his notepad as he caught Angie standing near the counter, waiting for the food for her customers. She's only been on the clock for an hour and already, he could tell how tense she is. He knew she got out of work earlier today and it was rare for her to be working two jobs in one day. After receiving his tip from a nice family, she stood walked over to his best friend and stood next to her, waiting.

"I met my innocent," Angie began but there was no excitement in her voice. "She really does need help but I don't how _my_ help is going to be different than any counselor."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris," Angie turned her head, staring at him sadly. "She's a rape victim." She could see the pity yet anger in his jaded eyes. "I know. I'm frustrated too but…how does the Angel of Life give advice or show her how to change her ways when she is barely fighting for her life right now? I don't think I have ever seen someone so fragile or scared before."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"A month ago at her school –she's twenty three, Chris. She is so young and full of life but now, that bastard changed her who she is. She won't ever be the same."

"Of course she won't be, Angie. But the Elders choose you to help her. Couldn't have you sense it?"

"Chris, I work at social services. I can sense a lot of people needing my help." She snapped but seconds later, her face softens. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day."

"I understand but you will get through this as well as she."

Angie smiled at him, "Thanks. I knew you would cheer me up a little." She turned her head to see that the plates finally came. "See ya."

Chris gave her a nod and decided to go to his mom's office to rest a bit. It's a slow afternoon especially on the weekdays. He jumped, seeing his mom and aunts orb in the room. "Are you three crazy?"

"Jeez, sorry _dad_" Paige rolled her eyes. "We went to Magic School to visit my son. Patty is with him right now."

"How is he by the way?" Chris asked.

"Better. But now, I have to get his stuff or else, your cousin will bother Leo at the school all day." Paige said as she sat down on the couch. "I wish there was a potion that could block him from reading our minds like we did with Phoebe's power."

Chris smiled and sat next to her, "That is not going to be enjoyable for him. Hey mom, have you decided whether or not we should have a party for Melinda's birthday?"

"But it is a few weeks away"

"Yeah after homecoming," Phoebe added. "Do you think she wants on this year? Melinda hasn't had a party since she was in middle school."

"She's going to be seventeen, she should have one." Paige said. "But then again, I don't blame her. Her birthday is on Halloween."

"But that is not an excuse for her to use," Chris said. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Piper shook her head, "No that's okay besides we should wait until homecoming blows over. It's strange; I don't remember all the girls being single before."

Chris grimaced, "Oh god."

"You know what? You and Wyatt should –"

"No." Chris interrupted. "There is no way we are going to chaperone a high school dance. It will be an easy target for the demons."

"It still is without you two. But with Henry Jr –"

"No." Chris deadpanned. "Can we please talk about anything else that doesn't involve teenage boys around my baby sister?"

"Okay then, have you talked to Caleb?" asked Paige.

Chris shrugged, "Nope. I don't know if he's ignoring us or busy."

"When I asked Melinda last night, she said he wasn't home when she brought the extra food." Piper said. "Should we worry? I'm worry."

"Caleb can take care of himself but it is strange not to hear from him so long." Paige commented. "Are you sure he's okay?"

Chris groaned, putting his hands over his face. "This family needs a psychiatrist."

"Hey!" all the sisters yelled.

Piper smiled watching her son smile and laugh at their reactions. It was rare for the other Chris to even smile when he was in the past and when he did; it hurt her so much then because it reminded her of Prue. "Peanut, have you been sleeping okay?" She asked him. "I know you came to the office to use the couch."

"Uh, yeah that's true but mom I'm fine." He said but noticed that motherly look of hers. "Damn it, that Elder told you!"

"Well, actually she came to see your dad and then he told us. But when were _you_ going to tell us?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't know –soon. Come on, mom don't you have a couple of secrets you don't tell us?"

"Of course but it's nothing life threatening." She ignored the looks from her sisters.

"It's not life threatening! It's just a couple of bad dreams that are confusing. That's all. Mom, please don't let this go overboard in your head, okay? Angie and I are okay. We're healthy."

"But you don't know that you are okay. Dreams can be dangerous."

"Piper, honey I think Chris gets the issue." Phoebe said. "Chris, how about you go back to work?"

"Good idea," He mumbled and stepped out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Piper, what are you trying to do?"

"What?" She asked, pretending to be confused.

"_You_ are the one who doesn't want us to say anything until we vanquish Agues and Lukas." Paige added on. "Shouldn't we ask these questions to the kids…I don't know, more smoothly and less questionable."

"Well, we need to know if Chris remembers."

"And he will tell us when he is ready." Phoebe said. "Piper, I understand how scared you are feeling. Paige and I are worried that Adrianna and Henry Jr are going to remember how they died –and we are worried that Wyatt is going to be a victim as well." Phoebe sighed sadly. "Well, speaking of my youngest, I have to go pick her up. Orb me back home?"

"Yeah, I have to go to. I have to meet Henry at work. Apparently, he has a surprise for me concerning our son's old room."

As the sisters orbed away, Piper sat at her desk staring at the photo of her three beautiful children. Time went by so fast that she never realized how much the future changed. There were no more darkness or witch hunts and best of all, no family feuding. But the oldest sister knew she should have paid more attention to her oldest son when he turned sixteen because that was the age he turned evil. And the age he realized he was in love with his best friend. She just hoped that none of them remember that time.

"Somebody help me get through this. I don't know what to do." Piper whispered aloud.

* * *

**A/N: I put a poll up on my profile for this story: Who should figure out the truth first? **

**Vote and comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	22. The Night Before

**Chapter 21**

**Matthew-Mitchell's House:**

"Okay, so why am I here again?" asked Caleb as he sat on the couch, noticing Cameron's presence in the living room. "And when did your parents started to adopt?"

"Ha-ha funny, Caleb. Cameron is my dad's parolee and he goes to school with us. So for now, he is going to be stay in my brother's old room." Pandora explained. "And you are here because the sink in the kitchen is broken or something. I don't know. My dad is too busy to take care of the house chores and we don't know what to do especially since…" Pandora's eyes pointed to Cameron as she mouthed the word magic to the half demon.

"So I'm the backup guy since every male in your family is busy?" Caleb asked and Pandora nodded her head. Caleb sighed, "Where are the tools?"

"In the garage," She said. "And Cameron, you have classes with Alex so you can be part of the study group with her."

"So are all the Halliwell women coming here tonight?" Cameron asked, taking his ear piece off for a moment.

"No…Adrianna is at her friend's house." Pandora grinned and then, heard the doorbell. "That must be them. Patty, they're here!" She yelled, sensing her sister's presence in the house. "Hello, my troublesome cousins."

Alex glared at the brunette, "Not in the mood." She growled, walking past her and halted seeing Cameron in the house. "Did you replace your brother?"

"Cameron is staying with us for a while until my dad can find him a better place to stay because my dad is his parole officer." Pandora sighed, tried of explaining the situation more than once. "And why are you in such a cranky mood, Alexandra?"

"Five people dropped out of the committee," Alex yelled frustrated. "They gave me nothing but excuses and we have four to five weeks left."

"Okay, breathe." Annabelle said, rolling her eyes. "You already got the food, the drinks, and the music covered thanks to Aunt Piper."

"Yeah thank goodness she still has her contacts. Cameron…Cameron!" Alex yelled and smiled, seeing the rebel jump from the couch. He gave the half cupid a glare and took off his headphones. "Glad you could join us to the world of the living. Looks like I'm going to need your help a lot longer now till homecoming."

"Let me guess, I'm going the heavy lifting?"

"Pretty much."

"You guys have a lot of crap in the gara…ge." Caleb trailed off, noticing Melinda in the room. He cleared his throat, "Hey."

"Hey," Melinda said, casting her eyes off somewhere else.

Annabelle rolled her eyes, "Okay let's get started with this studying. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave and I can watch my show."

"So Mellie how was detention with Mr. Hottie?" Patty asked, as she took out her books and notebooks on the couch.

"Who?"

"Mr. Blake…"

Melinda's eyes widened, "Oh it was…okay."

"Well, what happened?"

"You girls cannot be serious," Cameron said as the Halliwell women glanced at him with confusion. "You're questioning Melinda as if she and Mr. Blake have a romantic relationship together or having sex in the classroom."

"Shit!" yelled Caleb underneath the sink, banging his head against the pipe. He did not want to hear something like that especially if involved with the girl he almost kissed.

"Cameron's right, nothing happened." Melinda said, feeling flustering that Cameron mentioned sex. "He was nice to me as usual but he did act a bit strange for a moment. He just left the room as if someone was calling him and then, he came fifteen minutes later." She said, not wanting to mention how she felt when his hand touched her back.

"He always disappears for so long during class," Patricia wondered.

Caleb stopped what he was doing but shook his head a second later, thinking a teacher could be a demon. They don't have that type of patience to be surrounded by teenagers. "Shit!" yelled Caleb as the water started coming out and splashing him. "Mel, I need your help over here!"

Melinda ran over to the kitchen and choked on her laughter, watching Caleb squirm and his legs moving all over the place as the water splashes all over him. She flicked her hands and the water froze over Caleb. "You're welcome," Melinda smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Wait! Stay here until…I fix this." He grunted.

Melinda hung her head back with a sigh and decided to sit on the kitchen counter, dangling her feet like she use to do when she watched her mom and Chris bake when she was younger. But she felt her heart beating so fast in her chest. It's almost been 24 hours since they last seen each other and she ran out of the room like a coward. Finally, Caleb came out under the sink but his white t-shit soaked and she could see his abs, along with other muscles that she saw last night.

Melinda cleared her throat, "Do you need an extra shirt?"

"I got one in the car, I'll be back." He said, smiling.

Once Caleb left, Annabelle took his vacant standing spot and stared at her cousin. "So you guys are talking now right?"

Melinda shrugged, "I think so."

"Well, talk to him so things don't have to be awkward between you two especially on family dinner night."

"Thank you so much for the pep talk, cuz." Melinda said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying –oh, he's back!" Annabelle mentioned and went back to the living room.

Caleb cleared his throat, wearing only black shirt and stood a couple of inches away from Melinda. "I know you don't want to talk about yesterday but we have to." He said softly. "I don't know what happened. All I know is that you…" _are so beautiful_ "have smooth skin."

"Caleb!"

Annabelle lifted her head to see Melinda pushing Caleb playfully away from as a small smile appeared on his lips. But she didn't miss the red on their cheeks.

"Okay, sorry. But I am being serious right now, Melinda. It was just a spur of the moment type of thing."

"Caleb, a spur of the moment would be if we actually kissed in the rain." She pointed out. "Besides, we didn't kiss and we were indoors."

"But we could've kissed if there was no interruption."

"I don't want to think about that."

"Why not?"

"Obvious reasons, Caleb."

"But did you want to kiss me?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Did you want to kiss _me_?" Melinda asked, staring at his face. "Did you want to kiss your best friend's baby sister who is five years younger than you?"

Caleb opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't know the right answer to that question. Was there even a right answer? "I guess…I did…want to but now…"

"Now, I am back to being the sister, right?"

Caleb cringed at her harsh tone but knew she wasn't mad at him, just the situation they put themselves in. "You were never like a little sister to me, Melinda. You mean something else to me…something I can't explain. But I do want us to be in a better place." He admitted to her.

She sighed happily, "So do I."

Caleb took his hand out, "Friends?"

Melinda giggled and shook his hand, "Friends."

Caleb grinned then pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. They may have rekindled their friendship but it created complications for them in the future. And that scared Caleb. He pulled away from her and helped her off the counter, "Now go back to the study group while I'll go do…more manly things in the house."

Melinda giggled once more and Caleb felt his heart missed a beat as he watched her walk back to the living room. "So….?" Annabelle questioned while their cousins weren't paying attention to them.

"We're good." Melinda told her and grabbed her textbooks. "So what are we studying first?"

"Math," Patricia answered sadly. Melinda groaned. It is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Underworld:**

"Are you sure it will work?" Lukas asked his twin brother. "Like you said before, it will take weeks for it to work and if not, that charmed family will come after us."

"It _will_ work," Agues answered determinedly and stubbornly. "If not, there is always a plan B or C. Besides, this distraction is what we need. Patience, brother. We have –"

"Time on our side. Yes so I've heard many times before."

"They can't find us and we will not attack them. For now, let's let them live their normal lives and we will approach them when they are most vulnerable."

* * *

**Weeks Later...**

**High School (night before Homecoming Dance):**

"A little bit to the right –higher. Perfect!" Alexandra yelled happily, seeing the stars hanging from the ceiling perfectly.

"I cannot believe you are making me do this," Cameron grumbled, slowly coming down the ladder.

"Hey you wanted to stay longer." Alex pointed out. "But we can take a break now."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "_We_ –I'm the one doing all the heavy lighting."

Alex resisted the urge to hit him. It's been weeks since Cameron moved into the Matthew-Mitchells house and yet, she is the one forced to spend time with him after school hours rather than her cousins. To her, he's been an annoyance because of his smart aleck comments, his stubbornness, his quietness, and mostly, because he doesn't care about anything. Her cousins have brothers and they understood him but Alex could not understand how they survived through it.

Cameron sat on the gym floor, impressed with the work they have done over the last few weeks and hours. Everyone else in the committee left but Alex chose to stay and Cameron couldn't leave a girl alone after school hours or else, Henry will kill him. Cameron turned his head to see the raven hair beauty, texting on her phone, and he didn't want to admit it but she is a beautiful and fun person to be around…when she is not a bossy bitch. But he guesses that is the commitment she has for this line of work.

"Uncle Henry texted saying that the judge is impressed with your community service hours and the good recommendations teachers are giving you. And he is willing giving you a deal."

The dark haired rebel scoffed, "Which is?"

"He doesn't say," She said, smiling apologetically.

Cameron rolled his eyes again and decided to lie down on the gym floor. His eyes stared at the silver and white stars hanging and shining under the gym lights. "What deal will a judge make with me? I'm a lost cause."

"Wha -? No, no you're not." Alex yelled, angrily for the teen for thinking so. "What makes you think something like that about yourself?"

Cameron's blue eyes flickered over to the beauty and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw emotion in them rather than laziness. "My story isn't worth telling and it's something you couldn't possibly understand." He said bitterly.

Alex looked hurt by the tone of his voice but won't let it affect her. "We're done for the night and tomorrow, we just have to get here early to make sure everything is in order." Alex told him. "You are going tomorrow, right?"

Cameron grimaced, "Paige practically forced me to shopping with her for the right suit to wear even though, and I am not bringing anyone as a date. But the twins do except for the three single Halliwell girls."

"Well, we didn't want to dance with one guy," Alex smirked. "But I don't mind. Besides, I think I scared all the senior guys after what happened."

Cameron quietly laughed at that memory, "So do you need ride?"

"Yeah but you don't have to."

Cameron shrugged and grabbed his bag and jacket, walking away but stopped in front of the doors waiting for Alex to follow him. The half cupid, flustered, realizing Cameron is serious about the ride and gathered her stuff quickly before walking beside him to the student parking lot. Only his motorcycle stood in the dark parking lot.

"Here," He said, handing her his leather jacket. "It gets cold and windy easily at night."

"What about you?"

Cameron shrugged once more and notices that small smile on Alex's lips as she put on his jacket. "Just to let you know, lost causes are worth fighting for." She commented.

Cameron snapped his head up, not expecting to hear something like that from Alexandra Halliwell and return a smile at her, it wasn't a happy smile, but it was a smile. Suddenly, he heard his gasp –"Cameron, look out!" She cried but it was too late as the demon punch Cameron across the face, causing the mortal to skid across the cement.

The low level demon didn't waste time throwing a fire ball at the young witch but Alex quickly deflected it, only to have it the air when the demon shimmered away. "I am not in the mood for this," She grumbled angrily and stares at the fallen body of Cameron. The demon reappeared behind her and held his hand at her neck but Alex elbowed the demon in the stomach and ran to Cameron, checking his pulse.

"Chris, I need your help!"

Blue and white orbs appeared in front of her and once Chris saw the look on his cousin's face, he whirled around and shot the demon with electricity out of his hands before turning into dust. Chris turned around, kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

"Don't demons have better things to do than attack us after school?" asked Alex, clearly annoyed.

"Teleport him to your house and I'll orb his bike to the garage." Chris told her. "Alex, you're bleeding."

She touched her neck to see little drop of blood on her fingers. "He must have scratched me. You don't think I'll become a monster like him, do you?"

Chris chuckled, "No I think you're fine. Come on; let's go before the janitor sees us."

Alex nodded her head and put her hand on Cameron's arm before disappearing into a shape of a pink heart. Chris sat on the motorcycle and looked both sides before disappearing into blue and white orbs with it and was in the garage. But the moment Chris got off it, he felt dizzy. He orbed heavier things before but a bike was different than a boulder. Chris stepped inside Phoebe and Coop's house to see Cameron lying on the couch with Alex by his side and Annabelle sitting across from them, with a book on her lap.

"Did he see anything?" asked Annabelle.

Alex shook her head, "No. this is getting out of control. What if he does see a demon or a whitelighter next time? Or demons attack at Aunt Paige's and he's home alone? I don't think it's safe to keep our magic a secret from him anymore."

"What about his reaction?" Chris asked. "Will Cameron be able to keep this a secret? Do you trust him, Alex? We barley know anything about this kid."

"Okay! Okay!" Alex cried, putting her hands up in defeat. "Then what do _you _suggest we do, Chris? Hide him in the dark until he moves out?"

"Yes…maybe."

"How would you feel if someone you know kept _**you**_ in the dark over a secret…even if it is for your own good?" asked Annabelle.

Chris stared at his young cousin, confusedly as if her words struck something in him so familiar. As if he knew what she's talking about. Suddenly, Chris winced in pain as another headache came back. It was a vague image but he could still it is the attic of the Halliwell house.

"_He thinks I'm a threat."_

"_Yeah? So do I."_

"_Let me help."_

"_Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore." _

"_I'm sorry."_

_Pain… Agony… Sadness..._

Chris opened his eyes to see his younger cousins, staring at him with worry. Heck, Chris is worry too. He just heard his voice and his mom's voice…a voice that made him feel like he was glass and she broke him into a million of pieces. "It's just a headache. Look, talk this over with the rest of the family after homecoming."

Annabelle sighed, staring at her cousin, not sure if she should believe him or not, when he says he is fine. But she shrugged, probably was a headache. "I do not see this well talking to our parents and I'm the psychic."

Chris rolled his eyes and looked at the time, "You girls know what to say when he wakes up?"

"Chris, just go. We got this."

"_Yeah right,"_ Chris thought and disappeared in blue and white orbs and appeared in his apartment to see his brother, putting his scrubs in his backpack.

"Hey, everything okay?" The Twice Blessed Child asked, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"Yeah, just…be ready on Sunday when we may or may not tell Cameron the truth about us."

Wyatt frowned, "Are you sure? I don't know…"

Chris shrugged, "It's not really up to us anyways."

Wyatt agreed and put on his backpack. "Sorry I can't join you on the chaperone thing tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, how did I get involve with it?" questioned Chris. "I understand why you and Henry Jr can't go but I'm stuck with Angie and Caleb. It's not fair that mom controls my work schedule."

Wyatt laughed at his brother's whiny attitude but his laughter stopped immediately, noticing Chris looks more tired than he has ever seen him. Wyatt barley sees his brother over the last two weeks because of their work schedule and classes. But he noted that Angie looks the same too. The eldest child didn't want to push them to telling him why they aren't getting enough sleep but Wyatt couldn't help but feel jealous. Now there is another thing that Angie and Chris have something in common that they don't talk to him about.

"_I shouldn't feel like this. It's their health I'm worried about, not their relationship."_ Wyatt thought.

"I'll see you later," Wyatt said, opening the door. "And get some sleep!"

"Yeah right," mumbled Chris, walking to the bathroom to get an aspirin.

It was going to be another sleepless night.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor:**

"It's open!" yelled Melinda from the living room as she stood on the dining table, trying to reach the chandler to change the light bulb. Unfortunately, she wasn't tall enough to reach it and now understands why her dad and brothers do these things. They are taller than her and her mom. "Caleb, is that you because I need your –oh, Mr. Blake!" Melinda said, turning around her English teacher.

David Blake smiled as a greeting to the teenager and Melinda noticed he unbuttoned his shirt, looking a bit more casual than she saw him an hour or two ago. "You dropped your wallet and jacket in detention." He said, showing it to her and put it on the counter. "Don't worry, I didn't steal any money."

Melinda chuckled, "Sorry I was in rush to get to work and my cousin was running late. How did you know where I live?"

"The syllabus and your driver's license."

"Oh right."

"Do you need help?"

"If you don't mind," She smiled sheepishly as he got up on the table. "My brother's friend was supposed to be here by now, helping me tidy the place for tomorrow but he hasn't showed up yet."

"So you are doing the chores alone?" David asked, grabbing the light bulb and putting it in its place.

"Pretty much plus my parents are still at work." She added, watching him do the work above her head. But she could feel his body close to her and she wanted to move but couldn't bring herself to. She handed him the other light bulb in her other hand.

"Are you excited for the dance tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I guess."

"Do you have a date?"

"Nope. I mean, guys asked me but I turned them because I wanted to see what it's like to go solo." Melinda explained to him. She didn't see him smiling at her response. "And besides, even if I had said yes, it had to be with the right person. I want to spend an incredible night with a guy who doesn't want run away from me so quickly or get bored. He has to be the right guy."

Melinda gasped happily as the chandelier lights came on and turned around to thank him, but stopped realizing how close they are. David stared at Melinda's widen brown eyes staring at him and he could feel her hands on his chest from keeping herself from falling off the table. He grabbed her wrist and both silently gasped, feeling a tingling sensation go through their bodies.

"Um, thank you." She whispered softly.

Someone cleared their throat, "Am I interrupting something?"

Melinda pulled herself away from David and saw Caleb, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across the chest, looking…angry. "Hey Caleb, thanks for showing up so late. Um, Caleb this is Mr. Blake, my English teacher."

David got off the table and helped Melinda as well. He shook hands with the half demon, smiling. "Pleasure please, call me David."

"Nice to meet you." Caleb said, eyeing the young teacher. He never got a good look of him last time but now…he fully understands why Wyatt is always overprotective of his female cousins with males. This guy is a year older than him and attractive._ "Plus, he sounds like Batman."_ He thought.

"I see your partner in crime is here so my assistance is no longer needed anymore." Mr. Blake said, jokingly. "It's nice to meet you, Caleb and Melinda; I will be seeing you tomorrow night."

"Huh?" She squeaked and Caleb raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am one of the chaperones for the dance." He told her.

"Good, so am I." Caleb commented. "As well as Melinda's brother."

Melinda groaned, noticing that Caleb is intensely staring at David that is causing the young witch to feel uncomfortable. "Okay thank you for bringing back my stuff, Mr. Blake." Melinda said, almost pushing the teacher out of the house and away from Caleb.

He smiled at her and she could see happiness in his hazel eyes. "Good night, Melinda." He said and Melinda froze, feeling flustered for hearing her name again from him.

"Goodnight," She whispered and closed the door before walking back to see Caleb sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. "You're late."

"Luckily, not late enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melinda asked, putting her hands on her hips, doing a similar position as her mother.

"It looks like you and Mr. Blake are getting cozy with each other." Caleb said. "It looked like you two were about to kiss."

"No we weren't!" Melinda yelled, blushing red.

"You need to be with guys your own age, Mel." Caleb commented.

Melinda bit her lip from screaming and clenching her fists from blowing the half demon up. She took a deep breath, "You know what? You're right, Caleb. Tomorrow night, I am going to talk to the single junior guys –hell, maybe the seniors and see if any of them want to make out with me. After all, it is _appropriate_." She said and walked to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies.

Caleb narrowed his eyes on the retreating form as a mysterious feeling came over him. He didn't understand. Melinda is her own person and single…and his best friend's baby sister. He just couldn't understand what he was feeling when he saw Melinda being close to guy that he didn't know, with a light bulb above them. He felt overprotective but also…angry. He shouldn't feel this way especially since that comment Melinda made.

She could kiss all the guys she wants to and it doesn't matter to him…does it?

**A/N: I put up a new photo on my profile of the character, Cameron. Also, how do you like this chapter? Comment please!  
Also, please vote on the poll!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	23. Homecoming Night

Chapter 22

_She cried out, screaming as loud as she could, but they didn't hear her or maybe they chose not to. She winced as she felt the contact of metal slash against her skin, even though she is far away from the battle taking place. She could feel what he's feeling and it is not only physical pain. There is much more in the bond between them than they think. But this is her fault. She knows this is her fault. She wished she never chose. _

_Their rivalry is her fault._

_Brothers shouldn't be enemies. _

Angie gasped for air, opening her eyes and sitting straight up in her bed. Her heart beating quickly in her chest and she felt like it was going to explode. It was another dream –a dream that felt so real to her that she thought she could touch it. The Angel of Life looked at her clock and her brown eyes widen at the time. "I'm late!"

Irina's eyes moved away from the screen of her laptop, watching as Angie ran out of her room with her bag in hand and trying to put on her shoes. The gypsy descendent stifled her laugh as Angie fell forward on the floor, trying to put her shoes on. But she quickly stood up, as if nothing happened a few seconds before.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the Manor two hours ago?"

"My nap took longer than I thought," Angie said, double checking she has everything in her bag. "Chris is going to kill me."

"So you took an accidental nap, what's the big deal?"

"I thought that if I took a short nap, then maybe I won't have any nightmares." Angie answered softly. "But I was wrong. What did the other Angel of Life do so badly that I am forced to see images that no person should ever see? Ouch."

"Are you okay? Irina asked, watching her friend grab her arm in pain.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Angie said and closed the door behind her, heading to the elevator.

She looked down to see a cut across her arm…a cut similar to the one in her dream. But she wasn't the one that was attacked…Angie lifted her head to hear the ding noise and entered inside the empty elevator, only to feel a flash of stricken pain in her head.

"_Duo __corda __duo __animas__ unum"_

"_Angelus Vita"_

Her brown eyes shot open as the pain went away but she took a shaky breath, trying to absorb what just happened to her. That didn't happen to her, she didn't just hear voices in her head…not again. The young beauty rubbed her temple, shaking any discomfort or nerves out of her system. Today will not be a day of magical problems. She promised herself and her friends that today will be a normal day.

It has to be.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor:**

Chris sat impatiently on the couch, looking at his watch every two minutes. Angie was supposed to be here two hours ago to help get the girls ready but she wasn't here or answering any of his messages. For a moment, he thought it could be a magical problem but decided to ignore that thought because he would've sensed it if it was. For now, he is stuck in the living room with the rest of the males, including the twins' dates.

"_This is not awkward at all_," The Half Elder thought humorlessly. He felt bad for the boys. He remember being in their situation but the only difference is the girls he asked out as a teenager, didn't come from big families.

"So you're going as friends?" Coop asked the two male tens. One's with dirty blond hair and the other a redhead. As far as Chris remembers, they're jocks from field hockey and known the twins since sophomore year.

"Yes sir," They both said.

"Huh? You know, the girls –"

"Don't even try, Coop." Henry warned the Cupid, glaring. Caleb and Chris smiled, knowing that Coop was going to try and fix his nieces up with the jocks.

"So Cameron, does this mean you are taking Alex?" One of them asked.

The dark haired teen wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him until he heard his name and the question. His blue eyes widen, "Wha –no! Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you two always hang out after school."

Cameron snorted and rolled his eyes, "My detention was to help the homecoming committee, that doesn't mean I am dating the president."

"But don't you have a crush on her?"

Again his eyes widen and stood up, "I'm going outside." But Henry grabbed the rebel's arm and pointed him to sit back down with a warning glare. "Or not."

Caleb shook his head, laughing. "I am so happy that we are not in high school anymore."

Chris smiled, "That's because you can date older girls."

"Hey!" Caleb yelled, a little bit wounded by that comment. "It's also because there isn't any drama in college about girls…and girls. Then again, the drama back at high school was Angie."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, confused.

"Well, you know there was a fan club for your sons –"

"Caleb, come on!" Chris yelled, annoyed but there was a hint of pink on his cheeks. Chris sighed, "There were…certain girls that hated Angie because she was in our group and they all thought she was either dating Wyatt or me."

"Now the times when Angie got angry and fought back –best days of my life." Caleb smirked and Chris laughed while everyone else was confused.

The front door slammed shut and Angie came in, looking flushed. "Hey sorry I'm late."

"Where have you been?"

"I took a nap," Angie said as she headed upstairs. "Am I not allowed to take one?"

Chris glared at her, "Funny. Tell them that the limo will be here soon."

"Yes sir," Angie saluted and walked inside Piper and Leo's bedroom to see everyone in their own little corner. "Sorry I'm late. Where's Melinda? I need to do your hair."

"Why are you late?" Patty asked her as her mom did her makeup.

"I overslept."

The Charmed Sisters looked at one another, knowing the true reason why she overslept but decided not to mention. They promised one another to speak the truth until Agues and Lukas are vanquished. And today is not going to be that day. It is their daughter's night and nothing is going to ruin that.

* * *

"The limo is here! What is taking you girls so long?" Caleb whined at the bottom of the stair well with the men around him waiting.

Angie stuck her head out and glared at her best friend. "Caleb, shut up!" And she went back to her spot while the twins' dates snickered.

Finally, Angie and the Charmed Ones walked down with big grins on their faces and grabbed their cameras. "Gentlemen, may I present to you the lovely ladies who will be accompany you tonight." Paige announced with a mysterious smirk on her face. "First lady will be the beautiful Alexandra!"

Alex took a step forward and turned her body forward, looking nervous but placed a smile on her face. Her long, dark hair pulled into a high bun with a pink flower holding it and matching it with the dark strapless dress. Cameron didn't notice how everyone took photos of the teenager; his blue eyes were only drawn to her smiling and flushed face. Coop turned his head and smiled, seeing the expression on Cameron's face.

"_When did she get so….?"_ Cameron couldn't finish his train of thought as a blurry image of a certain woman appeared in his head. He shook his head, not sure why he is comparing Alex to her. He doesn't want to remember like that –not tonight.

"And the next single lady is…Annabelle!" Phoebe yelled, happily.

Annabelle came down wearing a pink mixed with orange dress, showing off her figure nicely with her dark hair straighten down. Annabelle and Alex did a quick pose together smiling then did a different pose with Adrianna in between them.

"Come on down, Pandora and Patricia Matthew-Mitchell!"

"That sure is a mouthful to say," one of the dates commented.

Pandora walked down in a blue sapphire dress with one sleeve on her left side and her hair in long curls bouncing up and down as she walked. Then, Patricia walked behind her in the same dress but in black and her hair is also straightened. The twin sisters also did a quick pose, laughing and smiling with their dates.

"Last but not least, Melinda!" Piper yelled.

Melinda poked her head out and could see everyone smiling up at her, waiting for her to come down. _"Damn nerves,"_ She thought trying to calm down.

It's not like she has a date waiting for her downstairs. Caleb's eyes widen in shock as Melinda stepped out of the corner. She's wearing a strapless black dress, hanging on every curve on her, and it was short enough to notice she has amazing legs. Her long brown hair had curls at the ends.

"All you girls look so beautiful!" Phoebe squealed with happiness, snapping Caleb from ogling on his best friend's baby sister. "Okay, group photos!"

"Caleb, you okay?" Chris asked his friend as he stood next to him in the side while the parents took photos with their kids while Angie held the cameras.

"Huh?" Caleb took his eyes off Melinda's smiling face to look at Chris, who was staring at him worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard to believe…that they're all grown up. They don't need us as much anymore."

Chris groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me."

After they were done with the photos inside and outside, Caleb went back inside the Manor to sit down, feeling drain from not getting enough sleep and working out too early in the morning. He couldn't sleep last night once he got home from the Halliwell Manor and all he could do was lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, overthinking what happened yesterday. He didn't know what possessed him to say those words to Melinda last night. All he saw was red and feeling so…livid on how close she was to this guy near her –her teacher too!

Caleb ran his hands over his face exasperatedly, wishing he could time travel to last night so he didn't have to say those stupid words to her. They didn't even talk like they used to, it was uncomfortable silence, well not really there was music playing but still it felt awkward to him. When did everything around him begin to change?

"What is wrong with me?" groaned Caleb.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?"

Caleb lifted his head, shock written all over his face to see the beautiful Seer standing in front of him with a smug look on her face. "What are you doing here? Are you on a suicide mission?"

"You're forgetting who I am," The Seer said, pressing her finger at Caleb's hard chest, which made no effect on the half demon. "I came here to warn you. There are rumors running around that Agues and Lukas are creating a…interesting potion for someone in this family."

"What sort of potion is it?"

"I don't know. I can't see it yet." She said, clearly annoyed about her abilities not being useful. "But I did see something useful to _you_. I will tell you if you promise not to choke me." Caleb glared at her but noticed that the Seer was being serious. He rolled his eyes and mockingly cross his heart. "There are demons that found out about the Halliwell witch's blood –you know the one you've been thinking about all night."

Caleb's glared intensified but chose to ignore the last comment. "How did they found out? No, scratch that. What are they trying to do?"

"Caleb?" Angie called out, stepping inside the house.

"That's my cue, lover boy." The Seer smirked before vanishing into flames.

Angie stepped inside the sun room to see her friend, staring off into the distant, looking pale. "Caleb, what's wrong?"

He turned his head, gulping. "We have a _big _problem."

"When do we ever catch a break?" groaned Chris, sitting next to Angie in the sun room while the parents stood side by side leaving Caleb in the center of the room. "We have demons after Mel…_again_."

"Isn't this another rumor or something?" asked Angie. "I mean, Agues and Lukas are probably using this as a distraction to attacks us when we are vulnerable."

"I hate to say this but I…believe in the Seer –I don't trust her fully. But her abilities are just as powerful as Phoebe and Annabelle's." Caleb said and rubbed his forehead, feeling like another headache is coming.

"I'll go to the Underworld and see what's brewing down there. I won't let them ruin the girls' night. I'll be back in time so we can leave to the school together." Caleb said before shimmering out.

"Should we warn the girls?" Henry asked.

Paige shook her head, "No this is their night of being a normal teenager."

"What about Wyatt and Henry Jr?"

"That would just add more trouble," Chris said. "Henry Jr will have a huge migraine after listening in hormonal teen's minds."

"Then we should make a plan." Piper said.

"You're right. We will." Angie said, standing up, pointing to her and Chris. "We three are the chaperones, not you guys. We have to take care of the demons ourselves. If the girls see you, then they will know something is wrong and it will cause more disaster on their night."

The sisters looked each other, worriedly. They know that they can trust Caleb, Chris, and Angie but the fact that Agues and Lukas may surprise them with an attack…it just causes them more anxiety. However, Leo has different thoughts. He trusts the older kids more than anything to protect the younger ones but he was more worried about Chris and Angie.

A demon's revenge is like a storm and it will destroy everything in its path.

* * *

**Underworld:**

"Hey Felix!" Caleb yelled, stepping outside of the shadows, noticing a familiar face walking. "What is this I hear about stealing a Halliwell?"

The demon chuckled, "If you are worried about ruining your cover –"

"No, it's not that. I just want to know what the hell is going on. You know, I don't like being kept in the dark."

Felix took a step back from the half demon. Caleb is half demon but that doesn't mean he isn't powerful and almost every demon knows that. The rest…are idiotic for ignoring that fact. "Someone spread the word about the Halliwell witch and they want to bring back the Source."

Caleb's dark eyes widened, "Source of all evil? The last time a demon tried to bring the Source back, they used the Twice Blessed child and in the end, the Charmed Ones defeated him…again."

"But the boy was just a child. The girl is not as easy but it will be easy."

Caleb wanted to roll his eyes. Obviously, the demons are forgetting what Melinda's abilities are. "When?"

"Tonight,"

"You can't get her in front of mortal witnesses, Felix. It's too dangerous especially where the girls are heading tonight."

"We know about that stupid dance but don't worry, we will watch ourselves."

"_Like I care a shit,"_ Caleb thought.

"I'll be at the dance tonight so find me. I can take the girl outside –she will be unprepared." Caleb said.

Felix grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll tell the others."

"You do that." Caleb smiled, watching him turn a corner. His smile turned into a complete glare, deciding to walk forward to see if the Seer was right about that rumor. Suddenly, Caleb stopped in his tracks to see that the Potion Sorcerer has company.

"So many ingredients…it will take time." The potion sorcerer told the twin demons.

"How much time?" Lukas asked.

"A month."

"A month!" They both yelled and Caleb hid deeper in the corner, listening in.

"We don't have that much time or the patience. This potion needs to be ready."

"Who is it for?" The Potion Sorcerer asked, pretending to look interested in the list.

"A child of a Charmed One –that child has been nothing but a pain." Agues snarled with anger.

"But the list is for mem –"

"Yes we know! We are giving you two weeks. It better be ready." Lukas demanded and he and his brother shimmered out of the room.

"You can come out now my boy." The demon said and Caleb stepped out of the shadows, watching carefully of his surroundings and the potion in front. "The potion isn't meant for death, so you have nothing to fear."

"Why should I believe your words?" Caleb questioned. "What is that potion really for?"

"You will find out soon."

"I am not playing games here! What is that potion for?" Caleb asked angrily. The demon glanced at me, watching as Caleb's eyes turn darker than its normal color.

"Who is it for?" Caleb growled as he grabbed the potion sorcerer's neck. "Male or female?"

"Male –not the telepathic child."

Caleb released his hold on the potion sorcerer, feeling sick because he believes he knows who they are going to attack. "Any chance you can postpone the timing on that potion?"

* * *

Being a child of a Charmed One, you can't help but be paranoid of your surroundings 24/7. What if that normal waitress is actually a shapeshifter? Or if the mailman is a demon? Or vampires will attack randomly at night? Yes, being a child of a powerful witch can be troublesome and it does not have its perks. But tonight doesn't count.

After they were done eating their early dinner, the limo took them to the school early because of Alex and Cameron since they are part of the committee. But as Melinda stepped out of the limo, she could sense that someone's eyes are on her but she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Ever since she found out about her blood, Melinda became more anxious and worried about the reason why demons are attacking her family.

"Hey, you okay?" Annabelle asked her cousin as they walked together in the hallway, behind everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…ever since the demons took me, I feel like someone is watching me all the time. Am I crazy?"

Annabelle gave her cousin a sad smile, "I think we all are waiting for a demon to attack to ruin our night. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time they did. Don't worry too much, Mellie. If you feel like someone is watching you, maybe it's that Zorro whitelighter you told me about me." She gave her cousin a quick one sided hug. "Don't worry too much, that's Chris's job."

Melinda chuckled as she moved a strand of hair out of her way. "You know what? You're right. Tonight I'm going to be dancing with cute boys without a worry in the world."

Annabelle smiled back, "I can't help but agree with you, cuz. And I have to say…we look hot tonight! Caleb couldn't take his eyes off you." The half cupid's smile widen, seeing a blush appear on Melinda's cheeks.

Suddenly, the girls' eyes widen as they stepped inside the gum to see that Alex made this homecoming dance look more magical than last year. Blue and black wall paper all over the gym walls with moon shape stickers attack to it with sparkling starts hanging in the ceiling. Only a couple of stairs are opened from the bleachers and the DJ was setting up the back.

"So I take that the looks on your faces tell me that you like it?" Alex asked her family, nervously.

"Alex, this is amazing. You've clearly outdone yourself once more." Pandora teased.

"Cameron, are you glad of the outcome?" Annabelle asked.

Cameron moved his head their way and shrugged as he grabbed a chair and sat down as the girls rolled their eyes and continued chatting. The rebel already regretted coming to the dance because he didn't see the point of dinner, taking pictures, dancing, sweating, and a room crowded of people. He just didn't get it. His blue orbs then noticed Mr. Blake helping the other teachers take the chairs and tables out but saw that the English teacher's eyes widen, seeing the girls.

"_But he's not staring at all of them…"_ Cameron thought, noticing that the English teacher is staring at Melinda. _"No way, he can't…no, he's just surprise that his students look different that's all. Right?_"

"Cameron, pictures!" Alex yelled.

Cameron groaned, "Why do you wish to torture me, woman?" But reluctantly, agreed dragging his feet their way. It was too troublesome to argue with a Halliwell woman.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor:**

"Angie, may I come in?" asked Chris behind the closed door of his parents' bedroom.

He heard her answer and opened to the door, only to have his mouth drop down. Angie stood in front of the large mirror wearing a short white dress, with a black laced material attached to it and showing a bit of cleavage. Her long brown hair pulled into a mid-high bun with a few strands out. Her eye shadow was gold and her eyeliner was black.

"Could you zip and tie me up?" Angie asked.

"Huh?" Did he hear her right?

"The zipper is on the back and there is a string that needs to me tied as well." She explained to him. She looked at the mirror to see his face look a little pink. "Are you okay?"

Chris wanted to say no but then, that would make things more awkward. Instead, he nodded his head, taking a step closer to her. He pulled the zipper up and grabbed the string from her hands to tie it at the back of her neck. When he was done, his fingers touched her bare back gently, as soft as a feather. Angie couldn't help but suppress a shiver that coursed through her body at his touch.

Chris cleared his throat, taking multiple steps away from her. "You look beautiful."

Angie smiled shyly and turned around, "You don't look bad yourself, handsome. Hey, have you heard from Caleb yet?"

"Yeah, he's changing in our old room." Chris said and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as Angie put on her earrings. "Have the Elders spoke to you lately?"

Angie sighed and turned around looking conflicted. "Amelia spoke me to several times, mostly to see how I'm doing with the dreams and my powers. Chris, the reason I was late today was because I had another dream –nightmare, whatever you want to call it. But it felt so real; it was like I was part of it."

Chris frowned, "I don't understand."

"There were two men dueling with their swords, I couldn't see their faces but I felt guilty and sad like it was my fault that they were fighting." Angie said softly as she sat next to him. "When I woke up, I found a small cut on myself but I wasn't hurt before I went to sleep. That cut happened to one of the men."

"What are you saying, Angie?"

"In the _Book of Shadows_, the Angel of Life can physically and emotionally feel the pain that her soul mate endures. What if I saw the past Angel's life? Leo says that the things we dream are our desires or reflections of us…dreams are a part of my power. There is a reason why I saw that and why I remembered it." Angie noticed that Chris's face went from calm to extreme worry and anger. That is not what she wants to see.

"How about you? Any rare visions lately?"

"Nope," Chris lied with a small smile. "Maybe it was a onetime thing."

"Oh…well, that's a good thing right?" She asked.

"Yeah it is." He said, not looking at her. "Anyways, let's go down before my mom goes ballistic again over the chaperone thing."

Angie laughed quietly, "I'll be down there in a second."

She grabbed her purse and turned around to see Chris walking away.

"_Why did you lie to me, Chris?" _She thought sadly. For as long as she's known Chris, he's never lied to her that involved a magical problem and he knows that she hates liars. _"There better be a good reason." _

For now, she will have to pretend she didn't notice but tomorrow is another thing. She just hopes that the lying will be a onetime thing with her.

* * *

**a/n: Oh oh Chris is lying! What is Angie dreaming about? Who was Cameron thinking about when he saw Alex? A lot of questions...some will be answered in the next chapter. **

**Comment please!**

"_Duo __corda __duo __animas__ unum"_ (two hearts, two souls become one)

"_Angelus Vita"_ (Angel of Life)

**-DisneyRBD**


	24. Homecoming Kiss

**Chapter 23**

**High School- Homecoming Dance**:

_And it goes like this  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Dancing teenagers filled the gym while the teachers and chaperones stood around, watching carefully like hawks. Chris noticed his sister and his cousins dancing together in a big circle while Pandora and Patricia were farther away dancing with their dates. However, Cameron stood behind the dancing girls, looking like he's bored but Chris knew he was making sure that no perverted boys go near them. He doesn't know the rebel that well but he can tell that he does cares for his family in his own way, which was fine with the half Elder.

"Were we that hormonal in high school?" Caleb asked Chris, pointing out to a couple dancing…inappropriately as if they were in a club.

"I know _you_ were," Chris smirked and jumped away from Caleb so he doesn't get hit by his friend's hand. "When are those demons coming?"

"Chris, relax! Felix will contact me when they get here." Caleb reminded him and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What's with you? It's like you want the demons to attack now and ruin our night."

"N–no, it's that like that. I just want answers that are going to give me a peace of mind." Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck as if the heat was bothering him. "Everything is… so confusing right now."

Caleb patted Chris's back, "One thing to worry at a time, Chris."

Angie walked up to them and took cup of water out of Caleb's hands, ignoring the glare on his face, and took a big gulp of the water. "I forgot how hot it was to be inside the gym," She commented. "And how disgusting it was to watch people devour each other's faces"

"Cool –_Ow!_" Caleb cried when Angie pinched him in the arm. "I wasn't being serious, Ang. Were we that bad in high school?"

"I know _you_ were," Angie commented with a big smile while Chris snickered.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Yeah like you two were _so_ perfect in high school."

"Look, high school is about learning who we are, who is a true friend, and learning from bad mistakes. None of us were perfect including Wyatt. But we grew up, didn't we?" Angie questioned then looked at Caleb. "Or at least some of us did."

"I hate you." Caleb said, knowing she was referring to him. But he rolled his eyes and pulled the Angel of Life into a one sided hug. "Let's hope they won't make the same mistakes we did."

Chris snorted as he lifted his cup in the air, "Here's to hoping."

"Are you really going to stand there like a statue the whole night?" Alex asked, standing in front of Cameron as everyone else around them continued dancing.

"Do I have a choice?"

Alex scoffed, "You're standing like you are from the secret service. Cameron, this is our last year in high school–have fun."

Cameron snorted as he glanced down at her, "This isn't my scene."

"Oh but clubs are?" Alex smiled when he looked at her in shock. "Sometimes, I help my aunt down at P3 on the weeks and I see you, sitting at the tables with a glass and ignoring the hottest women who flirt with you."

"Sounds like to me you were observing me rather than noticing to me," He teased. "Look Alex_andra_, this type of music is okay but it's not the type I would dance to."

Alex sighed. She wanted this guy to have fun and step out of his stubborn element but all he seems to be is be stiff yet make fun at her at the same time. "If I tell the DJ to change a song, will you dance with me?" She asked.

Cameron looked down at her confused but then, watched her go through the crowd without getting his answer. _"Bold and beautiful –but troublesome," _He thought annoyingly.

"Should we worry about Annabelle and Melinda?" Caleb asked as his eyes watched the two girls dancing with each other as boys standing against a wall, looking at them as if they were meat. "Maybe we should move them away from those perverts at the wall."

Angie rolled her eyes, "They're fine, Caleb. They can take care of themselves besides, worry when a slow song plays. I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to one of the teachers for a moment."

Chris nodded his head but looked at his brother's best friend with concern. "Caleb, are you okay?" asked Chris.

"Yeah why?"

"You've been watching my sister and cousin nonstop. They are other kids in this gym." Chris pointed out, wondering why his friend is so focused on those girls. He knows demons are going to come but the way Caleb is focusing on them, his expression tells a different matter.

Caleb shrugged, "I'm overly worried. Sue me." Then, he groaned when he noticed Mr. Blake walking to him and his friends. "Chris, this is Mr. Blake, the girls' English teacher. Mr. Blake, this is Chris –Melinda's older brother."

"Please call me David." Mr. Blake said.

"Nice to meet you," Chris said shaking his hand but did a double look on the young teacher. "Have we met before?" He asked.

"No I don't believe so."

"Strange you look…familiar." Chris said, staring at the teacher with a focused look on his face.

But Mr. Blake smiled, "I must have one of those faces. How are things going for you gentlemen tonight? No problems?"

"Hopefully, we don't have to fight a hormonal male." Caleb muttered.

Mr. Blake laughed, "Yes well I'm worried about the girls. Some are very…dangerous –some."

_It's so loud inside my head  
with words that I should have said!  
As I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said_

"So are my sister and cousins giving you much trouble in the classroom?" Chris asked the teacher while Mr. Blake chuckled at the sudden question.

Melinda slowed her dancing when she noticed Mr. Blake talking to Chris and Caleb…right next to him. The witch held her breath, not sure what they are talking about, but doesn't like that her brother is talking to her English teacher while Caleb is with them. Who knows what nonsense Caleb will speak out? He might tell Chris about last night between her and Mr. Blake.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Annabelle asked her cousin and looked at what she was staring at. "Oh…come on, I'm sure nothing bad is going on over there."

"You're forgetting that Caleb is with my brother and teacher."

Annabelle shook her head, "Mel, it's not like Caleb will tell Chris –Mel, where are you going?" She yelled at her cousin as she pushed through the crowd. "Aw come on!" Annabelle whined and reluctantly, followed her cousin through the dancing students.

"Miss. Halliwell, Miss. Halliwell," Mr. Blake said, nodding his head to the young women.

_It's so loud inside my head  
with words that I should have said!  
As I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said_

"Hey Mr. Blake. So what you…young fellas talking about?" asked Melinda, trying to be calm and act normal as possible.

"We're getting to know your teacher. Is that a crime?" Caleb questioned, looking at Melinda with a small smirk on his face.

"No, it's not." Melinda replied angrily and then, turned her attention to Mr. Blake. "Thank you again for bringing my stuff by last night."

He smiled happily at her, "It's not a problem. So have you found the right guy yet?"

Caleb, Chris, and Annabelle looked at Melinda with disputed and confused looks on their faces. Melinda chuckled as she moved a strand of hair away from her face. "No, not yet but I'm still looking. I'll let you know when I see him." She grinned once more when Mr. Blake returned a happy smile on his face.

"Why is Angie the only one actually chaperoning?" Annabelle asked her cousin. "You are leaving her with the perverted teenage boys. Look at her!"

Caleb snorted, "Not much has changed since high school. _Ow!_" Caleb whined when Chris smacked him in the back of the head with a deathly glare on his face.

"You know, Angie she can take care of herself." Chris said. "Besides, I would know if she needs help."

Annabelle and Melinda rolled their eyes. The girls remembered that both Wyatt and Chris would get into fights at high school because a jerk or two would say something untrue about Angie. And when the fight would be over, Angie would be mad at her two best friends because she doesn't need their help. She can take care of herself. Caleb and Henry Jr were the only two males that understood that and stood clear when there's trouble.

"By the way ladies, you both look beautiful tonight." Mr. Blake commented.

Caleb fought the urge to punch something when he noticed the blush on Melinda's face. _"It's the heat. That's right–that is why her face is red, not because some teacher made a small compliment."_ The half demon thought.

"Alright gentlemen, take your pretty date onto the dance floor for a perfect dance. And those who didn't bring a date find that special someone to dance with this song." The DJ announced.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Annabelle," The half cupid turned around and standing behind her is a tall, lean muscular man with short, dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. "May I…will you like to dance…with me?"

Annabelle smiled and grabbed his hand. "I will love to dance with you, Sean."

She turned her head and mouthed to Melinda, _"Dance with someone." _

Melinda glared at her cousin, not feeling comfortable at all that she is stuck with her brother, Caleb, and Mr. Blake. Maybe she should find –"Hey Melinda. Want to dance?" A red headed asked in a playful tone as he pulled Melinda to his body.

Melinda scoffed and pushed him away, "Thanks but no thanks."

"Ah! Come on don't be such a tease." He said, pulling her more closely again.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"I think she said no." A deep voice said behind him. The red head turned his head and gulped nervously, knowing it was one of the seniors that is friends with Alex. "Mel, do you want to dance with me?"

Melinda sighed happily to see a familiar face and gladly accepted. Caleb stood back watching and feels that familiar anger rising in his chest. He should have intervened when that kid was pulling Melinda to him too hard and she didn't want to but he didn't. Instead, some other kid around her age did that. But it should make him happy that she is now dancing with someone her own age…dancing…not kissing…

Quickly, Caleb walked through the crowd and grabbed Angie's hand without a word and dragged her onto the dance floor. "Jeez Caleb," Angie hissed as she reluctantly put her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. "All you had to do was ask, you know? Caleb, you okay?" She asked her best friend and looked at his direction to see he's staring at Melinda dancing with a guy. "What's wrong?"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Unbelievable," Chris sighed as he watched Angie and Caleb dance together on the floor. He should have done that so he doesn't have to stand near the refreshments like a secret service agent, making sure no one will spike the drinks around him.

"I take that is Angie?" Mr. Blake questioned. "Is she a Halliwell as well?"

"Huh? No! She's one of my best friends –Caleb and Angie grew up with my brother and me." Chris told him. The last time he watched Angie dance with someone else he didn't know was at the prom when she was senior and he was a junior. "Both of them have been in our lives since birth."

"You must be pretty close with her," Mr. Blake said.

"Yeah she's our neighbor in the apartment that I share with my brother." Chris told him. "Let me ask you question, you are a young teacher so where's your date?"  
Mr. Blake laughed, "My line of work keeps me very busy and I have a little of a social life."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Your line of work? But you're a teacher. I think you have enough time to date women."

Mr. Blake shrugged, "I also want to find the right woman to be with. But like you said, I'm a teacher. It might take a while. If you excuse me…"

Chris watched confusedly as the teacher disappeared into the crowd. Melinda said that Mr. Blake is a year older than Wyatt but he sounds much…older. But he can't fight the feeling in his gut that he met him somewhere before.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

Caleb turned his head away from the smiling Melinda and back to Angie. "If I tell you what's wrong, will you promise that you won't tell anyone including Chris?" Angie's eyes widen at the question because if he's asking her to not tell anyone including Chris, then something's wrong. She nodded her head. He sighed. "Melinda and I…we almost kissed."

Angie gaped at the half demon and wondered if he was playing with her. But he wasn't smiling or laughing. "Please tell me you're joking."

"We –almost kissed. _Almost –Ow_! Will you stop hitting me, you abusive woman?"

"You have to tell me what exactly happened because I can't wrap my head around this."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Of all the guys in the gym, why did you decide to dance with me?" Cameron asked as he and Alex danced slowly.

"I know you." She answered and he looked at her suspiciously. "I trust you."

But his facial expression darkened. "You shouldn't."

"Oh? Why not?" She asked teasingly but that worsened his mood and she felt his grip tightened on her hands. "Cameron, why shouldn't I trust you? Should my Uncle Henry not trust you either?"

Suddenly, he let go of her and took a step away. "I need air."

"Cam–Cameron, wait!" Alex yelled, following the rebel out of the gym doors.

"Melinda? Melinda?" Angie asked.

"Yep"

"Seriously? _Seriously?_"

"Are you going to be repetitive all night, Ang? I'm starting to think you might be jealous."

Angie scowled, not finding the situation to be funny. "Caleb, did you _**want**_ to kiss her?"

It took him several seconds to answer that, "A part of me did." He confessed.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"You know me, Angie. I'm not a complicated or picky guy."

"But that has nothing to do with what happened between you and Melinda." Angie said softly. "What you just told me, it sounds like to me that you are jealous of other guys being around her. Like last night and tonight. Caleb, do you have feelings for her?"

Caleb stared at his best friend like she was crazy. "No. _No_, Angie. I would know if I have feelings for my best friend's sister. I just…I don't know why I feel more protective of her. It's worse when I feel like I can hear her sometimes."

Angie raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should take a break from the Underworld."

Caleb scowled, "Not like that. Ever since I hurt my head, I keep hearing these voices –one of them I think it's Melinda and then, I would have these strange dreams…" Caleb scowled once more, shaking his head. "Erase that part of information out of your head it's probably nothing."

Angie nodded her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. If Caleb is having the same problems as she and Chris then what is happening to them? It would make sense if she is remembering something from her past life but what about Caleb and Chris? Angie has a clue on what's going but she can't be sure…

"Cameron, wait!" Alex yelled as she grabbed his arm to stop him from walking any further. "You know it is very hard to keep up with you wearing these heels. What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"How can you say that you trust me when you barley even know me? How do you know I'm not a bad guy?" Cameron asked her.

"My uncle trusts you enough to stay at his house where his daughters sleep at. And you're not a bad guy. You act tough and rude so no one can see the real you."

"I've done things, Alex. Things I am not proud of. Things I wish I can take back."

"Don't we all? Cameron, it's okay to be scared, you know?"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Cameron gave her a surprised look and took a step forward to her. "And what am I supposedly scared of, Halliwell?"

Alex took a step forward, their faces inches apart. She is glad she wore heels but she couldn't but feel angry.

Why do all the males she knows have to be giants?

"You don't want to get close to people because you're afraid of getting attached and getting attached means that one day you might be left alone. I know this because I've been through this."

Cameron scoffed as he took a step back, anger filled his blue eyes. "You? Really? Last time I checked, your entire family is still alive and not buried in the ground. So you don't know what I feel every single day."

Alex opened her mouth but then closed it. She wished Angie or her mom was here because she isn't good talking to people emotionally like them. "When I became freshman in high school, I lost my friends back in middle school and I knew I had to start over, which scared me. Everyone knew my cousins because they were upper classmen but they also knew our family –or at least the rumors about them. Did you know I was bullied?"

The look in his eyes caught her by surprise, they showed understanding. "No, I didn't know that."

"I hated it. I didn't tell my cousins or Caleb and Angie. There were girls that made of me of the way I looked or who my mom is. Then, I trusted the wrong people who became my friends. That was my worst year but I also learnt from it."

"That still doesn't mean you know me or what I've been through. What you went through isn't close to what _I_ went through." Cameron said. "No one will ever understand."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Alex groaned as she hung her head back. "You are…very difficult person to talk to, you know? I am very sorry for what happened to your family and they didn't deserve to die that way but that shouldn't mean you have to close people off."

"You don't know the real reason or what happened to my family."

"You're right– I don't. I don't know what happened to your family but I don't think they would want you to build walls around yourself." Alex said and sighed. "All I'm saying is you can trust me or not. It doesn't matter. But I do trust you whether you like or not. You are going to have to get used to it."

Cameron watched Alex with amusement and this was probably the first time he had ever seen Alex speak with such passion about a subject that didn't involve with the dance. But it was true when he said he didn't know she was bullied. He never imagined that she would be bullied for who she was; then again, it is high school. However, it bothered him because their stories of trust are completely different but it did feel nice to hear that someone does trust him.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

"We should probably get back." Alex whispered, looking anywhere else besides Cameron's intense blue eyes. The way he's looking at her…she's seen that surprised yet passionate look on Chris when he's with Angie or in her parents, but seeing Cameron looking at her like that…it brought shivers down her spine.

He groaned, "Do we have to?"

She couldn't help but giggled, _"For such a rebellious guy, he can be so lazy." _She thought.

"Well, if you want to stay standing in the cold, empty hallway by yourself that's fine by me. But I want to dance even if it is inside a stuffy gym." She said, taking a couple of steps backwards.

Cameron sighed, rubbing his eyes._ "I can't believe I have to be with this troublesome woman." _

When he opened his eyes, Alex was already getting close to the gym doors as if she knew he was going to cave in. That annoyed the rebel. Suddenly, Caleb halted in his steps as his blue eyes widen and the hairs on his arm moved. He whirled around to see nothing.

"_I could've sworn I felt a presence behind me…a dark presence," _The rebel thought darkly and looked at the smirking Alex, holding the door as a new song played_. "Hopefully, her family knows what they are doing."_

Caleb and Angie pulled apart when the song ended but Angie noticed that Caleb's eyes wandered over to Melinda laughing with her dance partner. Angie's eyes widen she noticed that Caleb's eyes darkened to a deeper black color.

_"It's the demon part. I haven't seen that side of him in a long time."_ Angie thought. _"Is Caleb -? Does he feel…?"_

"Wow, Cal jealous much?" Angie teased, putting her arm on top of his shoulder, cocking her head to the side to look at him.

Caleb glanced at his friend; his eyes now back to his original black color. "I'm not jealous,"

"Yeah don't believe you. You should just tell her how you feel."

"Wha -? No. Ang, I don't have romantic feelings."

"Cal –"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Chris?"

Angie pulled her arm away, feeling flustered at that question. "Nothing is going between me and Chris –not like that!"

Mentally, Caleb sighed happily. He knew Wyatt wouldn't be too happy to see his brother and the girl he loves together like he always thinks paranoid. "So if nothing romantic is going on then what is it?"

"I…can't tell you. It's not that I don't want to, it's just –"

"Complicated," Caleb finished for her. "I'm not going to tell Mellie anything because it's nothing. I'm just mad because I haven't been with a girl for a while that's all."

"Your feelings for her will pass?"

Caleb wanted to scream. "Ang, I don't have feelings for her. The _almost_ kiss happened weeks ago. It didn't surface any feelings other than confusion for the both of us! I don't like Melinda like that."

"You don't or can't?"

Caleb opened his mouth to continue but he didn't want to. He feels like he is wasting his energy talking about the topic. Why should he explain himself to her? He doesn't have romantic feelings for Melinda. He would know. All he feels is confusion and annoyance mostly due to the Angel of Life. Suddenly, Caleb stiffened and he snarled, his tongue sticking out, ignoring Angie's flinch. "They're here."

Angie looked around the crowed, "Are you sure?"

Caleb nodded his head, I can usually feel a demon's presence if I'm familiar with it. Mostly it has to do with their dark presence –their aura because I'm with them all the time. You go to Chris. I'll get Mel."

"What are you going to do?"

Caleb halted in his steps but didn't bother to look at her. "I don't know but I am going to make sure she stays alive." He quickly walked towards the young witch and without a word to her, he grabbed Melinda's arm and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Caleb, what the hell?" Melinda yelled, trying to make him loosen his grip. "How dare you -?"

Caleb whirled around, put his hand over her mouth, and glanced around in the empty hallway. Well soon, it won't be so empty. "Do you trust me?" He whispered, carefully removing his hand as he stared down at her brown eyes.

"Of course I do. Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" She whispered back.

"Cal–Caleb!" She cried once more as his hand went back to gripping her wrist. "Caleb, you're hurting me."

"What the hell is Caleb doing?" Chris asked, realizing he left the gym with his sister in tow.

"They're here." Angie said and glanced to see the Halliwell girls dancing and have a great time. "We should go."

Chris nodded his head and turned his head to tell Mr. Blake and another teacher he'll be back but he wasn't there anymore. But Chris didn't have time to dwell on the whereabouts of the English teacher so he and Angie walked in the same direction as Caleb and Angie. Immediately, Chris noticed two demons in their clothing and threw a potion at them.

Angie looked at Chris with surprise after the demons turned into dust. "How many potions do you have with you, mister?"

"Not enough," He replied darkly. Chris took off his black suit jacket and handed it to Angie to wear. "We're going outside. From what Caleb told us, I'm sure there will be more of them around the school."

Angie smiled as she put on his jacket, inhaling his scent. "I forgot what a gentlemen you are."

"Caleb, you have ten seconds to tell me what the hell is going on or I will call Pandora to heal you from the wound I'm about to give you." Melinda threatened him. Suddenly, he stopped walking and she bumped into his muscular back.

"This way!" An unfamiliar voice yelled.

Then, she found herself thrown inside an empty classroom. "Demons are here," Caleb finally said and she saw guilt on his face. "We didn't want to tell you girls because it would ruin your night."

Melinda scoffed, "And dragging me out of the gym wasn't? They're here because of me, aren't they? It's because of my non whitelighter blood, isn't? Great, so what now?"

All of a sudden, Caleb pushed Melinda into a corner in the back of the room, her back slammed hard against the cold wall, and she held her breath realizing how close they are. It was different than last time because it was their heads that were close together, but right now it was their bodies. Even if they are inches apart, barley touching, she couldn't explain why she could still feel his body. She looked up at the half demon and luckily, he wasn't looking at her. Caleb had his hand on her hip and the other above her, using his arm to support his leaning as his dark eyes glanced at the closed door while her hand was on his bicep.

"Caleb, what -?"

"Sssh," Caleb hushed, putting his finger on her lips. She noticed that his eyes widen with pure shock but it didn't stop him from playing with her lips, almost stroking the bottom one. He knew he should stop but he couldn't. Her lips are soft and Caleb wondered…

"_I don't like Melinda like that."_

"_You don't or can't?" _

Slowly, he removed his finger from her soft lips and felt like she could hear his heart beating faster than normal. His eyes went to the door, his super hearing capturing low voices in the hallway. He looked at Melinda and she wondered what he was thinking about. "Please don't hate me for this," He whispered pleadingly.

"Wha -?"

He closed the gap between them as his lips touched hers and then, he moved his lips against hers, steady and careful, and he wanted to continue to feel her lips. Surprisingly, Caleb felt her tongue touch his lips and when he opened his mouth –Caleb did the unthinkable, he moaned when their tongues touched. He tasted her; she was warm and sweet. Shivers continued to run up and down his body as his tongue fully slipped into her mouth. Caleb's hand on her hip went to her back and pulled her closer to his body, Melinda's hand now on both of biceps as they continued kissing.

Suddenly, Melinda became aware of a small light being shined in their direction. Caleb must have noticed it too because he pulled his mouth away from hers. But he didn't pull his body away from her. She felt that if he did, she would have fallen to the ground because the kiss he given her was…driving and passionate.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" A loud voice demanded.

Like it wasn't already obvious…

"Kiss my neck," Caleb demanded quietly and he saw Melinda's widening eyes and flushed cheeks. "I know and I'm sorry. But do it now!" He demanded and turned his head as she was faced with the smooth, masculine curve of his neck. And then, Melinda understood why he wanted her to do it. They had to appear as though they were mindless with desire like a couple of hormonal teenagers.

Wait a second; she _is_ a teenager…a hormonal teenager!

"_Oh God, I can't believe he's asking me…I am so dead."_ Melinda thought embarrassedly, hoping she was in a dream…a good dream.

So she pressed her lips against Caleb's skin and a couple of more until she opened her mouth wider and moved her tongue against his skin. She felt Caleb take a sharp breath and his hands gripped her hips harder. His nails, unknowingly, growing into an animalistic form.

Caleb wanted to curse because Melinda is giving him a hard time to control himself –or rather the demon side of him because he wanted to take her. Caleb's eyes darkened at the young couple, standing at the door with his phone light now reflecting on the floor. "In case, you haven't noticed….this room is taken." He said, nearly growling.

The girl snickered while the guy blushed, "Yeah sorry man."

Once the door closed, Caleb pushed Melinda back hard to the wall, his lips reconnecting with hers, but this time he was hungrily kissing her. His hands lifted her arms above their heads and he moved his hands up until their fingers were intertwined. Caleb felt a headache coming through but ignored it –or at least he tried to.

"_It's because for the first time in my life, I don't feel like a monster."_

_A flash of lips went to a frown and smooth hands touching his cheek, "You're not a monster." _

Melinda opened her eyes when she felt Caleb's body off hers and silently gasped to see pitch black eyes a few inches away from her face. It was the demon half of Caleb. She felt herself blush, knowing why that half relive itself. "We should go," He growled and whirled around, walking to the door, leaving a bewildered Melinda standing in the back of the room.

Both thinking once again, what just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Is the kiss what you guys have expected? Huh? Don't worry about Angie and Chris. They will have more scenes especially since they are facing the same problems...sorta of. But I did leave hints in this chapter about who Cameron is and Mr. Blake. **

**For example, with Cameron _AND_ Caleb: they both felt a dark presence...**

**Songs: **

**1) "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera (beginning song)**

**2) "Words I've never said" by Skylar Grey ft Lupe Fiasco (song choice that Alex chose)**

**3) "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls (slow dance)**

**Hope all you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to comment!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	25. Nothing and Everything

**Chapter 24**

Quickly, Melinda followed Caleb outside in the hallway and wished she left flats in her lockers. Her feet are already killing her from all the dancing and if she has to run from demons, she is not going to be happy. "How many are there?" She asked, finding her voice but it sounded so quiet.

"I don't know, maybe ten to twenty demons. Chris and Angie are probably narrowing them down as we speak." He said, not looking at her, not even a glance.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked, hesitating. She remembered the times when Caleb did bring out his demon half and it was a bit scary, but it was scarier if he tried to hurt someone.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment." He said and she blushed again when it sounded huskier. "Mel, I –"

"There you are, old friend!" A voice yelled behind them to show it was Felix with a few demons behind him.

"Run." Caleb ordered and Melinda looked at the half demon like he was crazy. Instead, she flicked her hands to the demons behind Felix and watched as it only causes an amount of pain on him. Why do all the demons that are after her have to be so difficult to kill? If she can blow them up, then she can't freeze them either.

"Melinda, run!" Caleb yelled and she reluctantly agreed, ignoring the pain that her heels are causing her feet.

"I don't get it. Why are you letting her go?" Felix asked as he angrily watched the witch turn a corner in the hallway.

"You're forgetting that I am supposedly saving her life." Caleb answered him warningly as he stood next to the full demon.

But Felix didn't miss the sudden change of eye color with his friend. He heard rumors about Caleb's demon half being more dangerous than the human half but it would take over for a few seconds – those seconds weren't wasted with the demon part.

"You two follow her. Where are the rest?"

"They are outside, of course. We know that the witch will go outside. She won't risk innocent people getting killed because of her." Felix said proudly.

Caleb fought the urge to kill Felix with witnesses around them. He's really not in the best mood after what happened in the classroom. He's still beating himself over what he had done to his best friend's baby sister! But it was some kiss… Caleb wanted to hit himself. He stood impatiently in the hallway as Felix ordered two of his men to go after her, saying it will be a good game for them to play in the meanwhile.

"_Where the hell are Angie and Chris?" _He thought as he's forced to stay in the hallway with Felix.

* * *

Chris opened the back door to the student parking lot to see only a few demons standing around as guards, dressed in their dark leather clothing. He looked at Angie as she quickly murmured a quick spell to change her heels to white vans. Chris rolled his eyes at the matching shoes with her dress. Angie smacked his arm, knowing what her best friend is thinking.

"I have a feeling there's more of them," She whispered.

"Let's go." But stopped when he felt Angie's hand on his arm, "Angie what is it?"

She didn't say anything but he noticed her eyes turned to a flash of dark green as the ground in the parking lot began to shake. Angie lifted her hands up in front of her as the demons began to look around in fright and the ground cracked into half, sucking the few demons in. Seconds later, the cement went back together into one, leaving no evidence behind of the destruction.

Chris sighed, "I really hate it when you do that."

"Why?"

"It's scary."

Angie scoffed as she walked outside into the empty parking lot, "Yeah and when you use electrokinesis that isn't scary at all." She said, using sarcasm. "Well, come on Chris. We don't have all night."

All of a sudden, Angie's body flew backwards as an energy ball struck her. Angie winced as her head hit the cement hard and was glad she moved a little bit from the energy ball. Immediately, she caught the fireball coming at her and held it in her hand. "If my dress is going to get ruin, someone is going to pay." She said and threw the fireball back. She turned to see Chris using his telekinesis at the demons.

"Something tells me this is going to take a while." Chris commented to Angie as he threw a potion at a demon.

Angie took a deep breath before running towards a demon and put her legs around his head so she can flip him backwards onto the cement. Chris winced, knowing how much that would hurt on the cement. Angie tightened her hold on the demon's neck before grabbing his athame and put it at his chest. Quickly, she stood up and blew at the demons, causing a gust of wind to thrown him backwards to the wall. Chris threw his last potions at them and they disappeared into dust.

"That was too easy," Angie commented and looked around the area.

"Come on," Chris said, taking her hand and walking to the other side of the school. "There has to be more of them."

* * *

Melinda turned a corner of the hallway and leaned against the wall for support as she controlled her breathing. This is all happening too fast and too soon. Why didn't Caleb or her brother warn her? She likes to be prepared for these types of situations when her powers are useless. Melinda closed her eyes and concentrated but seconds later, she reopened them. She didn't want to call for Pandora and Patricia by ruining their night with their dates. It's their chance of a normal night without having to worry about demons.

Melinda moved her head to see that the hallway is still empty. But it's too quiet besides the music blasting in the gym. _"If I am going to survive this, I am going to kill Caleb!" _She thought angrily but touched her lips, feeling heat on her face. That was some kiss. She banged her head against the locker, for thinking about the kiss and blames herself for kissing him back when she should've hurt him. That's what she should've done!

"Oh witch! Come out wherever you are!" A demon yelled, laughing as he and his friend started banging against the lockers with their fireballs. Melinda winced at the sound and carefully, removed her heels before making a run to it. Suddenly, she let out a scream as a fireball hit passed her.

The demon laughed, "Almost got you!"

She whirled her head around and conjured an athame in her hand and threw it across to the demon, but the demon managed to catch it in time. "Damn it," She cursed and made another run for it. She pushed through the doors but they weren't opened, they were chained on the other side. Melinda turned around to see the demons walking in the hallway as if they owned it. She conjured another athame and threw it sideways to a demon's leg and whopped in victory to hear him scream in agony.

Melinda took that chance to go through another door, leading her into the school's cafeteria only to have another demon in front of her. Before she had the chance to flick her hands, the demon smacked her hard as her body and heels flew across the room. Melinda groaned, knowing she will get a bruise on her thigh from landing it hard and conjured another athame as the demon lifted her up, only to have it struck his chest.

"Didn't you learn to never hit a lady?" She mocked as she released the athame to see the demon turn into dust.

"You bitch!" Melinda turned around to see the wounded demon, holding her athame in his hand.

"I am really tired of hearing that word," She mumbled and roundhouse kicked the demon across the face.

"Caleb!" She yelled, wondering the hell he is. "Caleb!" She knows he can take down more than five demons at once, so where the hell is he?

Melinda screamed as the demon pushed her to the floor and grabbed her hands from using her powers. Melinda struggled to break free but this demon is stronger than Angie on a good day on their training days. She couldn't get him off her. The only thought that crossed her mind in these types of situation is what she sees in TV and in movies.

So she screamed.

* * *

Annabelle excused herself from Sean and looked around the gym, only to see no Caleb, Angie, Chris, and Melinda. The dark haired beauty sighed, something bad must have happened if it takes all four out of the gym. Annabelle walked out of the gym to the front of the school to a teacher or two talking in the side, sharing a smoke.

"Where could they have gone?" She whispered as she drew her arms around her body as a windy breeze blew in.

"Where could who have gone?" A male voice said behind her.

Annabelle whirled around and jumped back when she realized she was face to face with the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He's tall and lean wearing a snug black shirt and jeans with short black hair. But what caught her were his blue eyes, with a bit of hint of green in them. He cocked his head to the side, studying her and the witch realized she's been staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." The stranger said with an amused smile on his handsome face.

"No, it's alright. You just took me by surprise." She told him. "You wouldn't happen to see a teenager in her homecoming dress with two men and one woman, who are a bit older?" But the look on his face told her the answer she's seeking for. "Sorry, of course you haven't."

"And why would a young girl be with three adults?" He asked but then held his hands up in mock surrender, "If you don't mind me asking."

She chuckled a bit, "My cousin isn't in the gym and I thought she was with our cousin and his friends….but I guess I was wrong. Are you waiting for someone?" She asked politely.

"Um, actually, my brother forgot his cell at home." He told her, showing her a black iPhone in his hand and he chuckled nervously. "I was hoping to give it to him but I don't think the teachers would allow it because I'm not a student–haven't been for a while."

"Who's your brother?"

"Sean Fletcher–tall junior with short, blonde hair, green eyes, and has dimples like a baby." He teased as he described his brother.

Annabelle laughed, "I know him. I actually recently danced with him.

"Well, aren't I the lucky one?" He smiled.

Annabelle took her hand out, "I'm Annabelle. Annabelle Halliwell."

Instead of shaking her hand, he pressed his lips on her hand and the witch couldn't help but jump at the electric shock that went through her skin. Did he feel it too? "I'm Ian. Ian Fletcher."

Annabelle smiled, "Well, come on. The teachers are busy. We can't waste this opportunity now can we?"

They walked together inside the gym as their eyes wandered over the dancing students until Annabelle finally caught Sean drinking punch. The teenager almost choked on his drink, seeing his older brother with Annabelle. "Ian, what are you doing here?" Sean asked, almost hissing in anger.

"Calm down, little brother you forget your cell." Ian said and threw him his cell at him. "Well, I'm glad I'm not in high school anymore. This type of dancing is not…tasteful at all."

"So that means you should leave now?"

"Sean, don't tell me you are embarrassed by me because there is a pretty girl standing right here?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't be, Sean. I grew up with a big family."

Sean gave her a small smile but it turned into a frown when he looked at his brother. "I'm more like annoyed. Go home."

Cameron looked around the gym, wondering where Melinda and Annabelle ran off to. He knew that their cousin, Angie, and Caleb were here but he did promise Henry that he would look out for the girls tonight, no matter how much he didn't want to come. His eyes caught the twins with their dates, and then Annabelle with Sean and an older man –Cameron glanced twice at the man.

_Bodies lay across the floor, not moving or breathing. He cries under the desk, wondering what he's supposed to do. The smell of fire filled his sense of smell and taste as he coughed hard on his clothes. Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes, brighter than his, appeared in front of him. "It's okay. I got you." The voice said. "You'll be okay." _

"Cameron?" The teenager shook his head and glanced down at Alex. "I've been calling your name like five times. What's wrong? You look like you're in serious thought."

Cameron looked around the gym again, only to see the man kiss Annabelle's hand goodbye and walking away to the doors. "I'll be right back." He quickly said to Alex and jogged away, not bothering to hear a reply. He felt the cool breeze hit him when he stepped outside, but couldn't find the man he was looking for.

"Damn it." He whispered and reluctantly, went back inside.

Ian stepped out of his hiding spot from the three and smirked as he watched Cameron grudgingly walk back inside the school. He pulled his cell out, pressing a number on speed dial. "You're right. They are related. I'm sure Sean and I can get them to trust us quickly."

"_Good work. And your brother?"_

"Dancing the night away," Ian answered dully.

"_Anything else?"_

Ian glanced to the side to see Cameron's figure fading deeper into the hallway. "Nope, that's about it."

"_Good work."_ and the line went dead.

Ian sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He needs a drink –a real drink.

"Hey why did you run off like that?" Alex asked Cameron as she put her hand on his arm, looking at him with worry. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen ghost."

"I thought I did." He mumbled.

"What?"

Cameron shook his head, "I thought I saw someone I once knew. But it was…never mind. Can we just forget that happened? Come on, I'm thirsty."

* * *

So she screamed.

She screamed even harder when the demon tightened his grip on her hands, and she could feel his nails digging through her skin. "Shut up. Shut up!" He demanded.

"How about you shut up instead?" A voice said behind the demon.

Suddenly, Melinda felt the demon's body off her and she sat up to see a dark clothed figure stabbed him in the chest as he vanished into dust. The figured turned around and Melinda let out a tired chuckle to see a mask on the man. "I thought I was imagining things the last time I saw you…Zorro." Melinda teased with a small smile.

He laughed as he kneeled beside her and took her hands into his as the healing light appeared. "I sensed you were in trouble but I'm pretty sure the screaming helped as well. I'm surprised no one else heard you."

Melinda blushed. "It was the only thing I could do. He had my hands and was on top of me."

"I'm glad I came as soon as I could then." He said and took her hands, helping her to stand. But he quickly caught her as Melinda felt her legs go wobbly. She gasped as she pressed her hands against his chest and could feel his chest vibrate with a low chuckle. "Careful now, I think the adrenaline is wearing off."

"Yeah right," Melinda said and pushed herself off slightly from his chest to lift her head up. She wasn't imaging things last time they first met. This whitelighter is wearing Zorro mask and she could see that he has colorful eyes. "You know what it's like to see a friend in a Halloween mask and feel like you know who it is but at the same you can't figure it out?"

"You're guessing who I am." He stated.

"So I do know you then?" He took a step back and Melinda felt the warmth disappear. "Why can't you tell me who you are? Why are you hiding your identity from me?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. It's against the rules."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "I know about the Elder's rules for whitelighters. I just don't get why –are you my whitelighter?"

"Yes."

The witch sighed, "Why? I have my Aunt Paige, my brothers, and my cousins who all have whitelighter blood."

"But it's different because you're family. They can't always be there for you or your cousins. There are other witches they are meant to protect."

"So why me? Why can't you show me your face?"

The whitelighter sighed at Melinda's stubbornness and grabbed her wrist as they disappeared in blue and white orbs. They appeared in an empty classroom in seconds and Melinda growled in anger as she pulled her hand away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to take a chance in the cafeteria in case more demons come by."

"Yeah well a little warning would have been nice."

"Melinda," He began and Melinda reluctantly sat on top of desk as he leaned against a teacher's desk. They were only inches apart. "It was the Elders' idea to hide my identity from you. They didn't want history to repeat itself."

"What do you mean by history repeating -?" Melinda stopped talking as she felt her face grow warm. Both of them looked away, not bothering to make eye contact. "Seriously? Seriously? I'm going to be seventeen in a few weeks and the Elders think that I'm going to…seduce you to my bed?"

"N –no! Nothing like that I promise," He chuckled nervously as his eyes went to her face. "They didn't want to take a chance but considering your family's track record of men…"

Melinda scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, "May I remind you that the Elders basically hooked up my Aunt Phoebe and Coop?" Melinda sighed as she dropped her arms to her sides as her face softened. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"W –why the hell not? If I'm in trouble, I don't want to call for Zorro."

He sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest and put one foot across the other in deep thought. He can't tell her his real name no matter how much he wants to. He lifted his head up to see the young witch staring at him with a small, teasing smile on her lips. "You can call me James."

"Is that close to your real name?"

"It is my second name that my mother chose for me when I was born." He told her.

Melinda titled her head to the side as she continued to stare at him, not sure if she should trust this new whitelighter. But it seems she didn't have a choice. Melinda stepped off the desk and stood in front of the whitelighter, "Hi I'm Melinda. I'm a witch." She introduced with her hand sticking out in between them.

James took her hand and gave it a good shake. "Hello, I'm James and I'm your whitelighter."

Abruptly, the door flew open and Melinda turned her head to see a demon with a fireball in his hand, standing next to Caleb. Quickly, James pulled Melinda to his chest as blue and white orbs surrounded them but Felix threw his fireball at them as the orbs lifted in the air. However, the orbs reappeared seconds later in the back of the room with Melinda and James on the ground. Melinda winced at the wound she received from the fireball.

"I see you got your own whitelighter, huh witch?" Felix taunted as Caleb's eyes were drawn to the figure lying on his stomach next to Melinda.

"Caleb," Melinda gasped as she tried to stand on her own two feet.

"Oh you didn't know witch? Your so called pet has been playing you all along."

Caleb's eyes narrowed, "Pet?" He snarled as his tongue stuck out and dark eyes changing color. He pretended not to notice the fear in Melinda's eyes. "Who are you calling pet?"

"Now Caleb you know I didn't mean it like that. How about we focus the task on hand?" Felix said nervously. The tongue thing is actually giving the demon chills.

"Melinda, do it." Caleb said.

Melinda knitted her eyebrows in confusion until she noticed Caleb's eyes changed to pitch black to gold within seconds but they were staring at her hands. James groaned, which gave the perfect distraction to Felix, as she flicked her hands at his shoulder. Felix hissed in pain but before he could do any damage to Melinda, he was flung across the room.

"Melinda, you and your whitelighter need to get out of here!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She cried and flinched as his eye color changed like flickers from a camera.

"You need to leave…now!" Caleb roared.

James grabbed Melinda's wrist as they disappeared in blue and white orbs. She felt her body hit something hard and realized she landed on cement…outside. "Why the hell did you orb us out of there?" Melinda yelled.

James groaned as he stood up and helped Melinda up as well. "Your friend didn't want you there. Trust me; I think he will do fine on his own."

"Trust you? I barley even know you! You won't even tell me your real name –you gave me your middle name."

"Melinda?" She turned around to see Chris and Angie walking towards them. Chris pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Are you alright? What are you doing here with….Zorro?"

"This is James, my whitelighter who has to wear a mask because of the Elders and who orbed us out when Caleb needed me!" Melinda yelled.

Angie and Chris looked at each other surprised then looked at James. "Nice to meet you," They both said.

"Look we killed all the demons that were outside so Mel, what's going on with Caleb?" Angie asked.

"He's left alone with a demon."

"And that's bad because?" Chris asked and flinched when Angie and Melinda glared at him. "I don't mean it like that. Caleb can kill demons easily. He's better at it than we are. So what's wrong leaving him with one?"

"His eyes changed color. Before it was always pitch black but tonight, I saw gold." Melinda explained to them. "We have to help him."

"First, let me help you." James said and placed his hands over Melinda's small wound on her bare shoulder. "From what I've heard about the half demon and what your brother is saying, I believe he will be okay. He can take care of himself." He said and pulled his hand away as the wound healed.

Chris sighed, "I'll go to him. You and Angie go back to the dance so the girls don't think the worse."

"Yeah I didn't think anything bad will happen tonight but I was wrong! You shouldn't have kept this from us, Chris. I know it may be selfish but this definitely ruined my night." Melinda said to him. "I can't believe you kept this from me and…I nearly got killed by a demon tonight again!"

"Okay, we can yell at Chris tomorrow, okay sweetie?" Angie said in a soothe tone as she wrapped her arms around the teenager. "Trust me; you won't be the only one."

Chris caught Angie's look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Angie said as the girls walked back inside the school.

"Christopher," the half Elder looked at the man with the Zorro mask in confusion. "I should warn you about that half demon."

"That half demon is one of my best friends." Chris snapped at the whitelighter.

James lifted his hands in half surrender. "I just want to warn you about…Caleb. What I saw tonight is only the beginning. He needs to control his anger."

Chris narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You will see," He said and vanished in blue and white orbs.

"_I forgot how cryptic whitelighters can be."_ Chris thought annoyingly as he orbed to the classroom where he sensed Caleb at.

Chris looked around the classroom to desks crashed to the side and supplies all over the floor to see Caleb hunched over the body of the demon. Felix's eyes widen as he choked on his own blood before he finally stopped breathing and in seconds, he turned into dust. Caleb stood up more straightly and turned around, sensing his best friend behind him. Chris held his composure as he noticed Caleb's eye color change from pitch black to gold to his regular black color. But Chris cringed when the tongue appeared.

"You okay?" He asked.

"How's Melinda?"

"She'll kill you tomorrow, you know?" Chris told him, hoping to clear the tension in the room but there was no smile on Caleb's face. "How are you?"

"What do you think?" Caleb snapped. "I spent half the night with those…fools while worrying about your sister because her powers couldn't work on the demons and then, Felix attacked her –" Caleb took a breath as he composed himself back together. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long night."

"Yeah I know."

"Are you and Angie okay?"

Chris shrugged, "She's going to kill _me_ tomorrow."

That caused Caleb to smile. "What did you do?"

The half Elder sighed and lifted his hands up in the air, "I don't know!"

Caleb chuckled. That didn't surprise him. Sometimes his friend can be so clueless on what he does that can upset the Angel of Life. "Look, I'm going to leave and um…I'm glad you guys are okay."

Chris nodded his head but put his hand on Caleb's shoulder, "You'll be okay." Caleb nodded his head and shimmered out; leaving a more confused and bewildered Chris in the classroom. Chris groaned, "And you leave me to handle the mess!"

* * *

**Magic School**:

Henry Jr jolted up from the couch to hear the door slam and realized Caleb walked inside his Uncle Leo's office. Even though, Caleb is half demon, Leo allowed him to attend classes to control his powers and his demon half. "Caleb, why are you here? Shouldn't you be chaperoning at the dance?" Henry Jr asked.

"I need your help."

"Huh?"

"I need…will you mediate with me?" asked Caleb and Henry Jr looked at his friend like he was crazy but then; he saw his mind and immediately stepped out of it. "Did you just go inside my head?"

"Yeah sorry I'm still trying to control my new ability. Caleb, your demon half isn't –"

"I would really appreciate it if you're my partner. We don't have to mediate –we can do yoga or boxing. I just need….someone to help me. And I'm not going to you because everyone else is busy. I came to you because…you helped me before with my demon half and you didn't judge."

"No one in our family ever judge you, Caleb."

"Yeah, I know that….it's just…you didn't look at me like I was monster when I killed those demons like –I just don't want to see fear right now." Caleb said, looking at him. "I need someone to help me control….it."

Henry Jr nodded his head and both men walked into the long hallway to a mediation room that Leo helped put there for the students. "What triggered it?"

"_Sssh," Caleb hushed, putting his finger on her lips. She noticed that his eyes widen with pure shock but it didn't stop him from playing with her lips, almost stroking the bottom one. He knows he should stop but he couldn't. Slowly, he removed his finger from her soft lips. His eyes went to the door, his super hearing capturing low voices in the hallway. He looked at Melinda, "Please don't hate me for this."_

"_Wha -?" _

_He closed the gap between them as his lips touched hers and then, he moved his lips against hers, steady and careful, and he wanted to continue to feel her lips. Surprisingly, Caleb felt her tongue touch his lips and when he opened his mouth –Caleb did the unthinkable, he moaned when their tongues touched. He tasted her; she was warm and sweet. Shivers continued to run up and down his body as his tongue fully slipped into her mouth. Caleb's hand on her hip went to her back and pulled her closer to his body, Melinda's hand now on both of biceps as they continued kissing._

"Caleb, what triggered your demon half?" Henry Jr repeated the question.

"Lust," He finally said. "Anger…I _was_ at a high school dance."

"You never had a problem before with…lust." Henry Jr reminded. "What changed?"

"Nothing," Caleb told him but touched his lips. _"And everything."_ He thought silently.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the fight scenes? In this chapter, I revealed a bit more of Cameron's past and what's happening with Caleb and how the whitelighter and the Seer are giving advice about Caleb's anger. I hope that showed something. **

**James is the middle name of the whitelighter and I won't reveal who he really is in a while. But you can still guess! **

**Next chapter, more Angie and Chris!**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD **


	26. Brotherly and Sisterly Bonding

**Chapter 25**

**Matthews-Mitchell's House:**

Paige sighed happily as she sat on her bed with a book in hand and a mug of tea next to her. It's been a long day with helping the girls and her latest charge but it turned out to be a good day. Paige put her book down as she glance the clock. The dance should be over soon and the girls would be spending the night at the Manor except for Cameron. Now he should've been back here. Nights like these she wished Henry didn't have to work. She heard keys jingling and the front door open downstairs. Paige grabbed her robe and headed downstairs to see Cameron heading to Henry Jr's old room.

"Cameron, how was the dance?" She asked, leaning against the stairwell.

"Troublesome," He responded without looking at her.

Paige rolled her eyes at that word. It has to be his favorite word to say. "What about the girls? Did they have fun?"

"The twins danced the night happily."

"Will you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Paige questioned and waited until Cameron turned around. She could see that he was tired…and a bit pale. "Are you okay? Did something happen at the dance?"

"Yes–no! Nothing bad happened." Cameron said and rubbed his face with his hand. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, looking very tired and worn out. He lifted his head to stare at the older woman. "Paige, can I ask you something?"

Paige looked at the teenager with curiosity. Over the last few weeks, she learned that Cameron didn't talk much but when he did, he always managed to surprise her and sometimes, she worries if that is a good or bad thing. "Sure."

"How much did Henry tell you about me…and my family?"

Paige stared at him in confusion. When did this conservation take a turn? "Not much. Are you talking about your biological family?" He nodded his head. "Just what their names were and how they died. Cameron, what brought this on?"

She noticed his hands clenched into fists and his eyes narrowed with anger at the floor. "Nothing –nothing brought this on. Good night, Paige."

"Cameron," He paused in the hallway. "You know Henry and I are here for you if you ever need to talk."

"Yeah, I heard that before." Cameron responded bitterly and closed the door behind him once he got inside the room.

Paige sighed sadly as she stared at the closed door for a moment. Cameron is probably the most secluded teenager she has ever met but she couldn't blame him for everything that has happened to him over the years. She noticed that he doesn't put a guard up when he's around Adrianna but that's different because she's younger and an empath. But Paige hopes that Cameron will be like that with everyone in the near future.

Unknown to Paige, the moment Cameron shut the door behind him; he started tearing off his jacket and shirt, almost tearing them as if he needed to breathe for air. Cameron threw the clothing to the floor and took off his shoes as he grabbed the amount of hair on his head he could in his hands, trying to remember how to breathe. His blue eyes caught the mirror in front of him and his eyes focused on his reflection.

_He couldn't move. His eyes burned from the smoke that filled the air and his lungs ached for oxygen. He glanced around to see no one moving as the flames grew around them and it became too hot for him. His blue eyes caught the familiar bracelet on a wrist, laying a few feet away from him. "Papa!"_

Cameron closed his eyes and a few seconds later, reopened them. Who he saw tonight was no one but then, why are the memories coming back to him? Why? He spent many years trying to forget…

* * *

**Halliwell Manor:**

Melinda sighed happily as she wiped the makeup off her face, put her hair in a high, messy bun, and put on her pajamas in the bathroom. Right now, the young witch can't wait to get in her bed and pass out. Annabelle stepped inside the bathroom without knocking and started brushing her teeth along with Melinda.

"Where…were you?" Annabelle said, spitting out the paste from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Melinda mumbled as she continued to brush.

Annabelle gurgle the water before spitting it out in the sink and glared at her cousin. "You were gone for about seven songs and I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought demons took you again."

"_They almost did,"_ thought Melinda as she spit the past out of her mouth. "I was…talking to Caleb."

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at her cousin and sighed, "What was it about this time?"

"He…apologized for acting like a jerk that's all."

"For thirty minutes?"

"You know how stubborn we Halliwell women can be." Melinda smirked before leaving the bathroom.

She turned her head to see James in his mask standing in the hallway. He tilted his head to the stairs and disappeared in blue and white orbs. "Stupid whitelighter," She mumbled before heading upstairs to the attic. She found him standing over the Book of Shadows, reading a page. "What do you want?"

He lifted his head and stood up straighter. Melinda raised her eyebrow at that. It was as if he was from a different time and had to act a certain way. "I wanted to apologize for my actions tonight. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you didn't hurt me."

James chuckled as he walked over to Melinda. "I meant…I never wanted to hurt your feelings. You have to –need to know that I've been a whitelighter for a very long time and to me, demons will always be demons. I guess I never thought of a half demon being raised by a good mortal…can change my view of things. But tonight I was wrong…and right."

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense."

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

Melinda growled and poked James's chest, "Listen to me, _Zorro_. I want answers, not your cryptic bull shit! If there is something about Caleb that I should know, then you should tell me. Half demon or not, he is my friend."

She gasped in shock when he grabbed her wrist to pull her away from him, but he didn't let go of her. "You and your family should understand that I can't give any information out that I already know. You already witnessed what your friend is capable of doing."

"He saved _our _lives." Melinda pointed out and pulled her arm away from him, surprised at the grip he held.

"If Caleb doesn't want to be compared to Balthazar, then he should control his emotions." James stated and disappeared in blue and white orbs.

Melinda growled as her hands turned into fists.

_"Enigmatic whitelighter,"_ She thought angrily and went to the Book of Shadows to close the large book but stopped to notice that the page he was reading was about the Angel of Life. The last time she read the book, she found the page about Angie and now tonight…_"No it's just a coincidence. He couldn't have…" _

"Melinda?" She lifted her head to see Annabelle giving her a questionable look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just –it's nothing."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep." Melinda admitted to her and closed the large book before leaving the attic. Annabelle glanced at the retreating form of her cousin and wish she had Henry's powers to read minds because right now, nothing is making sense in this family anymore.

* * *

**Chris, Wyatt, Angie, and Irina's apartment building**:

"Come on, Angie. You know I hate the silent treatment." Chris said as the two stepped inside their building's elevator but Angie didn't budge. Chris sighed as the back of his head hit the wall, "Can you at least me what I did wrong?"

"What do you think you did wrong, Chris?" Angie asked him as she glanced at him. "You did the one thing we promised each other we wouldn't do and yet, you did it anyways."

"Did what?"

"Lie! What is the point of me telling you about my dreams when you won't tell me about yours? I thought we were best friends and last time I checked, that's what best friends do." Angie yelled and when the elevator doors opened, she quickly walked out but before she could get her keys in the knob, Chris grabbed her wrist. "Let me go, Chris."

"No, I'm not ending the night like this."

Angie looked at her best friend and scoffed, "You decided to lie to me –why? I get that our dreams are different because of who I am but that doesn't mean I don't want to help. What I am seeing is scaring me because I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know why I am seeing the past but also the present at the same time. I've never lied to you, Chris –nothing as important as this and I need my best friend there for me."

Chris looked anger and hurt and his grip tighten on Angie's wrist. "I am here for you! Never think otherwise, Angie. But you're right. What I'm seeing is different than your dreams and I don't understand but I saw you and Jamie dead covered in blood and hearing voices all the time –! But my instincts are telling me something else."

"Which is what? Lie to everyone in your life?"

"No. It has something to do with Lukas and Agues and it all started when they came into our lives. They have answers, Angie and I'm going to get it."

"How could they have the answers when they've been dead for about twenty to twenty one years? They've been dead our entire lives! How can you be so sure they have the answers, Chris?"

Chris pulled his hand away from Angie's skin but she didn't seem notice because her eyes stared at the solemn expression on her best friend's face. It was one those rare occasions she sees that look on his face as if he lived an entire life in pain and war. It surprised her because it also made him seem older.

"Like I said before, it's my instincts and I trust them. All I have to do is find them…and then, kill them. And everything will go back to the way it used to be." Chris said with such positivity in his tone that caused the female to look at him tiredly.

Angie sighed as she unlocked the front door, "Good night, Chris."

"Angelica," She stopped herself from closing the door and turned her head so Chris can see the sadness and pain in her eyes. It stung him seeing his best friend like that and knowing that he is the cause of that. "Everything will go back to the way it used to be….won't it?" He asked patiently.

"Good night, Chris." She quietly said and closed the door.

Chris groaned as his hand grabbed his hair and tightens its hold on it from screaming aloud. How did everything get so messed up tonight? He lied to Angie so she didn't have to worry about him but obviously that plan backfired. Chris walked inside his apartment and strip off his clothing as he listened to Wyatt's message on the voicemail saying he won't be home until the afternoon. Chris walked in his bathroom, only wearing pajama pants and started brushing his teeth.

"_I've never lied to you, Chris –nothing as important as this and I need my best friend there for me."_

Chris gargle the water in his mouth before spitting it out. His hands gripped the sides of the sink as he watched the water whirling down to the drain. He's a terrible friend and tonight was a good example. First, he lied to Angie about his dreams and second, he didn't even notice anything different about Caleb until the mysterious whitelighter pointed it out. He was so involved with trying to be normal and forget the nightmares that he's been blinded what's going on around him.

Suddenly, Chris's hands gripped the counter as he closed his eyes and could a banging pain in the side of his head.

_He's at the cemetery and he's standing over a grave but it was too blurry to see a name but the pain and sadness in his chest…it hurts. He allowed his knees to fall on the dirt as he put a souvenir of a badge on the dirt. Someone's behind him but he can feel the familiarity of the presence but doesn't feel like fighting, not today of all days._

"_What do you want?" he asked tiredly._

"_I'm sorry about your loss."_

"_If you want to kill me, you chose the best time to."_

_The man chuckled behind him, "No I don't want to kill you, boy. I want to help you."_

"_And why do I need help from a demon?" _

"_You need the extra eyes and ears," The demon commented. "Do you want my advice on something?"_

_He sighed, closing his eyes as a cool breeze blew in. "Not really." _

"_Think of that boy's death as a lesson."_

_His eyes shot open with rage and grabbed the demon's shirt, pulling him towards him as he stood. Chris couldn't see the face –it was too blurry for him to see. "How dare you say that in front of me? How dare you say that especially if you know what I am capable of doing to you?"_

_The demon chuckled, "Yep I can definitely see you are his brother. Making silent threats with your eyes and words," He pulled his hand away from the shirt and glanced at the grave. "I can see it in your eyes that he wasn't the first person you have lost in your life."_

"_And let me guess, their deaths are also lessons for me?"_

"_A lesson with pain is meaningless in life. That's because no one can gain without sacrificing something." The demon tilted his head to the side, staring at the young half witch. "You became a leader at a very young age and because of that, you sacrificed your body and soul. I see how different you and your brother are as leaders and that is why I want to join you. When scum rules the world, more scums are born."_

_Chris chuckled darkly as he looked up at the grey sky, "I'll take that as a compliment. I could always use another spy. It's almost been three years….I'd never thought that this battle can ruin so much so quickly."_

_The demon snorted, "Where have you been boy? This battle is no battle –it's a war and it is an example of how the world will be in the future. And I get the feeling it will be in the near future."_

Jaded eyes shot open in front of the glass mirror and quickly, Chris grabbed two pills of aspirin and swallowed them with water. His back hit the bathroom wall as he stared at his reflection in the mirror wide eyed.

What the hell happened? What the hell did he just saw?

It was more like a memory than a dream this time even though he couldn't see who the demon was. It felt like he was watching it from the outside but also reliving it as if he was that person.

"What did he mean by how my brother and I are different leaders?" Chris questioned aloud and banged the back of his head against the wall. "And what did I sell my body and soul to?"

* * *

**The next morning:**

_Melinda screamed as the demon pushed her to the floor and grabbed her hands from using her powers. Melinda struggled to break free but this demon is stronger than Angie on a good day on their training sessions. She couldn't get him off her. _

She tossed around, a whimper leaving her lips. She felt like she couldn't breathe and it was as if the weight of the demon is on top of her body. She just wants him off her.

_He was smirking down at her and laughing at her weakness and attempt to break free. So she screamed and screamed even harder as the demon's nails dig through her skin. "Shut up! Shut up!" He demanded angrily. _

She whimpered in pain as her fingers clutched the blankets with all her might as the dream quickly changed to a different scenario. The blonde haired man appeared again and he was smirking at her and Melinda whimpered as a tear fell down on her cheek.

_Her hands flickered at him but he quickly deflected it as it struck her, causing her to land on the attic floor with a wound on her shoulder. The man walked slowly to her as she crawled to a bag filled with potions inside of it. However, the man stepped on the back of her thigh and pushed the pressure on it. She screamed in agony as she could hear a crack of her bone._

Melinda woke up suddenly with a terrified scream, her eyes scanning the room where she was now with frantic eyes. She gasped as a pair of arms sudden wrapped around her and lifted her hand up, only to have another hand stop her from the punch. Her brown eyes met with blue and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Wyatt," She breathed happily as she wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him with dear life.

"You're okay, Mel. You're okay; it was just a bad dream." Wyatt soothed his baby sister as he caressed her hair away from her sweaty face. He had her move to the side as he sat beside her. After he got back from shift at the hospital, Chris told him what happened at the homecoming dance and as angry as he is at his brother, his best friends, and parents, he needed to make sure that Melinda is alright. So imagine his surprise when he sees that she's still asleep in the afternoon but also screaming.

"You're okay."

Melinda shook her head, "No I'm not. I am so sick and tired of the demons getting me because of my stupid blood and just…he was on top of me and I got scared. Wyatt," She pulled away to look at her older brother with tears in her eyes. "I've never been that scared before."

Wyatt frowned sadly at his sister's face and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I haven't even told the girls yet. I don't know if I want to." Melinda quietly said.

Wyatt sighed, "I'm afraid that mom is having a talk with them right now in the kitchen. Trust me, I'm not thrilled either. Chris didn't tell me until I got home from work. I tried calling Caleb, getting his point of view, but he hasn't answered his phone."

Melinda shrugged, "Maybe he's down in the Underworld doing damage control?"

"Mellie, can _you_ tell me what happened? Can you tell me from your point of view…please?"

"Actually, Melinda if you don't mind doing that downstairs with the rest of the girls?" Piper asked and both siblings turned their heads to see their mom standing against the open door. "They would like to hear the whole story too."

Melinda nodded her head and walked down the stairs to see her cousins looking easily upset. She sat on the armchair and sighed and told them what happened from the moment Caleb took her out the dance and everything after that but left the kissing part out of it. After she was done, she watched Wyatt close his eyes as he breathed in and out. Like Chris, he has problems with anger and like their dad always said; their powers come from their emotions.

"So this James guy is your whitelighter?" he asked. Melinda nodded. "And you have no idea who he is?"

Melinda scoffed, "If I did, do you think he would still be wearing a mask?"

"So you lied to me?" Annabelle asked hurt. "You were gone half the dance because of demons and you told me that you and Caleb were talking."

"What would you and Caleb talk about?" asked Wyatt.

"Nothing," She said to her brother and looked at her cousin. "Anna, I'm sorry but I didn't want to tell you last night. It was a very long night and I didn't want to get into a heated conversation."

"How would it be a heated conversation?"

"You're wondering why I didn't call you or Pandora or Patty for help. I couldn't because your night will be ruined."

"But that doesn't seem fair, Mel." Pandora said. "Your night was ruined. Who cares if ours was too? Patty and I had dates yeah but they're friends, they would've understood."

"Pandora's right," Patty said. "You could've died if it wasn't for that whitelighter."

Melinda groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "Yes I know. Which is why I'm still very angry at Caleb and Chris and Angie…and you too mom."

Piper sighed, "Sweetie we were warned after you girls left. What was I supposed to do? Call you on your cell and say 'don't go to the dance because demons will be there for your blood?'"

"A little warning would've been nice, mom. My powers didn't work on the demons. Patty is right. I could've died or worse, be a blood bag for the demons for the rest of my life." Melinda said to her and sighed before standing up. "You know what? I just want to forget that last night ever happened. I'm going to take a shower and if Chris comes by, tell him I want to talk to him."

"Do you girls mind going to the kitchen while I talk to my mom?" Wyatt asked and the girls nodded their heads before leaving. Wyatt looked at his mom and folded his arms across his chest, he just couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell _me_, mom?"

"Sweetie, you were at work. And if it helps, Henry Jr didn't know."

"No it doesn't help but knowing the twins, he will find out soon enough. And he will be as furious as I am right now!" Wyatt yelled and took a deep breathe, remembering he is speaking to his mother, who has a big temper just like him. "Mom, you know I don't like things kept from me especially if it involves with magic."

"I know, sweetheart but we really weren't thinking. We just wanted the girls to have their night and Melinda safe."

"All of this connects with Agues and Lukas, doesn't it?" questioned Wyatt and noticed the worry lines on her mom's face. "Mom, what do they want?"

"They want to kill us of course because we killed them."

Wyatt shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant. They want something –something that seems bigger than killing the Charmed Ones. They could've killed us before down in the Underworld themselves but they didn't. They didn't kill Melinda right away or kill Chris. In fact, they said they knew him."

"They know of him, sweetie. You know how demons are." Piper reassured him but she knows it won't work on her oldest son.

"Mom, if there's something that you need to get off your chest, you can tell me you know that right?"

Piper smiled sadly. "I know I can. But please be patient. Once Agues and Lukas are taken care of, everything will go back to normal."

Wyatt frowned, "No it won't mom. Not after everything Melinda has been through. And because of those demons, something is going on between Angie and Chris –and it's nothing romantic." He pointed out before walking towards the kitchen.

Piper moaned miserably as she sat down. All she and her sisters have to do is find Agues and Lukas and vanquish them before their kids find out the truth. But it doesn't ease the mother's worry. Melinda had one bad dream from the other future, Chris is having multiple of them, and Angie's dreams are conflicting with her role as Angel of Life.

What's next?

If their memories are posing as dreams, who will have them next?

* * *

**Melinda's bedroom**:

Melinda sighed happily as she exited out of her bathroom and walked to her bedroom, using the extra towel to dry her wet hair. However, as she closed the door, she nearly let out a screamed, but stopped when she saw it was Caleb sitting on her bed. Her hands gripped the towel around her body, making sure it won't fall. The young witch sighed as she went to her drawers to get her underwear and bra.

"You know I just made the bed." She commented.

But the half demon didn't say anything and she realized he was holding a picture of her and himself on her eighth birthday as they both dressed as Beauty and the Beast. It was an inside joke between the two of them because Caleb was half demon and none of the girls wanted to dress like Belle, so that left with Melinda. She didn't mind because it meant she didn't have to dress in the same costume as her cousins. "What are you doing here, Caleb?"

"I need to talk to you."

"And this couldn't have waited until I was dressed?" Caleb's head snapped up and his eyes widen, noticing that Melinda was in a towel and she was standing in front of her underwear drawer. Caleb shifted his head to the side and noticed from one of her mirrors that his eyes were changing colors again. "If you want to talk, you're going to have to wait. I'm still waiting for Chris to come by."

"I need to talk to you."

Melinda groaned, "Caleb, I heard you. But I want to talk to my brother before we have conservation of our own. Now can you please leave my room?"

"Mel –"

"Caleb, I'm not changing in front of you." She said and could've sworn she saw his face blush.

He turned his head so he can look at her but Melinda gasped at the intensity in his eyes. "Tonight, eight o clock in the attic," he said and before she could respond anything else, the half demon shimmered out of her room.

"Seriously? _Seriously?_ What is going on with men who have teleportation powers not able to let me talk?" Melinda fumed as she dropped her towel and quickly put on her clothes as she did her beauty ritual. She was in the middle of combing her hair that she hears a knock. "Come in. Chris."

"Hey Mellie," The half Elder said as he closed the door behind him and leaned against the door as he watched his sister finish putting hair products in her hair. "You're mad about me."

She snorted, "Yes I am."

"I wanted to keep you safe and if meant lying to you, then so be it." He said.

If only he knew the irony in his words.

Chris stood up straighter when his sister turned her head at him with the same anger expression his mother has whenever they did something wrong. Melinda stayed still as she stared at her older brother.

"That's how you feel about keeping something like that hidden from me? I know I'm making a big deal about it but you weren't there, none of you were there. I feel like no matter how much training I go through with Angie, it never seems enough." Melinda said to him. "A demon nearly killed me, Chris but it didn't feel like he was going to kill me. He was on top of me and I couldn't get him off me because he had my hands. Do you have any idea how scared I was? I've never been that scared before. If it wasn't for Zorro the whitelighter…"

"Mel," Chris breathed tiredly. He bends down on his knees so he can look at his baby sister. "I'm sorry. Growing up in high school was tough for me and the others because of who we represent. Wyatt the Twice Blessed Child, Angie the Angel of Life, Caleb the half demon, and me…the Half Elder. It was hard to go to school dances because of the rare demon attacks but when we did have the chance, we took it. But it somehow always got ruined by a spell or a demon attack. I just didn't want you or our cousins have to go through with that."

"I know it wasn't only your decision, Chris. But it would've been nice with a warning you know?"

Chris smiled slightly, "I know. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I can't stay mad at my favorite brother forever now can I? But I get the feeling that Angie is furious at you for another reason." Melinda noticed the smile turn into a frown. "What did you do?"

"I didn't just lie to you," He answered, remembering the look in Angie's eyes as she closed the door in front of him. "There's tension between us and I can feel it breaking us apart and I don't want that to happen."

"Nothing can break you two apart. You're best friends –have been and always will be."

"But is that enough?" Chris asked. Melinda took her brother's hand and used it to slap him across the cheek. "Hey!"

"What is the matter with you? Angelica is your best friend and you're acting like something bad happened to her. You just need to make it up with her."

"How?"

Melinda shrugged but noticed her old photo of Chris and Angie dressed for prom with her younger self in the middle. It was such a long time ago and she remembered making the two promise her to dance with only with each other for the rest of the night. The young witch smirked happily and Chris stared at his sister worriedly. That is not a good look. "I have an idea but we're going to need Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop's help."

Jaded eyes widen with fear, "Oh God no."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! So we're getting close to finding out about Cameron's past and now there's going to be big problems since the Charmed Ones want to kill Agues and Lukas before Chris finds out but he wants answers and to kill them. So what's going to happen? :D **

**Can you guess what else Melinda was dreaming besides the attack from the homecoming? Hint: It's from In His Soul. **

**Also, I have tumblr and it's posted on my profile and I put two web links for the posters I've made for my Charmed fanfiction. I wouldn't call them posters...more like gifs of them. So you have tumblr, check it out please!**

**Also, please comment! I want more comments for this story please!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: How would you like the conversation go between Caleb and Melinda in the next chapter?**


	27. Someday We'll Know

**Chapter 26**

**Magic School:**

"_I wonder what Josh is going to wear today."_

"_What is the homework again?"_

"_Man, I can't get that spell right!"_

"_Lucy is looking very cute today…"_

"Oh God," Henry Jr groaned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I can't take this anymore."

"You're doing well. Maybe in a day or two you can go back to your apartment." Leo said to his only nephew with a small smile on his face. Henry Jr was sitting across from him with a large book on his lap as he rubbed his eyes. Leo did feel for the young man.

The young man snorted, "Yeah right. You can't see or hear their thoughts. God, I don't want to think about work. In here, I can handle it but at work…I don't know how I'm going to take it if I'm reading some murderer's mind."

Leo smiled sympathetically at the young man, "It's one of the advantages and disadvantages of your new powers. What are you reading?"

Henry Jr opened his eyes and realized he still had a large book on his lap. "Oh, Angie called me earlier for help." He caught his Uncle's questioning look on his face. "She wants more information about the Angel of Life…like literally about her. She thinks she has her memories."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Angelica _was_ the Angel of Life in her past life." Leo commented.

"Why though? It's been thousand years."

"Magic does mysterious things," Leo commented quietly but his nephew heard him.

"Uncle Leo, why doesn't it mention about her death?" Henry Jr asked and his uncle gave him a curious look. "It says she died at sunrise but it doesn't mention how. It looks like there are a few pages missing."

"That's impossible," Leo said as he grabbed the book from Henry Jr. Leo's jaded eyes narrowed. "I haven't read any books about the Angel of Life since Angie got her powers but who would want to rip pages off the books?"

"Uncle Leo, is there something you do know that can help Angie?"

Leo looked at Henry Jr's brown eyes and didn't see his nephew, but saw a young cop who's trying to find the answers. This is what he was afraid of. He knew his sons and Angie would be receiving more memories but the problem with Angie is that her memories are conflicting with her other dreams as Angel of Life. He warned his wife that they need to tell them the truth sooner than later but she wanted to wait until Agues and Lukas is vanquished.

"No, I don't." Leo lied and blocked his mind from his nephew's new power.

Henry Jr narrowed his eyes at his uncle suspiciously when he couldn't get anything from his mind. Even though, he's a young cop, he can tell when someone is hiding something. "So what should I tell Angie tomorrow?"

"If you want, we can have the Elders come down here for some answers." Leo suggested.

Henry Jr groaned, "I don't want to."

Leo chuckled as he sat back down in his chair. "Henry, what do you think about Cameron?"

Henry raised his eyebrow at his uncle and shrugged, "Don't really know him well enough to base an opinion. But…I've met a lot of orphans and his eyes…they're the same. Something bad must have happened to him to make him an orphan. Why do you ask?"

Leo sighed, "I guess the ex-Elder in me can see a lonely and trouble soul who needs help."

"_Yeah I know the feeling."_ Henry Jr thought as he remembered the distress look on Caleb's face last night.

* * *

**Angie and Irina's Apartment**:

Kick. Punch. Swing. Double Kick.

_Nobody knows me I'm cold  
Walk down this road all alone  
It's no one's fault but my own_

Roundhouse Kick. Punch. Swing. Kick.

"_I am here for you! Never think otherwise, Angie." _

Hook. Cross. Jab. Kick.

_It's the path I've chosen to go  
Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so  
Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes  
Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?_

Front Kick. Punch.

_Wyatt and Chris fighting on the Golden Gate Bridge until Wyatt used Excalibur to stab his brother in the torso. _

"_It has something to do with Lukas and Agues and it all started when they came into our lives. They have answers, Angie and I'm going to get it." _

Punch. Side Kick.

_I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this  
It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be  
Like trying to start over_

Punch. Kick. Swing.

_I got a hole in my heart, for some kind of emotional rollercoaster  
Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over  
It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you  
You take my breath away  
You're a supernova_

Uppercut Elbow. Side Kick. Uppercut Punch.

"_Everything will go back to the way it used to be…won't it?" _

Irina whistled as she leaned against the wall, "I'm guessing last night didn't go so well. Do you want to talk about it?" She winced as Angie put her punches in with more force as if she didn't hear her roommate. Irina went to the small kitchen and pulled out two cold water bottles and put one on the counter. Then, she turned off the iPod from the player.

Angie sighed exhaustedly and walked up to get her cold water. She swallowed and then, took off the white tape from her knuckles. "I've been up all night thinking and writing." She said and swallowed more water as she walked to her bedroom and walked out with a small composition book in hand. "Read this."

"What is it?"

"I've been writing down the dreams that I could remember –as much as possible." Angie answered.

Irina looked at the pages in confusion. "Angie, some of them are written in first or third person. Did you realize that?"

"No, I didn't. I just…started writing as if I was dreaming again."

"Angie, when you started writing in third person –the one dream here – '_she knows this is her fault. She wished she didn't choose.'_ What are you talking about here?" asked Irina as she looked at her friend curiously. "What do you remember from that dream visually?"

"It's a blur. There are two men fighting with swords and I'm too far away from them but I'm still crying out to them but they can't hear me. All I see is green…wood…a forest…and that's it." Angie described to her.

"And you've been hearing voices?"

Angie groaned, "They're distorted voices and they come and go sometimes. I don't know. I'm going crazy aren't I?"

"Are you sure you don't know who those two men are?" But the angel shook her head. "You wrote in one page in first person about seeing Wyatt stab Chris and you watched in horror as you could feel blood from the same wound Chris received. But Wyatt didn't hurt you."

"But that's a different dream. It happened on the Golden Gate Bridge." She pointed out.

Irina focused on the other pages as Angie started to cool herself off. But inside she was a nervous wreck. The Elders weren't helping her and so far, Henry Jr hasn't found anything useful to her yet. She doesn't know what's happening to her. Everything around her is confusing and scaring her.

"The third person is from the past and the first person the future or present." Irina told her. "What if you were the Angel of Life in a past life? What if she's warning you about something?"

"What about the other dreams?" Angie questioned. "They fit the profile of what my job is supposed to do. But it's surrounding around destruction and pain and blood. I don't understand why it's on Wyatt and Chris."

"_Brothers shouldn't be enemies,"_ Irina read from a page then looked at Angie. "She felt his physical and emotional pain."

"Yeah so?"

"Angie, whoever this guy was – he was _the_ soulmate."

"But what does that have to do with Wyatt and Chris?" Angie whined as she put her head down on the counter.

"Angie, you wrote your own death." Irina said and Angie lifted her head up in confusion. "You were at tied to a stake with demons around with Jamie there also. And then…."

"I'm on the ground, bleeding with arrows pinned in my body." Angie whispered and shook her head to get that image out of her head. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait, why? You're just going to leave it at that?"

"I'll deal with it later, Irina. I can't…there has to be more. Maybe if I sleep more, I might get the answers I need."

"And if you don't?"

Angie turned her head and Irina noticed the determined look on her roommate's face, "I'm not the only Angel in the world."

Irina sighed as Angie closed her bedroom door behind her. "As long as you don't do anything stupid," the fortuneteller mumbled.

Angie threw the towel in the hamper but gasped as bright orbs circled around over her bed and suddenly, a dress and a note dropped on top of it. Angie opened the letter and read, _'Meet me on the rooftop at seven o' clock tonight and wear something pretty. Sign, C.H'_

"What are you planning now Chris?" Angie asked aloud as she stared at the dress. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

* * *

**Matthew-Mitchell's House:**

"I don't believe it." Paige commented as she took a sip of her coffee, trying to take in all the information Phoebe told her. "I can't believe that it actually happened. Poor Melinda. If Caleb didn't warn us –" She shuddered, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Phoebe nodded her head, "Piper told me that the girls aren't too happy with us right now. But I don't blame them. I just wish I could see what Agues and Lukas are up to so we can be one step ahead of them."

"You're preaching the choir, sister." Paige said.

"You know, I noticed Cameron staring at Alex last night." Phoebe commented and Paige rolled her eyes. "What? He looked surprised at her appearance."

"Yeah I bet. But don't you dare go Cupid on me, sister. Cameron doesn't need some matchmaker snooping through his love life –if he has one." Paige said and sighed, "He's still settling in with us right now and I don't want him to get uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry but I'm tired of my daughter dating jerks."

"They're in high school, sweetie. Our daughters are bound to date jerks." Paige commented.

"Yeah, I know but I don't want them to make the same mistakes of boys like we did." Phoebe told her younger sister. She was happy that Alex is graduating this year and she will date better men in college than in high school.

Suddenly, both Phoebe and Paige jumped out of their seats as a scream was heard in the house. Immediately, the sisters ran to the noise only to find the room it was coming from was from Cameron's. Paige opened the door to see Cameron lying in his bed with a pained expression on his face. He was grinding his teeth together in anger; his eyes squeezed close, and both of his hands clenching the sheets tight. His breathing was harsh and irregular. Both sisters went to the side of the bed and notice small beads of sweat falling from his forehead.

"Papa," He said, his voice sounding hoarse. "Mama…wake up"

"Cameron?" Paige called out quietly, as she placed her hand on his arm and was surprised how warm it was. "Cameron, can you hear me? He's burning up. Cameron, wake up."

He turned his head towards her when he felt her hands go to his forehead, letting out a low moan of pain. His head was swimming as a cascade of dark and painful images pass him. He could hear Paige calling out to him but he couldn't focus on the voice. Images of fire and destroyed property bombarded him. Cameron could see the destruction right in front of him.

"Cameron?" Paige called out to him and he opened his eyes to see a look on her face. He's seen that look before…somewhere…

_A woman with long, curly brown hair and dark eyes was walking in the living room with a smile on her face as she handed out plates of food to everyone around them. Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile back. Who wouldn't smile back at her? She was beautiful, kind, and lovable. Who would hate her? _

_He reached for a cookie from her hands but she slapped them away with a small scowl on her face, "Don't waste your appetite, Cameron."_

_Another woman with similar features but a bit older laughed, "You shouldn't worry about his appetite, Eve. That son of yours has a stomach of a bottomless pit."_

_The woman, Eve, couldn't help but laugh. "Just like his father." _

Suddenly, in his mind, he saw the stranger from the dance with Annabelle and immediately images of the fire came to his mind…

_He watched as the flames erupted around the house but then his blue eyes scanned around the room. No matter how much his eyes hurt from the smoke that filled the air, he noticed that no one was moving. They were all lying on the floor like they were sleeping. His lungs ached for oxygen as he stayed hidden underneath the desk. Where were his parents? They told him stay there but where were they? Finally, his eyes caught the familiar bracelet on a wrist, laying a few feet away from him. _

"_Papa!" He cried out but his father wasn't moving. The smell of fire filled his sense of smell and taste as he coughed hard on his clothes. He's scared. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do. Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes, brighter than his, appeared in front of him as a version of a boy. "My papa," He coughed._

"_It's okay. I got you." The boy said as he pulled a large blanket over him and he can no longer see the red and orange flames. "You'll be okay." The boy's soothing voice helped him a bit but then cried when he heard a crash. _

"No!" Cameron yelled, violently thrashing in the bed. With a yelp, Paige was thrown across the floor as she groaned in pain from Cameron's strong arm. "Papa!"

"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asked her as she helped her sister up.

"No I'm not okay. Cameron has bad dreams but nothing like this. Cameron, wake up!" Paige yelled as she dodged another punch and placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. "Wake up!"

Blue eyes shot open at the sound of his name and he frantically looked around the room to see he was in his room –or rather in Henry Jr's old room with Paige and Phoebe inside of it. "I always wanted to have sisters in my room…" He said, moaning as he sat up. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, sweetie." Phoebe said as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his forehead but he flinched from the contact. "You were calling out for your dad."

Cameron looked at Phoebe like she was crazy but the look from Paige was telling him that she was right. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your day. It was just a nightmare, nothing more."

"Are you sure? If you want to talk –"

"No thank you. There' nothing to talk about," Cameron interrupted Paige.

"Cameron –"

"There's _nothing_ to talk about." He said in a low and angry voice that caused shivers in the sisters' bodies. For a moment, it reminded Phoebe of Cole whenever he was angry at Prue's assumptions back in the day. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced and walked out of the room.

"Well, that was something." Paige said, annoyingly. "Honestly, I feel like once I get to know him, he shows me another side of himself."

"What happened to his family?" Phoebe asked her sister as she helped make the bed.

Paige sighed as she waited a minute to hear the sound of the shower across the hall. "No one really knows. There was a fire in his parents' house and everyone inside died but they found Cameron outside. He was just a kid."

"And no one knew what happened?"

Paige shook her head, "It happened in the middle of the afternoon and no one saw a thing. Henry knows more about Cameron than I do. I'm telling you what he told me. But something must have happened to him yesterday to have a bad nightmare like that."

"You mean memory." Phoebe corrected and Paige nodded her head sadly.

* * *

**Angie and Irina's Apartment:**

Angie stood in front of her floor length mirror, a nervous expression on her face. She flattened down her short, black, and strapless dress for the fifth or hundredth time tonight. She decided to leave her hair natural, long and wavy and put on little make up like mascara and black eyeliner. She put on lip gloss then black heels as she tried to make the butterflies in her stomach go away. Angie didn't know why she was so nervous, acting as if she was a teenager on her first date. It didn't help that the letter Chris sent to her was cryptic. She didn't know what's going on.

_"Stop it. This is Chris and he told me to wear something pretty. So it has to be something worthwhile."_ Angie thought.

"Well, look at you!" Irina yelled out from the kitchen as Angie put on her white blazer. She's seen Angie dress up on dates, club nights, and fancy dinner meetings for her dad's work but never like this. "Where are you going tonight looking like that? Hot date?"

Angie chuckled, "Not exactly."

"Should I be worried?" Irina asked but Angie shook her head. "Okay then, have fun and be safe!"

"Yes mom." Angie laughed as she closed the door and got inside the elevator that will lead her to the rooftop.

Angie walked the stairs and opened the large metal door and gasped. There was a table and chairs for two people with the food ready to be eaten and there were flowers all around. Angie could tell that it was the work of nymphs that helped out. Angie looked up to see Chris dressed in a nice long white sleeve with a dark jacket and dark jeans, who was smiling at her.

"A lot of work for an apology," She said.

Chris smiled, "You're worth it."

Angie walked towards her best friend and smiled as she could smell the scents of lilies around. But her smile faltered down a little, realizing why Chris was doing this. "Chris, if this is an apology do you even know what you are apologizing for?"

The half Elder stepped closer to her and Angie could smell him, almost inhaling the scent. He always smells nice and comforting. "Dance with me."

Angie stared him confused, "What?"

Chris waved his hand as bright orbs appeared over them and the music started playing. Angie looked up, enchanted. No matter how much magic she sees in her everyday life, she always gets surprised by what she sees.

"Dance with me."

_Ninety miles__ outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind_

Angie felt her heart beating rapidly when Chris drew her to him and slid his arm around her, his hand resting in the middle of her back. His other hand wrapped around hers and he held her gaze as they began to sway.

"Do you know how incredible you look right now?"

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

Angie teasingly pretended to think for a moment. "I wouldn't know. No one has made a compliment to me yet. I don't think I look that incredible."

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

"You don't believe me?" Chris smiled teasingly.

_Oh, someday we'll know_

"How can I when you haven't said anything to change my mind?"

_If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Angie gasped as Chris spun her around and then dip her. His jaded green eyes smiling with laughter as her hands went to his shoulders. Angie couldn't help but laugh and shrieked when Chris brought her back up but spun her around again as her back hit against his chest.

"You look beautiful as always, Angel." Chris whispered in Angie's air and she shivered.

"You don't look bad yourself, Halliwell." Angie teased as Chris spun her to look at him.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

Even though they were back to the same position, she was closer to Chris than before yet strangely, she didn't mind.

Chris put more pressure on the hand he was holding as they dance and looked down at his best friend. "I was an idiot and I don't want to lie to you, Angie."

_For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

"Then why did you?" She asked but sighed as she didn't get an answer. "I don't want you to lose you."

Chris stiffens at her choice of words. For some reason, it felt like cold water splashed him and gave him a dread and shaky feeling in his body. "What makes you think you'll lose me?"

"A feeling," She admitted.

He raised an eyebrow at his friend, "A gut feeling?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want you to become obsessive over Agues and Lukas." Angie confessed aloud.

Chris pulled back a bit but still kept in contact with the dancing position. "What do you mean obsessive? I'm not obsessive."

"I mean, I don't want you to become more neurotic on this demon hunt. You're going to focus on the one task of killing them but you won't realize the trouble you will have to go through but no matter what, you will try and kill them no matter what the consequences are. I don't want you to change."

_Someday we'll know  
if love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

"Angie," Chris began as he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He doesn't want her to cry! This wasn't supposed to happen tonight. But he couldn't help but smile. She knows him so well –knows him better than anyone else. He used his hand to wipe a fallen tear off her cheek. "I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to become some crazy person to focus on killing someone. I'm not going to lose myself."

"Do you promise? Chris, can you promise me that?" Angie asked fearfully.

Chris stopped the dancing when he heard his friend's frightened tone and it felt like someone punch him in the gut. Angie afraid of him losing himself seems impossible but then again, it happened to Cole. He took Angie's hand and guides it to his heart. "I promise that as long as my heart is beating, I won't become a power crazing, demon hunting lunatic. Plus, I have you in my life to keep me in line. _Ow_!" He cried as he rubbed his chest where Angie hit him.

"I'm being serious, Chris. I have this feeling that something horrible is going to happen and I'm not saying that because I'm the Angel of Life. Make another promise to me, okay? Don't go alone. If you have a lead of their whereabouts, take me or Wyatt or Caleb just as long as you're not alone confronting them."

"I promise."

Angie smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed him close. She rested her head against his chest and inhaled his scent almost memorizing it and not bothering to question why it feels so right to be so close to Chris.

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

Chris tightened his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and experiencing the warmth and feel of her. He could smell coconut milk from her hair and body and it drifted up to him. Dancing with Angie was different than lying in bed with her. He couldn't explain it. This embrace is different than the cuddling yet he still feels in peace and free in her embrace.

The song ended but he didn't let her go instead, he tightened his grip. Angie gasped silently as she felt his breath near her ear and felt shivers going through her body and she closed her eyes, concentrating on controlling her breathing. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I won't lie to you again. I can't handle you being angry with me."

"I forgive you," Reluctantly, Chris released her as she pulled away and smiled at him. "You and I both know I wouldn't be angry with you longer than a couple of days. You were bound to apologize or I would cave in."

Chris laughed softly, knowing that was true. That was the way they were. Surprisingly, he felt Angie kiss him on the cheek and then, grabbed his hand pulling him to the table. "If you were hungry, you should've just said so." He laughed once he heard her stomach.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Halliwell Manor:**

Melinda sighed tiredly as she rubbed the back of her neck from the pain of looking down for too long while reading a book. She looked at the clock to see it was already five past eight and Caleb hasn't arrived. Then again, he was almost never punctual. But it didn't help the butterflies in her stomach go away–they haven't left since last night. Melinda closed her book and got off her bed to walk to the attic. The young witch sighed seeing no one was there and she could've been watching a movie with her cousins but no, she has to wait for the half demon to show up so they can talk.

"Damn it, Caleb!" Melinda yelled as she sat down on Aunt Pearl's couch but suddenly, jumped to see the half demon sitting next to her. "Would you stop doing that?"

"We need to talk."

"No kidding," She commented but one look from Caleb told her to shut up.

"Last night was a mistake," Caleb began and Melinda felt her heart sink. She knew he was going to say that but she was hoping it wouldn't hurt. "It was just a kiss and I blame myself for what happened. I should've never done that to you."

"You sound like you've committed a horrible crime. What? Was kissing me that bad?"

He didn't say anything as his eyes looked at the floor like it was interesting. He was being a coward about this. And he's no coward. Caleb lifted his head and stared at Melinda's brown eyes. People say that she looks more like Piper but no matter what people say, he could always tell that their eyes are different. Piper has more wisdom but Melinda still contains that innocent look in her eyes.

"What happened last night? It can't happen again."

Melinda watched as he got off the old couch and walked to the glass windows of the attic. She could tell that he was angry but he's also being amazingly calm. But it was a scary calm that didn't make her feel better about where this conversation is going. "So the kiss meant nothing to you?"

"It was just a kiss."

"You're wrong. It was more than that. I felt it and you did too because you wouldn't have kissed me the second time last night."

"Gosh damn it, Melinda! It was a mistake!" He snapped at her as he spun around. Melinda gasped at his pitch black eyes to see that there was a hint of a yellowish gold in them. "That kiss meant nothing to me. You are Wyatt's baby sister –"

"So it's because of the age thing?" Melinda interrupted. "And because I'm your best friend's sister."

"It meant nothing to me!" Caleb screamed. "I know you're going to turn seventeen soon but that doesn't mean anything to me. It doesn't change anything either. I kissed you because I had to and that's it."

Melinda shook her head as she wiped a tear off her cheek. She's never been emotional during an argument unless there's a special occasion for it but she didn't want to start crying because of Caleb's words. She didn't want him to see her hurt. "You're lying. I know you're lying, Caleb. I've known you my whole life but the last few weeks feel like…there is something going on between the two of us and you know it!"

"There is nothing going on between us. I don't feel anything for you, Melinda. I _can't_!"

"You're lying again! You're lying to me." She yelped in surprise as she found herself trapped, in between the wall and Caleb. Melinda didn't dare to look away from his eyes when she noticed it went to gold. "But most of all, you're lying to yourself."

She flinched as he punched the wall beside her head. "Nothing is going on. There are no feelings between us because the kiss didn't mean anything. You're sixteen years old, what do you know? You're a child."

A small sound interrupted the silence as Melinda's eyes widened, realizing she just slapped Caleb. Caleb held his cheek in shock as he glanced at Melinda. She has the power to freeze him or blow up him but instead, decided to do something mundane. He'd rather get blown up than slap. "I get it. The kiss meant nothing; you did what you had to do. Let's just pretend it never happened. In fact let's pretend that last few weeks never happened including tonight."

"Mel–"

"You think you came to spare my feelings when you did the exact opposite. Last night was a mistake. Trust me, it won't happen again. Now get out."

"Mellie–"

"Leave!"

Caleb pushed himself away from Melinda's personal space and stared at her face. She was trying hard not to cry in front of him and something in his chest tightens at the sight. He was the cause of this. "I'm sorry for speaking the truth." He whispered and she watched as he shimmered out of the attic.

Once he was gone, Melinda broke out in a sob as she let her knees fall down to the ground. She tried to slow her heart down so she wouldn't have a panic attack but never did she think that tonight would up like this. All she knows now is that her friendship with Caleb is ruined.

* * *

**Underworld**:

"Why are we waiting so long to attack, brother?" Lukas asked as he paced around in their little lair.

"The potion," Agues answered in a boring tone.

"Yes, yes the damn potion. It's for the boy but what about the girl? The Angel of Life is a part of all this –has been from the very beginning."

"We still wait."

"But–!"

"You want the boy while I want the girl. But we have to be patient."

"It's been a month!"

Agues rolled his eyes at his twin, "Give it a week or two more. We need our…appropriate timing to give it to the boy. We can't waste a chance like that."

"What difference does it make?"

"If we tell him the truth, he won't believe us. People can't change the truth, but truth can change them."

Lukas huffed as he sat down on a chair but narrowed his eyes at his twin, who was reading on his bed. "Why are you reading?"

"It's something you do when you're bored or trying to ignore an annoying brother." Agues deadpanned. Lukas scowled. "I'm reading a journal and not any journal, the Angel of Life's."

"From more than a thousand years ago?"

"You would be surprised how magical beings keep important things in proper condition." Agues answered. "The Angel of Life's weakness hasn't changed a bit. It's the same as any other mortal."

"Which is…?

"Love," Agues answered as he looked up from his book. "Like any other mortal woman, she loves blindly and recklessly and it would be her downfall."

* * *

**A/N: I have finally update! I'm sorry it took a while. Writer's block is not fun. Thank you all that have been talking to me on tumblr and like my gifs/posters. I appreciate it! I hope you like who I thought would be perfect for my OC characters. If you haven't seen them, please see them!**

**Songs: **

**1) "Supernova" by Eminem**

**2) "Someday We'll Know" by Mandy Moore ft Jonathan Foreman**

**Comment please! If you have any questions, I'll answer them. **

**-DisneyRBD**


	28. Who is the Angel of Life?

**Chapter 27**

**Halliwell Manor:**

"Stupid, idiotic, crazy, demonic–_ugh!_ Men are jerks!" Melinda cried angrily as she adjusted her bed to get ready to fall asleep in. with helping Chris and having that 'nice' chat with Caleb, the half witch only wants to fall asleep in her own bed without any interruptions.

"We're not all that bad," A voice said and immediately, Melinda turned around and flicked her hands out, only to have her lamp break into two. And to see her whitelighter leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What is the matter with you?" Melinda yelled but then grimaced, realizing her parents are upstairs in their room. She pulled the mask angel inside her room and closed the door behind her. "What the hell? You can't just orb in like that. I could've blown you up into little whitelighter body pieces."

"But you didn't."

Melinda frowned; she is not in the mood to deal with a cryptic person right now. "What do you want…_James_?"

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes widen at that sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"I felt your distress earlier tonight. Are you alright?" 'James' asked her as he leaned against the wall, hiding himself in the shadows. He then realized that his charge was in her pajamas and the bed already made to go to sleep in. "Forgive me. if I knew you were preparing yourself for bed, I wouldn't have come."

Melinda waved her hand lazily, "its fine. I'm fine."

"You've been crying."

"I watched a sad movie," Melinda replied perhaps too quickly. But she could see his hazel eyes narrowing at her. "Why do you care?"

"I want to help you."

"Well, it's not a magical problem you can fix." She snapped and then, sighed as she sat on her bed. "I'm sorry. But I don't see how a whitelighter can help me with such a mundane problem especially if it involves with a teenager."

The whitelighter pulled up a chair and sat down, his knees touching the wooden part of the bed. "You would be surprised. Your emotions –"

"My powers come from my emotions," Melinda deadpanned. "You're forgetting who my dad is."

'James' chuckled. "No I didn't forget. Whitelighter don't only have to guide their charges through magical problems but also through mundane problems as you put it."

"Why do you speak as if you are from a different time?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

Melinda smiled and shrugged at the whitelighter, "You can't blame a girl for trying. I got into a huge fight…with Caleb and now, I'm worried if our friendship is ruined. I might have said some things that pushed him too far."

"The half demon –"

"Has a name," snapped Melinda.

'James' sighed, "_Cal-eb_ is going through something he once went through before but this time, it is the pressure of his double life causing it."

"What the hell does that mean? I don't want to apologize to him because that would mean I'm wrong and…"

The whitelighter watched as Melinda drew her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees. It reminded the whitelighter that his charge is just a teenager.

"You're scared that whatever you said to him will cause a rift between the two of you." He said and flicked Melinda in the forehead, causing her to jerk up. "The truth isn't always wanted to be heard, but it needs to be and he will listen. Besides, I'm sure your friendship will be saved."

"How do you know? I'm not best friends with him like my brothers but he's still a friend that I don't want to lose because of my stupid mouth."

"Give it time, Melinda."

Melinda nodded her head and placed her chin back on her knees as she noticed at the corner of her eye, that her whitelighter was looking around her room. She didn't feel uncomfortable in his presence especially since he is in her room, but she needed to remind herself that she doesn't know what he looks like or what he's real name is.

"So how are you going to help me with my magical problems?"

"For now making sure you are safe from demons. The Underworld already knows about last night, so I doubt any demons would attack the daughter of a Charmed One again."

"Agues and Lukas?"

The whitelighter sighed, "Let's leave them to your demon friend. You're tired. I'll leave you to get a good night rest."

"Wait!" Melinda cried as she grabbed his wrist as he stood up from the chair. 'James' looked down at her and she could see his eyes widen in shock. "I'm having another mundane problem. I can't sleep without…I remembered last night with the demon…" She trailed off, feeling her face burn with red under his intense eyes.

"You don't need to say anymore. Get in your bed." He instructed her as he pulled the covers over her form. "Close your eyes and relax."

"You smell like apples," Melinda blurted out and felt her face turn redder when she heard him laugh. "Sorry I'm relaxing."

He waved his hand over head as a bright glow appeared and Melinda titled her head to the side. 'James' listened as Melinda's breathing went into a slow, rhythmic as her chest rise up and down.

"I hope your dreams won't haunt you tonight, young witch. I hope one day you will be able to trust me to talk about them and I hope…I can reveal my face to you." He said. He pressed his lips against her forehead, "Good night, Melinda. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Caleb's Apartment**:

A line of clothing lined up on the bathroom floor, it wasn't until a shirt followed suit that the clothes were different. They were covered in blood. Bloody hands turned the shower knob as water sprinkling out.

"_You're lying! There's something going on between the two of us and you know it."_

Bloody claws lifted as the water started to wash away the evidence and the claws slowly returned to normal human nails. The human hands quickly reached for the soap and started scrubbing off more of the evidence.

"_If you don't want people thinking you are like Balthazar, you need to keep that temper of yours intact."_

_"I know you are one of us, Caleb. You just need to fight the human emotions and don't let it corrupt you like it did with Balthazar."_

"_You're lying to me but most of all, you're lying to yourself."_

A scream echoed in the bathroom but it changed from a human cry to an animalistic screech.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**Wyatt and Chris's Apartment:**

"Wyatt demon!" A voice cried and the eldest Halliwell quickly jumped out of his bed, ready to attack only to find Angie at his doorway, laughing.

He frowned, "Why do you do this every time?"

"Because it's always funny," Angie grinned.

Wyatt groaned as he lay on stomach and he felt the bed jolted a bit when Angie sat next to me. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"Why are you waking me up? I didn't get home until midnight."

"It's Monday,"

"That explains it," He mumbled. "So?"

"Ritual morning run," Angie said.

Wyatt groaned. They started the morning run their senior year of high school and continued it when they started college but then, Caleb and Chris would bail out of them, leaving only him and Angie. Not that he was complaining, "Fine but you need to get out if I have to change…unless you want to stay."

Angie rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. Seconds later, Wyatt reluctantly got off his bed and change into his running clothing and shoes. He walked out of his room, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Angie humming in the kitchen. "Why are you so exuberant this Monday morning?"

Angie shrugged as she handed him a water bottle, "It's a beautiful morning. What's not to be happy about?"

"Did you get laid?"

Angie choked on her water and started coughing as Wyatt patted her on the back. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No…I did not get laid. I should –it's been a while. But that's beside the point. I'm in a good mood so don't ruin it Halliwell."

Wyatt nodded his head letting the relief wash over him at the news she told him but wanted to ignore the part that she wanted to get laid. "Okay no more sex talk then. Ready?"

Once they stepped outside of the apartment building, the two young adults started in a slow job for a few minutes until they started to run. However, Wyatt fought the urge to blast some men they passed because of the way they were looking at Angel. It was like she was a piece of meat they need to devour. He pushed the pace faster and Angie followed his lead, glancing at him for a moment with confusion. A mile and a half later, they were near the park and Angie grinned as she pinched Wyatt's arm, slowing down their pace.

"Race you there!" She yelled before dashing to the park.

"Oh no you don't!" She heard Wyatt yell behind her. Soon, he was running beside her and Angie couldn't help but grin. It was like when they were kids, always racing each other and always having fun. She playfully pushed him away but the Twice Blessed Child decided if she was going to make him fall, she was going down with him.

Angie screamed as the two fell on top of a hill and roll down, clutching each other until they stopped on the bottom. "The things I do with you," Wyatt laughed.

Angie laughed, "Admit it. You had fun and you liked it. Besides, you needed it after your hectic work schedule the last few weeks." Angie said but then realized the position they're bodies were in.

Wyatt lay on his back while Angie was on top of him, her hands touching his broad, muscular chest while his hands were on her curvy hips. Angie's knee was near somewhere Wyatt would like to stay attached. Angie's eyes widen when Wyatt's hand moved a strand of her hair away from her face but it was the fact that his hand went to caress her cheek that was causing her heart to beat fast. Wyatt's blue eyes locked with hers and he lifted his head up closer –

"Excuse me, do you mind doing that affection somewhere else?" A woman asked as she and her husband sat on the bench across from.

Immediately, Angie got off Wyatt and was positive that her face is red as an apple right now. "Sorry," She mumbled and refused to look at Wyatt. "Race you back home!"

"Ang, wait!" Wyatt yelled but she was already running –more like sprinting away from the park. "Crap."

He turned around when he heard the husband chuckle. "Let me guess, you're friends?" He asked and Wyatt nodded his head. "You better go after her and tell her how you feel before it's too late."

Wyatt looked at him confused. "Too late?"

"If you don't tell her and she thinks it was just a thing that happened then some other guy will show up." The wife explained. "And she'll feel guilty if she finds out during her relationship with another man. Tell her now. I think this is the chance you waited for."

Wyatt stared at the couple with startling confusion but smiled. "Thank you." He said and ran off.

The couple looked at each other and grinned before disappearing into a pink heart out of the park.

* * *

**University**:

"I don't understand why are even taking this supernatural class in the first place, Chris." A friend of Chris's said to him as they walked in the hallway of their school. "It's a bunch of crap and you're too smart to even listen to it."

"Maybe," Chris smirked. "But it's interesting and I need it to graduate. Besides, it's not just about the supernatural, there's mythology in there too." His friend rolled his eyes and waved him off as he walked to his class.

Chris shook his head. His friends at school will never understand why he takes this class and it wasn't because of the credit. He gets to learn more about magical creatures and the world in other people's literature and he doesn't have to go to Magic School all the time to look.

"Oh sorry," Chris said as he bumped into someone, causing books to fall down to the floor.

He bend down and gathered some in his arms until his hand touched another's hand and he lifted is head up to see a pair of dark brown eyes looking right at him. He stood up, with books in his arm, as he took notice of the russet skin, long straight brown hair in front of him. She looks a few years older than him by four to five years but still a beauty.

"I'm Chris," He blurted out and took his hand out.

The stranger chuckled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Chris but can I have my books back?"

Chris looked down and handed her the books back and realized that they were vintage. His eyes caught familiar titles that he read back at Magic School. "Sorry."

"No harm, no foul." She smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait! You never told me your name."

She turned around, a pleasing smirk on her face. "You didn't ask."

Chris stood there dumfounded as he watched her walk away. But his face changed into a frown when he noticed a phoenix on her wrist, it looked like a birthmark. Chris clutched his head with one hand as a blurry image appeared, he could see himself in a park or what it looks like left of a park.

"_Marry me."_ He heard himself say.

"_On one condition. You come back to me. Safely."_

"_Have I ever let you down before?"_

Jaded green eyes shot open and looked down to see his hands were shaking…out of fear or anger? Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking inside his classroom.

He found his professor at his desk, going over notes for the class. The professor lifted his head up and smiled at Chris. "Ah! Mr. Halliwell, always here early," Professor Sanders commented.

Chris smiled at the old professor and settled down in his seat that is in the front. "Hey professor? Do you know anything about…? Never mind."

"No, no finish your question." The professor said.

"I have this friend who's been having these strange dreams lately…well they aren't dreams anymore either. It's like flashbacks of things that feel real but it can't be."

"Explain that."

"It's like…they're from a bad memory –all of them but it don't make sense because he hasn't experience them but yet it feels like he has. For example, he sees his cousin murdered in front of him and the dead bodies of two of his best friends but all three of them are very much alive right now." Chris explained as he put his elbows on the desk. "Plus, the flashbacks come and go but if they don't show up, he hears the voices instead. He feels like his head is going to split into two with all this confusing information and he doesn't know why this is happening. Nothing makes any sense anymore."

The professor went quiet as he absorbed the information one of his favorite students gave him but also noticed the black bags under his eyes and that his face looks a little pale. He cleared his throat, "When did your friend start having these dreams?"

"It's been several weeks –almost a month. He sees and hears these people from his life saying things that they will never say to him."

"Has your friend every thought of the possibility of a past life experience?"

Chris thought for a moment. It was a theory he thought of before due his family's history of past lives… "It would make sense if what he has been seeing was from a different time period. The clothing and the scenery are the same as this time period. And his other friend has been having the same type of dreams as well. But she…doesn't…"

"Does he ever believe that they are warnings?"

"Warnings of what? That his cousin is going to be stabbed in the chest by a sword and his best friend dying in his arms while her brother is a few feet away with arrows attached to his body." Chris angrily said and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"Maybe it's time travel." The professor laughed, clearing the tension.

Chris narrowed his eyes at that theory but chuckled, thinking it as a ridiculous idea. His Aunt Phoebe traveled to the future and went back to the past….but Grams gave her a potion to forget anything she learned in the future. Still, it was ludicrous idea. But he can still help Angie with her dream problems. "Have you ever heard of the Angel of Life?"

The old professor smiled, "Actually, we are going to learn about it today in class." Chris frowned when his teacher mentioned her as an "it" but he can't say aloud that his best friend is in fact the Angel of Life. Students then walked inside the classroom and taking their seats. "Alright everybody! Today we are going to learn about the Angel of Life. How many of you know what that is or means?"

"A guardian angel?"

"An angel that brings people back from the dead?"

"She's a magical being that protects and inspire people. She is basically the truth form of what magic is. She _is_ magic." Everyone stayed quiet, looking at Chris with surprise and wonder. But they shouldn't be surprise. He's the smartest kid in their class and he seems to know more about the lessons than the professor.

"Yes that is correct. However, Mr. Halliwell, how do you know it's a she?"

"Why is the Earth known as Mother Nature?"

The college professor chuckled, "Touché. Now, it is aid that the Angel of Life was created since the beginning of time or…a thousand years ago. Who knows really? But yes, it was a female…more like a protector of the people. Maybe that's how the idea of guardian angels came from. Anyways, she helps people with their dreams, their goals, make sure they keep on living their lives. However, she was created just like any other human being and like any mortal, she possess the same emotions."

"Don't tell me this is a love story?" A student groaned unhappily as everyone laughed.

"Unfortunately, it is. You see, according to the legends, she fell in love with a childhood friend and he fell in love with her." The professor said. "It wasn't until they were adults, did they learn that they were soulmates. Now, I know that in this century, the word 'soulmate' would be nothing but a fairy tale. But in the 'magical world', it means true love."

"Let me guess, they were like Romeo and Juliet." A student said.

"No! Well, the tragedy yes…in a way." He said and Chris crossed his arms wondering where the professor was going with this. He hasn't heard about this part of the Angel of Life before.

"You see, there was unrequited love with the Angel of Life, her soulmate, and _his_ brother. The brother was the oldest and it was his right to be with her but she didn't feel the same way. So, she eloped in secret with her soulmate and consummated their marriage. What the married couple didn't know was that their souls were intertwined into one, so they could hear their thoughts and feel their emotions. But the happy marriage didn't last long and one the eldest son found out, there was a battle."

Dread and guilt filled Chris's heart as he listened on with the lecture. He could imagine how the soulmate felt betraying his brother and marrying someone he loves, who doesn't love him back. No doubt the relationship between brothers went strain but Chris couldn't shake this feeling that he's heard it before.

"The two brothers fought each other with anger, hatred, and bitterness towards each other while the Angel of Life tried to stop the fight, screaming at the top of her lungs." The professor continued and smiled, seeing that his students were interested with the way he's talking. "Then the eldest brother scratches his brother's arm with his sword and unknown to the both of them, the Angel received the same wound on her arm. Like I said before, they're soulmates and connected in more than one way. They could feel the pain and heartache emotionally and physically."

"She realized that the fight between brothers was getting too drastic and she knew that it was her fault, so she ran to them, hoping to stop before blood is shed. But before she could use her ability, she felt something punch her in her chest and saw blood on her hands. The eldest stabbed his brother near his heart and what both brothers didn't realize, not only was the Angel of Life injured from that wound, she had a miscarriage." The professor continued on as his eyes scanned the classroom. "The Angel of Life went to her beloved husband and tried everything she could to save his life but it was useless. They both died within seconds apart. The eldest, guilty for what he has, buried them together."

"So that's it? The eldest brother killed his own brother all because of a girl?"

"Isn't that where all great love stories are about? Love triangles make everything so much interesting and dramatic. But due to that their love was strong, the Angel of Life and her soulmate were bonded for all eternity. Love is just as strong as magic." The professor added.

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"They were bonded for all eternity, Mr. Halliwell. Lifetime after lifetime they were reborn to find each other. But no one knows if they were reborn. After all, there are many myths that the Angel of Life will be reborn every hundreds or thousands of years. They are soulmates."

"But how does she know?" Chris questioned and all eyes went on him. "If the Angel of Life is reborn again, how does she know he's the one? How can she tell?"

"She has that connection with him. She knows it –she _feels_ it but can't be certain of it until they made love. Like I said before, the word 'soulmate' doesn't make sense in your generation but to me, my wife is my soulmate. She is my best friend and she's the one person in the world that knows me better than anyone else. I can't imagine having a life without her in it."

"_That doesn't help Angie at all."_ Chris thought.

"What about her abilities?" The professor looked at Chris with curiosity at his constant questioning. He doesn't mind but still can't help but feel like his favorite student knows more than he's letting on.

"Well, she possesses the elements of life, premonitions, and in some legends she can tell when the battle of good vs. evil comes forth and she will take place in the battle. No one knows when that will be but she will save her people, magical and nonmagical." The professor explained.

"_I hate what I see in my dreams. I want it to stop."_

The professor looked at his clock, "What can you tell me about this story? What are your thoughts?"

"Never let a bitch get in between two brothers."

"Love is real?"

"Christopher?"

Chris looked down at his notebook and saw nothing but a blank page. "It's about two people that fall in love with each other and would do anything for one another. They would do anything to be together. They are soulmates and like you said, lifetime after lifetime they will find each other and be together again. But one will leave the other and the cycle will continue."

"What cycle?"

"If the Angel of Life dies first, her soulmate will feel like a part of him is gone. But if the soulmate dies, she will lose her powers and die. The only way they can be together for a long time if they both die of old age." Chris explained.

"You know a lot about the Angel of Life, Mr. Halliwell."

"_I'm best friends with her,"_ Chris thought but shrugged at the professor. "I read a lot."

The professor nodded his head, taking in the lie. "The cycle may continue or not. Who knows? But then again, the Angel of Life needs to be born. But just like any other complication relationship, there will always be another person stepping in and destroying what destiny is planning. Who knows? Maybe the eldest son was resurrected too."

"Destiny likes to play games."

* * *

**Angie and Irina's Apartment:**

Angie closed her apartment door behind her as she took several breaths from her run. She didn't know why she ran in the first place. No, that was a lie. She knows why she did but it didn't help the feeling she was getting in her chest. She couldn't imagine Wyatt…she couldn't imagine Wyatt and her…He was going to kiss her and she almost let him. Angie took a water bottle out from the fridge and sat on the couch, trying to think on what she should say to Wyatt.

"You know," Angie jumped, seeing Wyatt standing in her front of the small table in between her and the television. "I forgot how fast of runner you can be."

"You cheated. You orbed here."

"Well, I had to. You ran like cheetah, running away from the hunter and I'm no hunter." Wyatt said and took a huge gulp of water from her, ignoring her glare. "Besides, we need to talk."

"I know. I shouldn't have ran away like that and I'm sorry. That…almost kiss scared me and I –"

"Angie, wait." Wyatt interrupted, knowing that she was going to blabber away if she continued. "I need to get something off my chest…actually; it's something I should've done years ago."

He walked over the table and stood above her and Angie couldn't help but look up at him. Wyatt's hands went to her shoulders and pulled her up, their faces inches away from each other. Suddenly, she felt his hands around the back of her neck and felt his lips on hers. Angie's eyes widen as they were kissing and a minute later, pushed him away when she felt his tongue beg for an entrance. Wyatt's blue eyes caught hers and both looked away, seeing the other flustered.

"I like you!" He blurted out and Angie looked at him wide eyed. "I liked you for a while."

"How long is a while?" Angie whispered.

Wyatt cringed, "Since high school."

"Wy –w…I…why didn't you say anything?" She asked, and began thinking over the years if he showed any signs that she didn't see.

"I was scared. I mean, come on, Angie what was I supposed to say? You had boyfriends and I had girlfriends –there was never a right time."

"And today is?"

"I want to take you out on a date," Wyatt told her. He needs to say what he has to say before he loses his nerves. "I want to try to pursue a relationship with you. All I'm asking from you is a chance."

"_You're asking a lot more actually."_ The Angel of Life thought. "Wyatt, I need time to think about this. You can't expect me to give you an answer after being bombarded by this."

"I know." Wyatt sighed and pecked her on the cheek. "I waited a long time to tell you how I feel. A few days are nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Liar."

Wyatt chuckled, "You know me so well."

"_Not well enough,"_ Angie thought as Wyatt disappeared in blue and white orbs. She groaned as she looked at her clock. "I don't need this shit right now! Like my life isn't complicated enough," She whined as she went to her room. "I need my Cupid."

* * *

**High School**:

Patty hid her yawn with her free hand and went back to focus on her photo. She couldn't that October was only few days to being over. Time went by fast. But being a Halliwell, it also went slow. There were so no signs for the whereabouts of Agues and Lukas and it worried the half whitelighter that the demons were planning something…evil.

"Patricia," Mrs. Wilson said, distracting her from her thoughts. Her photography teacher stood by her desk, looking over her new photos. "These are very good. You have a very large family. May goodness, your brother has grown."

"Well, I added in the people that are like family to all of us."

"Mr. Welsh is someone you consider family?" Mrs. Wilson asked. Unknowingly, a head lifted up hearing that name. His green eyes narrowed as his hands turned into fists. Patricia shrugged as her answer. Cameron has been living with them for a while and he's different than what people say about him. But she doesn't really know him. "You took a lot of photos of him."

"He surprises me. He has different looks on his face and it's so weird because he's always frowning at school." Patty told her. "But he's had a hard life."

"Keep up with the good work, Patricia." Mrs. Wilson smiled at her.

Patty smiled at her as she went back to adjusting her photos in order. Green eyes noticed that she was alone and took the opportunity. He leaned against the table, "I didn't know you know Cameron personally." The half witch turned her head and smiled to see Sean Fletcher. He was a fun person to be around with in class. Plus, he's not bad to look at with those dark green eyes of his.

"In a way," Patty shrugged. "Do you know him?"

Sean shook his head, "No, not really. But it's sad about his family. All killed in a fire and he was the only survivor. Must be hard to know why his family died while he ended up miraculously alive."

Patty frowned in confusion, "Are you saying he knew why they died?"

Sean shrugged, "I'm just wondering how he survived when there was no opening."

"Are you saying that the fire wasn't an accident?"

Sean's green eyes widen in realization. _"Shit! I thought she knew. He lives with them!" _He put his calm demeanor back on. "Uh, never mind. I said too much." Sean said to her and went back to his desk, feeling Patty's eyes on him. _"I said too much."_

Patty glanced at Sean, whose head was practically buried his photos, then grabbed her laptop from her bag and went on the web. There were countless of articles about the fire and Patty's eyes soften to see a young Cameron in a photo with his parents and there were other photos of his family members. But it didn't make sense how Sean seems to know more about him than own her dad does.

"_Death changed everything and everyone,"_ Her mom once said to her. _"It can be a good change but it can also be a bad one. It just depends what you're going to do with it."_

Patty continued on her little quest, not realizing Sean lifted his head up and looked guilty as he watched her. _"I wish you weren't involved with this, Patty. I wish you and your family wasn't but you are. I hope my brother and I can find another way. But because of your family…family's sins always come to a price."_

* * *

**A/N: Comment please! Oh! I also posted a new poll for this story. Please vote too!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: How do you like the little bits with Caleb? Or with Cameron's past? Btw, this chapter means that Chris is getting closer to what he's trying to figure but it doesn't mean he knows that he's remembering. **


	29. Bianca

**Chapter 28**

**High School:**

"Mellie, what's wrong?" Pandora asked as she closed her locker to see her cousin dazing off in the distance. She smirked as she folded her arms, "Who is he?"

"Huh?" Melinda turned her head and wondered why her cousin is smiling like that at her. She knows that smile. It's similar to Paige's and nothing good can come from that smile from a Matthew-Mitchell. "What?"

"Who is he?"

"Who's he?"

"That's what I want to know."

It took Melinda a moment to understand where her cousin was going with the conversation and stared annoyingly at Pandora. She scowled, "There is _no_ guy."

"Yes there is. You have that look 'is he thinking about me like I'm thinking about him?'" Pandora asked leaning against her locker in a dramatic mood. However, Melinda didn't find that funny.

Melinda scowled, "I'm getting my lunch."

"Mellie, come on." Pandora yelled as Melinda started to walk to the lunch area. "I was kidding but you were thinking about guy."

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"But I haven't even started!" Pandora whined and Melinda rolled her eyes. She sometimes wonders if Pandora and Patty switch personalities during the day just to annoy people. "Come on, we always help each other with our guy problems. We're cousins."

"Have you ever thought that even if I did have a guy problem, I probably wouldn't want to talk about it? Especially with you and everyone else. There are some things that I don't have to tell you guys all the time." Melinda told her and notice Pandora's hurtful look.

The half witch sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, Pan. It's just…it's something I can't tell you because it's not my secret to share. You know what? I lost my appetite I'm going somewhere else."

"Mellie?" She turned around to see her cousin give her one of those wise looks that she inherited from their biological grandfather, Sam. "He's just a guy. It's not like it's a life and death situation. And I get it. We don't have to tell each other everything but…be careful. And by the way, you just admitted that there is in fact _a _guy."

Melinda shook her head, laughing a bit before she started walking in the hallway. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't want to sit with her cousins at their table or with her friends. 'James' advice helped her a little bit, but not enough. He didn't understand how it felt like to kiss Caleb's lips or how it felt to have your heart beating so rapid that it might jump out of your chest. He didn't understand that most of her nightmares would involve losing someone she cares about.

Melinda looked up surprised that she was in front of her English class but luckily, there was no one inside it. So she went to her seat by the window and stared at the beautiful view. The young witch knew that her words with harsh towards Caleb but they also spoke the truth. Besides, he was harsh to her too. Maybe they both need a reality check. It's not like she expected Caleb to declare his feelings for her and pursue a relationship with her.

"_Do I have feelings for him?"_ Melinda wondered, letting out a confused sigh as she leaned her chin against her palm.

"Melinda," The half witch turned her head around to see Mr. Blake walking inside the classroom and putting down a set of papers on his desk with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but give him a smile back. "You're here early."

Melinda laughed softly. "What can I say, teach? I love English."

Mr. Blake smiled but it turned into a concern frown, "Is everything alright, Melinda?" She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She closed it back and realized he called her by her first name again. "Whatever it is, I will listen." He added.

"I will probably bore you to death," Melinda smiled sadly but the teacher wheeled his chair towards her desk. His body language was screaming at her that there is someone who is willing to listen who doesn't even know the truth. Still, she decided to take the opportunity. "Is it wrong to say the truth to someone even though it hurts their feelings?"

"The truth is never easy to hear especially by someone they trust." He answered for her and placed his hands underneath his chin. "I'm guessing you said something to a friend of yours and how did your friend react?"

"He reacted…almost violently. I've known him my whole life and lately, I've seen signs of him that surprises me and scares me. I don't want him to change but…he's changing in front of me and I feel so powerless because I can see what it's doing to him."

"You're worried about him and that's perfectly normal, Melinda. Now does your friend know the reason why you are doing this?" He asked her,

"I shouldn't have to spell it out for him!" Melinda yelled and folded her arms on the desk so she could use her chin to lean against them. "Something has changed between us and I don't want things to go back to the way they were before. And I know that's selfish of me."

Mr. Blake started to chuckle. "I don't think you could be selfish even if you wanted to."

"_Not unless I'm under some spell or transform into an evil witch,"_ Melinda thought dryly.

Suddenly, Melinda flinched back when he flicked her forehead. "The truth isn't always wanted to be heard but sooner or later, he will listen. Give it time, Melinda." He said to her with a happy smile but then, turned it into a frown when he noticed that she was looking at him strangely. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, sorry." She apologized, shaking her head. "It's just…I got the exact same advice last night from a friend."

"Well then, your friend must be pretty smart to give you advice like that." He smirked and flicked her forehead again before rolling back to his desk. Before Melinda could get up, Mr. Blake revealed two sandwiches from his briefcase, "You hungry?"

* * *

"Where's Melinda?" Patty asked as her twin sat down at their table but they were missing a family member. Cameron and Alex sat with the other seniors except Patty could see Cameron excluding himself from the group, reading a large and torn book.

Pandora shrugged, "She wasn't hungry. Patty, what are you doing?"

"Doing research on Cameron's family," She answered but noticed the looks from her sister and cousin. "What? I know I shouldn't but what if his family's death wasn't an accident?"

Annabelle's eyes widen, "What makes you say that?" She said, horrified by that suggestion.

"Cameron was the only survivor from that fire and in the report –"

"Please tell me that you didn't hack into the police system, Patty." Pandora interrupted her.

Her twin smiled sheepishly at her. "Anyway, here's the thing, all of their doors and windows were locked and the water wasn't working. Someone must have planned the fire because who in their right mind would turn off the water in the house? And _oh!_ They found strange markings inside the house and they look…I think something demonic killed his family."

"Patty that's a large accusation," Pandora said to her twin.

"What if someone magical did kill his family? It wouldn't be the first time that an innocent or their family died because of a demon. I don't think –no, I know it wasn't a coincidence that Cameron moved in with us. There was a reason and we can help him."

Annabelle sighed helplessly as she looked at Cameron, reading his book and taking a bite from his apple then went back to look at Patty. "_If_ what you say is true, then how is he alive? Demons don't let anyone live."

"I don't know. Maybe Cameron managed to hide or he does remember but his mind is blocking it. It always happens to traumatic kids when they undergo a traumatic event."

Annabelle sighed, shaking her head. Patricia would make a good detective or maybe a profiler. "Let me see," she said, grabbing the small laptop but seconds later, gasped as a vision came forward.

_Grey smoke covered the bright sky as a house was covered in flames and smoke. Suddenly, a young boy came out in the front lawn with a small figure on his back covered in a blanket. He carefully put the boy down on the grass and breathed a sigh of relief to see he was still breathing. "You're safe now. I'm sorry I couldn't have done anything sooner." He said and lifted his head to hear the sounds of sirens coming in closer. With one last glance at the unconscious Cameron, he ran away covering himself away from the onlookers. _

"Annabelle!" Cameron and Alex turned their heads to see Patty smacking on Annabelle's back as she coughed for air. Cameron put his book down and walked towards them with Alex behind him.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

Annabelle shook her head as she tried to control her breathing. She's had visions that were very effective but this vision felt more realistic because she felt like she was not only witnessing it, but being a part of what happened. She drank the water her cousin handed to her as she fast as she could but her eyes caught Sean talking to his brother, Ian, in what it looks like a hush conversation. Annabelle narrowed her eyes at Ian and for a moment, remembered that the boy in her vision has the same eye color as he does but only lighter. Patty said that Sean told her that the fire wasn't an accident and she met Ian at the night of the dance…

"Annabelle!" Cameron cried out as he quickly caught her from her head hitting the ground. "What the hell is going on?"

"Good job, little brother." Ian commented and turned his body around as if the cafeteria doors looked interesting to him. Sean watched as the Halliwell girls tried to wake Annabelle up. "We got them right where we want them."

"You mean, where _he_ wants them." Sean angrily hissed at his older brother. "You know this stupid and dangerous. This is your fault. If only you haven't broken the rules –"

"Oh I know," Ian casually said and turned his head to see his brother looking at him. He smirked, "Have you ever thought that I just don't care?"

Cameron lifted Annabelle up in his arms and announced he was going to take her to the nurse and started to walk. He slowly stopped as a man held the door for him and Cameron locked eyes with Ian for a few seconds and went inside the hallway. _"Where have I seen him before?"_ He thought. _"Something about that guy and Sean doesn't feel right."_

* * *

**Phoebe and Coop's House**:

"Coop, will you stop laughing please? This isn't funny." Angie scolded at the Cupid as she watched him try to control himself. She sighed as she leaned against the couch, it was either Coop or Phoebe and as much as she loves Phoebe, she didn't want to explain how her nephew admitted his feelings to her. "I really don't see how this funny."

"I know that Wyatt has feelings for you but I didn't think he would tell you until Christmas. It looks like I lost the bet to Henry." Coop commented.

"Coop!" Angie yelled as she threw a pillow at him which he caught easily and she took it back. "Will you please help me?" She whined.

The Cupid managed to calm himself and looked at the young beauty in front of him. She was hugging the pillow like her life depended on it. "You told Wyatt you would give him an answer in a few days," Coop said and Angie nodded her head. "You're afraid that you say yes, it will be a mistake but if you say no, you will hurt his feelings. If you say yes, you will hurt him if you don't feel the same way.

"That's the problem: I don't know what I feel." The Angel of Life confessed. "Wyatt has been in my life…forever and to learn that he has feelings for me since high school…. I'm scared on what to do with this information, Coop."

"Angie, that is perfectly normal. You are scared to purse a relationship with him because you've been in each other's lives since you were babies. Don't you think Wyatt feels the same way and that's why it took him so long to confess?"

"So you think I should yes?" Angie asked, looking down at her feet, feeling like a child.

"If you want to –not out of guilt," Coop warned.

When Phoebe first told him everything about the other Chris from a different future to save Wyatt from becoming the Source of all evil, he didn't know what to think. It was so hard to believe that the little guys he met went through so much in another timeline. He thought for sure that Chris and Angie would be a couple in high schools but that didn't happen –even though they were meant to be with each other. He tried to interfere but with one look from the sisters and Amanda, he backed off.

Speaking of Chris…

"How did it go last night with Chris?" He asked.

Angie lifted her head and Coop didn't miss the smile that bright up her face. "Thank you for helping him with the rooftop. Last night was perfect."

Coop couldn't help but smirk to see that she was blushing a bit. Something must have happened between the two of them besides an apology. "Do you want to other guys?" He asked and her eyes widen. "Angie, what do you want?"

"I want Wyatt to be happy."

Coop chuckled sadly, "I mean for you. You have a kind heart and always put others before yourself and that's what makes you so wonderful. But if you don't feel anything romantic towards Wyatt, say no. If you say yes, then you will not only hurt him, but also yourself."

"The last thing I want to do is hurt Wyatt. He's one of my best friends and I don't know what he'll do if I say no. If anything, maybe he is my soulmate. Who knows?"

Coop sighed, _"Wrong brother,"_ he thought miserably. _"Destiny sure likes to play games with love. But this is also a sign that we need to tell them the truth before those demons can."_

"I'm not going to make your decision for you, Angie. But if you were in his shoes, what would you want to hear?" Coop questioned.

Suddenly, the house phone started to ring and Coop answered. "Hello? Yes, this is he. Is she okay? May I talk to her? Thank you." Angie looked at the Cupid in confusion as he put the phone down and put it on speaker. "Annabelle, what happened?"

"_It's not the first time that I fainted, dad."_ Annabelle said.

"The nurse told me that you were coughing and wheezing. What happened?" Coop asked his middle daughter.

"_I had a premonition,"_ She replied lazily.

"What did you see?" Angie asked.

"_Ang? Dad, why am I on speakerphone again?_" Annabelle whined but Coop cleared his throat for her to continue talking. _"Patty was looking up information about Cameron's family and how they died. We think something demonic killed them."_

Angie whistled, "That's a big theory and a dangerous one. What if they were really killed in a fire?"

"_But they weren't! There was a boy in my vision –a boy that saved his life. Dad, something in my gut is telling me that something magical was involved and I think I know who we can talk to."_ Annabelle said, "Someone that was involved that wasn't Cameron."

"Annabelle, stop." Angie demanded as she rubbed her forehead, feeling a huge headache coming. "I'm going to look more into Cameron's past that Henry didn't find but I want you to stop."

"_But –"_

"Angie's right. I don't know what started all this but if you give Cameron false news about a sensitive topic in his life, he will be devastated." Coop agreed. "Let Angie and your cousin do the rest because their jobs are used with this type of stuff. Now, I want you and your partners in crimes to give this up."

"_But -!" _

"Give us till Saturday," Angie said, giving Coop a look. Honestly, he's been in this family how long?

"_After Mellie's birthday?"_

Angie laughed, Melinda's 17th birthday is this Saturday and it also means Halloween night. "After her birthday –and if we don't find anything, you can do the detective stuff."

"_Deal,"_ Annabelle said and after a few seconds, she hung up.

"Do you really think you can find anything at work?" Coop asked.

Angie sighed, rubbing her forehead again. "I hope so. But it's rare for demons to live child victims behind but if there is something magical happening, then it must mean that his family has something to do with magic or made a deal with bad demons."

Coop sighed as he put a hand over his face, "This family isn't catching a break this year."

* * *

**Piper's restaurant**:

Chris lay on the couch in his mom's office as he threw the tennis ball up and caught it with his free hand. He couldn't stop thinking about today's lecture –more like obsess about what he learned. Is Angie doom as a magical creature forever? Is it her fate to be with her soulmate only to lose him? How can she find him?

"_Destiny likes to play games."_

Chris snorted as he caught the ball, "No shit."

The bad news was that he didn't even have any leads about _his_ dreams. Is the professor right that they are connected to his past life? But the idea of time travel….

"Chris!" He jumped off the couch to see his mom at the door with an angry look on her face. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Get out of here and do your job. Just because it's slow doesn't mean you can slack off, mister! Go! Go!"

Chris groaned but did as she said and got his apron and small notebook from the back to walk to the tables but stopped to see the Phoenix tattoo woman at one of his tables. Chris frowned; this has to be a coincidence…right? "Hello my name is Chris and I'll be your server for today," he politely introduced himself and the woman laughed, seeing his face. "So still not going to tell me your name?"

She shook her head with a smile, "Nope."

Chris chuckled, "Okay then. Are you ready to order then?"

"Yes, I'll have a steak, medium rare with fries and lemonade." She said.

Chris nodded his head and walked to the kitchen to put his note up and turned around to see his mom. "Do you know that girl?" She asked.

The half Elder sighed, "Not every girl that I talk to mom is my girlfriend or potential to be girlfriend."

"That wasn't the answer I wanted, Chris."

He looked down at his mom with a frown. "No I don't know her personally. I bumped into her at school that's all."

Piper nodded her head and told him to keep working as she walked back to her office. However, the Charmed One glanced to her right to see a Phoenix tattoo sticking out on skin and the woman reading an old book. Piper paled when Chris went to the table to give her the drink. Then, she felt her heart jump in her chest when brown eyes caught hers and a smirk on her lips. "Hello Piper," she mouthed.

"Bianca was five years old, so it's a possibility she does remember if there was a spell involved." Piper said to her sisters who were on video chat with her from her computer. "I don't understand how…I mean, why –what if she remembers everything?"

"_Piper, deep breaths"_ Paige said.

"Can't –we have a big problem here."

Phoebe sighed from the video and took off her reading glasses. _"Piper, there's a bigger problem than this one. We had more than three warnings in the last two months and it's time to tell the kids. If Bianca remembers, who knows if she's an ally?"_

"_What do you mean?"_ Paige asked. _"She came to the past because Wyatt ordered her to bring Chris back to their future. She was always in an ally when it came to Chris."_

Piper grimaced, "Mellie's birthday is this weekend and Chris's is also coming up –"

"_Should we wait till Thanksgiving dinner?"_ Paige asked sarcastically.

"_Piper, I have to agree with Paige on this one. Yes, the kids' birthdays are coming up but Agues and Lukas are planning something and they are getting stronger. The fact that we can't find them is troublesome to think about."_ Phoebe said to her older sister. _"They have an advantage if we don't tell them anything. Last night, Adriana had a nightmare that she was burned to death."_

"Hey Chris, cute girl!" One of the waiters said to him as he passed him.

Chris laughed, "Yep got a name and a number."

"Lucky bastard," The waiter mumbled.

Chris laughed again as he felt the crumble napkin in his side pocket. He not only got a name but also her cell number. "But how am I supposed to tell if Bianca hasn't?" Chris heard his mom say inside her office. Chris frowned again. His mom couldn't possibly know that the mysterious woman's name is Bianca. "Who **knows** what she said to Chris today?"

Okay, not a different Bianca.

"_Piper like I said before, this is another warning."_ Phoebe said. _"Leo even told us that Angie has Henry Jr doing research about the Angel of Life because of her dreams. The dreams she was supposed to have are mixing with her memories. She doesn't know what she is meant to see." _

"_So she can easily remember her death…both of them." _Paige commented.

Chris's frown deepened and push the door open to see his mom jump up and try to freeze him. "My shift ended," he told her and noticed that she was having a live video chat with his aunts. "If there's anything else…"

"No, it's okay. You can go home, peanut." Piper smiled sweetly at her second child.

He nodded his head and said his goodbyes to his aunt and left the room, to walk to his locker. He took off his apron angrily as he took out the napkin from his pocket that had Bianca's number on it with red ink. His mom and aunts are hiding something and he knew that his uncles were in on it too…then that must mean even his grandpa is too. At first, he thought it has something to do with Agues and Lukas…maybe it still does but what about Bianca? And Angie's death was mixed into it?

He needs answers…_now_.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update but here it is! Also, I put a poll up for this story so please vote! I know I'm dragging this story but trust me, it will get interesting!**

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	30. Start of Time

**Chapter 29**

**Caleb's Apartment:**

Caleb sat up in his bed suddenly when the sounds of knocking echoed and he groaned to cover his sensitive ears from that sound. He turned his head to read that it was only eleven thirty in the morning. He felt like his skin was on fire with fever and his head wasn't doing any better. He stepped out of his bed but stumbled over something on the floor. The half demon cursed but his face paled to see that yes, it was his clothes on the floor, but they were covered in red blood. He took a whiff and relaxed that the blood didn't smell human.

"Caleb, I know you are in there!" Chris's voice muffled behind the door and as fast as he could, Caleb threw the bloody clothes in the bathroom and put on sweatpants before opening the door. He mentally groaned to see that it was the Halliwell brothers, both looking grim at him.

"Where have you been?" Wyatt asked as he and his brother stepped inside.

Caleb groaned how loud his friend's voice is and shushed him to point at his ears. Wyatt smiled apologetically at the half demon. "What are you talking about? It's Monday. I don't have work or school today." Caleb told him as he closed the door behind the brothers.

Chris looked at him with concern and slight of confusion. "Caleb, its Wednesday." The half demon moaned as he hung his head backwards. Lazily, he walked to his kitchen, not bothering to check his phone messages until he has some food. "So you were in the Underworld this whole time?" asked Chris.

"I guess so. What do you want?"

"Um ouch," Both Halliwell brothers simultaneously said, mocking as their hands went to their hearts.

"I checked in on Monday but you weren't here and I came by yesterday for lunch but again, there was no trace of you here." Wyatt said to the half demon. "What was the last thing you remembered before waking up?"

"I was fighting against an evil sorceress," Caleb told his best friends as he took out a bowl and cereal. "I remembered how hard it was to get to her and kill her. She's not like others and…I remember pain and everything went black."

"Do you think she put a spell on you?" Wyatt asked but Caleb shrugged. To be honest, the half demon didn't care at the moment. His head was still killing him and he hoped his friends didn't need to use the bathroom. The blood had demon blood but his friends don't know that. Also, he doesn't even remember killing the sorceress.

"How do Phoenix demons attract their prey?"

Caleb glanced up at the half Elder for a moment as he poured milk in the bowl. "They're assassins. They do a quick and painless kill if they want to and that's it. Why?" He didn't miss the looks the brothers sent each other. "Chris," He warned. "Tell me."

"Ever since Agues and Lukas were resurrected, did you notice anything different with our parents?" Wyatt asked and Caleb looked at him with a questioning gaze. "They're hiding something –more likely our moms are hiding something."

"I met this woman at school–more like bump into and I saw her again at the restaurant. I thought those were coincidences. But then, I overheard my mom talking with the aunts about a woman named Bianca and how she shouldn't be talking to me. I didn't get the woman's name until after my mom went inside her office." Chris explained.

"What's the question? I'm a bit behind seeing as though I just woke up and you're not making _any_ sense to me right now." Caleb said as he rubbed his eyes.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "The woman Chris met is the same Bianca my mom was talking about. She knows Bianca and she has Phoenix tattoo on her."

Caleb groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Phoenix is an elite assassin group. They get hired and get paid to whoever they kill, even if it's an innocent. So what you're both saying is that Bianca is an assassin, demon, and she's hanging out with you." Caleb said, pointing to Chris. "_You_ got a bounty on your head."

"But she hasn't killed me yet. Why?"

"Good question," Caleb murmured as he continued eating his food. "There has to be a good reason. But I wouldn't trust her. And about your mom and the aunts…maybe it was a coincidence?"

Wyatt shook his head, "They've been keeping something from us–all of us for years and I never questioned them because maybe it was for our own good not to know. But Agues and Lukas are out there and you said there's a potion meant for me or for Chris. Those demons are messing with our heads, sending demons after us–after Mellie. I want this to be over with."

"Here, here." Chris chanted, raising his hand lazily.

Caleb nodded his head and finished his cereal quickly before dumping the bowl into the sink. He mentally sighed as an image of a teary eyed yet angry witch came into his mind. His hands clutched the counter as his dark eyes hardened as he remembered the kiss he shared with her. It wouldn't leave his mind.

"How is…Mellie?" Caleb asked but winced how awkward he sounded and hoped the brothers didn't notice.

"She's doing better," Wyatt answered as he leaned against the wall, staring at his friend. Something was off but the half witch didn't know what. It was hard to read his half demon friend sometimes. "Our parents think that whitelighter of hers has been visiting her at night in her room." Caleb stood up straighter, not liking this. "She's either on video chat with friends or a guy somehow climbed up to her bedroom window."

"That doesn't bother you?"

Chris chuckled, "Of course it does but it's a whitelighter, not some horny teenager. Honestly, do you think an immortal is interested in a teenager?"

"Are you two forgetting who your parents are? Or who your father was before he became a mortal?" Both Halliwell brothers narrowed their eyes at the half demon and he lifted his hands up with a small smirk on his face.

Wyatt snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Don't forget the birthday dinner this Saturday for Mellie's birthday."

"What, no party this year?"

"With Agues and Lukas still out there, she didn't want to risk it."

Caleb shrugged but nodded his head, he didn't blame her. Whatever the demons were doing, he didn't want them to ruin her birthday. Suddenly, Caleb shivered as he felt a chill go through his body. Chris noticed this and his jaded eyes narrowed when he saw Caleb's eyes changed to a different color. It was just like the night of the dance but this time, he didn't just kill demons.

"Caleb, are you alright?"

He waved him off, "Yeah I'm fine."

Wyatt pushed himself off the wall and without asking, put his hands on Caleb's neck. Caleb jumped from the coldness but knew he shouldn't fight when his best friend goes with the doctor attitude on him. "Wy, I'm fine." Caleb said as he gently pushed Wyatt away from him. "Don't either of you have work today?"

"Nope," The brothers answered simultaneously.

"Well, I appreciate the visit but really, go bother someone else now." Caleb said, waving his hand to the door. He doesn't know how long he can hide the bloody clothes in his bathroom from his childhood friends. "Go bother Angie."

The half demon noticed Wyatt went stiff for a moment but decided to question him another day. Right now, he wants to focus on his own problems for once. Reluctantly, the Halliwell brothers left his apartment and the moment he closed the door, he raced to his bathroom and gathered the clothes off the floor but froze to see his reflection in the mirror. He turned his head to see a dark green color on the side of his neck and it looks like…scales? Caleb snarled as he threw the clothes in the washer in the other room and went to get his own Book of Shadows that had more information about the evilness of the Underworld.

He needs to find what happened with the evil sorceress and what she did to him right away. "Why can't I ever get a fucking break?" Caleb mumbled angrily.

* * *

**High School:**

Alexandra gathered her books once the school's bell rang that it was the end of the period and straight to lunch. As she put the remaining books in her locker, the witch noticed Cameron leaning against his locker playing with his lighter. He lifted his head and his blue eyes caught hers but it was the emotion in them that caught her off guard. He looked enrage and hurt. Before Alex could question it, Cameron disappeared from his spot. But she knew where he would go during lunch period if he wasn't going to sit with her.

She pushed the back doors of the gym and saw Cameron on his bike. "Hey, what is your problem?"

Cameron didn't look up from his bike but did put his helmet aside. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, don't lie to me. You've been avoiding me for days now. What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Alex asked.

Cameron scoffed, "You're acting like an overbearing girlfriend right now."

Alex bit her lip from screaming at him or worse, using her powers at him. He still doesn't know. "I thought we were friends."

"Yeah me too. At least, I thought I was also friends with your sisters and cousins."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Why are they bringing up my past?" asked Cameron as he crossed his arms. "The twins have been asking me nonstop questions over the weekend about my childhood and I hardly doubt that they are doing a family tree project since _I'm not_ part of your family!" He yelled.

Alex took a step back from him. She didn't want to admit it but he did just scare her. And she doesn't scare easily especially from the life she's used to. "Look I have no idea what you are talking about–"

"Don't lie to me, Alex." Cameron interrupted her but in a softer tone. "I know they are secrets in this world but I don't appreciate being lied to."

Alex sighed as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Annabelle hasn't told me the real reason and I don't know why, maybe it's to protect me or something. But whatever they are doing, they are doing it for you."

"By bringing up something that has caused me pain. I barley sleep and it doesn't help knowing that the twins know why." Cameron told her.

"Talking about it helps."

"And it can make things worse," he said.

Alex stood there in awkward silence. Ever since, Annabelle told her that she and their cousins were investigating Cameron's family murder, she didn't have a good feeling about it. Her sister told her that they were curious how Cameron survived something that killed his entire family but she knew that it was half-truth.

"Did they die in the fire, Cameron?"

Cameron turned on the engine of his bike and put on his helmet but before he could ride off, he answered her. "The fire was a cover up." And then drove off, leaving Alex with more questions in her head and feeling sad for the rebel teenager.

Alex sighed once more before going back inside, not realizing there was someone hiding in the alleyway of the school. His eyes narrowed at the revelation of Cameron's family and their death.

* * *

**Angie and Irina's Apartment**:

"_This isn't his destiny!" _

"_This is __**not**__ your destiny!"_

"_Everyone is meant to die, even you." _

"_For a life to live, another must die."_

Angie gasped as her hands gripped the sheets of her bed as a whimper left her lips. She could see someone…a man holding her on a large bed but she couldn't _see_ him. His face was blurry but…she could feel his sadness and _his_ anger.

"…_take you Angelica Lillian Black, to be my lawful wedded wife –"_

Angie let out another whimper as drops of sweat were sliding down her face. The images and the words were blurring together and weren't making any sense to her. It sounded like there was a wedding going on but no one looked or acted happy. And the bride…was she the bride? Why was she lying on the bed? Why did it feel like she was losing her breathe?

Irina paused in her reading when she noticed the plants in the living room weren't as lively as they were before. "Angie?" She called out her roommate but her ears picked up a small whimper. Was she asleep? Suddenly, the bathroom water faucets turned on and Irina stood up and jumped when the kitchen water faucet turned on as well. "What the…?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother's singing skills as they drove back to the apartment from lunch with some friends of theirs, friends that were outside of the magical world. Chris started to choke on his laughter when Wyatt tried to go high tempo. But Chris paused in his laughter as he felt pain in his chest. The half elder gripped the sides of his seat. It felt like someone was tightening their grip on his heart. Suddenly, his ears picked up an echo of Angie's whimpering.

"I got to go." Chris said to Wyatt before disappearing in blue and white orbs and Wyatt shrugged, thinking it was one of Chris's innocents.

"Chris!" Irina yelled when the blue and white orbs appeared next to her to reveal her neighbor. "It's Angie and I can't get her to wake up. Her powers are going overboard."

Chris nodded his head as he noticed the dead plants and the water faucets. He went inside Angie's room and he felt his heart drop to see Angie struggling in her bed. The last time he saw her like this was when they were kids.

"Angie?" Chris called out for her as he put his hands on her shoulders but she was fighting him. "Angie, can you hear me?"

"Till death do us part," Angie whispered softly that Chris almost didn't hear her.

"Angie," Chris called her name out but she didn't hear him. It was frightening to see her like this and he knew that she would have visions as her job as Angel of Life but what is she seeing that is causing her so much pain? Carefully, Chris took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her but not wanting to startle her, he reached over and softly stroked her cheek with his finger, "Everything's okay, Angie. I'm here." He said quietly and turned his head to see Irina looking at them. He nodded his head and she quietly closed the door.

When she stopped thrashing in the bed, Chris moved closer and untangled the sheets from her long and bare legs –his eyes averted away from that section of her body and pulled the sheet over her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled close to his chest. "It's okay," he whispered. "Everything's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Angie moved closer to Chris's body and sighed happily, "I love you, my husband." Chris looked down at her wide eyed to see that her face was calm and she went back to blissful sleep. If she was awake, she could've hear Chris's beating heart go faster than normal from hearing her choice of words.

"_Love? Husband?"_ Chris thought oddly. Unknowingly, he tightened his grip on the sleeping beauty and didn't believe that his emotions of anger and confusion were actually jealously. He leaned his head against her pillow and sighed, closing his eyes. He wonders why it bothers him. For all he knows, his best friend could be reliving a memory from her past life. It's a possibility.

Soon, his eyes started to close and he drifted off.

"_For a life to live, another must die."_ Someone that sounded like his older brother said to him.

"_Due to that their love was so strong, the Angel of Life and her soulmate were bonded for all eternity." _

"_She's dying, Christopher. And I'm afraid there's nothing you can do."_

Chris winced with his eyes closed as images were playing quickly in his head until one stop where he can see himself on top of the Golden Gate Bridge but he wasn't alone. There was a woman with him but he couldn't see her face but…he could tell he cared for her –more than anyone else. But it was more than caring, it was affection and love.

"_Do you love me?"_ He asked her.

_She smiled at him, "Of course I do."_

"_Can you do something for me then?"_

"_Anything,"_

_He bends down on one knee and pulled out an engagement ring –his mother's engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_She gasped in surprise and smiled at him, "Yes–with all my heart."_

Chris's jaded eyes shot open at the sound of a door closing and he lifted his head to see Angie walking back in her room with a glass of water in her hand. She lifted her head and smiled at him and the half Elder couldn't help but smile back at her. Despite the fact that she was wearing shorts with one of his old t-shirts, red puffy eyes, and a messy bun of hair, she still looked beautiful to him. "Hey," Angie smiled shyly as she crawled back in bed with Chris but decided to sit up.

"Hey," He answered softly as he looked up at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Chris narrowed his eyes at her with a frown, "Don't give me that smile."

"What?" Angie looked at him confused.

"That's the smile you make when you're lying. No –that's the smile for 'I'm fine-but-not-really-but-I-don't-want-to-bother-you ' smile."

Angie couldn't help but stare at her best friend wide eyed. "I have a smile for that?"

"You have many smiles, Angie. Besides the one that I mentioned, there's one when you feel awkward or uncomfortable. One when you're laughing because you're happy, one when you are happy for no or any reason, one when you're shy, one when you laugh out of politeness, one when you talk about your friends or family, and there's a big one when you talk about something you're passionate about it. And when you're being funny whether at yourself or laughing at a joke and when you make a sarcastic remark…" Chris listed off and noticed the way Angie was looking at him but it distracted him because it was the way her eyes were shining with happiness and shock.

_I'm an atom in a sea of nothing  
Looking for another to combine  
Maybe we could be the start of something  
be together at the start of time_

"_That one I'm not sure what to call that particular smile."_ Chris thought. He doesn't know what to call because the way she's looking at him is giving his heart the flips.

"I can't believe that you would notice that."

Chris shrugged as he leaned back on the bed, "I've been your best friend since we were in diapers. Shouldn't I know you better than you know yourself?"

_There's a ghost upon the moor tonight  
now it's in our house  
when you walked into the room just then  
it's like the sun came out  
it's like the sun came out_

Without thinking twice about it, Angie leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss was soft and different than either of the adults have ever experienced. It was over seconds later but it was enough to cause their hearts turn into uncontrollable euphoria in their chests. Chris opened his eyes to see Angie with her eyes closed but with a small happy smile on her face.

_And the day is clear  
my voice is just a whisper  
louder than the screams you hear  
it's like the sun came out_

"What was that for?" Chris asked softly when she reopened her brown eyes.

Angie brought her knees close to her chest and leaned against them, giving him her famous shy smile. He could see the faint blush on her cheeks. "For being you," She told him and then, grabbed the remote to play television. In her peripheral vision, Angie noticed that Chris was looking at her still with shock and it felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"Oh! Want to see 'Peter Pan'?" Angie asked.

"The Disney version or the live action with that actor you had a crush on?"

Angie gasped as she grabbed her pillow and hit Chris playfully with it. "I was ten years old, thank you very much. Jeremy Sumpter was a cutie then. Who wouldn't want to kiss a boy with curls like that?"

Chris snorted and laughed when Angie hit him again with the pillow. "Fine we'll watch that! I'll go get the popcorn." Chris announced as he jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen. As he waited for the popcorn, his fingers went to his lips, Angie's lips still linger and he could almost taste her.

"Chris!" Irina yelled and chuckled when the half Elder jumped in his spot. "The popcorn is ready." Chris nodded his head in thanks, aware that the Gypsy descendent was watching him carefully. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? Why do you ask?" Chris asked quickly with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Irina raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile on her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing–I don't know what you're talking about. We're going to watch 'Peter Pan!" Chris announced and quickly, went back to Angie's room.

Irina watched the door close behind Chris and finally, let out her laughter. She's seen Chris flustered before but never like that! Now she has to know what happened in Angie's room. Immediately, she pushed aside her book on the couch and took out her tarot cards. The first card she flipped over was the Two of Cups card, "okay definitely love here." The second was the Lovers card and the third was the Moon card. But Irina's eyes widen with fear and shock when she had the Judgment and Death card.

Irina lifted her head and stare the closed door, "Change…but in a bad way or good way?" Irina asked aloud.

* * *

**A/N: I updated! Chris and Angie finally kiss too! I am so happy that I finally wrote the kissing scene between the two of them. I didn't want to write a make out scene between the two of them like I did with Melinda and Chris. This kiss was short but they still felt something! **

**And you'll find out what happened with Cameron's family because his history is similar to the Halliwell family in the next chapter, as well as who is Zorro. **

**Song: "Start of Time" by Gabrielle Aplin. I got the idea from watching the kissing scene between Stiles and Lydia from "Teen Wolf." If you've never seen it, just go on youtube and type "Stiles and Lydia kiss scene" and watch it, you'll hear the song playing. **

**So what do you think of the chapter? **

**Comment please!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Also, there will be scenes that are mentioned from the other future that I didn't put in "In His Soul" like the marriage proposal. In case, you don't get it, it was Angie that Chris was proposing to. Comment please!**


	31. Rejection and Confusion

**Chapter 30**

**Thursday Morning: Angie and Irina's Apartment: **

_His lips attacked hers hungrily as his hands were running up and down from her stomach to her waist. She gasped at the touch of his hands and he took that opportunity for his tongue to enter her mouth and both moaned at the intensity. His hands went higher as he cupped her breasts and started to suck on her neck then went back to kissing until she realized his lips were heading lower on her body. _

_Suddenly, she felt cold air as her bra was taken off her chest, "You're beautiful, Angie." He growled with lust "I want to keep touching your smooth skin, I want to keep kissing your lips, your neck –I want to kiss you everywhere and make sure you __**feel**__ beautiful." She gasped softly at his choice of words and he kissed her gently on the lips. _

_She moaned when she felt his body lifted off hers and opened her eyes to see his muscular chest with his shirt over his head. Her hands touched the small yet memorable scars on his chest and lifted her head up to see his jaded eyes gazing down at her with such emotion that she couldn't help but bring his head down to kiss him again but froze midway when she felt something wet on his body. _

_Her eyes widen to see that her hands were covered with blood and noticed that his chest was wounded and there was blood coming out quickly. She looked back up at the jaded eyes as he stared at her, "Is this my destiny Angie?" he asked._

Angie gasped for air as she sat straight up in her bed, feeling her heart beating heavily in her chest and she could sweat pouring down from her forehead. Her hands went to her lips and she groaned, realizing why she feels cold and hot at the same time. Then, Angie let out a silent scream when she saw Chris lying on his back next to her, his head to the side. Immediately, her eyes went to his chest and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Irina heard as she lifted her head to see her roommate step out of her room with a towel in hand. "Don't think like that, Angie." The Angel of Life mumbled to herself as she continued talking as she entered in the bathroom.

Irina paused in her morning breakfast as her eyes darted from the bathroom to Angie's room then back to the bathroom then back to Angie's room, "I don't want to know." Irina commented aloud as she shook her head and went back to the morning paper.

Angie yelped as she felt the cold water and quickly, went under the shower head, shivering at the coldness. She couldn't believe she had that dream…she had sex dreams before but not about her best friend! Angie paused from scrubbing her arms as she took a moment to think about. She did have a sex dream about Chris before when she was eighteen and lost her virginity to her long term boyfriend at the time. Like the one years ago, she dreamt of Chris having scars on his body.

"_But Chris doesn't have scars on him–not like…warrior scars."_ Angie thought as she continued to scrub herself clean._ "I know it was Chris but it felt like it was someone different than the Chris I know." _

Chris yawned as he walked out of Angie's room to see Irina eating and reading at the same. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Morning, Irina." He said as he opened a cabinet.

"So you and Angie spent the entire day and night in her room," Irina commented innocently. "What were you guys doing in there?"

Chris frowned as he looked at her giving him an innocent look. "Don't you have a boyfriend? Do you need advice?"

"_Ew!_ I wasn't asking about that, Chris! _Ew!_" Irina shivered in disgust. "Get your head out of the gutter." She yelled as she hit him with the newspaper but gasped when he took it away from her. "This is why I'm glad I don't have brothers. I feel bad for Mellie." Chris rolled his eyes and waved his hand to have her to continue talking. "I was wondering if you were helping Angie with her latest power problem."

"She seemed to have control when she's awake but when she's asleep…" Chris trailed as he poured down the cereal in a bowl. "In class, we learned about the Angel of Life and it's a tragic love story."

"What do you mean?"

Chris sighed as he sat down, "It was a love triangle. The brother of her soulmate was in love with the Angel of Life and he was hurt when he found out that she was already taken. He killed his own brother and she died later because of his wound. My teacher believes they've been reborn. So that would mean Angie is just another reincarnation and maybe her soulmate as well."

"But we don't know who the soulmate is." Irina commented. "Plus, we don't even know that's true. Angie's been having dreams in the medieval times or before that time. All we need to do is decipher what's she been dreaming about and what it is to come because whatever it is, it isn't good."

Chris nodded his head as he ate his breakfast but ended up spilling milk on his shirt and Irina chuckled at him as he went back to Angie's room to find an extra shirt. "Angie stay there any longer, you're paying the water bill!" Irina yelled.

"I always pay that bill!" Angie yelled back.

Irina smirked, "I know it's your money you're wasting if you stay in the shower any longer."

Suddenly, blue and white orbs appeared in the room and Irina looked up to see it was Wyatt that arrived. "Hey Angie's here? I'm thinking I could take her out for breakfast." Wyatt asked the gypsy.

Before Irina could reply, Angie came out of the bathroom in her towel and Wyatt's eyes went down to see the bare legs of hers but quickly, looked back up at Angie's face to see that she looked shocked to see him. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Great, now my shirt smells like low fat milk." Chris said as he walked out of Angie's room half naked but stopped to see Wyatt in the room and turned his head to see Angie in her towel, with her face a bit red. "Hey Wy," Chris said in confusion.

"What's going on here?" Wyatt asked, keeping his emotions at bay and trying not to think ahead of himself.

"Chris slept over–but not in that way! You know the sleepovers we used to have when we were kids. I had a nightmare and Chris stayed to comfort me–not that way!" Angie quickly said. She could feel her body burning with embarrassment being wet and in a towel and with Chris without his shirt. "I'm going to put on some clothes."

Wyatt cleared his throat, "When you're done getting ready, do you mind if we have breakfast –just you and me?" Angie nodded her head with a smile before closing the door behind her.

"Nothing happened last night, Wy!" Chris yelled but cringed as he remembered the small kiss he and Angie shared. He could still feel her lips on his. "It was just our regular sleepover…thingy."

The eldest brother nodded his head absent minded as his eyes looked around the living room to see the girls' photos of everyone in their daily lives. "Don't you think you two should stop doing the sleepovers?" asked Wyatt.

Irina narrowed her eyes at Wyatt and frowned to see the displeased look on his look. She knows that the eldest Halliwell has feelings for Angie but never acted on it because it would ruin their friendship. But it doesn't take a genius to see that he's jealous of the relationship between Angie and Chris because it was much more than being best friends.

Chris, oblivious to what's going on, looked confused at his brother's question. "What do you mean?"

"You and Angie are adults now yet you two are having sleepovers. We're not kids anymore, Chris."

Chris scowled; feeling like Wyatt was treating him like a five year old. "I know that. But we're just sleeping. Our bodies were horizontally next to each other." Chris said and Irina chuckled in the background.

Wyatt looked disapprovingly at his little brother but the look vanished when he saw Angie emerge out of her room with clothes on and her hair in a high ponytail. "So ready to go?" asked Angie, interrupting the tension in the living room.

He nodded his head and opened the door for Angie as they walked out of the apartment. The two were silent in the elevator and in the car on the way to breakfast and neither knew what to say to the other. It wasn't until they found a table outside a restaurant did Angie decided to speak. "Wyatt –"

"You're turning me down, aren't you?" he interrupted with a sad smile on his handsome face and Angie felt a twinge of guilt in her chest. "I get it."

"No, you don't. I love you, Wy but I don't think I can be _in_ love with you. I've known you all my life and you're one of my best friends. I don't want to lose you." Angie told him as she grabbed his hand from across the table and squeezed it. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

"You don't think you can develop romantic feelings towards me," Wyatt confirmed and Angie nodded sadly at him. "I guess this is my fault for taking so long. But let me ask you a question: does it have something to do with Chris?"

Angie's brown eyes widen in shock at that sudden question and withdrew her hand away. "What does your brother have to do with any of this?"

"You and my brother always have this close bond with each other and lately, it seemed that you two have gotten even closer if impossible." Wyatt commented. "This morning is an example of that."

"Wyatt –"

"You love me and Caleb but you love Chris more–you always had." Wyatt said and winced as a headache formed in his head. His eyes blurred for a moment to see that he was in the park with Angie but it was a gloomy day

"_I love Chris, not you! I love Chris, it will __**always**__ be Chris!"_

"Wyatt?" The half whitelighter shook his head as Angie looked at him with concern.

"Don't lie to me, Angie." Wyatt growled at her angrily and Angie ignored the goose bumps on her arms. "If you value our friendship, don't lie."

Angie sighed and before she could talk, the waiter brought them their food and left quickly after. Angie looked down at her pancakes and sighed. "There's something I have to tell you and it's not because I feel guilty that it happened. It's because I feel guilty that you don't know." Wyatt looked at her curiously and Angie sighed again. "I kissed Chris."

Wyatt was glad that he swallowed his food or else he would've choked on his breakfast. He frowned unhappily as he took a gulp of orange juice down his throat, "When?"

"Last night. It just happened and it was a quick kiss." Angie admitted. "I'm not going to lie to you Wyatt but I don't want to hurt you."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I…" Angie tried to think of an answer but all of her thoughts went to last night and how good it felt to kiss him. It felt right. "It was more than just an impulse decision. I can't explain it Wyatt."

Wyatt's blue eyes scanned at Angie's face. "Angie, do you have feelings for Chris?" Wyatt whispered, trying not to let the hurt show in his tone.

"…I don't know." Angie answered sadly but yet, honestly. "Wyatt, I'm sorry I can't have romantic feelings for you because you are a great guy who has the biggest heart." Angie said, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"But I'm not the guy for you." Wyatt said. He got up and drops a couple of bills on the table before walking away and ignoring Angie's calls.

Angie sighed at the table, feeling like the most horrible person on the planet. This isn't how she imagined the conversation to end. She ate her food quietly but couldn't get Wyatt's question out of her head. Does she have feelings for Chris? Angie shook her head from that thought. She couldn't possibly be thinking of something like that after what happened. Wyatt was hurt by her rejection and she knew she should stay clear from him for a while.

* * *

**High School: **

"So have you tried talking to your friend yet?" Mr. Blake asked without looking up from his paperwork as Melinda sat across from him in a desk with her lunch on top. He lifted his head up for a second, "I can tell if you're lying you know."

"I've tried but he's not answering his calls, he's not home or at work and I even called his dad but he hasn't heard anything from him earlier. I have this gut feeling that something happened to him and it's annoying me because I can't find him." Melinda answered and angrily, bites off her sandwich.

But what she told the English teacher was the truth. She tried looking for the half demon with a locator spell but he wasn't anywhere in the world. She guessed he was still in the Underworld but she heard from her brothers that they saw him and he was fine. Tired but fine. It didn't help her nerves.

"There's more to…this confusing thing going on," Melinda added. "In our argument, he said something that hurt me but it hurt me because it was the truth. I'm turning seventeen this Saturday but it doesn't change anything because I'm still a child."

"No, you're a young adult." Mr. Blake corrected. "And as a young adult, you still have a lot to learn. There's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing wrong for having feelings for someone older than you."

Melinda looked at him wide eyed and he gave her a lazy smile before going back to his paperwork. Melinda looked down at her lunch with a small blush on her cheeks. "You really should be a counselor." She said with a smile.

He chuckled, "Oh I know but I do like teaching English. Now tell me, what are your birthday plans?"

"Well it's a family dinner with a few of our closest friends but we're going to be wearing our costumes." Melinda grinned and the teacher couldn't help but grin back. "If there's enough time, my cousins and I can go to a party."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"_Yep, if no demons attack," _Melinda thought.

* * *

Alex walked out the back door of the school and found her cousins standing around her car with their lunches out. She sighed, tempted to yell at them to not make a mess on her car but didn't have the energy for it. "Where's Mel?" She asked as she took out chips from her bag and opened all the doors for her car so they wouldn't be standing anymore.

"She went to talk to Mr. Blake for something," Pandora answered.

Alex sighed, "Any word on Cameron?"

The twins shook their heads and Alex sighed again. Alex was the last person to see Cameron yesterday and he didn't come last night or this morning. Paige and Henry were worried and Paige tried locating him but she couldn't find him. She thought of using magic to bring him back but that would mean exposing themselves. Henry has been looking at Cameron's old spots but no luck. The family was worried if Agues and Lukas did something to him.

"You're thinking if Agues and Lukas took him aren't you?" asked Annabelle. "It doesn't seem like their style."

"But why would he disappear without saying anything?" Alex asked.

"He told you that the fire was a cover up," Patty reminded her. "Whoever killed them, it wasn't meant to be an accident."

"I wish he could just tell Uncle Henry the truth though." Alex said.

Pandora thought for a moment. "What if he can't? If something demonic did kill his family, he might not know that we're a family of witches and he's scared that we might get killed."

"So you're saying we should tell Cameron that we have magic?"

"Our moms have told people before for their safety. Why can't we?" Pandora questioned. "If it means saving Cameron from this guilt that he carries then so be it. We can help him. But we promised that we wait until Angie found something."

"Yeah until Melinda's birthday," Annabelle reminded them. "Who knows if Cameron is going to be back from wherever he is?"

"Let's hope so."

* * *

**Caleb's Apartment:**

Wyatt angrily walked out of the elevator and into the hallway. He wanted to maim or kill something or someone right now. He knew he had no right to behave this way because it was his own fault for taking so long to admit to Angie how he feels about her. But he never expected her to kiss his brother or admit it to him! She wasn't sure of her feelings for his little brother but unknowingly, she chose him. She chose Chris over him and it hurt like hell.

Wyatt walked up to Caleb's door and knocked several times but there was no answer. The eldest Halliwell closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them confused. He looked around the hallway before disappearing into blue and white orbs and reappeared inside his best friend's apartment. However, the sight inside caused his jaw to drop. It was a mess inside. It looked like a tornado happened or a demon attack happened because half of his friend's things were destroyed.

"What the hell happened in here, Cal?" Wyatt asked aloud but knew his best friend wasn't here since he couldn't sense him. He walked inside the bathroom to find the mirror broken and there were drops of blood on the floor. He then went to the bedroom and found it in worse shape since the bed was ripped into shreds and there were feathers all over the place. But all the mirrors in his apartment were the same: broken into shards of piece with blood nearby.

The phone started to ring and Wyatt looked to see that Caleb already had ten missed calls, most probably from him and his dad. Wyatt didn't know what to do. He couldn't sense him, which meant he could be down in the Underworld doing a job to find out more about Agues and Lukas. "Hey it's Caleb. I'm not here right now so you know what to do."

_Beep!_

"_Hey Caleb it's me,"_ Wyatt groaned to hear Angie's voice. _"You left a weird message on my cell last night. Is everything alright? Um…I don't know if you heard from Wyatt but apparently, he confessed his feelings towards me and I rejected him. I feel horrible and I can't talk to Chris about this or Irina. I'm not saying you're my last choice or anything but I need to talk to someone who knows Wyatt better than I do. Anyways, call me back."_

"You should feel horrible because you have feelings for my brother instead of me." Wyatt grumbled angrily. But after saying that, he felt even worse because Angie didn't know her feelings. She was confused but it didn't matter. She was confused on how she feels about Chris, not him!

Wyatt winced as his hands went to his head as he heard his brother's voice. _"You hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do."_

Shakily, Wyatt gripped the counter with his hand as his eye sight blurred for a moment. He had no idea where that came from but it was Chris's voice yelling at him and he never had conversation like that with him before.

"Damn it Caleb, where are you?" Wyatt mumbled, looking at the destruction in his apartment. "What happened to you?"

* * *

**Friday Night: Halliwell Manor**

Melinda sighed happily as she stepped inside her house after coming back from a night with her non-magical friends from the movies. She couldn't wait till her birthday. She loved that she could wear whatever she wanted because it was on Halloween and no one would judge her. The young witch saw a note on the counter from her dad saying that he's going to her mom's restaurant to help clean out. But she gets the feeling that he was really going there to make sure her mom didn't go overboard on her cake.

Suddenly, Melinda looked up to hear noises up in the attic. Quietly, she put her purse down and walked up the stairs to conjure out her athame in her hand. She was tempted to call out but it wasn't like the killer or a demon is going to announce that he's up in the attic doing research. She wasn't going to be like those girls in the horror movies. When she finally reached to the attic, the door was already half way opened and gasped to see someone going through _the Book of Shadows_. But she couldn't see who was able to touch it.

Abruptly, the person yelled out of anger as he threw the book to the floor and Melinda yelled out, "Hey!" as she threw the athame straight at him but he shimmered out before the weapon could make contact. Melinda gasped as she felt a hand grip her neck by the side and used his other hands to grip her wrists behind her back. She could feel large claws on her skin. "Who are you?"

"Melinda," The voice snarled and immediately, the grip on her was loosened. She turned around but saw no one. "Don't look at me."

"Caleb? What are you doing here? Why are you hiding in the shadows?" She asked.

"Don't come any closer," Caleb warned her but she didn't the miss the fear in his tone. "Something happened to me down in the Underworld. I went after an evil enchantress but I don't remember killing her. I woke up Wednesday morning with no memory of the last few days and I…my heightened senses changed."

"Changed how? Did she do something to you?" Melinda asked as she bends down to pick the book up and put it back in its place. "Caleb, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I will call for my brothers."

"Promise me, you won't run away." Caleb begged her.

"I promise." Melinda whispered.

Melinda watched as Caleb's bare feet stepped forward and her eyes slowly looked up to see his pants were shredded and gasped softly to see that his bare chest was half covered with dark green scales and his left arm was the same. Caleb's eyes were darker, almost animalistic and she could see that the scales behind his ears as well. She didn't miss the razor sharp claws but Caleb managed to push them back into normal human nails.

"She placed a curse on me," Caleb told her as he walked out and Melinda watched as the scales brightened under the moon's light. "She knew I was a half demon but thought I was like any other demon: a monster, an abomination to nature, a murderer. Since I'm a half demon, I can't be in full form of my demon side. But the curse she placed on me brings it out and I have until midnight tomorrow to break it."

"How?"

"That's the problem! I don't know!" Caleb yelled as he kicked Aunt Pearl's couch strongly.

Melinda took a step back and didn't miss the flash of hurt in his dark eyes. "We can fix this. We have sixteen hours to found out how to break this curse right? So we can either use a spell –"

"Do I need to remind you of your family's history of spells that backfired?" Caleb said.

Melinda threw him a glare, "We can either use a spell or find the evil enchantress and kill her."

"Good luck. I've tried. She's not in the magical world or in the Underworld. If she is, she's good at hiding." Caleb grumbled.

"Henry Jr is still at Magic School and I can ask him –"

"No. you're not going to get involved in this, Mellie."

"What do you mean? Caleb, you're cursed and from what I can see, you have a couple of more hours until you look like a real demon."

Caleb growled animalistic anger as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want you to work on anything magical on your birthday tomorrow."

"Then I wouldn't be a Halliwell." Melinda chuckled but he wasn't laughing. "Caleb, if we don't break this curse then you are stuck in that form and I don't want you to suffer like that"

"Mel, if I turn into a full demon, there's a probability that I will lose everything that makes me human: my emotions, my memories–I won't have any humanity in me." Caleb told her and watched as the scales started to grow on his arm. "I will become my worst nightmare."

"I won't let it happen. No one in this family will allow it to happen." Melinda promised.

Caleb sighed, "Tomorrow. We'll tell everyone tomorrow but I don't want to ruin your birthday."

"Nothing can ruin my birthday unless I don't have my family with me and you are my family despite everything that has happened between us."

"Mel –"

"We have to talk but not right now. That kiss changed everything and we're both scared." Melinda interrupted and smiled to see that Caleb wasn't going to argue with her. "We'll talk when you turn back into your half demon self. Are you going back to your apartment or do you want to stay here?"

"I'm going back to the Underworld and see if I can find any answers but you're not scared of me, are you? You don't think I'm hideous?" Caleb asked.

Melinda smiled softly at him, "I've seen worse. You're still Caleb to me. Actually, you wouldn't happen to know where Cameron is."

Caleb raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, "No. The kid is quiet guy. What happened?" Melinda told him what her cousins told her and both ignored how his scales were growing on his body. "That's a huge accusation if you guys are saying something demonic killed them."

"You sound like Angie. But Patty found evidence," Melinda said and went to her room quickly to grab the printed papers that her cousin printed from the police system. "These markings aren't normal. The police don't know what it is and –"

"It's not demonic." Caleb interrupted her. "Mellie, you don't know what these markings mean do you?"

She shook her head, "We made an agreement that if Angie can't find anything until tomorrow, then we –the younger generation, can do something. Why? Did you find something already?"

"This symbol on the ground here is meant to be protection barrier but it was originally used by ash. But it was destroyed on the outside. And the rest of the symbols I don't recognize." Caleb answered her. "You should fax this to Angie and Irina's. They'll probably know more about this stuff than I do."

"But you are saying that something magical happened?" Melinda asked and Caleb nodded his head. "Okay I'll let Angie figure this out and find Cameron because technically she said she would while we figure out how to break your curse."

Suddenly, she was pulled into a warm embrace as she felt Caleb's arms wrapped her around but she couldn't do the same since her arms were against his chest. She felt his lips touch the top of her head and could feel her cheeks burning. "Thank you," He whispered to her. "I'll make sure your birthday won't be ruined tomorrow."

Melinda chuckled, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys like the dream scene that Angie had? Obviously, she's remembering something :) **

**But now you know what's Caleb "costume" is and all because of a curse. Thank you so much for giving me your ideas on what costume the OC characters should dress like!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Please comment :)**


	32. Happy Halloween Birthday

**Chapter 31**

**Saturday: Halliwell Manor: **

Melinda drowsily woke up as her sense of smell kicked in as she could smell her mom making breakfast downstairs. She sat straight up and yawned, stretching her arms out. Quickly, she got off her bed and went to look at herself in the mirror but saw nothing different about her except that she's only a year older than yesterday. But she couldn't be happy until the curse on Caleb was broken.

_"Speaking of the half demon,"_ Melinda thought as she put on her slippers and quietly headed to the attic to find Caleb sitting on the floor in the shadows with the book.

"Cal, did you get any sleep?" Melinda asked as she sat down next to him and noticed the scales already covered his left arm and started to spread across his neck.

"Nope," Caleb said distractedly. "I can't go to Magic School looking like this. The students will probably try to kill me once they get a look at me."

"Then we can bring Henry Jr here. Here," Melinda said as she handed the half demon her phone. "Text Jr that you need his help and no one else can know. But I really think you should tell my brothers and Angie."

"Mel –"

"If they don't find out, they will try to kill you. Who are you more afraid of: my brothers or Angie?"

"Angie," Caleb immediately answered and Melinda raised an eyebrow at his answer. "She's the Angel of Life. I don't care about the Twice Blessed Child or half-Elder brothers of yours. Have you seen Angie furious?" Caleb asked, his dark eyes showing mischief but yet fear. "Anyways, I smell food. You should probably go downstairs before your parents find your bed empty."

"I really think my brothers should know first. Something's going with them and I don't know what but all of you are friends –the best friends. I'm sure they tell you everything and vice versa. It should be fair that you tell them that you're in trouble." Melinda said.

Caleb nodded his absently and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Melinda put her hand on top of his covered scale one and ignored how cold it felt. Caleb looked up at her as if he was surprised that she would even touch him. "We will find a way to break this cure, Caleb. I promise."

He chuckled, "you're such a Halliwell."

Melina kissed his bare cheek, "I'll take that as a compliment." She whispered at his ear before walking away.

Caleb couldn't help but stare at her backside while she closed the door behind her. "That's it. I'm officially going to hell." Caleb commented to himself.

Melinda walked downstairs and squealed happily to see her Grandpa Victor sitting down in the sun room. Victor smiled and opened his arms as Melinda hugged him tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Mel bug." Victor said and looked at down at his granddaughter and couldn't believe how much she reminded him of Piper. "You're seventeen now and I'm getting older because you're no longer that little girl that would follow her mom to the kitchen with an oversized apron on."

"Oh no she still does that." Piper announced as she came from the kitchen to put down a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table with whipped cream on top saying 'Happy Bday' on top. Piper sighed sadly as she tilted her head to the side. "I can't believe my baby is growing up."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "You guys are acting like I'm going to move out and go to college. I have one year before that happens."

"You mean, one more year to change your mind." Leo added as he walked out with the drinks. He put them down and kissed his only daughter on the forehead. "Happy Birthday Mel," He said as he sat down. "Were you in the attic earlier? I heard noises."

"Yea, I was just trying to find Cameron again with the map but nothing." Melinda lied as she sat down at the front in between her mom and grandpa.

"I think Angie's got a lead last night from one of her contacts. Something about one of Cameron's old foster homes," Piper said. "I just don't understand that boy. Why would he disappear after everything Henry and Paige did for him?"

"He'll come back, mom." Melinda said. "He has to because this family is the closest thing he has left of a family."

"So what's on the agenda for today besides the birthday dinner?" asked Victor.

Melinda chewed slowly as she thought about it. Originally, all she wanted to do was sleep in, maybe go for a run and then, get ready for tonight. But now, with Cameron missing and Caleb slowly turning into a full demon, the young witch knew her original plans won't fit in. "I think I'm going to have the girls over or just be lazy for today until the dinner."

"If you want to do that," Piper said confusedly.

"Grandpa, are you staying for the dinner tonight?" Melinda asked Victor.

Victor shook his head, "Sorry kiddo. But I have a business meeting in Portland, which is why I came here for the birthday breakfast. But where are my two grandsons? They're always here."

Piper huffed, "Good question. Those boys didn't answer their cells."

"Well I guess that means more food for us then." Victor winked at Melinda but Piper smacked his hand as he reached for a pancake. "Or we can still wait for them."

"Wyatt, Chris! Get your butts over here for your sister's birthday breakfast right now!" Piper yelled. A few minutes later, blue and white orbs appeared in front of the table, revealing Wyatt and Chris. "Where have you two been?"

Wyatt smiled apologetically at his family before kissing his sister on the forehead. "Happy Birthday, little sis. Sorry mom I was dropping my paperwork off at the hospital." He said as he sat next to his dad.

"And I was at Magic School with Angie and Henry Jr," Chris said as he sat in between Melinda and Victor.

"Of course you were," Wyatt scoffed softly but Leo heard his son and raised an eyebrow at him. He sounded like he was jealous or angry or maybe, it was both.

"Have you three chosen your costumes yet?" Victor asked as Piper and Leo cleared the table after they all had their pancakes.

"It's a surprise, grandpa." Melinda chuckled. "But don't worry, mom will send you photos through her phone."

"It's nothing inappropriate right?"

"Dad!" Piper yelled as Melinda laughed at the expressions on her dad and brothers. But she stopped when they looked at her with knowing expressions. "I help made Mellie's costume, so don't worry it's nothing scandalous. You should worry about your other granddaughters."

"The only one I don't have to worry about is Andy. She's eleven." Victor added with a smile.

"But she won't be eleven forever, grandpa." Chris pointed out. "Look at Mellie."

Victor mockingly glared at his grandson, "Why did you have to ruin my mood?"

* * *

**Magic School: **

"I found something," Angie announced happily but when she turned her head, she saw Henry Jr lying on the floor with an open book over his face, snoring softly. Angie shook her head but smirked as an idea formed in her head. She bends down on the floor and with the tip of her fingers on the hardwood floor, the room started to shake and Henry Jr yelped off the floor. The half witch glared at the Angel of Life, who was laughing on the floor. "You should have seen your face."

"Morning to you too, Ang" Henry Jr yawned as he stretched his arms. He turned his head to see that it was only ten in the morning. They've been in Magic School almost all night. "Did you find something?"

"The symbols that the police found inside Cameron's old house were in fact magical. This is supposed to be a protection barrier but someone on the outside destroyed it. It had to be someone magical to do that." Angie explained. "Most of those drawings are from old magic and meant to protect someone."

"Obviously, they were destroyed before they could be used for protection." Henry Jr commented. "But what's with the ash? If it's not from the fire…"

"It could be from a magical tree or it came from something in the magical world." Angie said. "The ash was used as a barrier –to keep the danger out."

Henry Jr whistled, "I guess the girls were right. Cameron's family did die but was it magical, demonic, or worse?"

"What's worse than demonic?" Angie asked.

"Witch hunters," Henry Jr answered and Angie shivered. Demons were worse to deal with on a daily bases but witch hunters could blend in the normal world and hunt down any magical creature without getting caught. "If witch hunters did kill Cameron's family and the only reason Cameron is missing now is because he's been found."

"And if there was a demon involved?"

"You know it's rare for a demon to leave someone–even a child alive after an attack." Henry Jr said. "I need to call my dad and tell him what we found."

However, he paused when he read a text message from Caleb. _"Need your help. Don't tell anyone. Meet at the Attic."_

He groaned. _"What did you get yourself into, Caleb?" _

"You know, I'll go down to the station myself and get another look at Cameron's files. I'm sure wherever he is; he isn't out of San Francisco. Now that we know what really happened, it could narrow down some places." Henry Jr said as he walked out of the room.

"But we don't know if he has magic, Henry!" Angie yelled as she ran out of the room to see him in the hallway. "It doesn't mean he has a magic. Maybe his family practiced it."

"It doesn't change anything, though. His family died and he survived. If he's in hiding, it's because he doesn't want our family to perish as well." Henry Jr said and walked away.

Angie sighed as she walked back inside Leo's office and gathered all the books and papers on Leo's desk. She hoped they could find Cameron. But there's that horrible feeling in her gut when she thinks about him. It doesn't mean she doesn't trust him or anything; it's just that gut feeling is telling her that he could be in danger.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she read a message from Chris: _"Have to meet someone after Mellie's bday breakfast. Be back later."_ Angie shook her head but replied that she didn't mind. Suddenly, the books on Leo's desk toppled over and fell to the ground.

"Wonderful," Angie mumbled as she gathered the books until her eyes landed on a vintage book. She put the others back on the desk and went to sit on the couch with the old book. She flipped through the pages to see it was similar to the Book of Shadows that the Charmed Ones and her family have but it was in a different language.

"You can read that?" Angie lifted her head up to see Mrs. Winterbourne standing at the doorway with a look of shock on her elderly face. She noticed the look of confusion on the young woman and sat down next to her. "This book is old –the language is old. It has some Old English, Latin, and other languages with a mix."

"You can't read it?" She asked in surprised as she looked down at the book.

She shook her head. "But you can."

Angie bit her lip, "Some I can understand but the words are hard to translate. How can I understand a dead language that I've never learned?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you as the Original Angel of Life." Mrs. Winterbourne answered. "You know, she did use spells back in the day."

Angie chuckled, "Yea I know but I'm not good at spells like Phoebe. It's always been instinct or control when it comes with my elemental powers."

"Try a spell." Mrs. Winterbourne encouraged.

Angie took her hand out and whispered, "_Forbearnan_" and a small fire appeared on her palm. Angie and Mrs. Winterbourne laughed at the sight. "Wow. I couldn't conjure fire before unless I took a fireball from a demon but to conjure my own…." Angie trailed off in amazement. "Do you mind if I take this home with me?"

"I don't see the problem since you're the only one who can read it." Mrs. Winterbourne smiled at her and Angie smiled back.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor: The Attic**:

After her brothers left with their grandpa, her parents went to go to the stores leaving Melinda alone in the house. However, when she got to the attic, she saw Henry Jr going through the Book of Shadows while Caleb was sitting on the couch…pouting? Henry Jr looked up from the book, "Happy Birthday little cousin. Quick question: why doesn't Wyatt or Chris or Angie know about Caleb's…condition?" He asked.

The half demon sighed, "It's my choice not to tell them." Caleb said.

"Why were you pouting earlier?" asked Melinda.

"He's on time out because of his reckless behavior!" Henry Jr yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Last time I checked, I'm the police officer not the librarian!"

"But you're intelligent."

"Yes I am but that has nothing to do with our little predicament. From what Caleb told me, the enchantress has to be killed or…I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth –true love's kiss."

Caleb snorted as Melinda stared at her cousin wide eyed. Caleb looked at the half mortal in a 'are you kidding me?' manner. "What?"

"True love's kiss can break any spell or curse." Henry Jr stated.

"Yeah in fairytales," Melinda said. "Just because we are magic doesn't mean it can work and last time _I _checked, Caleb has no romantic interest."

"Gee, thanks." Caleb mumbled but didn't dare mention that Melinda could be –no! He is not going there. "Okay fine, I'll text Wyatt and Chris and Mellie can call the others."

"Good because if you're going to spend my birthday dinner as a half demon going into a full demon, we should probably warn them." Melinda commented with a smile. "What about Angie?"

"Shit! I have to go to the station. I think we have something about Cameron." Henry Jr commented as he ran down the stairs to get his car keys. He's lucky that his car was still in parked across the street.

"Maybe I should try a spell."

"No!" Caleb yelled eyes widen with fear. "I don't care if it's your birthday but you are not trying a spell on me."

Melinda cocked an eyebrow at him, "Used that line before?" She giggled when Caleb stuck his tongue out in a reptile manner as he crossed his arms.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**…

Once Phoebe and Paige dropped off the girls at the Manor, Melinda told her aunts about what happened to Caleb. The Charmed sisters glared at Caleb in a motherly manner before leaving to the Magical World and see if any of their friends can help, leaving their daughters with Melinda and Caleb. Caleb called Wyatt and told him, only to get an earful from his best friend but Wyatt decided to go to the Underworld. However, Chris couldn't help because he was out meeting a friend.

Melinda lifted her head up to see Andy sitting next to Caleb with a large book over her lap, sitting on Aunt Pearl's couch. "Andy, stop controlling my emotions!" Caleb yelled annoyingly.

"I don't like being around people that are angry and frustrated." The youngest Halliwell answered. "I'm sorry but we should have a positive attitude right now." Caleb rolled his eyes as he messed up her hair with his hand.

"Did Angie find anything about Cameron yet?" Alex asked as she and Annabelle sat on the floor across from Caleb and Andy.

Melinda shrugged, "I think so but Henry Jr left before we could ask him anything. It seems like they have lead but I don't know. What if we made a potion to postpone the transformation?"

"Wouldn't that make it worse?" asked Annabelle.

"I don't think that'll work, Mellie." Pandora said. "The enchantress used a spell on him. If a potion could postpone the transformation, there should be a potion to stop it completely."

Melinda groaned as she closed the large book and put it next to the other books that they brought from Magic School. She heard her parents step inside the house, yelling that the birthday dinner won't be ready for couple of hours but there would be snacks. The birthday girl rolled her eyes with a smile as her cousins looked at her with the same smiles. Andy got off the floor, announcing she will bring snacks up and Annabelle followed her.

Suddenly, flowers appeared in a swirling matter as light shined until it dimmed down to reveal Angie holding a large book in her arms. "That was cool," Angie laughed and jumped to see Caleb sitting patiently on the floor. "Please tell me that's your Halloween costume."

"If I say no, promise not to kill me?" Caleb chuckled nervously but Angie narrowed her eyes at him and he told her what happened. Caleb yelped when Angie used her book to hit him multiple times on his arm and back. "I'm sorry, Ang! _Ow_! I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"But you could tell Melinda. No offense, Mellie but we are your best friends."

"None taken!" Melinda added.

Caleb shook his head, "I know and that's why. The Seer feared that my anger would consume me because it's part of my true nature and I was afraid because you were there when she said it." Caleb said and suddenly, Angie engulfed him into a hug.

"I don't care about that, Cal. You're my best friend, you're like a brother to me and no seer can change that." Angie said as she pulled away. "There is nothing that can break this spell on you unless we can kill the enchantress. Did she say anything in her spell?"

"I don't remember."

Andy walked inside the attic with a small sad smile on her face. "Aunt Piper says we can't bring food up here so we have to come down in the sun room if we want snacks. So that means you have to come too, Caleb."

"Maybe I –"

"Oh please, Caleb. Aunt Piper has seen worse in all her years as a witch." Alex reminded him by pulling him off the floor. "Besides, we have to see your ugly face every day even without that spell on you."

"Love you too Alex." The half demon grumbled as he was dragged away from the attic.

As everyone was eating in the sun room, Angie stepped outside on the porch, deciding she needed some autumn breeze. She smiled to see a pumpkin in the front porch of her parent's house next door, even though they're at Jamie's house for the day and night. The Angel of Life sat down on the steps as she trailed her 'birth mark' on her wrist with the large book on her lap. Suddenly, she turned her head around to hear the orbs inside the house and saw the back of Wyatt's body. She felt her heart beating rapidly when he looked at her but there was no expression on his face.

"_I hurt my best friend and I don't know how to make it better or less awkward," _Angie thought sadly. _"I've given this type of advice before but now, I can't seem to listen to my own advice. I hate this."_

Feeling like she was being watched, she raised her head up to a suspicious black van parked across the street. She stood up and walked down the stairs but the van drove past her quickly that Angie couldn't read the license plates. Suddenly, Andy hugged her from behind and looked up at her with that cute smile of hers. "Can you help me get ready?"

Angie smiled at the youngest Halliwell and hugged her back, "Why of course I will. And in return, you will help me." She laughed along with Andy.

* * *

Chris tugged his white medieval shirt in his pants as he walked inside the Halliwell Manor, feeling uncomfortable with the fake sword tugged at his side. "Where have you been?" Chris jumped and turned his head to see Wyatt sitting in the living room and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his older brother to see he's wearing similar medieval clothing as he but he had Excalibur on him. And Caleb was sitting across from him, his reptile scales already covering both of his arms and hands and chest.

"I was out, Wy." Chris answered. "Or should I say King Wyatt?" Caleb snorted but covered it with a cough as Wyatt gave him a glare. "Where are the girls?"

"They're still getting ready with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. Dad is with Uncle Henry, Uncle Coop, and Henry Jr with the T.V." Wyatt answered. "Angie's with Mom in the kitchen," He added with more emotion in his tone.

Chris's eyes widen when he saw Angie step out of the kitchen in a short black corset dress with fake black angel wings on her back. She wore black combat boots with a black wig that had tons of white highlights in it. Angie also had dark eye makeup and black lipstick on her. Angie smirked at the shocked expression on Chris's face and twirled around to give him an eyeful.

Chris shook his head but smirked at her. "You decided to be that being the Angel of Life was a bit boring?"

Angie teasingly thought for a moment, "Just for a couple of hours. Death and I have come to an agreement of sorts to exchange our job for the night."

Caleb's sharp eyes noticed how Wyatt's hands clutched the handles of the couch tightly with his knuckles turning white in anger. The half demon checked his voicemails earlier and knew his best friend was hurting but looking at Chris and Angie's display of flirtation and affection, he wanted them to be happy. He wants all his friends to be happy but Caleb knew that Angie wouldn't consider dating Chris if meant hurting Wyatt.

"Have you found the enchantress?" asked Chris.

"Does it look we did?" Wyatt said as he pointed to Caleb.

Chris narrowed his eyes at his brother, "It was an innocent question, Wy."

"Okay, food's ready!" Piper yelled as she put the cake in the middle of the table but everyone's plate was already filled with food. She wore only a witch hat, not feeling in a costume mood with all the cooking and preparation.

Caleb lifted his head to see Pandora in a blue fairy costume that was similar to Tinkerbell's costume and Patricia wore the same but in purple. The twins had glitter make up on them that spread on their arms to make them look shiny. Alexandra came down next in a long, lace white dress with red lips announcing that she's Snow White. Annabelle came down in a similar dress but shorter with a red cloak on her. Adrianna came down with a green crop top with a long shimmering turquoise skirt with little makeup on her.

Paige and Phoebe walked down with huge smiles on their faces; Paige dressed as an angel and Phoebe as a Cupid. It seemed that besides the Halliwell brothers and Caleb, the men didn't dress up for Halloween. "Last but not least, the birthday girl!" Phoebe sang.

Caleb's eyed widen as Melinda came down in a golden yellow off the shoulder ball gown that barely touched her knees. The bottom half of her dress is fluffed up a bit with red roses at the hem. Her wavy hair parted in the middle of the front of her head but two locks of hair hang loose and frame the sides of her face.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be inappropriate," Caleb heard Chris say to Piper.

Piper crossed her arms and looked at her son. "It's not. She looks beautiful."

"We can see her legs and shoulders." Wyatt pointed out.

"I'm seventeen now, Wy. Not seven." Melinda reminded him as she walked pass them to sit at the head of the table. Melinda gasped to see all the decorations and food in the dining room and smiled to see everyone sitting down in their costumes. "Mom, you have outdone yourself. This is the best birthday dinner I've ever seen." Melinda said and hugged her mother, "Thank you."

Piper smiled happily as she kissed both of Melinda's cheeks, "Your welcome. Now seventeen years ago, I gave birth to a little girl upstairs in the master's bedroom and trust me, it was not pretty." The adults laughed especially seeing the looks on their kids' faces. "But it was worth it to have my little girl in my arms and watching her grows up to a beautiful woman."

Leo then stood up as Piper sat down next to him. "Piper's right. Our daughter is beautiful –gorgeous and I'm still worried about the boys but I trust her. I'm happy to be a mortal to be able to age and watch not only Melinda, but my sons as well to grow and mature as they get older. I am proud to be called your dad."

Melinda chuckled, "Dad you promised me I wouldn't cry." She said as she felt her eyes water up and Leo gave her a kiss on the head. "If we are done with the speeches, let's eat! I'm hungry."

An hour later, Melinda pushed her plate forward as she watched everyone chattering happily with one another but she frowned to see the scales cover Caleb's chest. All there's left is his face and she could see that his eyes were getting darker than before if possible. Piper asked her if she wanted to have cake before presents but Melinda wanted presents first so everyone can have some rest after having dinner.

Angie went upstairs, leaving her present in the one of the old rooms and Caleb excused himself to go to the bathroom. However, Caleb flinched in pain as he felt a rib cracked in his body and Wyatt caught his friend. "Let's go buddy." Wyatt said as he put Caleb's arm around his neck. Caleb thanked him.

"Open my present first, Mellie." Andy yelled as she pushed a wrapped medium size box to her and Melinda smiled brightly at her youngest cousin as she ripped it. She gasped to see a photo of her and Andy last Halloween, both dressed as witches and sticking their tongues out. But the present made it more special because Andy put her artistic talent on the frame with different autumn colors. Melinda could see her cousin have a future as an artist. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I absolutely love it. Thank you Andy!" Melinda said as she hugged her.

Suddenly, the sounds of glass shattering were heard and everyone went to the sun room to find a rock was thrown through the window but Henry caught something else as he saw figures hiding in the shadows. "Everyone, get out of the room!" he yelled but it was too late as two smoke grenades were thrown. Grey smoke surrounded the room as everyone started to cough trying to get out of the room while bumping into each other. "Coop, get Leo out of here!" He ordered as he grabbed Pandora while Coop teleported out. Phoebe pulled Andy behind her but another smoke grenade came through the front door. Before she could have a chance to fight, someone knocked Phoebe out from behind.

Angie ran out of the room once she heard screaming but couldn't see anything because of the smoke. Angie took a deep breath before swirling her hands around as the smoke started to clear and with one last swirl, it disappeared. The living room was a mess but then, she saw Henry fighting against a figure dressed in dark clothing and a ski mask. Quickly, Angie ran towards the man, putting her hands on his shoulder and flipped him over her, to have him land hard on his back. She pulled him up to have her arm around his neck, choking him.

"Who are you?!" She yelled and in time, to see Wyatt and Caleb come downstairs. The man didn't answer her so she tightened her grip. "Where is everyone?"

"What the hell happened?" Wyatt asked. "One minute I'm waiting for Caleb and the next, some guy flew through the window and started attacking me."

Suddenly, a heart shaped orb appeared and Leo and Coop showed themselves. "What happened? Are you guys okay?" Leo asked them.

"Yeah we're fine but -wait, Angie!" Caleb yelled as he took off the mask. "I know him. He's a witch hunter. Where are they?"

The witch hunter laughed, "You won't find them. They'll be dead before you do." He said. Angie scoffed as she had enough and knocked him out before dropping him on the ground.

"I don't believe it. Witch hunters!" Henry yelled. "I understand what witch hunters want from all of this but how did they…?" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was frustrated that his wife and children were gone and he was helpless to do anything.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." A voice said and everyone turned around to see Cameron walking through the front door dressed in dark pants and a black shirt but he had a few cuts on his face. "I tried to get here as soon as I could."

Suddenly, Henry pushed Cameron to the wall, putting his arm at the teenager's neck. "Who the hell are you? Why was my family taken because of you?"

Wyatt and Caleb pulled Henry away from Cameron as the teenager massaged his throat. "You know who I am, Henry. I'm the same teenager you saved many times. I'm just…not exactly human. I'm a witch."

"That means your family were witches and that's why they died. It also explains the ash and the markings in the house." Angie said and Cameron nodded his head. "But why did you tell us?"

"I knew this family was _the_ Halliwell witches –the Charmed Ones and I wanted to tell but I couldn't. I…spent so many years, hiding who I am and what happened to my family that I couldn't let anyone in." Cameron answered her. "It's a lame excuse I know but if you were in my position…you may want to tie him up or something in case we need him again." He commented at the fallen man. "Come on, it's going to be difficult to find them." He said as he ran up the stairs.

"I can't sense them," Wyatt commented when they all entered the attic. "Why did you leave?"

"I left not because the girls were onto the trail. I left because I found my own trail." He confessed and saw the confused looks. Cameron sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Witch hunters believe every witch and their magic are evil and dark. But there is such a thing as dark magic. My father had dark magic and it is inherited but he stopped."

"I don't understand." Wyatt said.

"We as witches have a connection with energy and nature with the Earth. Dark Magic is about accessing energy created by our strong emotions like hate and anger."

"Powers come from emotions." Leo quoted and Cameron nodded his head.

"Yes, but dark Magic isn't necessarily evil; it's just an easily corruptive motive." Cameron explained. "But it doesn't matter to the witch hunters because I still lost my family as did others."

"What about the trail?" Henry asked.

"I've been following different leads for years as I kept getting switch to different foster homes. Most kids who became orphans –they came from a family of witches. Every fire, every death leaves a kid alone and they always said that someone got them out but they can't remember who." Cameron said. "Someone saved my life that day. It was kid, older than me and I remembered him apologizing before he left. I didn't realize why. It wasn't until I saw him again years later."

"So if you saw him again, you will be able to recognize him?" Angie asked.

Cameron nodded his head but his face looked serious. "I got more than that. I got a name…and his brother's as well."

* * *

**Unknown Place:**

Melinda's eyes shot open as she gasped for air and looked around to see that she was outside in the woods. She noticed that her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied as well. But that's not the worse part. Her family was minus her dad, uncles, and Wyatt were tied up as well but lying on the grass. She gasped happily to see Chris already awake but it looks like he was struggling to break through the ropes.

"Chris, what happened?" she asked.

Chris looked at his now seventeen year old with a sad smile. "We got kidnapped by witch hunters. They knocked us out with smoke grenades and a tranquilizer here and there." He answered her but he could hear his sister's whispering to her whitelighter. "Mellie, I already tried. There's a barrier around us and I think it's what's keeping the magical people from helping us. They can't hear us or see us."

"Then how will Wyatt or Dad find us, Chris?" Melinda asked fearfully. "If we can't call for Wyatt or Zorro, then that means we can't use our powers."

"I know." Chris whispered as he continued to struggle.

"You can struggle all you want, witch but you won't be able to get out alive." A male's voice announced as he walked out of the shadows with a handgun in his arm. Melinda gasped when she saw Ian and Sean walking behind him in dark clothing with solemn expressions on their faces. "I see you've already met my sons, witch. Never thought that a friend of your cousins' would be witch hunters huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Piper asked awaked as she pulled herself up to sit. "We haven't done anything wrong and there is no proof we are witches."

"Please, you have a history! There's a list of names that are dead including those that are part of the government." Mr. Fletcher said. "But you didn't catch my eye until the cop took in that boy. The same boy _my_ son –" he glared menacingly at Ian, "saved all those years ago. Now I'm fixing his mistakes and he knows that they are."

"You're the boy that saved Cameron?" Annabelle asked and when Ian looked her sadly, she saw the same boy looking apologetic as he left Cameron outside alone. "You're him and now, you're going to kill us." He didn't say anything.

"Sean?" Patty whimpered. "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry but you are witches. You're evil." He said in a monotone voice.

"_We're_ not evil!" Piper yelled as she struggled. "Please they are just children. Let them go."

"There are no children here –just demons." Mr. Fletcher said.

"The real demons are under us. Hunt them, not us!" Chris screamed.

Mr. Fletcher chose to ignore him as he walked away but stopped in his steps. He turned his head halfway, "By the way Melinda –" She lifted her head up. "Happy Birthday," he smirked at her before going towards the other witch hunters.

Melinda gasped softly as she bends her head down. _"Happy Birthday to me,"_ She thought sadly.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! It's been a while since I've updated but I like to thank everyone for sticking with me on this one. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! **

**So yeah, Cameron's secret is out and everyone's costumes has been revealed. I forgot who gave me the idea of Angel of Death for Angie because I loved that costume for Peyton on "One Tree Hill" because it was amazing and that idea was amazing as well -so thank you! :)**

**And remember the concept of true love's kiss because it's VERY important :D**

**Review please!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Have a Happy New Year too!**


	33. Hunting the Hunters

**Chapter 32**

**Unknown Place in the Woods: **

Sean kneeled down to wipe a little blood of Patty's head but she flinched back. "Please don't hate me. I don't want to do this." He whispered to her as Ian helped Annabelle a sip of water. "I didn't choose this life."

"But you have a choice to leave it." Henry Jr said.

Sean shook his head, "If we leave, we're hunted down. It's not easy to watch our people get killed."

Patty looked at him in shock, "You're a witch? And you're helping your father kill other witches."

"My dad has always been a hunter but he only hunted the supernatural that hurt or kill people. My mom was a witch but she didn't say anything to us until our powers were revealed when we were kids. My dad didn't know. He was clueless about her magic –our magic." Sean explained sadly. "We're not as powerful as your family is but yes, we do have magic."

"Our mom was killed by an evil witch and that information changed him." Ian announced quietly as he sat across from them. "I didn't like the change in him especially when I found out who he was killing and not letting anyone else lived. I saved Cameron's life because he didn't to deserve to die just like his family. But I saved his life because he reminded me of Sean and I couldn't let a kid that young die."

"You need to help us then." Chris said to Ian. "Adriana is only eleven years old. She's a bit older than Cameron was. She can't be here."

"Do you see how many witch hunters there are?" questioned Ian and Chris looked behind him to see the group. "It's going to be difficult because they are setting up a stake for you guys. I don't know how long we can postpone it. I'm sorry."

"What can you do then?" Piper asked frustrated.

"Like you, we can't use our magic or leave the circle they created. But," Ian pulled out a small dagger and put it in Chris's hands. "We can make sure you can get out. You have to do it quickly and make sure they don't see you."

"How are you going to break the circle?" Phoebe asked.

"We need someone non magical to break it, so that has to be one of those bastards." Sean frowned angrily. "Just to warn you, it might take you at least an hour or two to rip that rope." Chris glared at the witch and Sean lifted his hands up. "I'm just saying! It took me two hours."

"We don't have that much time then. Caleb has few hours left before he becomes a full demon." Melinda announced as she struggled to break the rope. "If they do find us, can they get us out?"

"If they are in the circle, then no because they can't use their magical powers," Ian answered. "And if they are outside of the circle, they still can't get in. Only non-magical folk can get through."

"Its times like this that I hate magic," grumbled Paige and everyone nodded their heads as Chris started using the dagger.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**:

Angie lifted her head to see Caleb pacing back and forth in the attic and she was surprised there were no holes on the floor. However, she could see the changes in Caleb's appearance and posture. The spell was working and they have a few hours left to break the curse. But they also have to find the Halliwell family before the witch hunters kills them. How is she supposed to help save her best friend when her other best friend is in danger of dying with his family? Her brown eyes turned to see the rest of the men going over the maps in San Francisco to narrow down the search and Henry went back downstairs to check on their "guest."

"What is taking so long?" Caleb snarled angrily and watched as his claws popped out menacingly. The spell was becoming more like a curse he wanted to get rid of.

"Try narrowing down the places witch hunters can be to kill not only one witch but a family of them." Cameron said. "I need something stronger to find them. I can use my dark magic."

"How can your dark magic be useful? I thought you said it was access through your hatred and sadness," Wyatt said.

Cameron nodded his head, "It does but not always. Dark magic is a part of who I am as well as my elemental magic. I need something important to Melinda or Chris or Alex that can help me scry for them."

Angie thought for a moment as she took off her fake wings and took out her book, flipping through the pages. A moment later, she closed the book and walked towards them. "Can I try something?" She asked as Wyatt handed her the crystal. She looked up at Cameron. "Do you think if your dark magic and my magic combined can find them?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't know. I mean, I know you are the Angel of Life and everything but how can you be sure it can even work?"

"It's my job to make sure I can save a person's soul and tonight, there is more than one soul that I consider my family." Angie said as she grabbed Cameron's hand with the crystal in her hand. "Repeat after me," she said as the crystal started to spin around the map.

_"Fultume me. Fultume me."_ She chanted.

Wyatt looked at his dad worriedly as they chanted the spell. _"Fultume me. Fultume me,"_ The crystal started to spin uncontrollably but Cameron and Angie didn't notice because their eyes were shut close.

_"Fultume me,"_ They chanted once last time as the crystal slowed down and it landed on a location.

Angie gasped as her eyes opened and let go of Cameron's hand and smiled happily to see that the crystal landed on a spot but she frowned. "They're at the woods. That's not good considering that they are with witch hunters and away from civilization at nighttime."

"We have to hurry." Cameron commented as they walked out of the attic and down the stairs. "We have to bring their friend with us. If they have the ash circle, then only he can break it. I think Henry and Leo should stay behind."

"No I'm not useless." Leo said.

"Dad, you're a mortal. Even if you did come with us, what would you do? Who knows what the witch hunters will do?" Wyatt said.

"Your brother, sister, and mother are in danger and I'm not staying home worrying every second. I'm going with you." Leo strongly told his son.

Suddenly, Caleb snarled loudly as the scales turned darker on his upper and lower body and the scales started to spread on his face. Then, he clutched his stomach as he heard his ribs crack. "I think this spell is turning into the worse. I'm changing quickly and it hurts and is it bad that I want to kill these hunters?" Caleb questioned.

"It's the blood lust," Leo announced worriedly. "We should hurry. We have an hour left before midnight. "

Angie cringed when Caleb cracked his neck twice. "I guess that means we don't have enough time to find my one true love." He jokingly said but no one was smiling and he didn't think anyone would but he had to try. But Leo was right. Like he feared as a child, he had the bloodlust to kill someone and he wanted to enjoy it.

Everyone grabbed each other's hand while Leo and Angie held Wyatt's hands before disappearing into blue and white orbs with the unconscious witch hunter. They found themselves in the woods underneath the dark sky but noticed the Halliwell witches tied up and on the ground while there are two stakes ready to be used. Angie pulled her arm out, stopping Leo from moving towards his family.

"Leo, there are witch hunters with guns. We can't do anything too drastic. Wyatt, put your shield up." Angie ordered as the blonde haired man lifted a blue shield over them. Angie grabbed the conscious witch hunter and glared at him, "Break that circle."

The witch hunter struggled with the handcuffs on him. "The moment that I do, they will kill me." He said.

"Better them than him," Angie said, pointing to Caleb who stuck his reptile tongue out, causing the hunter to cringe in disgust. She put her hand on his hair and pulled it with her fingers, "Break the circle." She repeated in a more demanding tone.

Meanwhile, one of the hunters noticed the sudden appearance of the witches outside of the circle and told Mr. Fletcher. His sons noticed this and looked at each other in fear and hoped Chris was able to break his ropes sooner than they hoped. Abruptly, Mr. Fletcher marched forward to the witches and immediately, pulled Adriana and Pandora to their feet and pushed them towards the stakes.

"_**NO!"**_ Phoebe and Paige screamed as they watched helplessly as their daughters were tied to the metal pole and trying to break free but it was useless. The eleven year old looked vulnerably as tears started to stream down her face, ruining her makeup as she watched as the women and Chris fighting to break free.

"Let her go! She's just a kid." Chris screamed as he struggled in the ropes, finding himself lying on the grass on his stomach. "Take me in her place!"

Annabelle and Alexandra struggled as tears started to fall down their cheeks, looking at their little sister who was looking back at them with fear as the witch hunter used a lighter to start the fire. Alex winced as she felt the rope burning her wrists but she didn't care. Suddenly, the image of her sister tied to a stake changed as her eyes blurred, seeing groups of men in black cheering and screaming foul language in front of a stage.

"_For justice, for San Francisco, and for her own salvation it is my honor to send this unholy witch back to where she belongs!" A man screamed as he threw a torch in the haystack that was surrounding young Adrianna. The fire spread quickly as Chris held Annabelle in his arms and Alex found herself trapped in Wyatt's as they watched their sister scream in pain as the fire burned her. _

Alex gasped as the image went away but the tears were still there and very real. "Mom, she can't die. Not again." Alex whispered to her and Phoebe stared her daughter wide eyed. Phoebe swallowed as she felt herself panic again because her eldest daughter experienced a memory of her sister dying at the stake.

"Break it!" Coop screamed but even though, the witch hunter was untied he didn't move from the ground. Angie scoffed in disgust as she elbowed him in the face, knocking him into unconscious. Immediately, Leo and Henry went to the ash circle and broke it with their hands.

Caleb snarled animalistic as his demon like eyes noticed the fire spreading on the hay near the girls but he could smell their fear including little Adrianna's. "No!" He yelled as he speeded forward and appeared behind the young witch as he quickly breaks the rope with his hands–claws.

"Pandora!" Wyatt yelled as blue and white orbs surrounded his cousin and suddenly, he had her in his arms. He put her down on the ground as she coughed for air as he looked for any signs of damage. "You okay?"

She nodded her head at her older cousin. "The witch…hunters…" She coughed out as she pointed and Wyatt saw two men fighting against the witch hunters.

"Sean and Ryan are witches like us!" Annabelle announced as her dad untied her and hugged him. "Their dad is the witch hunter."

"So they're the good guys?" Coop asked and his daughter nodded her head with a smile.

Angie's eyes caught the witch hunters trying to escape or grabbing their weapons and quickly, she waved her hands as a gust of wind attack the hunters, causing them to fall on the ground. She said a quick chant as the fire from the stake surrounded the hunters instead but she could see that a few of them managed to escape from her. The Angel of Life knew Piper and Melinda couldn't freeze them because of the amulets they had on their necks. Chris ripped off the rope from his wrists and quickly, waved his hands as witch hunters flung backwards from his cousins. He turned around to see Sean and Ian helping his family members but his jaded eyes widened to see Angie running towards him.

Automatically, Chris opened his arms as Angie collided to him as her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands hugged her around her waist. "Ouch," He couldn't help but wince. Angie pulled away to check if he had any wounds but saw none except for the rope burn on his wrists. "You're such a worry wart," Chris told her with a teasing smile.

Wyatt untied the topes around his mom's wrists and made the mistake to look up when he saw Angie and Chris in a lover's embrace. Neither of them noticed that they still have their arms around each other even though, they did pull apart_. "I love Chris. It's always going to be Chris."_ Wyatt clutched his head as he heard Angie's voice telling him those haunting words but doesn't remember ever hearing her saying that.

"Caleb!" Melinda cried out in relief as she hugged him but could see that the half demon was attempting to pull away from her. "How much time?" she asked.

"Not…enough," Caleb struggled to say as his eyes changed to dark yellow and pulled his claws away from Melinda's body. "It's too late."

"No! Don't say that –it's _never_ too late." She said with such promise in her voice that Caleb couldn't help but smile at her.

"Where's our dear ol' dad?" asked Ian as he helped the girls up. The son of the witch hunter let out a sigh of relief to see Annabelle unharmed –traumatized, but alive. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"We should call the police," Piper suggested.

"No," Cameron screamed as he walked past the family. "Not yet. We need to find him. I want him to admit what he did to my family."

Henry calmly put his hand on the rebel's shoulder, "Let's split up. Melinda go with Caleb, Angie with Chris and Wyatt, Coop goes with Phoebe and Annabelle, Piper, Leo, Paige, and I stick with Cameron and the girls. Henry I want you to find their trucks and gather the evidence for later." The cop ordered and everyone nodded their heads, not to question the authority in his tone, and split up.

Melinda and Caleb walked carefully in the woods but with the little light, she could see how Caleb is struggling to contain his demonic side. "We can't give up, Caleb. There is a chance to save you."

"Mellie," Caleb sighed as he stopped walking and turned around to face the young witch. "I've already accepted…my sudden change but promise me, you will kill me." He lifted his hand to stop her from screaming his head off. "There are few male manticores and like the females ones, I will have to find a woman to…_mate_ with and she will have my child. I'm not doing that."

"And you won't, Caleb." Melinda said.

He shook his head, "You don't understand. You know about my past, Mel. You know how my dad saved my life. I'm not…I'm not…I will be more animal –more demonic. Promise me," he said as he put his hands with claws on her shoulders, looking directly at her brown eyes. "Promise me that –_**NO!**_"

The next thing Melinda knew she was pushed to the ground on her stomach and lifted her head to hear a gunshot. Her brown eyes widen to see Caleb clutching his chest a few feet away from Mr. Fletcher, who was pointing a gun at him. _"He pushed me out of the way, even though the bullet was meant for me. He saved me."_ Melinda thought.

"Demon," the witch hunter hissed with disgust.

Caleb lifted his head to reveal a sinister smirk on his reptile scale face. "Actually, I'm half demon." He said, his golden yellow eyes mixing with black as he took a step forward but Mr. Fletcher shot him twice without thinking.

"Caleb!" Melinda cried as she tried to freeze the bullets but it didn't work as the bullets struck the half demon.

But it didn't stop him from taking more steps toward the witch hunter and he kept shooting him until he ran out of bullets. Caleb's demonic half wanted to do more to the man that is causing him to bleed out but he still has his humanity even for a short time. Caleb punched the man across the face, knocking him into a state of unconscious. However, Caleb staggered backwards as he felt his injuries take a toll on him.

Melinda quickly caught him from behind and slowly, put him on the grass. "Wyatt! Mom! Dad!" Melinda cried as she saw the blood coming out of his chest quicker than she thought. "You're going to be okay, Caleb. You're going to be fine."

He grabbed her hand and opened his mouth, "Mel –"

"Don't you dare do the "parting last words" shit with me, Caleb!"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you…I was confused and in…agony." Caleb coughed and groaned, feeling his body change. "Do you have any idea how much you torment me?"

"_**You**__ are tormenting __**me**__, Melinda Halliwell." _

Melinda flinched back as she stared down at Caleb. "What did you just say?" She asked as she heard something similar to that when she was poisoned by Agues and Lukas. It was Caleb's voice but she never heard him say those words. And now, she feels like she is in déjà vu.

"I've been in constant agony and it hurts to think…about…" Caleb's voice trailed off as his head limp slowly to the side.

"Caleb? No, no wake up!" Melinda cried as she put her hands on the side of his head, shaking him but there was no response. "Someone, please help!" she cried as she continued to shake the fallen half demon. Blue and white orbs appeared next to her and she looked up to see Zorro. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone who is magically out of touch in the world?" He said looked down to see Caleb and his new form. His whitelighter instinct kicked in to want to help but also to get away as far as possible. "What happened?"

"He's been shot but there's also a spell on him that will turn him into a full demon by midnight." Melinda explained with tearful eyes. "Caleb, please open your eyes."

Zorro put his hands over the gunshot wounds but it was slowly healing him because of his half demon status. He looked down at his watch, "Melinda there isn't enough time from the spell –"

"Make time!" She screamed and put her hands on Caleb's scale cheeks. "Come back, Caleb. You can fight this transformation. You're not a monster. Please," Melinda whispered but there was no response from him. She caressed his cheek gently before leaning down in a hesitant mode before she pressed her lips against his. _"Come back to me," _she thought.

Suddenly, a gust of magical aura lifted around them and spread throughout the forest in invisible colors. Everyone stopped in the tracks as they felt the magic spread across them and Coop smiled knowingly as he looked up in the sky. Caleb's original dark brown eyes shot open as he gasped for air and sat straight up in shock. He looked down to see that there were no reptile scales or claws on him anymore. He was human….who's wearing nothing but torn jeans.

Caleb looked up to see Melinda and smiled up at her. "You saved me."

"Someone had to," she chuckled.

"What was that?" Chris asked as he, Angie, and Wyatt stopped in their tracks by a small creek once they felt that magical aura.

"Caleb's spell was lifted." Wyatt answered. "So that means we don't have to worry about him going full demon on us."

"The night is not over yet, boys." Angie grumbled as she walked over the small rocks in the creek. She was not fashionably prepared for the scenery despite the fact she was wearing combat boots. But they didn't work out comfortably for her feet. Suddenly, she slipped off a rock but Chris quickly caught her hands with his as he helped her stand up. Angie gasped in surprise when Chris bend down and lifted her up to carry her bridal style to land. Gently, he put her down on her two feet but the blush on her face didn't escape Wyatt's eyes.

"Hey is this place familiar to you guys?" Chris asked as his eyes scanned the area. "I feel like I've been here before."

Wyatt frowned as he felt that gut feeling of déjà vu in his stomach come back but he can't place why this place looks familiar to him. "If you and Angie are done holding hands, can we move on?" Wyatt said.

Chris growled at his older brother as he let go of Angie's hand to take a step forward to his brother. "What is your problem, Wy?" Chris asked.

Angie sighed annoyingly at the sight in front of her. She knew Wyatt was hurting from her rejection but Chris has nothing do with it! Well, maybe he did but Chris doesn't know anything. "My problem is with you –with the both of you!" Wyatt yelled and ignored the hurt look on Angie's face.

"Wy –Chris!" Angie yelled as she pushed Chris to the ground as a gunshot echoed. Angie lay a few feet away from him as she clutched her side in pain. "That hurts," she whimpered.

"Angie!" Chris yelled and with a wave of his hands, the witch hunter was thrown backwards but more arrived, stepping out of the bushes. Wyatt and Chris growled angrily at the sight of them. Chris turned to his older brother and nodded his head at him as Wyatt let out his shield surrounding the trio. The witch hunters started shooting with their guns at them.

Wyatt rolled Angie over so he can look at the damage properly. He turned her over only to see that the bullet didn't go through her body. Wyatt cursed as he started to rip the top of Angie's costume dress. "You know, I've always…suspected that Caleb will be the one to…rip my clothes off." Angie weakly joked with the Halliwell brothers.

"And I'm going to ignore that because I don't want to question why Caleb would be the one to rip your clothes off," Wyatt commented as he noticed the bleeding coming out.

"Yeah are we not man enough for you, Black?" Chris joked with her as he kneeled down next to her but he looked up to see the witch hunters spreading ash around them. "Oh no, you don't," Chris grumbled as he waved his hands again at them, only with more energy to push them so hard that they fell into unconscious.

"I need to get the bullet out." Wyatt said and looked at his brother then to his best friend. "Do you want me to –?"

"I don't care how you get it out –just do it!" she yelled.

"Bullet!" Wyatt cried as a small blue and white orb appeared in his hand to reveal it was the bullet covered in Angie's blood. Angie whimpered in pain and Chris moved her over so Angie's head lay on his leg. "It's going to be alright. You're going to be okay." Wyatt said as he put his hands over bleeding wound.

Angie focused on her breathing as she felt the pain of the bullet being gone from her body and the warm liquid spreading out of her. But she was going to be fine because Wyatt, the doctor, is healing her. She lifted her head up to see Chris's strain smile and his jaded green eyes. But she could see the fear and anger in his eyes. But there was something else in them and the atmosphere…

"You were right. It does feel like déjà vu here." Angie commented.

Chris frowned as he locked eyes at his best friend. Hesitantly, he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his cheek, feeling the warmth. His frown deepened as he closed his eyes and leaned into Angie's touch. "I came back for you," he whispered softly that Angie thought she wasn't meant to hear.

Wyatt sighed happily to see the wound gone and looked up to tell Angie but he paused to see the scene in front of him. His baby brother and best friend looked like to be in a passionate –no, loving embrace. Angie's hand on Chris's hand as he closed his eyes but his arms wrapped around him. _"They look like they're in love," _The Twice Blessed Child thought bitterly. However, this scene in front of him and the scenery they are in started to give him another headache.

_"Bastard! You killed them!" Chris yelled at him with bitterness in his tone and anger on his face. "They're dead because of you!"_

Quick images of screaming and fire came.

"_I promise you Wyatt, if I can't save you, I __**will**__ kill you." His brother threatened darkly at him. _

Wyatt shook his head and cleared his throat, "Your wound is healed. It's time to go." His words broke the trance between Angie and Chris as they quickly stood up and pulled away from each other as they followed Wyatt back to the trail.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor**:

"So what's going to happen to the witch hunters?" Annabelle asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate along with the rest of her cousins and sisters sitting on the couch and floor in the living room.

"We have enough evidence to arrest them plus with the help of…Zorro here –any memory of magic they have is gone. But they still killed innocent people." Henry said. "They won't get away with that. Also, no more secrets and running away," he said to Cameron who nodded his head.

Melinda looked up at her whitelighter, "So you gave your middle name but do I get the first name and to see who's behind the mask?" The whitelighter chuckled at the young witch before taking off the black mask. The girls gasped. "Mr. Blake?"

The English teacher nodded his head, "From the beginning, the Elders assigned me to your whitelighter but they wanted to be closer since you are at the age close to an adult. They thought it would be better to pose as a teacher to be close you and your family." He said and smiled at Leo. "Leo, it's nice to see you again."

Leo smiled as he shook hands with Mr. David Blake. "David James Blake, how could I have missed you?"

"Well, it did help that you didn't show up for Open House." He joked with his old friend.

"Are you going to keep being a teacher?" Patty asked. "You're the best one in that entire school."

David chuckled, "Yes I will continue teaching. Actually, I like it and it does help keep an eye on you girls."

As everyone chattered talkatively to one another, Wyatt stepped outside to see Angie lying down on a chair and he could the flowers that were slowly dying were living again just by Angie's presence. Wyatt quietly announced his presence as he lay down next to her on the next chair. She turned her head to see his blue eyes.

"You can't fight with Chris over something he doesn't know and is not true."

"Not true? Ang, I know you have feelings for him and you do too but are too blind to see it or don't want to admit it." Wyatt told her. "I admit I am angry but I'm angrier for taking the chance sooner."

"Wyatt –"

"No," He lifted his hand to stop her from talking. "Ang, it would make everything easier if you admit what you feel."

"I don't what I feel other than exhaustion. If I do admit I have feelings for Chris, what does that say about me? What does that after you confessed your feelings towards me?" Angie questioned him.

"It would only hurt me if you lied to me and accepted to date me." Wyatt said to her and Angie sighed as she looked away to look at the stars. "There's a difference of having a crush on someone and being in love with them."

"I'm not going to be that girl that ruins a relationship between brothers," Angie commented. "Not again."

Wyatt chuckled, "You would only ruin it if you were playing with the both of us and you are not that kind of person to do that. Your compassion can be your downfall sometimes."

"Let's say hypothetically that I do have feelings for Chris and I tell him and he feels the same way."

Wyatt swallowed the lump that caught in his throat. "I would be happy for the two of you and I won't lie that I will be hurt but I know it will go away."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll torture him." Wyatt immediately told her and Angie couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Hey speaking of Chris, where did he go?"

Angie shrugged, "He said he needed to see someone. It sounded important."

* * *

Bianca waved her friends goodbye as she walked out of the club and started heading to her car but slowed her steps down as her instincts screamed at her that she was being followed. Suddenly, she whirled around to punch the stalker but her fist was caught by a hand and her eyes widen to see a familiar pair of jaded eyes. "Chris, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"How do you know me?" Chris asked and shook his head when he noticed she was going to lie. "Don't lie to me. I look at you and see someone I know but that can't be because I've never met you before. My mom and aunts know you _personally_ and they didn't tell me."

"What do you want from me?"

"How about the truth? Why is a Phoenix demon following me around if she's not going to kill me?"

Bianca pulled her hand away from Chris's tight grip and sighed, "I'm trying to save you."

"From what?"

"From yourself, Chris" She answered and saw his confused look. "The potion Agues and Lukas are planning to use –it's for you. It's always been you, Chris." Suddenly, she gasped as Chris's hands wrapped her neck but didn't tighten his grip on her. "Wha –?"

"I want you to tell me what you know right now because there are images and voices in my head that don't make sense and I know you are the only one who can tell me." Chris said and released his grip on her. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait for the demons of pain to?"

Bianca winced as she touched her neck but gestured to her car. "Get in. You're going to want to sit down for this."

* * *

**A/N: So Caleb's spell was lifted due to true love's kiss! Hehe Zorro is finally revealed to be David Blake, the English teacher and those of you who voted on the poll guessed right even though, the highest score was Andy Trudeau. **

**Angie and Chris are getting closer but it looks like Chris is getting tired of the bull shit going around hehe :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews and sorry for the wait! **

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Please comment!**


	34. Aftermath of Halloween

**Chapter 33**

**Halliwell Manor:**

In the Halliwell main bedroom laid the eldest Charmed One and her ex-whitelighter husband in their bed. Despite that they love the other very much; they don't always have to cuddle in their bed like most people expect them to do. They sleep peacefully either way. However that is not the case with Piper Halliwell as she thrashed and turned in her side of the bed, whimpering little words here and there.

_Piper walked up to the attic and found Chris going through the pages of the large family heirloom. She didn't want to disturb her son, so she leaned against the door watching her little peanut doing his thing. It's so hard for her to believe that he is her son and she felt so proud to see him grow to the man he is now. "What are you doing, Peanut?" She asked happily. _

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm fixing your mistake." Chris said darkly without a glance towards her. _

_ Piper looked taken back by the tone her son used at her and noticed that there were drops of blood in the middle of the attic floor, slowly leading to where Chris is standing. It looked like his left arm was bleeding. Piper gasped, "Chris you're bleeding. We should call your Aunt Paige."_

_ Chris scoffed as he flipped a page. "There's no time. I have to fix your mistake."_

"_What mistake are you talking about, Chris?" Piper asked him._

_ Chris lifted his head up at her and Piper put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying or screaming or maybe both. There was a scar across Chris's left eye but it wasn't the scar that frightened her, it was the dead look in his jaded green eyes. There was no life in them. It reminded her of the other Chris. _

_ He looked at her grimly, "You did this. You ruined my life with your lies."_

"_Peanut –"_

_ "I am not your Peanut!" Chris roared as he flipped the book and stand over to the other side of the room. Piper immediately backed away to see the fury in his eyes. "You ruined everything! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

_ Chris scoffed, "Don't play stupid with me, mom. If you only told me the truth, no one would be dead. And I wouldn't be like this!" He yelled as he started to form an electric ball in his hand. "This is your fault!" He yelled and started to walk to her._

_ Suddenly, Chris's body scattered into small pieces of blue and white orbs on the floor but reappear seconds later, with a wound on his chest. Chris gasped for air as he clutched his chest in pain. Piper gasped in horror to realize she blew her son up…again!_

"_Why?" Chris gasped. "Why did you do this?"_

_The mother shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Chris, I didn't mean to."_

_ The anger in his eyes slowly vanished to be replaced with sadness and pain. "It was all for nothing. I went back for nothing. I lost everything and everyone for __**nothing**__."_

_ Suddenly, black and purple orbs appeared and Piper's eyes widen to see Wyatt, but it wasn't her Wyatt. It was the dark Wyatt with his bear and long curly hair with his Excalibur in his hands. Piper yelped when Chris used his telekinesis to shove her to the side of the room as both of her sons started fighting against one another. Chris waved his hand as Excalibur was thrown to the floor but it didn't stop Wyatt from plugging his hand into Chris's chest._

"No!" Piper yelled as she watched her eldest son pull Chris's heart out of his chest and his body fell limp to the floor.

Evil Wyatt smirked at her as he dropped the heart next to its owner. "This is your fault, mother. You should've known that from the beginning."

Piper sat straight up in her bed as she struggled for air, feeling her heart racing inside her chest. Piper jumped when Leo's hand grasped hers and she saw his jaded green eyes looking at her with concern. Chris inherited her husband's eyes and she wished she knew that sooner when the other Chris came.

"Bad dream?" he asked her.

Piper sighed as she pulled the covers off her legs and walked off the bed. "I saw Chris but he wasn't Chris."

"I don't understand."

"Chris…our baby Chris acted like the other Chris–Chris Perry." Piper told her husband. "He hated me for lying and oh god, Leo he had a scar! And he was bleeding. Wyatt showed up, but it wasn't our son –it was Wyatt as the dark source. I watched our son put his hand through our other's son chest and took his heart out."

"Piper," Leo got off the bed and put his arms around his hysterical wife and hoped Melinda didn't wake up hearing her mother crying like this. "Our boys aren't the people we once knew. They aren't them. They didn't live the life that the other Chris and Wyatt did. Your unconscious is warning you that our secret –this secret will destroy them."

"We are doing this to protect them –all of them."

"Like your Grams did to you and your sisters from knowing about your magic? Or how parents kept Paige's existence a secret?" Leo questioned. "Do you remember that feeling of betrayal especially since it had to do with someone you know and look up to?"

"We need to kill Agues and Lukas before they do anything to our family," Piper said. Ignoring the stinging comment Leo made. "We are doing this because we love them and want to protect them. They will understand that."

* * *

**Underworld**:

Agues smirked as he held the potion high in his hand as he observed it. He smirked at the potion maker, "Good work." He said.

Lukas mimicked his twin's expression. "I think we've waited long enough, brother. The Charmed Ones will get what's coming at them."

* * *

**Wyatt and Chris's Apartment:**

Wyatt grunted in satisfaction as his feet touched the floor after doing his pull up workout with the pull up bar. He grabbed his water but paused to see that his brother's bedroom door was left wide open and his bed empty. It looked like he didn't even come home. The front door opened and Wyatt watched his brother walk in still wearing his Halloween costume on but the expression on Chris's face told Wyatt that he didn't have a good time wherever he was.

"Chris," His younger brother jumped and looked at Wyatt in bewilderment…and fear? "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Out," Chris answered. "I called in sick at work so don't bother me today, Wy." He said before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Ok…ay?" Wyatt stared at the closed door in confusion and wonder where the heck his brother went and why he came back in a foul mood. Whatever it was, he knew it would take a couple of hours for him to open up. "I'm going to the hospital so call me if you need anything." Wyatt yelled as he grabbed his backpack and left the apartment.

Chris let out a frustrated groan as both hands gripped the sink painfully and he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. He lifted his head to see a hard glare reflected back at him. His jaded green eyes narrowed in anger.

"_Have you ever had flashbacks that you can't explain? Flashbacks from this time?" Bianca asked him._

"_How do you know about that?" Chris asked, sitting across from Bianca in her apartment in the living room._

"_You asked me once if we met before and we have." She told him. "You saved my life more than once."_

_Chris frowned, "How can that be? The first time I've met you was at the university."_

_Bianca tilted her head at the side and smirked at him. "Are you sure?"_

Angrily, Chris turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Nothing was making sense to the adult and he was frustrated with the lack of answers in his life. Chris looked back at the mirror to see he's still wearing his Halloween costume and for a moment, he thought he saw blood tearing through the fabric. When he looked down at his shirt, there was no evidence of any blood on him. .

"_You know me, Chris. You know you do–you just don't remember."_

Chris took off his costume and turned on the shower, hoping it will clear his head and figure out the stupid riddles going on in his life for the past month. However, as soon as he stepped inside, the bathroom door opened to reveal Angie in her workout clothes. "What the hell, Angie?" Chris yelled as he used the shower curtain to cover himself from his best friend. "Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?"

"Nope, you are getting out and going to work out with me in the gym. I rented an empty room for us to practice our fighting style."

"It's Sunday," he growled at Angie. But she was fixing her hair, looking at the mirror unaffected by the fact that he's naked in the shower. "Okay, fine let's go workout! Can you go now?" Chris asked and caught the towel she threw at him before closing the door behind her.

Chris shook his head, "My best friend." He mumbled.

Angie looked up from the magazine to see half naked Chris with a towel wrapped around waist. He looked at her with a glare but she managed to keep a smile on her face, hoping that she wasn't blushing. It's not like she hasn't seen Chris half naked before. There is a reason why swim suits were created. She took a sigh of relief when he closed the door but the Angel of Life winced as another flashback came at her.

_She couldn't see anything but blurs but she could feel the cool breeze blowing across her face and a pair of strong arms holding her as they lay on the grass in a lover's embrace. She clutched his shirt with her hands and said, "Let us leave this place. You and I can start a new life together."_

"_You know I cannot do that. My brother will hunt us."_

"_He will kill you," She cried, sitting up as she stares at his green eyes._

_He caressed her cheek, "He is my brother. He will not harm me. If he knows our story, he will allow us to be free."_

"_We are already wed. Does his blessing matter that much to you?"_

"_Yes. He will not kill me. I know him."_

"_If you die –"_

_He silenced her with a passionate kiss. "I love you and I will love you even after I die. I believe our love can overcome anything."_

"_If something goes wrong –"_

"_I will find you." He promised deeply before kissing her lips. _

Chris came out of his room wearing his workout clothes but frowned to see Angie staring off into the distance. He put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her and he jumped back when she jumped off the couch. "Calm down, Jackie Chan it's me." Chris said. "Let's go." He said and Angie mutely nodded her head with a flush on her cheeks.

"Have you been getting any new flashbacks?" Angie asked her best friend. Chris bit his lip as he shook his head. "If I have another one, I'm going to speak to a higher power."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Higher than the Elders?"

Angie smirked. "I'm the Angel of Life and I know there are others higher than the Elders. Who do you think they listen to?"

"I don't want to know. It's so early to hurt my brain."

"Aw you admit that you have one," Angie teased Chris with a smile while he gave her a mocking laugh.

* * *

**Matthew-Mitchell's House**:

Cameron lifted his head from his book to see Alexandra standing in his doorway with a small smile on her face as she held out a plate of brownies. His eyes trailed from her sandals, her jeans, and up to an old band t-shirt and lastly, her beautiful face. But he looked at her confused, "Are those for me?"

"Yea as an apology."

Now he's really confused. "Apology for what?"

"We –my sisters and cousins and I were pushing you tell us about your family when you were trying to protect us from the witch hunters." She told him. "Thank you for pushing us away and we're sorry for pushing you."

Cameron shook his head, "You apologize for the strangest things, Halliwell but thank you. And I should apologize because I should've warned you but I didn't. You are the family of Charmed Ones and I didn't want to put any of you at risk. They killed my family."

"But Ian _**saved**_ you. The son of a witch hunter saved you when he could've left you in the fire for dead."

Cameron sighed, "I know and it will take a long time to forgive them for what they're family have done. It doesn't help that they were involved but they did save the children of witches. So am I allowed to have a brownie or are they just for show?"

Alex scoffed as she handed him the plate and scooted him over on the bed, so she could sit next to him. She then went into explanation on what's been happening for the last few weeks including with Agues and Lukas. However, the more she talked about the Demons of the Pain, the grimmer Cameron looked. "What is it?" She asked.

"They're dangerous demons for a reason, Alex. They inflict _pain_ on their victims and it gives them power. What I don't understand is how the potion didn't work on them if it did before two decades ago. And why they are putting so much effort to kill of you."

"We must have missed ingredient or something because it should've worked. And hello? Like you said, we're the family of Charmed Ones."

Cameron shook his head, "They went after Melinda for her blood twice then give Chris riddles? And they've been hiding for a month and not even Caleb can find them. I think your moms aren't telling you everything."

Alex stood up surprised and a bit angry. "What exactly are you saying? Our moms wouldn't lie to us about something so important. You make it sound like they're lying."

"What if they are?"

She shook her head, "They wouldn't especially if it would endanger us."

"Alex, I didn't mean to upset you but if killing those demons with a potion was that easy, why haven't _they_ gone and do it? Why couldn't you? Agues and Lukas are playing with you and your family."

"Why?"

"Distraction from their real mission," answered Cameron. "They're devious and cunning, Alex. They want to hurt someone in your family and I don't think it's your moms."

* * *

**Caleb's Apartment**:

Caleb quietly ate his breakfast at his table as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. It's only been a couple of hours ago that he was covered in reptile scales and claws with yellow eyes. Plus he almost died as a full demon. But it doesn't matter anymore because he's back to normal–well, his definition of normal. He was closer to death last night than he ever was in his lifetime.

"I need a vacation," he sighed tiredly.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocking outside his door and put his bowl in the sink as he walked over to the door but he paused as he smelled a familiar scent outside his door. The half demon opened the door and smiled softly to see Melinda at his door wearing her original jeans and shirt with jacket but her long hair in a ponytail. "Morning," She smiled happily at him.

"Morning," he said as he gestured her to come inside. "I would've thought that you were sleeping in after everything."

"Yeah but it was hard to go back to sleep after smelling brownies in our kitchen." Melinda commented. "I wanted to say how you were doing."

"Seriously? You got kidnapped on your birthday by witch hunters."

"And my closest friend nearly died in my arms," she reminded him. "You almost died as a full demon."

Caleb flinched at the reminder and grabbed the plate of brownies to put them on the table as Melinda sat over to the couch. He stared at the now seventeen year old as her truthful words echoed in his words: _"There's something going on between us and you know it!" _

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the young witch with a sad smile on his face. "You saved me." He said.

Melinda looked up at him and smiled. "I know."

"Do you?" He asked. "Mellie, you kissed me as I was dying in your arms and the curse was lifted." He watched as a blush formed on her cheeks and it seems to be spreading elsewhere on her body. Caleb shook his head and didn't want to figure where the blush could spread before his mind went deeper into trouble. "I think we both know what that means but we are not ready to have that talk yet."

"We aren't?"

He smiled sadly at her as he sat next to her on the couch. "You were right. There is something between us and the age difference does scare me but also, because I'm your brother's best friend and I don't want to hurt him. Hurting you…it hurts me and if I see the same expression on Wyatt's face like I saw with you, I know I am the worst person ever."

"Caleb –"

He caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled softly at Melinda. "Wait a few months, Mel. You're in high school and there are plenty of guys out there. I don't want either of us have to wait for another and regret it. The truth is I don't know what I feel for you Melinda and that scares me because it's more than friendship. I want to date you –I do but I don't want to ruin what we have between us. Let me figure out what I feel and when I do, I won't wait to tell you."

Melinda laughed. "Good. We don't want another Wyatt." Caleb rolled his eyes at the reminder of his best friend. Suddenly, his eyes widened as Melinda leaned in to kiss him briefly on the lips but it still made both of their hearts racing. "For the record, I _really_ like you too."

Caleb smirked, "Good or else this will be awkward." He said and patted her cheek before getting up and grabbing two water bottles. "So we're good?"

Melinda nodded. "We're good. But if one of us were to…relapse our judgment before I finish school year –"

"We would have to talk to your family. You just turned seventeen and legally, you aren't an adult. Frankly, I'm scared enough that your parents will charge me if we were date in the near future."

Melinda put her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. "Technically, my parents can't argue since my dad is a lot older than my mom is. But I want to be with you, Caleb. If I have to wait a few months, then I'm willing to wait."

Caleb sighed, "Then we will wait. After everything that has happened, this family doesn't need any more drama."

"With Agues and Lukas in hiding, I think there will be."

* * *

**Gym**:

Angie moaned painfully as she lay on the black mat on the gym floor and turned her head to see Chris gulping down his water. She crawled towards him and smacked him behind his calf. "What the hell was that?" She asked frustrated. They've been in the gym for over an hour and whatever got Chris upset, he's been using her as a way to deal with it. She doesn't mind but it didn't sound like Chris since he would talk to her or to Wyatt about whatever is wrong.

"What do you mean?"

Angie rolled her eyes as she got up and took a big gulp from her water bottle. "Where's your head at?"

"Nowhere," Chris paused for a moment as he took a glance at himself at the gym's mirror. Sweat was clinging to his clothes and his hair dripping wet. He took off his wet shirt and watched as Angie also took off her shirt to reveal her purple sports bra. "Again?"

She ignored the blush forming on her cheeks as she nodded her head and walked to the middle of the mat floor. The two circled around each other with their arms raised up and fists tightly together. Chris attacked first and Angie blocked the punch with her arm over her face but surprised Chris when she pushed him away and kicked him straight at the chest, causing the half witch to stumble backwards to the wall. He winced at the impact but smirked slightly to see Angie giving him a teasing glint in her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that," He teased with a hint of a promise.

She raised her arms up again but gave him a 'come hither' look with her fingers. Chris scoffed before running towards her and blocked a punch before grabbing her arm but Angie flipped herself backwards as Chris was forced to let her go. Angie threw a couple of punches and roundhouse kicked Chris to the side but before she could give him another blow, he bulldozed her to the ground onto the mat.

"_Ouch_, Chris!" Angie yelled, annoyed that she's going to be in pain later and tomorrow morning. She growled angrily as she brought her knees close to her chest as possible and pushed him away from her. Quickly, she crawled up to run the other way but Chris grabbed her wrist and turned her away, so her back could hit the wall.

"_Ugh_, seriously?!" Angie cried, angrily.

Chris's chest vibrated with laughter and apologized to his friend but Angie wasn't paying attention. She realized how close they were since her head only reached to Chris's chin and watched as the sweat slowly drip down his bare chest. She pulled away slightly to look up at his emerald jaded eyes and for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes darken with lust but she didn't realize that Chris was looking at her chest.

Angie tried to pull away but realized that Chris held her wrists, pinning her to the wall and she didn't want him to let her go. Chris's eyes flickered to her face then to her lips and couldn't look away at how luscious they look right now. He leaned his head down but paused as he felt a familiar pang of pain in his head and winced as he closed his eyes.

"_Why do you care so much?" He yelled at Angie as he held her in the same position but he was angry at her. No, not angry at her but he needed to vent the fury out somehow. He was angry all the time. There was so much pain and anger in his body.  
_

_"Because," She said stubbornly. _

"_Because I'm your best friend?"_

"_**Because I'm in love with you!"**_

Chris pulled away from Angie as if she burned him and stared at her with wide eyes. Angie gasped from the lost contact but stared at her best friend in confusion. He was looking at her with the strangest look that she couldn't explain; there was fear but there was something else that she couldn't explain. She was afraid that if she moved that Chris will run away or worse, block himself from her.

"I thi–think that's…enou–enough for the day," Chris stammered as he backed away until he turned around and reached for his things.

"O…kay?" Angie said uncertainly as she grabbed her belongings and hurriedly, followed Chris to the elevator that will lead to the parking garage. "Chris, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"NO!" He yelled and Angie jumped at the sound. "I'm sorry. But no, it's nothing _you_ did. I was just…it's hard to explain. I want to tell you but I don't know how because it doesn't make any sense."

"Hey, it's fine. You know that I'm here for you no matter what. Whatever it is you are scared to tell me, I'm not going to run away screaming."

"What about crying?"

Angie scoffed as she punched his shoulder for his teasing. "I'm not that type of girl who does that. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Chris smiled softly as he put a strand of Angie's hair behind her ear. "I know." He said to her quietly as his finger slowly caressed her cheek before releasing it. "I know."

* * *

**a/n: Many flashbacks in this chapter :-) Don't worry Chris will find out the truth sooner rather than later. And by the way, the flashback Angie had may or may not have been from her past life that didn't involve the other future. **

**Comment please! I have 301 reviews and I want to beat "In His Soul" review record. **

**-DisneyRBD**


	35. Last Night on Earth

**Chapter 34**

**Gym**:

Chris turned his head as he cast a worried look towards Angie as she rubbed her forehead in anger. He moved a strand of hair from her face and smiled softly as his best friend looked up at him. "It's the whispers," Angie answered. "They've been talking more often than usual and they're warning me. Something bad is going to happen soon and I don't know what it is."

"What are they saying to you?"

She shrugged as they stepped inside the elevator that would lead to the parking lot downstairs. "I'm not sure exactly. I need to go Magic School and translate some of the words but it's the feeling –my gut feeling. There's a sense of déjà vu in the air and not the good kind."

"Like back in the forest?" Angie stared at Chris's jaded eyes and felt her heart flutter at the closeness in proximity they are in with the elevator. Not trusting her words, she nodded her head but smiled when Chris put his arm around her should and gave her a one side hug. "Whatever it is, I'll be right beside you." Chris promised her.

"Good. The Angel of Life is always in need of a guardian." Angie teased at her best friend.

Chris laughed. "You haven't called me that since we were kids. I remembered how much I hated that Caleb and Wyatt would tease me about it. Personally, I thought they were jealous. But…" Chris paused as he looked down at the beauty next to him. "I've never did mind because I was _your_ guardian."

Angie felt herself blush under Chris's heated gaze and pushed him playfully away from her as she hid her smile. The elevator doors opened and the two walked out on the floor to find the car until they heard a female scream. Immediately, the two looked at each other before finding the source of the scream to find a large, bald headed man holding a woman against a wall, his hand wrapped around her neck.

"Hey! Let her go!" Chris yelled.

The bald man looked at Chris with disdain. "How about you get lost, buddy? This is between me and the wife."

"I'm your _ex_-wife, John!" She yelled as she tried to push him away from her.

"You should let her go right now or else, you will regret it." Angie said to him, crossing her arms across her chest. But he laughed at her. "Why does this always happen?" She asked Chris in disbelief.

Chris bit back his smile at his best friend's annoyance and with a wave of hand; John "tripped" to the side of the floor and lost the grip on his ex-wife. The woman ran towards them and Angie told her to back inside and tell the gym trainers to call the police immediately.

"You think I came here alone?" John yelled and suddenly, two large men walked out of their car dressed in the same black clothing as John and looked twice as menacing. "You two will pay for what you've just ruined. And who knows, maybe I can have a little fun with your pretty little girlfriend."

Angie frowned as she glared at him. "I forgot that demons aren't the only evils in this world. And he did not just call me little. So ready for another workout?" She smirked at Chris.

The half Elder nodded his head but with a wave of his finger, he moved the hidden security cameras to the other way. Just in case, they do decide to use their powers but it's doubtful. Chris backed away as the two large men moved towards him and Angie ran to her left to distract John away from his friends. Chris ducked as punches were thrown at him but he grabbed one fist from hitting his face and twirl the large man around to bump into his friend. "Is that the best you guys got?"

Meanwhile, John bulldozed Angie to the ground before she could hide behind another car and she grunted as she tried to push him off her but he pinned her wrists above her head. Angie glared at him as she managed to bring her legs together and pushed him off her but he got up quickly. Then, the Angel of Life roundhouse kicked him across the face and when that wasn't enough, she wrapped her legs around his neck and flung him backwards, so his back hit the ground.

"Give up right now because you're going to get your ass beaten by a little girl." Angie mocked as she stood over him while John cried in pain on his back.

Angie lifted her head and smiled proudly at Chris taking care of the two large men. She couldn't help but smile at how gracefully Chris is at fighting –as if he's being doing it all his life. Abruptly, Angie groaned as she clutched her head with her hands as the voice came back whispering loudly in her head.

"_Amor verus."_

For a brief moment, she saw a flash of flowers and she was lying on it next to a man –no _with_ a man in his strong arms. She could see herself touching his bare skin revealing in his tunic and he was laughing. The sound of his laughter caused shivers in her body.

"_Consecro._"

"_I love you." _

Suddenly, Angie caught the punch inches from her face and kicked John in the stomach again as she attempted to get away from him. But he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her to the floor. Angie's eyes closed in pain as the voices continued.

"_I will find you." _

"_Amor sempiternus."_

"_I will never stop fighting for him."_

"_No! Don't do this!" _

A flash of swords clash together and blood splattered on the beautiful flowers appeared in her mind. Angie gasped as her eyes shot open to see that John had his hands wrapped around her neck, his fingers putting pressure. Angie tried to kick him again but her legs were apart and her hands were scratching his arms to let her go. "Chris." Her voice choked out.

Chris let out a sigh of relief as he finally got the last guy unconscious and he did it without using his powers. It was rare for him not to use them but he had to take advantage of not using them because who knows what will happen if they get stolen by a demon? It wouldn't be the first time it happened in his family. The half Elder looked around his surroundings and couldn't find Angie anywhere until he found her lying on the ground with John choking her and she was struggling.

"Get your hands off her!" Chris screamed as he ran towards him and pushed the man to the ground. He started punching him across the face but with extra force with his power of telekinesis and grunted in anger.

Angie coughed for air as she rolled to her side and grunted in pain. She turned her head and her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. "Chris, stop!" She cried out as she put her hand on his shoulder; surprisingly, he pushed her away to the ground. Angie stared at her best friend in shock. "Chris, stop it. You're going to kill him!"

Chris paused in his attack as he looked down at the bloody face of the man that tried to kill Angie. And the man had the decency to smirk at the half Elder, who was ready to kill him. Chris raised his fist but paused again when John started to laugh. "Go on, do it boy. I know that look. You're angry that I hurt your girl and you want to kill me. Go on– I know you want to."

Chris's jaded green eyes narrowed down at the despicable man that would harm a woman, but not any woman –his best friend! "I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, and regret all the pain you've done in your disgraceful life." He spat angrily at him.

Police sirens echoed outside the garage and Chris threw one last punch to knock John down before getting off his body. However, the half Elder paused in his movement as Angie stared at him like he was stranger and she was still on the ground. He pushed her! Quickly, he helped her up but she pulled away from him with a look of sadness and betrayal in her eyes. He felt a pang of something in his chest from that look.

"Angie, I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Are you?" Angie asked as she gently put her hand on his bicep.

He stared down at her brown eyes and put his hand on top of hers. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't know."

* * *

**In the Heavens**:

Coop sighed as he stood against a pillar and watched as groups of Elders walked around the area. He was waiting for the group that was circled around a large globe of the Earth to finish talking or spying or whatever the Elders usually do in their days of work. Minutes later, Roland stepped away from the group and gestured for Coop to walk with him.

"Coop, is everything alright?" Roland asked the Cupid.

Coop sighed, "How much longer do I have to be quiet?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Coop sighed. "Elder Roland, you know what I'm talking about. I've been lying to my wife and my family for years. I can't keep it a secret anymore. It's been centuries. They deserve to know the truth–_she_ deserves to know the truth."

"It's not the right time."

"Then when is? I know the Angel of Destiny didn't order you and the other Elders to keep this a secret but centuries of this loss is a curse. They are living a curse and don't even realize it."

"Tell me something, Coop. when do _you_ think is the right time? Before or after Agues and Lukas are dead? Or when the sisters finally reveal their own secret to their children?" Roland questioned the Cupid. "Why tell them when there is no emotion between them?"

"There is."

"But it's not love…they need to love _each other_ before it could happen. You know how it works."

Coop scoffed, "How could I forget? I've been forced to watch happen over and over again for centuries."

"Perhaps this life will be different." Roland reassured him. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time, the future has changed."

* * *

**Police station**:

Chris sat uncomfortably on the chair next to the police officer's desk. The itch to run away came when he sat down and gave his statement to the officer. He didn't like the look the law enforcement had when he mentioned he lost control of his anger when Angie got hurt. Chris turned his head to see Angie speaking to a female officer as she gave her the same statement as well.

"Looks like we're done here but your story is legit. Do you want to go to the bathroom to clean up?" The officer asked, gesturing to the blood on Chris's hands and bruised knuckles.

Chris nodded his head and walked to the bathroom but he turned his head to catch Angie's eye as she sat on a chair talking to a female officer. He stepped inside the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief to see that no one is around. Pouring soap in his hands, Chris started to wash the blood away but winced at the stinging. The way he acted today with John scared him because it also reminded him of Caleb on homecoming night. They both lost control of their emotions and almost killed someone. He closed his eyes, feeling another headache or flashback or whatever is coming.

_He was walking in a daze and didn't care of his surroundings until he arrived somewhere deep in the woods. It wasn't until he realize where in the woods he was that the feeling of rage grow in his chest. There was still evidence of the attempt witch burning from last week and it made Chris's blood boil. Chris continued walking until he spotted the familiar stream of water and the holes few feet away from it._

_Little evidence of an angel's feathers still on the ground. Chris stood over the stream as he stared at his reflection and his hands curled into a fist and his nails dug painfully into his palms. Blood gathered in his palms and traveled down from his hands and drops of crimson red land onto the blue stream of water and some on the ground. His jaded green eyes stung from the unshed tears and his throat was caught in a lump but he couldn't cry. _

_He cried for a night but couldn't bring himself to continue. The Resistance needs him. They need their leader. He can't mourn…he can't…_

_The wind blew in and the angel feather swept into the stream and at that moment, something snapped in him. With a quick motion, he punched the ground in front of him and watched as little rocks jump in the air but nothing. It wasn't enough. The anger in him was overflowing and he needed to let it out. _

_Chris punched the ground with harder force and harder and harder. He didn't notice the electricity pouring out of his hands as he kept attacking the ground and on his knees. Then he cried. Chris rocked back and forth on his knees as he stared emptily at the ground. He cried and screamed until his throat became sore and his knuckles raw and bloody. Blue and white electricity surrounded him and it erupted like a volcano all around him. The trees were scattered and destroyed, the ground destroyed, and any evidence of life was gone. _

"_That's the first human thing I've seen you done since they've died." A familiar voice announced his presence across the stream. Chris lifted his head to see Caleb standing there looking solemn. "I was wondering when you were going to crack." _

"_Satisfied now?" Chris asked his voice hoarse and unfamiliar to him. _

_ Caleb snarled angrily at his best friend. "They've been dead for a week and you were either trapped inside your office or out demon hunting with the others. So am I satisfied to finally see my best friend show the second stage of grief? Yes because I know that he still feels." _

_ Chris finally stood up and glared at the half demon. "And you think I will be able to complete the next stages of my grief, Caleb?" He questioned in mockingly anger tone. "I will never accept nor forgive, not until every witch hunter is gone, not until the Source of all -Evil is gone for good."_

"_Do you hear yourself, Chris? You are replacing your hurt and your loss with hate and vengeance. You want to kill the monsters? You're going to have a hard time with that without killing yourself in the process or becoming the monster." Caleb yelled. _

"_They're gone!" Chris roared. "She's gone! __**She**__ is gone." _

"Hey, you okay buddy?" A voice brought Chris out of his state of mind and turned his head to see a police officer, looking at him with concern. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Chris looked down at his hands under the water of the sink to see only scratches and bruises on his knuckles. The blood was gone. But his hands were shaking. "I'm fine." Chris mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom without drying his hands.

_The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine_

His green eyes darted around the station in frantic but he couldn't find Angie. Chris ran out of the station only to see more people around but not Angie.

_Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask_

"Angie?!" Chris yelled out, spinning around and in a panic that he couldn't see her. His fingers tangled in his hair out of frustration.

"Chris?" He turned around to Angie sitting in the passenger seat with the door open and her phone in her hand and looking at him with confusion. She stood up and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

But he didn't answer her as he pulled her into an unexpected embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands on her back. She blinked before putting her own arms around his shoulders and hugging him back. She could feel him relax into the hug and felt a sense of déjà vu of how they are in this embrace.

"I couldn't find you…I couldn't find you." Chris whispered and tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry. I needed the fresh air." Angie told him as she traced patterns on his back with her fingers. "Chris, what's wrong?"

"I had a…flashback or vision or whatever it is." Chris admitted as he pulled himself away from Angie's warmth embrace. "I don't know what it meant but I could still feel…the pain, the loss, the anger. When it was over, I needed to find you. Something in my gut was telling me to find you and when I didn't…"

"Hey, look at me." Angie said to him as she put her hands around his neck. "It's going to be okay. Thank you for telling me this but I'm fine –you're fine. But I'm here. You didn't lose me. You found me."

"I will _always_ find you." Chris vowed to her and Angie felt another sense of déjà vu with those words and couldn't say or do anything back but hug him back.

* * *

**Bianca's Apartment**:

Bianca opened the front door of her apartment and stared in shock to see Chris standing outside of her doorway wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair looked wet and she could smell the fresh soap smell on him. She gestured for the half Elder to step inside her place and Chris took the opportunity to put his hands around her neck and shoved her backwards as the door slammed close.

"What the hell did Lukas and Agues do to me?" Chris questioned.

Bianca stood unfazed at the position she is and smirked at him. "What makes you think they did something to you?"

"These images happened when they came back."

"Are you sure about that?" Bianca questioned as she tilted her head to the side. "Now let me go, we've played this dance before. You have had flashbacks before but not as extreme. Something shifted –it was either time or the head bump on your head or something entirely magical that caused you, Angelica, and other people in your life to have them."

Chris glared at her with anger. "Are you telling me this isn't just happening to Angie and me? Do other members of my family know?"

"I'm not sure about your cousins or siblings but I'm positive that they do have them but don't realize it because they're dreaming them." Bianca answered. "You want me to tell you what I know. Here it is: you're remembering another future."

Chris narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Another future?

"You're remembering another future that doesn't exist anymore –or maybe it does but in another dimension. You lived in that other future. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Chris?"

The glare from Chris's face vanished and replaced with confusion. "I understand some of that but how do you remember?"

Bianca sighed. "That's a story for another time but you should know that your parents, your aunts, and uncles know the truth."

"What?! How? How do they know about the other future?" Chris asked.

"Almost twenty one years ago, a half witch named Chris Perry time traveled from that future to the past." Bianca told him. Green eyes widen. "Yes, it is true, Chris. You're the time traveller that help killed the Demons of Pain and the Elder Gideon."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I've updated this chapter with the cliffhanger I wanted! :D This chapter is mostly about Chris and Angie and they haven't had a sole chapter in a while. I'm very proud of this chapter and there is hint of flashbacks and more secrets too. **

**Latin words:**

"_Amor verus"_ (true love)

"_Consecro_" (curse)

"_Amor sempiternus"_ (Eternal love)

**Song: "Last Night on Earth" by Delta Goodrem. I had actually used those lyrics before in "In His Soul" on Chapter 43. Go back and check it out and see the reminder of that chapter. **

**I got inspired of the flashback of Chris crying from the episode of "Dexter" 5x01 when Dexter cries. You can find it on youtube and feel how haunting that cry is. **

**Comment, please!**

**-DisneyRBD**


End file.
